Bloom Potter and the Ancients
by Kisa Black
Summary: Bloom will go on her own journey now. Aurora will train Bloom to use her element powers; since Aurora is the only one that can really help her. Together they will travel to Aurora's home land; a place only a selective few know about. Bloom must learn the ancient ways of her powers and what is her part in the War and even the world. Full Summary inside... Sequel 2 Harry and Bloom P.
1. The Beginning

**Hello Everyone,**

**This is the sequel to Harry and Bloom Potter… **

**I'm starting to work on this on June 19, 2012. I don't know how I'm going to end this quite yet. I don't know if I'll be even able to upload this myself or if I'll even be in the Country. I kind of hope I'm not. I really want to go home. My pregnant friend is… um… let's just say mood swings are kicking in. I only live a block away from her and well… I'm the one with a car and she needs help with some things since her husband is working during the day. She ordered me to "Put some effing fawns in your story or else!" for a pregnant lady, she's quite scary. And if she's reading this… please don't kill me. **

**Let's see how this goes… now please review at the end.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter **

**Summary: Bloom will go on her own journey now. Aurora will train Bloom to use her element powers; since Aurora is the only one that can really help her. Together they will travel to Aurora's home land; a place only a selective few know about. Bloom must learn the ancient ways of her powers and what is her part in the War and even the world. During the summer before her fourth, everything would change forever. Voldemort is back and yet no one believes them. Bloom has her work cut out for her, if she wants to help Harry defeat Voldemort. If she isn't brave and strong, she could lose more than she can ever imagine … like her family and even herself.**

.

.

.

**The Beginning**

.

.

.

Aurora walked through her ancestor's home; a temple built from gold and silver, only seen by the selective few. The temple looked like a pyramid to the outsiders, but to her and her people… it was a palace; a symbol of hope. Hope that their land would soon return to its former glory. Instead of a small pointy tip, it was a flat cut. Her home was the ancient land of the Aztecs, the last remaining land and purity of all of Mexico.

The homes were designed the same for nobles and peasants; the only difference is size and more elaborate decorations. For the normal Aztec family, there was one home. It was composed of two separate buildings. One of which is the main home and the other is the steam bath.

The main home had walls which were made up of adobe (magical spells and materials), and they were supporting the thatched roof. There were no separate rooms; just one big room. It was divided into 4 separate areas. The first was the bed area where the whole family slept. They had a little family shrine which contained dolls of gods and were usually placed on top of a table. The kitchen area was, of course, the place where the meal was prepared. In the kitchen there was a metal for grinding corn and a comal to bake the meal into tortillas. There was also a designated eating area. The whole family would sit there and discuss what happened that day. Of course, that had been years and years ago, now it was much more modern but still, everything had its Aztec touch. The homes were bigger now; more rooms were added to separate rooms.

The second building was a steam bath area. The doctors thought that steam baths were very therapeutic so each house had one. The steam bath used a fire and chimney place right next to the steam bath area. The heated walls of the stove would heat the walls of the bathroom. The natives would then pour water on the heated walls to create steam. The furnace had to be constantly burning in order to get the desired effect.

There were many shrines built all over the Aztec kingdom. Each had their own special purpose and was located in a special place. For example, one was built to worship the knights and the sun god. Others were built to place offerings, as well as, burn them. One particular shrine was made to honor the god of the sun as well as the Eagle and Jaguar knights. The shrine was placed on the top of a cliff and there were two main buildings.

The building that was built to worship the Jaguar and Eagle knights was a very strange building. The entrance looked like the mouth of a strange green creature with many spots and jewels. But once inside, their temple was a circle cut in from rock. There was a circular table which was used as a platform for offerings. The problem with this part of the temple is that it is rather small so not many offerings can be placed in the building.

That is why the second building was built. This part of the shine is larger than the shrine for honoring their knights and sun god. The building had a large rectangular room which then leads into a circular room. In these two rooms is a fire in the center which is used to burn offerings. Inside of the rectangular room, there are tables where more offerings can be placed. The roof for this part of the shrine was made of packed earth. The circular parts of the shrine had thatched roofs.

Obviously, the Emperor's palace would be very large, extravagant, and complex home. This was very true when it came to the Aztec's royal palace. The palace was a two-story mansion with a very large courtyard. The walls were covered with paintings, carvings, and gold panels. On the ground floor, the rooms were very large and each room had its own purpose. There were columns on this floor to support the second floor. There were also columns on the second level to support the roof. There were steps, most likely made up of marble, which led up from the first to second level and were located directly in the center of the palace. There were 4 main rooms in the emperor's home. The first is the reception chamber where the king would come and meet with travelers, nobles, etc. Next, there is the Emperor's personal apartment. This room was larger than most others considering the fact that the king got many gifts and tributes. There was also the main meeting chamber. This was like the reception chamber but about three times larger. There was an elevated platform with stairs and a chair for the king. People from all around his nation would come to report news and to give goods. Finally, there was the Emperor's tribute store. In this room all of his gifts were stored tightly and there was often not enough room for all of the goods. With time the mansion improved into the modern times…This was where Aurora grew up; this is where she still lives while in Mexico.

The whole kingdom was filled with magic; with time, the kingdom evolved into the times… as the homes around the world improved, so did the kingdom, but while people had to do it on their own, the last Aztec kingdom did it by itself. The Palace could put the English Royal Family's best Palaces to shame… the only palace that could even stand by the Emperor's Palace was probably the Romanov Palace in St. Petersburg in Russia.

The kingdom was green; greener than anyone could believe Mexico could be, especially in the center of Mexico City. Viles could be seen on nearly all the walls of the homes, grapes could be seen growing. The air was healthy, clean and pure. The people were gentle and kind, many wore white, some had color in their clothes but everyone had the Aztec clothing on. It wasn't that they wanted to but, it had seemed that the Kingdom – its magic was alive – wanted to keep something the same. Everyone and anyone that entered, automatically their clothing would change to want the kingdom wanted. But to keep its people happy, the kingdom would still give a bit of modern style to their clothing.

Aurora had returned from England in a blue cloak but when she entered her home, her clothing automatically changed into a white simple dress; the sleeves reached her upper arm, it could easily pass as a simple white shirt. The front of the dress was shorter than the back; the back of dress – skirt area – was sweeping the ground as she walked up the steps to her Mother's home. A thin golden belt was around her waist, while a small sword was clapped onto it tightly – for Aztecs were warriors – a thin golden chain was on the top of her head, it was steadied across her forehead and behind her head, steading on top of her curls. It was a symbol of Royalty.

She walked through the main door as someone shouted; "Her Royal Highness Lady Aurora Carolina De La Rosa Anacaona has returned." Aurora rolled her eyes at her name, honestly… why couldn't she have a short simple name…this was why she liked living in America better, no one cared who she was. And they only called her Aurora or Anacaona. Something normal for once, she walked through the hallways, waving at the servants as they passed her. She main it to her mother's private study, she knocked before entering. Her mother sat on her favorite red armchair, looking out the window at the people below.

"Wouldn't it be great if all of Mexico was like this?" her mother said. "Clean and green, instead of being the laughing stock of the world… Do you bring news of the Old World?"

Aurora stared at her mother; usually her mother would bark orders before anything. Her Mother; the Queen was a stern woman barely showing love to her child. It was easier before she was Queen. Back then, Aurora still had a mother and father; they lived together in America for ten years before her Grandfather passed away. Her mother was the only heir and so, it all went downhill for them. There was much peace in the land but there was no peace in their home. She had gone from being a kind loving mother and wife to a hard cold stone, who only thought about her people and not the people that were in front of her. Her father only lasted three years with them after that.

Aurora sat across from her mother. "Voldemort has returned."

Her mother stared at her long and hard before sighing. "Explain how it happened."

Aurora explained as much detail as she could to her mother, during the last war Aurora had begged her mother to help Dumbledore but she would not allow it. Voldemort could find out of their home and destroy it. It was a miracle that she was even listening now.

.

.

.

Bloom lay on her bed reading a book, but she wasn't really reading. No, she was thinking back to the aftermath of the day of the third task. She still couldn't believe that Professor Snape had the Dark Mark. If he wanted to hurt her, it would have been kinder if he had slapped her. How was she supposed to act towards him now? It's not like she could forget it, she couldn't help but feel betrayed. How could he have followed Voldemort? Didn't he know how horrible Voldemort was? And still is. Should she even ask him to explain it all to her? She knew Professor Dumbledore had said that he was on their side but, was he really? She couldn't help but doubt him now.

She wanted someone to talk to – anyone at this point but, they weren't allowed to send or receive owls until they were back in the magical world.

She walked down the stairs; she could hear her Uncle and Aunt talking about one of his business deals. She tipped toed out their eye sight and sat in front of the flowers that her Aunt had planted while she and Harry had been away. She noticed – for the first time – that the garden was filled with petunias but, there was one – just one – white lily. Bloom thought it was strange, since her Aunt really hated her sister.

"What are you doing?" Bloom turned to see her aunt glaring at her.

"Thinking… Aunt Petunia, may I ask for your advice?"

Her aunt's lips thinned as she glared at Bloom. "Well, what is it?"

"I – I have a Professor, he's my favorite but he…" Bloom sighed. "I just found out that years ago he sided with the man that – that killed my parents…" Bloom watched her aunt carefully, looking for any emotions. She found them – her aunt looked shocked and a bit scared. "I know that he's a good man and all but, I can't help but feel betrayed. I mean, if you knew someone was evil and killing people because they were different, would you side with them? Would you do what he ordered you to do?" Bloom looked up to the darkling sky, "I don't know how to confront him now, should I avoid him at all cost? Or should I demand an explanation? If I do get an explanation, would his reasons be good enough?"

Aunt Petunia stared at her long and hard before speaking, "I would avoid him, but then again… he is your professor, you can't avoid him. I guess you should ask for an explanation and see if his reasons are… humane. But I do know this, if I were you… I wouldn't ever forgive him. He could have taken a part in your parent's murder. That man – the one that killed you parents – I know he had many followers, your mother told me. I think he must have told everyone to look for you and your family, so in a way… he had a part of the murder."

Bloom let her Aunt's words sink in, she was right. Voldemort would have had everyone look for them. Even if Voldemort had Wormtail on his side, he wouldn't have trusted Wormtail with such an _important _task. He would have made everyone notify him as soon as one of them found just one of the Potters, or even Remus and Sirius. Professor Snape had been a follower and he must have searched for them too. But, she still didn't know if Professor Snape had been the one to find them… Wormtail had been the one that lead her parents to the death. She wouldn't hate Professor Snape until she at least talked to him.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard her Aunt and Uncle's scream. Thinking it was Death Eaters; Bloom pulled out her wand and ran into the living room.

"He's ill, Vernon!"

"What is it, son? What's happened? Did Mrs. Polkiss give you something foreign for tea?"

"Why are you all covered in dirt, darling? Have you been lying on the ground?"

"Hang on - you haven't been mugged, have you, son?"

Aunt Petunia screamed.

"Phone the police, Vernon! Phone the police! Diddy, darling, speak to Mummy! What did they do to you?"

Uncle Vernon had helped Dudley to the crouch; Aunt Petunia was checking him over with fear in her eyes. She kept shaking him non-stop. Bloom, however, went to Harry. "Harry, are you alright? What happened?"

Harry was panting and put half his weight on her. She helped him to the loveseat as he tried to catch him breathe. "We – we were attacked."

Bloom, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon stiffen at once. "What?" Bloom shouted.

"Explain what happened, Boy!"

"Dudley and I were on our way back together, when it suddenly got dark and cold… there were – " but Harry didn't finished his sentence because at that precise moment a screech owl swooped in through the kitchen window. Narrowly missing the top of Uncle Vernon's head, it soared across the kitchen, dropped the large parchment envelope it was carrying in its beak at Harry's feet, turned gracefully, the tips of its wings just brushing the top of the fridge, then zoomed outside again and off across the garden.

"OWLS!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, the well-worn vein in his temple pulsing angrily as he slammed the kitchen window shut. "OWLS AGAIN! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE OWLS IN MY HOUSE!"

Harry quickly opened it and began to read it, Bloom read it beside him.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.**

**The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.**

**As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August.**

**Hoping you are well,**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Mafalda Hopkirk**

**Improper Use of Magic Office**

**Ministry of Magic**

"No!" Bloom shouted, "They can't do that!"

"Bloom, I did do magic." Harry said. "I did it to save Dudley from the Demetors."

Bloom gasped, she quickly looked at Dudley and realized why he was so shaken. Then, she turned to Aunt Petunia, "Do we have any chocolate? He needs it."

"He can't have chocolate!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "He's on a diet! He's a boxing champion!" Bloom could hear pride in his tone. Nevertheless, Bloom went to the kitchen and found – in Dudley's secret stash – two large chocolate bars. She grabbed both of them.

She quickly went back into the living room and handed one bar to Harry as she walked towards Dudley. She kneed in front of him and spoke softly. "Dudley, you have to listen to me. You have to eat this, it'll help you."

"Cold… so cold."

"Dudley, listen to me. The cold, the darkness and the voices will go away if you eat this." Dudley looked up at her; she could see the fear in his eyes. "Those things have attack me and Harry many times, Dudley. Chocolate is the only thing that can help you right now." She held the chocolate in front of him but he was still staring at her. Bloom sighed and un-wrapped the chocolate bar; she snapped a piece and slowly – carefully pushed it into his mouth.

Dudley began to eat it slowly, but he still had to eat more. Bloom continued to snap a piece of and held it near his mouth; she had to wait until he moved on his own. When his face began to turn back to its normal pink, Bloom turned to Aunt Petunia. "Keep making him eat, it'll help him get better."

Aunt Petunia nodded and quickly sat next to her son; Uncle Vernon stood nearby and watched as his son began to show signs of improvement. Bloom sat next to Harry and watched as he tried to eat the chocolate bar. Silence covered the house for the first time, "Aunt Petunia, could you make some hot chocolate, it'll help even faster since it's so warm." Her aunt nodded and placed the chocolate to her husband.

Another owl flew in through the window; he held its leg out to Harry. Harry quickly untied it and opened it to read and let Bloom see.

**Harry —**

**Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. **

**DON'T LET BLOOM OUT OF YOUR EYE SIGHT EITHER.**

**DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND.**

**Arthur Weasley**

Dumbledore was trying to sort it all out… what did that mean? How much power did Dumbledore have to override the Ministry of Magic? Bloom thought, she hoped enough to help Harry.

Aunt Petunia walked back inside the living – with two mugs! Bloom didn't think that she would give or make any for Harry. But, she had. She passed one to Harry, and then sat near Dudley and helped him drink the warm liquid.

"What the ruddy hell are Dementors?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban," said Aunt Petunia.

Two seconds of ringing silence followed these words before Aunt Petunia clapped her hand over her mouth as though she had let slip a disgusting swear word. Uncle Vernon was goggling at her. He wasn't the only one.

"How d'you know that?" he asked her, astonished.

Aunt Petunia looked quite appalled with herself. She glanced at Uncle Vernon in fearful apology, and then lowered her hand slightly to reveal her horsy teeth.

"I heard - that awful boy – telling her about them - years ago," she said jerkily.

"If you mean my mum and dad, why don't you use their names?" said Harry, but Aunt Petunia ignored him. She seemed horribly flustered.

Uncle Vernon opened his mouth, closed it again, opened it once more, shut it, then, apparently struggling to remember how to talk, opened it for a third time and croaked, "So - so - they - er - they - er - they actually exist, do they - er - Dementy-whatsits?"

Aunt Petunia nodded.

Uncle Vernon opened his mouth to say something but another owl suddenly flew in and landed on Bloom's lap.

"Enough - effing - owls," muttered Uncle Vernon distractedly, stomping over to the window and slamming it shut again.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken.**

**Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries.**

**With best wishes,**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Mafalda Hopkirk**

**Improper Use of Magic Office**

**Ministry of Magic**

Bloom fell back into the loveseat, "Thank God."

"But what ARE Dementoids?" asked Uncle Vernon. "What do they DO?"

"I told you - they suck all the happiness out of you," said Harry, "and if they get the chance, they kiss you -

"Kiss you?" said Uncle Vernon, his eyes popping slightly. "Kiss you?"

"It's what they call it when they suck the soul out of your mouth."

Aunt Petunia uttered a soft scream.

"His soul? They didn't take - he's still got his -" Bloom stopped her from shaking Dudley.

"He'll be fine Aunty; Harry saved him just in time…"

"But what were Dementoids doing in Little Whinging?" said Uncle Vernon in an outraged tone.

"Couldn't tell you," said Harry wearily. "No idea."

"It's you," said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "It's got something to do with you, boy, I know it. Why else would they turn up here? Why else would they be down that alleyway? You've got to be the only - the only -" Evidently, he couldn't bring himself to say the word 'wizard' "the only you know-what for miles."

"I don't know why they were here."

"Then why -?"

"He must have sent them," said Bloom quietly, more to herself than to Uncle Vernon.

"What's that? Who must have sent them?"

"Lord Voldemort," said Harry beside her.

"Lord - hang on," said Uncle Vernon, his face screwed up, a look of dawning comprehension coming into his piggy eyes. "I've heard that name… that was the one who —"

"Murdered my parents, yes," Harry said dully.

"But he's gone," said Uncle Vernon impatiently, "That giant bloke said so. He's gone."

"He's back," said Harry heavily.

"Back?" whispered Aunt Petunia.

She was looking at them as she had never looked at them before. And all of a sudden, for the very first time in her life, Bloom fully appreciated that Aunt Petunia was her mother's sister. She could not have said why this hit her so very powerfully at this moment. All she knew was that she and Harry were not the only people in the room who had an inkling of what Lord Voldemort being back might mean.

Aunt Petunia had never in her life looked at them like that before. Her large, pale eyes (so unlike her sister's) were not narrowed in dislike or anger, they were wide and fearful.

The furious pretence that Aunt Petunia had maintained all Harry and Bloom's life - that there was no magic and no world other than the world she inhabited with Uncle Vernon - seemed to have fallen away.

"Yes," Harry said, talking directly to Aunt Petunia now. "He came back a month ago. We saw him." Her hands found Dudley's massive leather-clad shoulders and clutched them.

Bloom rolled up Harry's sleeve to relive a thin silver scar. "One of his followers captured us in June, he – he used us to bring him back to his body, He needed our blood because our mother gave us her life. Because of that, because of her sacrifice we lived. Voldemort wanted that protection, so he kidnapped us and took some of Harry's blood."

A letter flew through the window and landed in front of Harry and Bloom. Bloom got up and opened it slowly; it was from Remus and Sirius. She read it out loud.

**Kids,**

**Don't go outside. Keep your relatives inside for the time being, we'll be there to pick you up shortly – in an hour or so.**

**We will put protection around the house so your relatives will be save after we leave. Have your broom ready.**

**See you soon**

**Padfoot and Moony.  
**

Bloom looked up at Harry. Harry nodded and got up, mug still in his hand. "I'll start packing, we need to take everything."

Bloom turned to her relatives, "Have him eat chocolate, but not too much. If he gets nightmares give him something warm and filling. We'll be out of your hair soon." She turned and followed her brother out the living room.

.

~.~

.

Bloom quickly placed everything into her trunk; Jiji was running around; chasing his tail and running up the beds. Harry had only to put his books in his trunk, Hedwig was hopping along his bed. "We're leaving soon guys. Get in your cage."

Hedwig quickly flew into her cage and even closed it herself. Jiji on the other hand, acted as he had not heard anything and ran under the bed and then out over and over again. Bloom groan, "Jiji, please follow Hedwig's explain." Jiji tilted his head at her and then ran under the bed again.

Bloom sighed and crawled under bed to grab Jiji. "You know, you can really be a handful."

Jiji meowed and fell asleep in her arms.

"You ready?" Harry asked one hand on his trunk and the other on his Firebolt. Hedwig's cage was neatly placed on top of his trunk.

"Just about." Bloom placed Jiji careful in his cage. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go down stairs."

They quickly went down the stairs with their belongings; their relatives were still in the living helping Dudley. They stationed their trunks by the front door, Harry held onto his broom as they waited. Both of them had their wands out ready just in case an unwelcome visitor appeared. Bloom turned to Uncle Vernon, "Stay in the living room, if it's someone with a black cloak and wearing a white mask, run and don't look back."

She turned away from him when she heard someone knock. From the corner of her eye, she saw the Dursleys stiffen and slowly, they were getting closer and closer to the kitchen. Harry gave her a look meaning he was going to wait for them – the person outside – to open the door. Bloom gave a nod.

After a few seconds, they saw a white light beam from the key hole. Bloom and Harry stood back, giving each other enough room to wave their wand. The door slowly opened, Bloom could see the outline of something but it didn't look human. Until she heard it speak, "Bloom, Harry is that you?"

Bloom's heart felt like it leapt into the air, she knew that voice. It was Remus, but was it really?

Bloom and Harry didn't lower their wands. "Remus, is that really you?" Harry asked.

"Yes it is Harry."

"How do we know _that's_ Potter or that she is _Potter_." said a thick heavy voice. Bloom knew that voice too.

"Professor Moody?"

"I don't know about Professor, I didn't get around to teaching did i?"

Blooms stayed quiet, it seemed that the whole Death Eater was a touchy subject.

"What are your Patonus forms?" Remus asked. For he and Sirius and Harry were the only ones that knew her Patonus form.

"Bloom's is a fawn."

"Harry's a Stag called Bambi."

"He's not called Bambi!"

"Yes he is. Bambi is a boy, he lost his mom like we did and his father is a king, our father thought he was a king. It fits. So shut up."

Bloom heard a gently but loud laugh. "Oh they're just like their parents, aren't they Kingsley?"

"Indeed." answered a calming voice.

Bloom looked around; there were a large group of witches and wizards in the front yard. The female that talked was Sirius's cousin, if Bloom remembered right her name was Tonks. This time she had long bubble gum pink hair that curled slightly. Her eyes were a deep purple that twinkled as she stared at them. Next to her was a tall thin Black man that had no hair and an earring on one ear. There were seven more people in the yard, all looking at them, some were waving friendly.

"There's so many of you." Harry said as he looked around, "I didn't think so many would come."

"Well," Tonks said, "Remus said he was going to get you and Moody was going to go as the Muscle. Since Moody was going, I wanted to go too… Moody thought it would be better if we bought more, just in case." She rolled her eyes. ("I saw that!" Moody barked, even though she was behind him; his magically eye could allow him to see everything. "Safety in numbers!") "I asked Kingsley and then more people hear about it and here we are."

"Oh."

"Elphias Doge." Tonks said, The wheezy-voiced wizard nodded. "Dedalus Diggle -"

"We've met before," squeaked the excitable Diggle, dropping his violet-colored top hat. "Emmeline Vance." A stately-looking witch in an emerald green shawl inclined her head. "Sturgis Podmore." A square-jawed wizard with thick straw-colored hair winked. "And Hestia Jones." A pink-cheeked, black-haired witch waved.

"Well, let's go now." Moody ordered. "We haven't got all day!"

"Don't you mean night?" Tonks asked; she received a glare in return.

"We'll be flying, Potter – no not you boy – ("This is going to be confusing." Tonks whispered.) You'll be flying with Remus. Potter – this time I mean you boy – you'll fly on your own broom." Bloom pouted, she wanted to fly on her own. Remus saw her and nudged her gently with his shoulder. She smiled at him. She didn't hear the rest of Moddy's order because she was trying to keep back a giggle; Tonks was yawning and making funny faces behind Moody's face. Bloom knew that he could see her but he didn't say anything. He must really like her, not that she blamed him, she was quite funny. "Is that clear!"

Bloom jumped when he shouted and noticed he was looking at her with both eyes. "Sir, yes Sir!" she saluted with a smile. Tonks looked to be trying to hold back laughter but she was shaking as her eyes watered. Kingsley – that tall black man – was smiling as he held back a chuckle. Remus was coughing into his fist. Harry rolled his eyes at her. "What?" Bloom asked when Moody gave her a blank stare, "It's not like I'm flying, Remus is."

"What if we're attacked and he is knocked out, what would you do?"

"We'll crash, he is driving I won't be able to steer since we'll be falling out of the sky. I won't be able to hold him up; I have no upper body strength at all. Beside, I'm sure you gave flying instructions on how to get there, not walking directions. I'm doomed so I think Tonks should be flying close to us, just in case."

"She's got a point Moody." Tonks smiled and winked at Bloom.

Moody rolled his eyes, "Great, another Tonks." (Hey! I'm awesome!" Tonks shouted) Bloom could see a small smile on his face. "Let's just hope you don't fall like she does."

Kingsley turned to look at the Durselys, "We placed protection spells on your house, and you'll be safe now. Good day." He walked out and the rest followed him.

"Come on," said Moody, unlocking the back door with his wand. They all stepped outside on to Uncle Vernon's beautifully kept lawn.

"Clear night," grunted Moody, his magical eye scanning the heavens. "Could've done with a bit more cloud cover. Right, you," he barked at Harry and Bloom," we're going to be flying in close formation. Tonks'll be right in front of you, keep close on her tail. Lupin'll be covering you from below I'm going to be behind you. The rest'll be circling us. We don't break ranks for anything, got me? If one of us is killed -"

"Is that likely?" Harry asked apprehensively, but Moody ignored him.

"- the others keep flying, don't stop, don't break ranks. If they take out all of us and you survive, Potters, the rear guard are standing by to take over; keep flying east and they'll join you."

"Stop being so cheerful, Mad-Eye, they'll think we're not taking this seriously" said Tonks, as she strapped Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage into a harness hanging from her broom. Emmeline Vance put Bloom's trunk on her broom, while Kingsley put Jiji's cage on his.

"I'm just telling the boy the plan," growled Moody. "Our jobs to deliver him safely to Headquarters and if we die in the attempt –"

"No one's going to die," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep, calming voice.

Bloom sighed. "You have a very calming voice, thank God you're here or I'll be freaking out about everything Moody just said."

Everyone around her smile and chuckled.

"Mount your broom; that's the first signal!" said Remus sharply pointing into the sky. Bloom hoped on behind him quickly and held on tightly.

Far, far above them, a shower of bright red sparks had flared among the stars; Bloom recognized them at once as wand sparks.

"Second signal, let's go!" said Bloom loudly as more sparks, green this time, exploded high above them.

"Hard left, hard left, there's a Muggle looking up!" shouted Moody from behind him. Tonks swerved and Harry followed her, Remus followed shortly. "We need more height… give it another quarter of a mile!"

"Bearing south!" shouted Mad-Eye. "'Town ahead!"

They soared right to avoid passing directly over the glittering spider's web of lights below. "Bear southeast and keep climbing, there's some low cloud ahead we can lose ourselves in!" called Moody.

"We're not going through clouds!" shouted Tonks angrily, "we'll get soaked, Mad-Eye!"

"I'm toasty warm." Bloom told Remus, "I love being a Fire witch, keeps me warm."

"I can feel it, it's like you're giving off energy." Remus whispered at her.

"Well I'm not going to let you freeze."

They altered their course every now and then according to Mad-Eyes instructions. They had been flying for at least an hour already; Bloom was working on not falling asleep. She nodded off once in a while and only woke with a start when Mad Eye barked instructions; she could hear some people laughing at her.

"Turning southwest!" yelled Moody "We want to avoid the motorway!"

Kingsley Shacklebolt swooped around them, bald pate and earring gleaming slightly in the moonlight… now Emmeline Vance was on their right, her wand out, her head turning left and right… then she, too, swooped over him, to be replaced by Sturgis Podmore…

"We ought to double back for a bit, just to make sure we're not being followed!" Moody shouted.

"ARE YOU MAD, MAD-EYE"' Tonks screamed from the front. "We're all frozen to our brooms! If we keep going off-course we're not going to get there until next week! Besides, we're nearly there now!"

"I think I love you Tonks." Bloom shouted to her.

"Time to start the descent!" said Remus. "Follow Tonks, Harry!"

They were heading for the largest collection of lights she had yet seen, a huge, sprawling crisscrossing mass, glittering in lines and grids, interspersed with patches of deepest black. Lower and lower they flew, until Bloom could see individual headlights and streetlamps, chimneys and television aerials. She wanted to reach the ground very much, she couldn't fell her legs at all.

"Here we go!" called Tonks, and a few seconds later she had landed.

The grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the streetlamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, but Remus said quietly, "In a minute." As he helped Bloom off the broom and get the feeling back in her legs.

Moody was rummaging in his cloak, his gnarled hands clumsy with cold.

"Got it," he muttered, raising what looked like a silver cigarette lighter into the air and clicking it.

The nearest streetlamp went out with a pop.

He clicked the unlighter again; the next lamp went out; he kept clicking until every lamp in the square was extinguished and the only remaining light came from curtained windows and the sickle moon overhead.

"Borrowed it from Dumbledore," growled Moody, pocketing the Put-Outer. "That'll take care of any Muggles looking out of the window, see? Now come on, quick."

He took Harry by the arm and led him from the patch of grass, across the road and on to the pavement; Remus helped Bloom and Tonks followed, carrying Harry's trunk between them, the rest of the guard, all with their wands out, flanking them.

The muffled pounding of a stereo was coming from an upper window in the nearest house. A pungent smell of rotting rubbish came from the pile of bulging bin-bags just inside the broken gate.

"Here," Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchment towards Harry's hand and holding his lit wand close to it, so as to illuminate the writing. "Read quickly and memories." And nodded to Bloom to look at it as well.

Harry and Bloom looked down at the piece of paper. The narrow handwriting was vaguely familiar. It said: The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

**.**

**Hey, I just finished writing this. I'm so tired. It took forever to write this… and it was just the opening… I hope this ends up a hit. Please Review.**


	2. The Portal To the Past

**I have officially finished the term. Now I can really rest. My kitchen is still gone, so I'm eating take out and cup of soup. I miss really food so much, I could cry! My sister turned 15 on Sunday; we attacked her with silly string and small fire crackers at 6 in the morning. What a great way to start your birthday! Though I know she's going to get us back. **

**I officially have all the Harry Potter books, I just got the 3****rd**** one on Sunday and, I'm proud to say that I cried when I got it for two dollars. Sniff… my childhood… My dad tried to get it from me but I almost bite his hand :D  
I went to see Magic Mike yesterday! Sigh… **

**My friend is having a boy! I told her so! I told her! I cried when she told me, I don't know why, the tears just came. **

**A boy… he's going to be born around my birthday. Though I love him already I do not want to share my birthday with him. I'll feel old next to him. **

**On with the story!**

**I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**.**

**The Portal to the Past**

**.**

"Think about what you've just memorized," said Remus quietly.

Bloom thought, and no sooner had she reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, than a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. Bloom gaped at it. The stereo in number eleven thudded on. Apparently the Muggles inside hadn't felt anything. Now, Bloom understood. The house was under the same charm her first home had been under.

Harry and Bloom walked up the worn stone steps, staring at the newly materialized door. Its black paint was shabby and scratched. The silver doorknocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or letterbox.

Remus pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Bloom heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open.

"Get in quick." Remus whispered, "But don't go far inside and don't touch anything."

Bloom stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. She could smell damp, dust and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. She looked over her shoulder and saw the others filing in behind her and Harry, Remus and Tonks carrying their trunks and Hedwig's cage and Jiji seemed to be fast asleep in his cage. Moody was standing on the top step releasing the balls of light the Put-Outer had stolen from the streetlamps; they flew back to their bulbs and the square glowed momentarily with orange light before Moody limped inside and closed the front door, so that the darkness in the hall became complete.

"Now stay still, everyone, while I give us a bit of light in here," Moody whispered.

The others' hushed voices were giving Bloom an odd feeling of foreboding; it was as though they had just entered the house of a dying person. She heard a soft hissing noise and then old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls. Bloom heard something scuttling behind the baseboard. Both the chandelier and the candelabra on a rickety table nearby were shaped like serpents.

There were hurried footsteps and Ginny's mother, Mrs. Weasley, emerged from a door at the far end of the hall. She was beaming in welcome as she hurried towards them, though Bloom noticed that she was rather thinner and paler than she had been last time she had seen her. It had only been a few weeks, what could have happened to her?

"Oh, Harry, Bloom dear, it's lovely to see you!" she whispered, pulling them into a rib-cracking hug before holding Harry at arm's length and examining him critically. "You're looking peaky; you need feeding up."

Bloom sighed. "You too Bloom." Bloom slumped.

"Where are the others?" Bloom asked as they entered the kitchen.

It was scarcely less gloomy than the hall above, a cavernous room with rough stone walls. Most of the light was coming from a large fire at the far end of the room. A haze of pipe smoke hung in the air like battle fumes, through which loomed the menacing shapes of heavy iron pots and pans hanging from the dark ceiling. Many chairs had been crammed into the room for the meeting and a long wooden table stood in the middle of them, littered with rolls of parchment, goblets, empty wine bottles, and a heap of what appeared to be rags. Mr. Weasley and his eldest son Bill were talking quietly with their heads together at the end of the table.

Bloom heard a pop behind her. Two hands were on her shoulders. "Why dear Bloom, I didn't know you had missed us so much!"

Bloom jumped and turned sharply to face two identically red head twins; Fred and George Weasley. "I'm guessing you passed your exams." Bloom muttered, she knew they would but, she also knew that they would be popping everywhere and to anyone just to annoy them.

"Did you miss us that much Baby Potter?"

"Don't make me hurt you." Bloom hissed.

With two pops, they were gone.

"I'm afraid you two will have to eat up stairs, the kitchen isn't ready to be used for eating." Mrs. Weasley said as she levitated two trays full of two eggs; sunny side up, two slices of ham, bacon and sausage. Harry's tray had pancakes since Bloom didn't like them, she got waffles. In Bloom's mind, Waffles beat pancakes any day. There was also a glass of orange juice.

They walked up the steps with only Mrs. Weasley. Bloom looked around as they climbed up, it was very scary. If you could picture only the evil Disney witches' hidden chamber, you put them together, multiple it by fifty and your close. Mrs. Weasley opened the open door and lend them inside. "Everyone is asleep at the moment dears. I'll be back later to get the trays."

As soon as she closed the doors, Harry sat down on the nearest desk and began to eat his breakfast/dinner. Bloom followed quickly.

.

.

Bloom woke up because someone had been poking her; she opened her eyes slowly and groaned as the light hit her face. She covered her head again, only to have it pulled away. Whoever was messing with her had a death wish. She finally sat up. "_What_?"

"About time." Ginny was standing over her head, poking her shoulder over and over again. "I've been trying to get you up for half another now."

Bloom pouted. "Why didn't you give up then?"

"It was fun watching you try to hit something."

Bloom scratched the back of her head. "So, what's up?" she moved her neck trying to pop it.

"Oh nothing, Harry is already down stairs – ("Which explains why you're here." Bloom snickered and dodged a pillow aimed at her head.) – Mum asked me to get you, you know it's nearly noon, right?"

"It is?" Bloom asked tilting her head slightly, "I should be sleeping at least until one in the afternoon."

This time the pillow got her. Bloom rubbed the spot the pillow got as she scowled at Ginny. "Anyways, I owled Luna before we got here." Ginny continued. "She doesn't know where we are but, she's glad you're save."

Bloom nodded. "So, everyone is here?"

"Remus, Sirius, Tonks are here." Ginny answered. "So is my family, expect Percy." Ginny's usually warm brown eyes suddenly became cold slits.

"What's wrong?"

Ginny let out a growl, "He and Dad had a row, he came back one day from work and… well… We were about to come and join the Order – the Order is the league versus You – Know – Who… Percy came home and told us he'd been promoted. He came home really pleased with himself - even more pleased than usual, if you can imagine that - and told Dad he'd been offered a position in Fudge's own office. A really good one for someone only a year out of Hogwarts: Junior Assistant to the Minister. He expected Dad to be all impressed, I think."

"And your Dad wasn't."

"Well, apparently Fudge has been storming round the Ministry checking that nobody's having any contact with Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore's name is mud with the Ministry these days, see," said a voice, they turned and saw Fred, George entering the room. "They all think he's just making trouble saying You-Know-Who's back."

"Dad says Fudge has made it clear that anyone who's in league with Dumbledore can clear out their desks," said George.

"Trouble is, Fudge suspects Dad, he knows he's friendly with Dumbledore, and he's always thought Dad's a bit of a weirdo because of his Muggle obsession."

"Git." Bloom said loudly not caring that she was insulting the Minister of all England.

"Dad reckons Fudge only wants Percy in his office because he wants to use him to spy on the family - and Dumbledore." George said; he was glaring at the ground.

"Ouch, bet Percy didn't like that at all." Bloom whined

"He went completely berserk. He said - well, he said loads of terrible stuff. He said he's been having to struggle against Dad's lousy reputation ever since he joined the Ministry and that Dad's got no ambition and that's why we've always been - you know - not had a lot of money, I mean -"

"_What_!" Bloom asked; Ginny let out another hiss.

"I know," said Fred in a low voice. "And it got worse. He said Dad was an idiot to run around with Dumbledore, that Dumbledore was heading for big trouble and Dad was going to go down with him, and that he - Percy - knew where his loyalty lay and it was with the Ministry. And if Mum and Dad were going to become traitors to the Ministry he was going to make sure everyone knew he didn't belong to our family any more. And he packed his bags the same night and left. He's living here in London now."

"How could he do that?" Bloom gasped. Percy had no excused to turn his back on his family, seeing how loving and supportive they are.

"Mum's been in a right state," said Ginny dully. "You know - crying and stuff. She came up to London to try and talk to Percy but he slammed the door in her face. I don't know what he does if he meets Dad at work - ignores him, I suppose."

"But Percy must know Voldemort's back," said Bloom. "He's not stupid; he must know your mum and dad wouldn't risk everything without proof."

"Yeah, well, you and Harry got dragged into the row," said George, shooting Bloom a furtive look. "Percy said the only evidence was your word and… I dunno… he didn't think it was good enough."

"Percy takes the Daily Prophet seriously," said Fred and the others all nodded.

"Let me guess, the Prophet is saying that Harry and I are insane and we're doing this for attention?"

"Hit in one."

Bloom sighed.

"We better go down stairs before lunch is gone." Fred said. "Someone didn't get breakfast."

.

.

"Bloom!" Someone whispered loudly, "about time sleepy head." That someone grabbed a hold of her and spun her around; the black wavy hair in her face told her that her _attacker _was Sirius.

"Sirius, I haven't ate… put me down please."

"Oh so food comes before me?" he asked but, he still put her down.

"Of course."

**CRASH**.

"Tonks!" cried Mrs. Weasley in exasperation.

"I'm sorry!" wailed Tonks, who was lying flat on the floor. "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over -"

But the rest of her words were drowned by a horrible, ear-splitting, blood-curdling screech. The moth-eaten velvet curtains Bloom had passed earlier had flown apart, but there was no door behind them. For a split second, Bloom thought she was looking through a window, a window behind which an old woman in a black cap was screaming and screaming as though she were being tortured - then she realized it was simply a life-size portrait, but the most realistic, and the most unpleasant, she had ever seen in her life.

The old woman was drooling, her eyes were rolling, the yellowing skin of her face stretched taut as she screamed; and all along the hall behind them, the other portraits awoke and began to yell, too, so that Bloom actually screwed up her eyes at the noise and clapped her hands over her ears. Remus and Mrs. Weasley darted forward and tried to tug the curtains shut over the old woman, but they would not close and she screeched louder than ever, brandishing clawed hands as though trying to tear at their faces.

"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, be gone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers -"

Tonks apologized over and over again, dragging the huge, heavy troll's leg back off the floor; Mrs. Weasley abandoned the attempt to close the curtains and hurried up and down the hall, stunning all the other portraits with her wand; Sirius ran to help Remus.

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" he roared, seizing the curtain Mrs. Weasley had abandoned.

The old woman's face blanched.

"Yoooou!" she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of Sirius. "Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"

"I said - shut - UP!" roared Sirius, and with a stupendous effort he and Remus managed to force the curtains closed again. Bloom gaped at the scene. "Well, it seems you have met my mother, Bloom."

Bloom once again gaped, "_Your Mother!"_

.

.

Everyone talked in the kitchen, well more like argued. The children wanted to know what was going on in the world, why Voldemort hadn't attacked yet. It was the children versus Mrs. Weasley. Bloom sat between Sirius and Remus, Ginny and her brothers were arguing with their mother, Harry was trying to get information out of Sirius while Mrs. Weasley was distracted. Mr. Weasley and Bill were trying to keep peace. Tonks sat in front of Sirius, making funny faces with a bored expression, Bloom noticed that once in a while she would sneak glances at Remus but, she didn't say anything.

Finally, after what seemed forever, everyone shut up. The adults agreed to let them know just a bit – under Mrs. Weasley's careful eye – they explained that Voldemort was looking for a weapon, something he didn't have last time. Voldemort seemed to be keeping quiet; he needed time to rebuild his army. Bloom and Harry seemed to have foiled his plan by letting Dumbledore know that he had returned. Not an hour after Voldemort's rebirth, Dumbledore had his army – Order of the Phoenix – out and about.

"What are we going to do then?" Harry asked. "If people don't believe us… what should we do?"

"We continue to fight." Everyone jumped and turned; all of them had their wands out and pointed at the intruder.

The intruder put hands up in defense, "Geez, I leave for a few weeks and I'm already forgotten."

Bloom knew that voice, but before she could say the person's name, Sirius shouted, "Aurora!" She stepped into the light, everyone gasped. It looked like she had fought with someone to the death. Her once long curly bouncy hair was short – it only brushed her shoulders slightly, her curls were gone; now they looked like weak "S's", almost like a beach wave style. She had a cut above her right eyebrow, her left arm was wrapped with white – a hit of red could be seen – wraps. You could tell that her lip was healing from a slit lip.

Everyone gaped at her, Sirius paled as he stared at her. He rushed to her side, he seemed to fight the will to grab her and make her sit down but what if he touched a hidden wound. "Sit down." he ordered. Aurora rolled her eyes and limped slightly to the nearest chair; Remus quickly got off his chair and put it closer to her. She smiled at him in thanks and then whined when she sat down.

"Who did this to you?" Sirius asked as he kneed next to her. "Why haven't you healed yourself?"

Bloom gave a grim smile. "Well my mother is a dirty player when she's angry."

Mrs. Weasley gasped, "Your – your mother did this to you?"

Aurora whined as she tried to lean back on her chair. "Yup, she pissed me off and I pissed her off."

"You got her drunk?"

Aurora whined. "I forgot, some words mean something else here. What I mean is that she got me mad so, I returned the favor."

"What happened?"

Aurora sighed. "I told her that Voldemort returned, she believed me – Believe me when I say this, it was a miracle that she believed me – I thought we were going somewhere. But, when I asked her to help… she's declined."

"What? Why?" Tonks asked.

Aurora gave a weak laugh, "I should have known she would decline, evil witch. To explain, I'll have to give you a history lesson; do you know the reason Mexico is the way it is now?"

"The Spanish sailed to the New World; Hernan Cortez was one of the leaders. He and his solider took over by tricking –" Hermione stopped and paled a bit. She looked at Aurora as if asking permission to continue, Aurora nodded. "He – um – he tricked the Aztecs, he took their gold and killed many of them… he even kidnapped some of the people and sent them to Spain, where they were treated as – as animals to be looked at."

"What the history books don't tell you – Muggle or Magical – is that they were really wizards. They destroyed my homeland by burning down the libraries, when one does not know their past what chance do they have to the future?"

"None at all." Everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore entering the room with Moody and Kingsley. Dumbledore looked at Aurora sadly, "My dear, what has happened to you?"

Aurora gave a weak grin, "What can I say? My mother is a real witch."

Dumbledore raised his wand and patted the tip on her head, the wounds that were supposed to be healed by now faded away. "You still will be sore my dear, I'm afraid that's all I can do at the moment."

"It's alright… well like I was saying; Cortez ordered his men to destroy the villages… among them was another man, another leader… it is told that _he _was the one leading everything, he was an English man by the name of Salazar Grunt." **[is that Tom's mother's last name?] ** Everyone gasped expect for Dumbledore, Moody and Kingsley. "They took our scrolls that held ancient knowledge and destroyed whatever they could get their hands on… what was once the most enchanted and pure land became a desert full of hatred, despair and poverty. My mother hates anything to deal with the Spanish and English. The only reason why I was able to go to Hogwarts in the first place was because of my father." Aurora sighed. "But, they took something that my people – the last people that remember the old ways – could never forgive, they took the soul of the land; Yaretzi, daughter of Hasmal." Bloom gasped; inside her, she could feel Hestia shaking in hope of this leading to something… to her daughter… "But," Aurora continued, "I have found her."

"What?"

"How can that be?"

"You found her grave?"

Aurora shook her head, "For this, I must show you." She pushed her sleeves up gently, spread her arms a bit and cupped her hands facing down. Her eyes began to glow, everyone gasped when they saw small flames on her eyes; acting like eyelashes. Moody was on his feet, wand out and ready. "_Ego, Aurora Carolina De La Rose Anacaona, vocare praeteritum ... vocat animas populi mei, ut ostendat terrae nostrae et spes praeteritis. Revelare quod factum ad nos. Dimittam te_!" (I, Aurora Carolina De La Rose Anacaona, summon the past... I summon the souls of my people to show us our land, our past and our hope. Reveal what was happened to us. I release thee!)

Everything was swallowed by a golden light. By the time Bloom opened her eyes, she let out a scream when she saw where she was and she wasn't the only one. She was standing in midair, they were all standing in the sky; a beautiful blue sky surrounded them, white puffy clouds danced with the wind, below them; everything was green and blue. A never ending forest and a large lake, what was more stunning was a large village in the middle of the lake.

"This is where people get the story of Atlantic." Aurora said.

They all suddenly got closer to the village; they stopped until they were right on top of it. Bloom could see the people walking around, minding their own business. Something caught Bloom's eye. At the largest temple, Bloom could see a woman standing, looking at her people. Bloom gasped when she saw her face. It was Hestia; she glowed like gold, in her golden dress. On her back, Bloom could see a bow – for hunting.

Hestia turned her head to look back, everyone saw her smile. She spoke in a language Bloom couldn't understand. A young woman appeared behind her; Yaretzi. Her curly hair flew with the wind; her eyes were kind and warm. She stood like a warrior.

"She – she looks just like you Aurora." Tonks gasped.

"That is Yaretzi; Princess of the Aztecs and all of Mexico." Aurora smiled. "But, I'm afraid that I am not her descendent… it'll explain shortly."

Bloom watched as Hestia hunted with her daughter, how they ran was amazing… it reminded Bloom of wood nymphs from myths. It seemed like they were one with the trees. They were on the outskirts of the village when Bloom heard screaming.

The village was in flames.

"What's happening?" Harry asked as they all watched in horror.

They followed Hestia and Yaretzi through the sky, they watched as soldiers attacked the peaceful village. The Aztec wizards and witches were trying their best to defend their home, but they were being over powered by a ratio of 1:8. Mrs. Weasley screamed when she saw a man aim the killing curse at crying four year old; the child's older sister jumped in to shield him. Suddenly the green light was bounced back by a golden light.

Everyone turned to the source of the light. They saw Yaretzi glaring at the man who tried to kill the child. Her once warm brown eyes were now red and slit, her arm was in the air, pointing at the man. She ran quickly towards him before he could blink, she used her hand as a dagger and slashed at his neck, there was no blood and no wound but, the man dropped dead. She turned and shouted something to the children, the girl nodded and picked up her crying brother, she ran to the largest temple, in fact everyone seemed to be heading there. The woman protected the running children as the men protected the woman. None of them seemed to care for the burning house, unless someone was trapped.

Yaretzi seemed to have yelled something to Hestia. Hestia nodded and jumped; jumped and landed on the top of the temple. She clapped her hands above her head and as she spread them in an arc form, a gold and blue shield seemed to appear and it lowered to the ground. Yaretzi was still attacked the soldiers that were trying to take some of her people, she fought and fought. She whipped her arm and a fiery bird came out from above; a phoenix in its flame form began to attack the soldiers. It crawled at faces, arms and anything it could reach. It even blew fire at them, scaring them away from the people.

Then they heard a loud scream, one soldier; English by the color of his uniform, had gotten a hold of a six year old girl. Without hesitating, without caring that the shield was only moments from touching the ground, Yaretzi ran to the girl. She hit the man on the back and gently pulled the crying girl out of his arms before the man hit the ground; she looked back at her home and then back at the army running towards them, closing in on them. She began to run.

"They're not going to make it!" Hermione shouted. Ron and Harry were staring helpless. Fred and George looked frighten for the girls, Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes. The men seemed to be watching with despair. Bloom could hear Moody muttered, "The girl has more backbone than our damn Ministry." Tonks was biting her finger nail as Kingsley and Dumbledore watched with heavy hearts as the young princess fought to protect her people.

"Rajah!" Yaretzi shouted; the phoenix wasn't on fire anymore. Yaretzi threw the girl into the air. The Phoenix caught the girl on its back. The phoenix let out a cry as it tried to fly to Yaretzi but, one of the soldiers got a hold of her. Yaretzi struggled with her captor, seeing that Rajah would attack, she shouted something to him. The Phoenix gave a pain filling cry and flew back into the village.

"Yaretzi!" Hestia was running towards her daughter but the shield had finally touched the ground, no one could get in or out. "Yaretzi!" Hestia banged her fists on the shield. "Yaretzi!" Hestia shouted; the desperation in her voice was painful to hear.

"Madre!" Yaretzi shouted back. Her captor tossed her over his shoulder as he ran back to his ship. Yaretzi reached her hand out, as if trying to reach her mother. "Madre!" she cried. They could see tears in her eyes. "Madre! Madre!"

The projection Aurora made slowly began to fade; the last thing they saw and heard was Hestia's last painful cry for her daughter. "_**YARETZI**__!_"

.

.

**Please review. I'm writing in my spare time…**

**I have never been so insulted! My friend called me, telling me that she was getting drunk – not my pregnant friend, a different one – and if I didn't hear from her soon, that would mean she was wasted. Being a good friend, I went to get her before that happened. I got to the club and sat in the bar area. She was dancing and laughing for the first time in a long time. So I let her dance a bit more… I was sitting in one of the stools when a guy – sort of cute but not my type – came up to me. He tried to be 'smooth' – snort – and ordered me a drink but, I can't drink due to my health. So I asked for juice instead. I gave him a chance, see where it was leading. And then… I tripped a bit when I saw trying to get a better view of my friend; who was now lost in the crowd… I'm a klutz – not too bad but enough to be known to fall on the stairs. He chuckled and said "You're just like Bella from Twilight." I have never been so insulted! If he had said Tonks, I would have been okay with it but noooo, he compared me to that – that idiot! I'm sorry but I don't like twilight, Bella is a disgrace to woman everywhere. Stephanie Meyers alone ruined the of woman pride. What woman kills herself to be with one guy? Abandons her family and friends for one guy? Tries to kill herself just to 'see' him or 'hear' his voice? Anyways – sorry for ranting – I smiled and said, "It's time for me to go." I left before he could say anything and grabbed my friend – who was now fully drunk. Why is it that now guys think that if you compare girls to Bella, they'll get lucky? **


	3. Journey For Control

**See, I just finished the 2****nd**** chapter and already working on chapter 3. I hope you guys are reviewing. 4****th**** of July was last night, there weren't many fireworks because people had work the next day. My kitchen is finally installed, bad new; can't use it for a few days. Oh my dad got me a Harry Potter shirt; it has the Hogwarts crest on it. I was so happy when I saw it. I love it. No one is allowed to touch it but me. :D**

**On with the story! Oh and don't forget to review, even if it's on your cell or nook or ipad… please review!**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**.**

**.**

**Journey for Control**

**.**

**.**

Everyone found themselves back in their seating arrangements before their little _trip _to the past. Most of them were shaken; they had no idea that their own people had destroyed an entire village and its future in a matter of minutes _and_ they tried to take the innocent people that did nothing to them and kidnapped the princess. The poor girl could have only been sixteen; she sacrificed herself to protect her people. They could still hear her cries for her mother; Hasmal, ringing in their ears. The females in the group seemed more affected by what Aurora had showed them. They could easily place themselves in Hasmal and Yaretzi's shoes. Hasmal – the mother – was trying her best to rescue her daughter and keep her people safe. For a mother, losing a child was the _worst_ possible thing to happen to them. Yaretzi sacrificed her safety to save the little girl, they could see the power she had and the great love she had for her land in her eyes. Rajah might have been able to save her but, the young girl would have been in danger of getting hit by a curse, Yaretzi made her decision to save the little girl and leave herself in her own hands.

They knew people kidnapping other people existed in the world, hunting each other, hurting each other but, why did they attack such a peaceful village filled with love, peace and harmony. It had been the only place where Muggles and Magical folk could live together in harmony.

"I understand why your mother doesn't want to help." Mrs. Weasley whispered. "But – but what was the point of showing us that?"

Bloom saw Aurora swallow. "There is more to it than meets the eye. Did you not see Yaretzi reflect the killing curse?"

Many gasped barely realizing what they saw. "It's true." Remus said. "We saw it but we were distracted by the battle to really understand what had happened." Remus looked at Aurora, "you said that you found her that means she can help us fight this war. She can save more lives than five of our teams can."

Aurora nodded. "First I have to explain more. After the battle, Hasmal was… well she was broken, her only child taken. She could not go after her for she'll be leaving the village unprotected. Not a year later, Hasmal felt Yaretzi's flame die; that meant that Yaretzi either died or was killed. But, we – my people and I – believe that she casted one final spell before her passing. She casted a spell that would let her be reborn once again; as many times as she could. But, she wouldn't be whole. She'll live inside someone, like a protector of that one person. That person would have her powers and she would make her host train… in return the host would help her find her mother."

"Hasmal greatly weaken when her daughter passed. She didn't have the will to fight anymore or live. The villagers were really worried about her, for she wouldn't eat or talk anymore. She mentioned many times that she wanted to die. To help her get better, the villagers made a statue of Yaretzi. They made it out of white clay and magic, they did their best to make it look like Yaretzi. The little girl that Yaretzi protected was able to convince Hasmal to get out of temple that night. Hasmal was deeply moved by her people's love for her. Hasmal feared that now that she had no heir, no one would be able to protect her people. With the wave of her hand, the statue became a real human; she was named _Anacaona _meaning Golden Flower. As impossible as it sounds; I am a descendant of that girl."  
Bloom, Sirius, Tonks, Harry and the Weasley kids' jaw dropped.

"How is that possible?" Moody asked.

"If you look through my family tree, you'll see that Anacaona is the very first."

"You said that you found Yaretzi." Bloom asked; Hestia was shaking inside her. "Where is she?"

Aurora smiled. "Inside me."

Bloom felt her eyes pop out of her head. Her heart beat was racing, she felt Hestia trying to get out and reach out. She hadn't seen her daughter in centuries… now she was so close but how could she come in contact with her?

Fred and George still to be shocked to the bone, Harry and Ron were staring at Aurora with a dumbstruck expression. Hermione and Ginny were looking at Aurora and back at each other.

"Bloom," Aurora said softly. "You can let them know now."

Bloom knew what she was talking about; Hestia. How Aurora knew, Bloom wasn't sure. If Yaretzi was in Aurora and Hestia was in her… Bloom had to find a way to reunite them. Hestia needed this. Bloom turned to her family and friends. "During my first year… just a bit before I woke up from being attacked by the um… monster… I had felt something in me. I found out that someone was in me. She introduced herself as Hasmal but still she had been re-born many times, her name changed as well… I call her Hestia now. She said it's more modern." Bloom swallowed as she gave a shy smile to Remus, Sirius and Harry. "She's where I get my fire powers from… not to long along she told me her story, not as detailed as what we just saw. Just that her daughter was taken from her. And now, she kind of wants to get out and hold her daughter."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Harry asked.

"Well… when could I have told you? First year; when there was a monster trying to kill us? Second year; when I was trying to stop you from doing something stupid? Last year; when you were trying to survive that horrible tournament? Face it, Harry. There wasn't a right time for me to tell you… not when every day we were fighting to save alive. Besides, I didn't know if you'll believe me or not. I didn't really have proof."

Harry nodded though he didn't like the fact that his sister couldn't even tell him something so important.

Bloom turned to Aurora. "How do we reunite them?"

Aurora smiled. "Hold out you hand towards me and repeat what I say." Bloom nodded. Bloom's arms were in front of her, palms facing up. Aurora did the same but her palms were facing Bloom's. Aurora turned to look at the others. "You might want to stand back a bit. Professor, can you put a shield up?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Of course, my dear."

"Repeat after me Bloom; _for we have found each other, for we have searched for each other, let us reunite now. Let our true forms appear… let us reunite." _Bloom saw two gold circles. One under her feet, the other under Aurora's... Aurora closed her eyes, the circles began to glow and form a cylinder barrier around each of them. What looked like star dust covered them, Bloom felt like she was being covered with soft waves. She tilted her head up and let the feeling wash over her. She let out a soft gasp.

.

.

Sirius watched as two of his important people were lifted into the air gently. They circled each other without even moving their legs. Sirius wasn't sure if they knew what was happening. The light began to get brighter and brighter, Sirius could see Mad Eye's eye dance around. "Do you see anything?"

"I see something but then I see nothing."

"What?"

"Even I don't know."

It was like a star popped in the room. Sirius uncovered his eyes. He saw two figures slowly descend down to the ground. It was two people that he had learned about just a few minutes ago; Hasmal – or Hestia, like Bloom called her – and Yaretzi. Both were dressed in gold, they were far too beautiful to be human. They looked like ghost but more solid than ghost. Both of them floated gently over the floor, their feet couldn't be seen, only the bottom of their dresses. Some of Yaretzi's hair moved like there was a gently breeze pushing her hair slightly on her face.

They stood perfectly still, facing each other with their eyes closed. Hestia was the first to open her eyes. She let out a tearful cry as she stared at her long lost daughter. Her lips trembled as she stared at Yaretzi; it seemed that neither of them aged a day since the separation. Hestia's fingers brushed the side of Yaretzi's face; the feather like touches seemed to make Yaretzi sighed and she opened her eyes.

Yaretzi gasped when she saw her mother. "Madre?"

Hestia cupped Yaretzi's cheek. She nodded as her tears ran down, it seemed that she didn't have the ability to talk – she was too happy for words. Yaretzi threw herself to her mother. "Madre." she sobbed. "_Madre_!"

They both clutched onto each other. Neither seen to want to let go of each other, no one could ever understand that they had gone through; to know that their mother or daughter were out there – somewhere in the world – but they couldn't find each other… to hold each other.

Yaretzi shook uncontrollably. Hestia's hand ran threw her daughter's hair as she hummed softly to her daughter. Hestia then took Yaretzi's face with both hands and smiled down at her. She placed a kiss on her forehead… they nodded at each other and began to fade away. As they faded away, Aurora and Bloom's forms began to fade in.

Bloom and Aurora swayed and both fell down. Everyone quickly ran to their side. Harry patted Bloom's cheek lightly, trying to get her to wake up. Sirius shook Aurora careful, making sure he didn't touch any of her wounds.

Bloom let a whine out as she felt someone pat her face. "Whoever is patting me, better stop before I take a bite out of you!"

"Just trying to wake you up."

Bloom opened her eyes to see her brother's face close to hers. She looked around, trying to remember what happened. The last thing she remembered was standing next to Aurora and then… nothing. "What happened?"

"You reunited a family." Mrs. Weasley said softly. Bloom noticed that she had soft tears in her eyes and yet, she seemed really happy. "You and Aurora must eat, I'm sure you used a lot of energy. Come on, sit down."

Aurora stood up – Sirius stood behind her, as if he wanted to make sure she didn't fall back – and sat down. "It's seems that Yaretzi healed my wounds…. Note to self; have her heal you more often."

Bloom heard a small whine stuck in Sirius's throat. Remus was smirking at him and in return Sirius glared at him and then nodded to Tonks. This time Remus glared at a smirking Sirius. Bloom rolled her eyes. Honestly.

"What happens now?" Ginny asked.

"I believe it is up to Bloom." Dumbledore said. He turned to look at Aurora. "I believe you are here to help Bloom learn how to use Hestia or Hasmal's powers."

Aurora smiled. "You never miss it. And yes, I am. That is, if Bloom accepts." She looked at Bloom with a smile. "But before you answer, you must know… I can only teach you in my homeland, that's where Hestia is from and returning – which for a short while – will help you and increase her powers."

"But – but didn't your mother – she hurt you and doesn't like – well us?"

"Yes." Aurora nodded. "But she can't stop us now. Now that I know you have Hestia in you. She can't stop us at all… in fact, it's her duty to find you but, I found you first." Aurora grinned. "Oh this might even give her a heart attack." Suddenly Jiji jumped on the table. "Oh!" Aurora jumped. "I just forgot." She turned to look at everyone. "Do you want to meet Rajah?"

"Yes!" Fred and George jumped up "Please! Pretty please with butterbeer on top!"

"Can we really?" Hermione asked; there was a gleam in her eye that made Bloom roll her eyes. Of course, Hermione wanted to learn more about the ancient Aztec ways. Ginny looked excited at the thought of meeting another phoenix. Sirius and Remus shared a look before smiling.

"You have a phoenix, Aurora?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well… I don't but Yaretzi does." Aurora cleared her throat. "_Rajah venit_."

Suddenly a small flame appeared, hovering above them all. Two wings seemed to come out of the flame and engulf the flame, when the wings opened there was no flame. Instead there was a beautiful phoenix; Rajah. He flew around the room once and then landed on Aurora's shoulder. He rubbed his face against Aurora's cheek for a moment before looking around the round. His eyes finally landed on Jiji. Rajah tilted his head to the side and let out a musical note.

Aurora smiled. "So you noticed too?"

Everyone in the room was gapping at Rajah; expect Mad-Eye, Kingsley and Dumbledore; though his eyes were twinkling madly. "Beautiful." Dumbledore smiled. "I have never seen another Phoenix beside Fawks, I must say. Rajah is a beautiful phoenix." Rajah gave a small cry and flew to Dumbledore. He sat on Dumbledore's shoulder like he own him.  
"Rajah is Yaretzi's protector while Kiyo is Hestia protector."

Bloom turned quickly to Aurora. "Who's Kiyo?" Hestia had never mention Kiyo but, now that she was learning more and more about her powers and Hestia's past, she wanted to learn everything. It's seems Hermione had gotten her wish; Bloom now wanted to study.

"I think I should show you better than tell you. Come here Bloom." Bloom walked to Aurora's side. Everyone watched carefully; "Use your index finger and your middle finger only; Tap Jiji on his forehead and say _Kiyo apparent._"

Bloom nodded. She was a bit nervous but, still she did what Aurora asked her too. She tapped Jiji's forehead and said the key words. "Kiyo Apparent"

Wings appeared on Jiji's back. Not tiny wings – no, those weren't tiny wings – these wings were at least a meter long each… everyone jumped back from the table, they were leaning on the wall as the wings came down and covered Jiji. As if they were going to take flight. Once the wings open, Jiji wasn't there anymore. Instead there was a large black cat – but this cat now looked more like a black panther. There was a green gem between its eyes. Bloom's words died in her throat.

"This is Kiyo." Aurora said. She was the only one that hadn't jumped away.

"You don't say?" Sirius tried to say as normal as possible.

.

.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

Hermione, Ginny and Bloom were in bed, talking about the day's events. Tomorrow night, Aurora would take them to her land but, just for a night. Bloom had to decide whether to stay with Aurora – for a few weeks – in her land, to help her master her abilities. To learn more about Hestia's past. In truth, Bloom was scared. She trusted Aurora but, she was nervous about being so fat away from her home. Was it a selfish act or a cowardly act?

"All I know," Hermione started. "Is that we're going to learn a lot! Ancient magic is still alive there! No one has seen it in egos! I can't wait! It's a shame that we can only go for one night and we'll have to learn the next morning! Oh Bloom – if you do stay there for a while; please write down anything you learn; can you get me a book? Oh we should pack – what's the weather like there? I don't know! Oh I wish I could look it up! Oh I know! I'll ask Aurora!"

Hermione jumped up and ran out the room. Bloom and Ginny watched her go with a smile.

"Well she's happy!"

Ginny laughed and then sighed. "What are you thinking?" she asked as she turned on the magical radio Sirius had bought.

"I want to go – that's for sure but, I'm nervous… and thinking of Aurora's mother is quite frightening." Bloom could hear _Miss Independent_ by Matthew Greyback playing. She hadn't owled him in a while. Truthfully she had forgotten about him… Timmy was traveling with his brother around the world. She wondered what they were doing for a second before thinking back to her problem.

"I think I should give it a shot and… if I want to come back early Aurora will make it happen. I trust her."

Ginny nodded. They both stayed quiet for a moment before Ginny asked. "How's Abe?"

Bloom pouted. "I miss him… I haven't talked to him in weeks." Bloom sighed. "If this continues we might – he might break up with me."

"No he won't. He likes you too much to let you go now Bloom."

"You think so?"

Ginny grinned – the grin looked so much like Fred and George's grin – and said, "Of Course." Ginny jumped on her bed. "Now, let's go to bed because I don't want to be awake when Hermione comes back. She'll make us pack and lecture us on how to do it the right way."

Bloom laughed.

.

.

The next morning, everyone in the house were either running around looking for their belongings or they were crashing into someone and falling down the stairs. The twins' sacks were floating a few feet off the ground in fast speed. Ginny had turned the corner when the sacks came out her – knocking her down two flights of stairs. Both Hermione and Bloom screamed when they saw her go flying down the stairs. They quickly ran to her.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Hermione and Bloom shouted as they helped Ginny sit up slowly. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!"

Fred and George quickly ran to help. "Ginny are you alright?

"DOES SHE LOOK ALRIGHT?"

"We're so sorry!"

"I'm fine, just dizzy."

"We'll get your things, you can lie down." Fred said as George helped Ginny stand.

"Are you alright?" Harry and Ron arrived.

"I'm fine."

"We'll get the girls' stuff, Ron and Harry will help us, since we know females always pack more than they should." The girls glared at them as they run up the stairs.

They were arrived in the kitchen; Remus was already sitting down, drinking a cup of tea. "Good morning girls. How are you?"

Bloom smiled. "Good morning. The idiot duo nearly killed Ginny… honestly; you would think seventeen year olds would be brighter than this. What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and egg sandwiches, do you have everything ready?"

"Yup." Bloom passed sandwiches around to the girls as they sat down near Remus. "Where's Sirius?"

Remus snickered. "He doesn't know what to take." He laughed. "I might have teased him about meeting the in-laws, I didn't think he would panic this much. He took Aurora and begged her to help him. Though she has no idea why he's freaking out." He snickered again. "He hasn't even asked her out yet."

Bloom, Ginny and Hermione giggled.

"And I thought Sirius was a pro with woman." Ginny said

Remus smiled. "Oh, he is. But Aurora has always been the one that turned him down, destroyed his ego and pride in one sentence. Knocked him down his high horse and beat him in nearly every challenge he put in her way."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes, Aurora was quite popular. She was the first exchange student ever and she was very pretty at first glance so naturally people wanted to know her more. Her popularity sky rocketed when people got to know her; in fact she hexed that Slytherin Quidditch captain in our year. He was picking on first year – the git – before any of us could even pull out wands out, Aurora had already had him on the ground, knocked out."

"Wow."

"Since then, I made sure to not get her mad."

"I'm betting Sirius didn't learn that lesson." Bloom grinned.

"He didn't."

"What lesson?" Sirius walked in the kitchen, he seemed much more at peace now.

"To not get Aurora mad."

"Where's the fun in that?" Sirius asked and began to drink some of Remus' tea. Remus glared at him and walked over to the sink to get another cup.

Bloom smiled, "Sirius, when are you going to ask Aurora to marry you?" she asked innocently.

Sirius chocked on his – once was Remus' – tea and started to hit his chest as he tried to breathe. Remus, Ginny and Hermione were laughing loudly as Bloom tried to look innocent at Sirius. Tonks walked in at the moment, she raised an eyebrow in confusion and walked to Remus. Her eyes silently asking what was going on. But every time he tried to explain it to her, he would start laughing again.

"Mar – mar – marriage!" Sirius chocked out. "Who said anything about Ma – marriage!" he was bright red at this point. "We're just friends!"

Tonks awed. "Now I get it." she smiled evilly at Sirius. "So Siri, when's the wedding?"

Sirius glared at her though it had a weak effect due to the blush.

"What wedding?" Aurora walked in, her eyes filled with confused and amusement.

Tonks and Remus smiled and opened their opens but Sirius jumped up. "Aurora! The travel plans! You have to explain them to Molly!"

Aurora blinked in confusion as everyone laughed at a red face Sirius Black. "Okay, I don't want to know. I'm going to talk to Molly." She left the room.

"Not. One. Word." Sirius hissed.

.

.

"Everyone ready?" Aurora asked. It was around ten in the night. Meaning in Mexico it'll be around two in the afternoon. **[I think that's about right. If not, I'm sorry.]** The Weasleys stood next to each other; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were looking clam though Bloom could see Mrs. Weasley looked over her family, making sure everyone was there and they had everything. Bill held his sack over his shoulder and had a hand on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny stood in front of Bill, holding her bag with one hand as it sat on the floor. The twins were standing near Mrs. Weasley, grinning excitingly at the fact they were going to a new place. Ron stood between Ginny and Hermione; his sack was on his back, Bloom could see a sock hanging out. Hermione had a neat and small backpack on her back. Harry stood next to her and in front of Sirius. His bag on his back, Sirius seemed to be holding onto it – almost like a leash. Bloom almost giggled. Sirius had a rather large bag by his feet, it looked ready to pop. Remus stood next to him and behind Bloom; he had his sack near his feet, ready to grab whenever it was time. Tonks stood beside Remus, her hair was a happy brown color that reached her jaw. She bag was small but big enough to fit whatever she needed. Bloom's bag was in the shape of a sack but it could be worn as a backpack.

Dumbledore and Mad – Eye were going to stay behind. For Aurora had given both of them scrolls – they weren't allowed to see what they were about but by Mad- Eye's evil smile, Bloom knew it was good, for Mad-Eye said once he opened it. "Oh I like it. I _really_ like this." Dumbledore's scroll must have been good as well; his eyes were twinkling like mad as he smiled. Bloom heard Aurora say something about "spells that Death Eater wouldn't be able to cancel out." Bloom really wanted to know what it was.

"Everyone is here." Remus said, catching Tonks before she fell forward, she blushed and thanked him.

"Good. Now…" Bloom watched as Aurora Placed her hands on the floor. "Stand back please." Aurora said something under her breath and the floor – where her hands were once touching had turned blue. She moved back and the blue circle got bigger until it was the size of a small room. It looked now like a bright black hole from space. Aurora looked up at them and smiled. "Well?" she put her bag on her back. "What are you waiting for?" then she jumped in the hole and she was gone.

Everyone gasped and got closer to the hole. They looked down but they couldn't see anything. Fred and George shared a look and then grinned. "Like she said; what are we waiting for?" each of them grabbed someone; Bill and Ron. The twins gave a shout of glee as they jumped in, Bloom could hear Bill and Ron shout.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

Ginny and Hermione held hands the same time Bloom and Tonks did. Together they jumped in with a loud laugh.

It was like going down a long hole. The hole wasn't dark though, as one would think. It was blue with lights that looked like stars. Bloom could see Fred, George and Bill and Ron ahead of them. Hermione and Ginny were next to Tonks. Looking back, she could see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley falling towards them, with Remus, Sirius and Harry right behind them.

Where ever they were heading, they were going head first. Almost like they were flying horizontally but yet it wasn't at all horizontal. They were falling down but it wasn't really falling, more like falling with style. Tonks was looking around trying to capture every moment of it.

"Whoa!" shouted Fred and George.

Bloom looked towards them. There was a bright light – like a star at the end of the long tunnel. First the Fred and Ron disappeared in it and then George and Bill. Bloom closed her eyes at the brightness. She then felt like she was falling to the ground. She landed with an Oof!

She was on the ground on, Tonks next to her. There were several moans and groans of pain around them. Bloom looked up to see a sky that wasn't like the one she was used to. This sky was baby blue, the air was fresh and the wind was soft and gentle.

"Can you get off me now?"

Bloom looked down to see that she had landed on top of George; who was on top of Fred. She laughed but still climbed off. "Sorry." as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley fell a few feet near them.

George rolled off Fred but before either of them could get off the ground. Sirius, Remus and Harry fell on them.

There was a loud 'oof' and moan.

"Well now that we're all here." Aurora said smiling. "Welcome to the Lost Kingdom of the Aztecs."

Everyone stood up and looked at the kingdom at the middle of the lake. Green mountains surrounded the shiny blue lake. The water was so clear; they could see a school of fish, even from the hill they were on. They were a good walking distance from the Kingdom. And yet, it made everything so real.

_I am home._

**I'm ending there folks! I know it's a bit short… I might add a bit more, later on… who knows… please review, the review box is right below. Please please review! And thank my beta!**


	4. Festival of the Gods

**IMPORTANT NEWS! THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR A WHILE, I'M FINALLY GOING HOME! JUST WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO GIVE UP HOPE! I'M LEAVING THIS SATURDAY (28TH) I'M DEEPLY SORRY BUT I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE, BUT I PROMISE I DAY I RETURN - I WILL UPDATE! LOVE YOU LOTS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, THAT WAY I'LL KNOW YOU DON'T HATE ME!**

**Hey! I have a very good idea where this is heading now. I'm so excited for it, I want to skip all the chapters to write the ones I'm really looking forward to… but I can't. Pout. I'm thinking of putting some of Bloom's training not all of it. So it'll be a surprise. :D **

**I think I did something incredibly stupid. But I'll write about that at the end of the chapter… I'm so stupid.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter**

… **I'm such an idiot…**

**Festival of the Gods**

**.**

**.**

Aurora walked ahead of everyone as they walked to the village. The moment her feet touched the entrance to the kingdom, her outfit changed. She now wore light blue almost grey romper, her shoes were now replaced with thin sandals – the color blended in with Aurora's skin tone. Bloom noted that there was a thin chain on her forehead, like a headband.

Then, as soon as Bloom and the others followed her, their cloak disappeared. The females had a simple white dress that reached their knees and the same shoes as Aurora. The males had a grey shirt that resembled a T-shirt and baggy black pants, their sandals were hidden under their pants.

Most of them jumped when they saw their clothes change.

"Whoa!"

"What that?"

"How did this happen?"

"Who changed me?"

Aurora laughed. "Sorry, I forgot to mention that my home will automatically change your clothes to fit its style; a bit annoying but unavoidable." Hermione looked ready to ask questions, the gleam in her eyes was scary enough, but Aurora continued. "We must hurry… my dear mother will sense you soon."

They walked close to each other, Bloom looked around. She wanted to see it all… she could feel Hestia glowing inside her, happy to finally be home. The people were staring at them. All of them waved at them too, they were really polite. Bloom saw a few women's eyes follow Sirius – _Ew_ – he was like her father and them following his every moved was just so wrong. Wrong in many – many ways!

They were in the heart of the kingdom when Bloom heard someone shout.

"What is the meaning for _this_ Aurora?"

Everyone turned to see a beautiful woman, she held a stave. She looked around her mid-thirties, long curly dark brown hair. Her gown was long and beautiful; it tied behind her neck with a silver lash. It seemed that the dress of her gown faded away to nothingness. Her back was bare; she looked strong; really strong, almost dangerously strong. This was a woman that no one wanted to mess with it. You could see it in her dark grey eyes; cold and deadly eyes. Her glare seemed to make everyone stop, her presence made everyone stop breathing.

This woman could be a killer, a leader, a deadly enemy…

She was Aurora's mother; the Queen.

"Hello Mother, how are you?" Aurora asked. She didn't seem afraid; in fact Bloom thought she was almost taunting her. And then Bloom noticed it; Aurora's once warm brown eyes were now the same as the Queen's. It was like a war against glares, both demanding silences from each other. Bloom felt cold, where could the Mother and Daughter be? Bloom knew that many rulers could not show signs of affection and love towards their children, their enemies would think of them as weak. But it was still sad; Aurora had said that her mother used to be the center of her world, until she inherited the throne.

She had abandoned her family for peace in her land.

"What are _they_ doing here?" the Queen asked in a very low and calm tone. Bloom shook as chills washed over her.

"Oh I'm sorry; I thought that once The Great Mother was found we were to bring her home." Aurora said. "I guess I'll take her back to her homeland now." Aurora moved to turn around when the Queen made a sign to stop. Aurora slowly turned back to face her.

"Explain."

Aurora looked at her without blinking. "I, Aurora Carolina de la Rosa Anacaona, heiress to the land, heiress to the throne, your only child has found The Great Mother; Hasmal…. She is now known as Hestia in her host."

The villagers gasped and stared at her with hope in their eyes, some with disbelief. Others looked at Aurora's party - looking everyone over, trying to find out who was the host. They were not the only ones; the Queen was slowly looking over them. She looked each of them slowly, as if she was looking through them. Her eyes finally landed on Bloom. Bloom wasn't sure how long they stared at each other. Finally, the Queen spoke. "It is true."

Everyone in the village cheered.

.

.

The Queen accepted them in the palace, she even tried to be kind to them but, Bloom could tell it wasn't easy for her. For she, Bloom was English… The queen didn't trust them. For it was hard for someone to trust others; especially if those people came from the land that had once destroyed their home. Aurora had taken Hermione and Remus to the royal library; both of them gapped and almost ran in. Bloom wanted to follow, for she had never seen such a wonderful library in her life but, she wanted to see more of the palace. The Weasley boys expect for Bill were taken to the outfield with Harry. It looked like the arena for the Quidditch Cup. You could play Quidditch but in this side of the world Broom Racing was very popular. They had to race around the arena, not crash into anything to give a good amount of points. There were singles; where only one people raced an opponent. And there were doubles; where one person would do a number of laps or one and then tag his or her partner. Lastly there were team races, they could be a mixture of singles and double… part of the game the players had to do impressive stunts that would be rated from a number from ten to fifty. There was even a part where they had to race and go through a loop; if they missed they received no points.

Since Muggles – the descendant from the Aztec times – still lived with the kingdom, there were many Muggles items. Bloom thought Mr. Weasley was going to explode with happiness as he ran to the nearness item and began to ask questions. Mrs. Weasley and Bill followed him to make sure he didn't get lost or pass out from excitement.

Aurora took Ginny and Bloom to the hot springs. It could pass for a Japanese hot spring. There was a section of females and another for males. Once you were in the water you could not see three feet in front of you. The water didn't look like water, it looked more like milk. There was a small waterfall in the far corner; Aurora had said that people mostly use it to wet their hair. Soft music was played as you soaked in the warm liquid. Ginny and Bloom had no plans of getting out any time soon.

Bloom watched Sirius follow Aurora out. "I wish he would ask her out already. He looks like a love-sick puppy."

Ginny giggled. "I don't think Sirius has ever been in love before so now that he is, he doesn't know what to do."

"Poor guy… but he better hurry up. I want brothers and sisters…" Ginny laughed at her pouting face. "_What_? I want little puppies running around."

"Oh I feel for Sirius, I really do. You're not going to stop until Aurora gets pregnant."

"Nope, my dream is to have a big family – like yours." Bloom sighed and then grinned almost evilly. "Of course, I'm working on a plan to get Remus and Tonks together."

Just then a tall, pale woman with long thick black woman came into view. "_Pardon me, Aurora said to warn you that the festival is about to begin." _Ginny and Bloom shared a look. They had no idea what she had just said. They looked back at her confused. The woman realized that they didn't understand her. "_er… _Aurora_… um… _timenow_."_

"Oh!" Ginny said, "We're to go to Aurora."

The woman nodded. "_Follow me."_ She signaled them to follow her.

Bloom walked beside her and put her hand up; a gesture to shake her hand. "I'm Bloom and this is Ginny."

The woman smiled, "I is Paulina Cortez." She spoke in broken English.

.

.

Bloom, Ginny and Hermione sat together in the sofa as the guys changed in the other room. They were all dressed in Aztec party clothes, as Aurora put it. Bloom tied her hair up in a high ponytail, letting her bangs frame her face. Hermione's hair was silky smooth now, Ginny's was curled slightly. Since they were younger – from their traveling group – they wore Halter Print Dress, each with a different color.

Tonks had light brown hair now, to bend in with the locals… and so the Queen won't notice her. She wore a red One Shoulder Dress. She looked so pretty, Bloom wouldn't blame Remus if he didn't let her out of his sight. In fact, she prayed for it.

Mrs. Weasley was moving around in a Belted Lace Dress, she looked so motherly. Her hair was down like always, though she had a superior look on. Bloom knew if the Queen tried anything, she would not take it sitting down.

Aurora then came in wearing a beautiful tan colored High Low Shoulder Tie Dress. Her short hair was styled in curls, though it looked like she ran her fingers through, giving it a messier look to it. "Let's go, the guys will catch up… and they say woman take forever to get ready... Men..."

By the time everyone was outside, the sun was long gone. The moon was bright as the light hit the earth, Bloom looked around as Aurora lend them to a very high temple. Bloom thought Aurora called it the Luna Temple; their footing was hard to grasp. For only five inches could be stepped on, Bloom basically had to pick up her leg until it bent at her knee. The steps were so close together it was nearly impossible to climb up without gasping for air. Fred and George and Ron were almost crawling. Bloom watched in disbelief as Aurora and the Queen climbed the steps with ease. They didn't even blink! It got to the point that some servants had to help them to the top. Bloom could see that the servants were trying very hard not to laugh at them.

When they finally reached the top, Bloom thought she was going to fall down. Sirius kept muttering; if he could turn into Padfoot it would have been a lot easier. Remus told him to shut up and help with Tonks; she kept tripping or losing her balance. It was a frequent heart attack with her. Tonks glared at the steps like they had gravely offended her.

Ginny and Hermione looked ready to curse the person that even had the idea of building the temple, but wisely kept their mouth shut. Harry had to help Bloom when they had reached half way… it was like someone was out to get them.

By the time they all made it, they sat down in the nearest chairs and slumped. The servants giggled and gave them some water. Aurora sat next to her mother at the very front. She didn't look any different. She turned to whisper at them; "Guys, that was nothing. El Sol Temple is much higher and harder to climb; you might have to climb it later tonight."

Bloom thought they were all going to pass out.

"_Sirius_!" Remus hissed. "Convince your girlfriend that there is no way in hell we're climbing _that_!" he pointed at the large temple a few yards away from them. Everyone paled when they saw how big it was. There seemed to be a curve on the steps, it looked like a sideways "U". How will they be able to climb_ that!_

The Queen stood up. "_For centuries, we have searched for our Great Mother and the Princess. Always finding one but not the other… but this time it is different. This time, we have both of them home again. Bloom Potter from England is the Host of our Great Mother!" _there were cheers from all around_. "And our very own Princess Aurora is the host of the Princess Yaretzi…" _once again there was cheer. Bloom noticed that a lot of people kept looking from the Queen to Aurora and to her_. "Let us reunite our family!"_

"Bloom," Bloom looked up to see Aurora standing in front of her. "We're going to do just as before. It'll be easier now; all you have to say is release." Bloom nodded and took Aurora's hand as they walked in front of the temple, so everyone could see them. Bloom felt her face warm up. She took a deep breath and shouted Release with Aurora.

Instead of Hestia taking full control, Hestia's ghostly form appeared over Bloom. There was a long silence and then – loud tearful cheers. The people were crying tears of happiness, shouting cheers, throwing things up in the air, hugging each other, kissing each other too. Bloom saw Paulina standing nearby with a man. She had tears in her eyes. It took a long while for everyone to calm down. Even the Queen looked teary. Bloom could only think about how much this meant for her.

Hestia and Yaretzi spread their arms to the crowd; they clapped once and then opened their arms in an arc form. The Kingdom seemed to glow; like it realized that it's Queen and Princess had return. Music danced in the wind, a music piece Bloom had never heard before; it was like nature's voice… prefect harmony and melody, unfazed by human touch.

Bloom felt Hestia leave her and fly up with Yaretzi right beside her.

They both stood in midair. It looked like the moon surrounded them. "_Let us be one, once again!"_

_._

_._

_me dueles en el fondo de mi corazon_

_la herida no ha cerrrado todavia_

_no hay forma en q pueda olvidarte yo_

_lo siento te has llevado ya mi vida_

_siempre intento olvidarte y te vuelvo a encontrar_

_siempre en cada rincon y bejo del mar, _

_si me voy del planeta eres estrella fugaz_

_si en las noches yo duermo _

_en mis sueños tu estas_

_si..._

The festival was on full wing now. People were dancing, drinking and just being happy. Bloom saw people shoot out fireworks into the sky. She had never seen so many people so happy before. It was like they were glowing from happiness alone. Fred and George tried to get some of the adult's drinks, but every time they tried the glasses would float away from their reach. The drinking age here was twenty one, a fact Fred and George deeply hated. But when they did manage to get a glass, the liquid inside would turn into soda once it touched their lips. Bloom laughed so hard when she saw them pouted at their drink. Mrs. Weasley had asked Aurora for the spell, seeing that it would help her a lot; she didn't care they were of age.

_Eres sirena_

_oigo tu canto y me ahogo en tu cadera_

_por que tu vuelvas yo daria lo que fuera_

_por que me quites con tu piel esta condena q me mata y me envenena_

_mira morena baila conmigo y me sacas esta pena_

_por que no hay cosa para mi que sea tan buena_

_como tus labios y mis labios vuelve a casa te lo ruego ven nena_

_eres del mar_

_eres del mar_

Bloom was dancing with Ginny and Hermione, some people – mostly guys – were trying to join but for some reason; Bloom knew it was due to Harry and Ginny's big brothers. Bloom knew not to try her luck with the guys here; for two reasons. One, she had a good boyfriend. Two, they probably only liked her because she was Hestia's – or Great Mother how they call her here – host.

_me dueles en el fondo de mi corazon_

_la herida no ha cerrrado todavia_

_no hay forma en q pueda olvidarte yo_

_lo siento te has llevado ya mi vida_

_siempre intento olvidarte y te vuelvo a encontrar_

_siempre en cada rincon y bejo del mar, _

_si me voy del planeta eres estrella fugaz_

_si en las noches yo duermo _

_en mis sueños tu estas_

_si..._

Bloom saw Aurora dancing with some of her friends. Bloom saw some men eyeing her, Bloom quickly turned to look at Sirius. She had to hold back a giggle. Sirius looked like he could pass as a murderer – again. Sirius's glass had quite a few cracks already from his hold. Remus said something to him, within moments Sirius was marching to Aurora. Bloom nudged Ginny and Hermione and then nodded to where Sirius was marching.

Sirius pushed the men that were getting to close to Aurora. Aurora looked surprised. Sirius got a hold of her wrist and pulled her to him. And then – he kissed her, in front of everyone. Bloom thought Aurora's eyes were going to fall out. Bloom couldn't stop smiling; she burst into laughter when she saw Aurora kiss him back. The men that had tried to get close to her were gaping and glaring at Sirius.

_Eres sirena_

_oigo tu canto y me ahogo en tu cadera_

_por que tu vuelvas yo daria lo que fuera_

_por que me quites con tu piel esta condena q me mata y me envenena_

_mira morena baila conmigo y me sacas esta pena_

_por que no hay cosa para mi que sea tan buena_

_como tus labios y mis labios vuelve a casa te lo ruego ven nena_

_eres del mar_

_eres del mar_

**[The song is called Sirena but Sin Bandera… you should hear it, if you have never heard of it.]**

After the kiss, Aurora was bright red. She had just noticed that everyone had been staring at her and Sirius. She buried her face in Sirius's shoulder but, he just laughing and spun her around. Tonks was cheering next to Remus. Remus smiled at the scene and then he was being pulled to the dance floor by Tonks. Bloom smirked when she saw him blush. After what she had seen tonight and all the fun she and her family had been having, Bloom came to a conclusion; Salsa rocks!

"It's a beautiful place."

Bloom turned to see the Queen standing next to her. Bloom really wanted to run but she had to gain her trust. This was her home and it was also Hestia's home. If Bloom wanted to help Hestia, she had to form some sort of relationship with the Queen. "Yes, it really is." Bloom whispered.

"It's hard to believe that one of _your_ people is the host." She didn't seem to be rude but her hatred for the Old World ran deep. "And not only that, it seems my daughter has fallen for one as well."

Bloom bite her lip. "If – if you don't mind me asking; why did you let Aurora go to Hogwarts in the first place, if you hate it so much?" Bloom prayed she didn't sound rude.

The queen took her time answering. "My ex-husband thought it would be a good idea, he had heard good things from that school and it's Headmaster. I thought if I let her go there, my feelings for the place would stop or at least lessen. I trust Dumbledore, my father spoke highly of him. I knew my daughter wanted to see the world before she took her place here. This way, I would know that she was happy and safe at the same time. I knew about the war, Daniel had told me but, he said that Voldemort would never attack the school. I was still uneasy… but I remembered my father's words. If he could trust Dumbledore then so would I."

She stared at Aurora as she laughed at something Sirius had said. "When I heard that the death toll was getting worse, I couldn't let Voldemort receive word of her. If he found her, he would know of her gift and of our home. I had to bring her home, if not for her but for our home. We were nearly destroyed last time we were attacked; another would have killed us all. I never understood why we were attacked so – bloody. I'm sure that Aurora showed you what happened but she hid many times that children should not see. I know that we were born in this line, we had to learn why our country is like it is now. Only Great Mother and Princess Yaretzi could break the curse on us. But now, we have to wait more."

"Why?" Bloom asked. "If we're – I mean – they're here, why can't they cure this land?"

The queen smiled sadly, "If Voldemort – who I'm sure, knows what happened to this land but doesn't know about the kingdom – finds out that the land was suddenly cured; what would he do?"

"He'll look for the reason why it was cured." Bloom whispered.

"Exactly," The queen said. "That's why we're going to fight him."

"_What?_" Out of everything Bloom thought she would have heard; that was the last thing she would have ever expected.

"Voldemort is a descendant of Grunt… if I want my country to be free, we have to fight him." she stated and then turned to really look at Bloom. "Aurora and Paulina will train you, you will learn to master you powers and then… we will join Dumbledore's army." And with that she left.

.

.

The next morning everyone had left by noon. Aurora and Bloom trained in the nearby woods, Bloom wore a typical female warrior outfit – almost amazon like – her romper was pale green, almost white. Her sandals were thin but bendable; everything she wore was easy to move in. Bloom had to learn how to move without making a sound, she moved around the trees without stopping or getting hit. She had to learn how to change direction and target without any mistakes.

It was a lot harder than she thought it would be. She remembered how Pocahontas would run through the woods without any trouble. She tried to follow her lead.

As the days went by, Bloom learned to throw fire from her hands without flinching. Her aim wasn't prefect yet but she was not going to give up. This was her way of fighting against Voldemort; he might not see her as a threat like Harry. But she was going to make him regret that. She wasn't someone that let everyone else fight and be left behind in the side lines. She was a fighter like her parents. Aurora taught her how to muggle fight – it would be a last defense, a surprise for the Death Eaters. They would not expect muggle style of fighting, at all. That surprise could help save her life in the future.

Some nights Aurora, the Queen, Paulina and Bloom would eat together. The Queen and Aurora seemed to be trying to make peace with each other. Paulina would sometimes take Aurora to her home when Aurora and the Queen tried to talk. Bloom found out that Paulina was married with a tall dark man named Miguel. Miguel was a kind man, he seemed very protective of Paulina, whenever she was in the same room as him; his eyes would follow her. Paulina would walk around the room, really graceful. Lately, she would only be in the side lines and give advice but not join in the attack part. Bloom noticed she was glowing and then she realized it one night when they were eating at Paulina's house.

"You're pregnant?"

Everyone stopped and stared at her like she grew a second head. After they realized what she had said they quickly turned to look at Paulina; who was also staring at her. Paulina looked confused until she suddenly sat up. She looked at her husband and then at her stomach. She seemed to be thinking of something, Miguel walked – more like ran – to her side and place his hand on her thin stomach, his hand began to glow a bit. He gasped; his face filled with shock, he then looked up to Paulina. He had small tears in his eyes.

He nodded.

Paulina squealed and jumped on her husband.

Aurora had small tears running down her face. She was smiling and laughing at Paulina. Miguel looked so happy. Aurora guided Bloom out the door to give the couple some privacy. Bloom hoped she would get to meet Paulina's baby. She knew Paulina would be a great mother, that baby was going to have the life Bloom always wanted. She was jealous of a unborn baby and yet, she was happy for the baby.

Bloom decided at that moment, that she was not going to let Voldemort win. She will fight him to the death. If she had to kill in the process, then she would.

She owned to the people of Mexico, her people in England… for her parents…

…

**There all done… man this chapter was hard. It took me a week, and it's not even that long.**

**Now about that stupid thing I did…**

**First this happened my sophomore year to the beginning of my junior year in high school. I had this friend, he asked me out but I wasn't ready to take that step with him. He was okay at first but then… when we were texting he put that he wanted to be LESS than a friend. I thought I misread that, so I read it over and over again. But no, that's what it said. I got so mad and felt so hurt. We started to argue and then… we stopped talking… I tried to talk to him in person but whenever I saw him, the pain would come back and I left. We didn't talk until the morning of our graduation. Two years later! We were friends again, I had to make the first move… typical man… and then we fought again… barely a few months of being friends again and it was over, just like that. I told him I still wasn't ready, since a simple fight broke our friendship what would happened if we fought when we were in a relationship, would he hit me? I wanted us to be back in a stage where we were both comfortable. But he didn't want to wait. Now we're not friends again… I tried, I really did. I facebook him, I try to text him but he ignores me. He called me a few days ago by accident. And he said, "It was an mistake to accidently call me in the first place." and then hang up. I wanted to cry so badly, I didn't think that would hurt so much. **

**I don't know why, is it because he was the only guy that really treated me right? I know I was a coward by keeping him in arm length, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't ready to lose him if I messed things up for us. And in the end, I still lost him. Now I don't know what to do, I know that he doesn't even try to talk to him… I know that I lost his friendship and love. **

**I feel so hopeless, I want him back in my life but… I don't know how anymore. And freakily, I don't think I set myself up for the pain again. **


	5. Lily's Eyes

**Added on 8/17/12… Hi… I'm back… sadly. Not that I didn't miss you guys but… I really didn't want to come back so fast. I was having so much fun with my family. I hope you can understand. I haven't been able to sleep well, I used to share the bed with my cousin (favorite person in the world) back home but now, I'm so lonely. I even miss her snoozing and kicks under the covers. I hadn't felt so happy and free in a long time, please God let me go back soon… no more "four year after for the next visit."* **

**Hey guys. This chapter might be a bit emotional, just depends on how you are. I haven't been the happiness lately. Typical woman depression moments, it's not easy. **

**I saw Ice Age 4, I loved it. I hope when I'm old that I'll be like Sid's grandma. She's quite a character.**

**July 23, 2012. Let's see how long this will be.**

**Lily's Eyes**

**.**

**.**

With her bag over her shoulder, Bloom walked side by side with Aurora. They were heading to the hill where they had first landed. Bloom had stayed longer than planned. Almost a month had passed since she had talked to her family. Paulina had helped train her in the last week. She taught Bloom how to blend into the background and how to eye with her mind and not just her eyes. As the days had gone by, Bloom found out that Paulina was an elite warrior second best to Aurora. Both Aurora and Paulina taught her how to survive in the woods; something Bloom deeply hated. She was attacked by bugs every few seconds, she couldn't hunt a deer – her father would have probably rounded in his grave. Instead she figured out what berries and plants she could eat.

Bloom's once hazel eyes were now emerald green.

Aurora had explained that once she was in tuned with her powers, her eyes would show it. Bloom could know change her eyes from hazel to green whenever she wanted. Just like Aurora could, though Aurora could change it from grey to brown. Bloom couldn't wait to show her family. Once they got to the hill, Bloom looked back to the kingdom, wondering when she'll it again. If she survived this world she wanted to return.

Aurora casted the spell; within moments both of them jumped in without thinking. Bloom saw the familiar blue tunnel and small golden stars. She saw the light and got ready to land. She heard a thump and realized that they finally landed and this next, she had landed on her feet. The room was dark, Bloom believed it to be around two in the morning. Aurora placed a finger to her mouth, a signal to stay quiet. They walked cat like towards the kitchen which had a bit of light.

Bloom smiled when she saw Sirius, Tonks and Remus resting their heads on the kitchen table. It seemed that they had been waiting – or just wanted to see them first when they arrived. Bloom quietly walked to Remus and shook him lightly. "Moony, wake up." She whispered in his ear.

Remus sat up slowly with his eyes still closed. He yawned and stretched his arms before yawning again. He looked his eyes and looked around. His sleepy eyes finally landed on Bloom and Aurora. "Bloom!" he jumped up and hugged her with all his might. Bloom laughed.

Aurora was smiling at the sight and then burst into laughter when she saw that Remus's shout scared Sirius and Tonks, causing them to fall off their seats and fall face first with the kitchen floor.

"Aurora!" Sirius shouted, "Bloom, you're back!"

Soon everyone was down stairs in their nightwear and tackling Bloom with hugs and kisses. Bloom never felt so loved.

"Bloom, your eyes!"

"Huh?"

"They're –they're green! Like Harry's!"

"Oh, well Aurora explained that once I was in tuned with my abilities I would be able to check my eye color, but only between my parent's colors. So I can change it from Hazel to Green, I've always wanted green eyes, so I have them green now." Everyone stared at her; Sirius and Remus were a bit pale. Probably because right at that moment; she looked identical to her mother. But still, they smiled at her.

.

.

"You already had your trial?" Bloom asked Harry that night.

"Yeah, if Dumbledore wasn't there I would have been expelled." Harry explained. "They wouldn't let me talk; I ended up shouting that we had been attacked. There was this lady – looked like an ugly toad really, anyway… she kept saying that I was crazy, I think Fudge might be in love with her. She gave him hope and reasons to expel me. I told Sirius and Remus about her, they both know her – so does Tonks. She's the reason Remus can't find a job, like I needed a reason to hate her."

"Well that gave me a better reason to hate her."

"Oh, so you don't hate her for me but for Moony. You don't love him more do you?"

"Oh Harry," Bloom snickered. "Of course I love Moony more than you!"

Harry threw a pillow at her face.

Bloom giggled.

"You know," Harry started. "You look a lot like mum now." Bloom was startled by his statement. "I mean, we know how she looks like and all, but you really are the spitting image of her. I wonder if I change my eye color I'll look like dad?" both of them were quite for a while before Harry spoke again. "Let's go downstairs, I want a snack."

"Wow, things have changed. You want a snack Harry? At the middle of the night?"

"Oh shut up."

Bloom giggled but followed her brother down the steps; they were quiet when they reached the hall. The door was closed, it was usually closed when there was a meeting but they didn't hear anything about a meeting taking place. Bloom was about to open the door when someone else opened it, she lost her balance and hit face first at the person's chest. She took a step back and held her nose with one hand. "Ow." And then looked up at the person, "Sor –" the word got stuck in her throat. She was face to face with Professor Snape. She still wasn't sure how to act around him. She didn't think she would see him so soon! Trying not to panic she said. "Sorry Professor, I was trying to get a snack. I didn't know there were people there."

She kept a cheerful look in her face; she looked back at Professor Snape. What she saw scared her to death.

Professor Snape looked scared and almost fearful. He was suddenly paler than usual. He stared at her with disbelief, like she had once disappeared from his life. He started to shake a bit, Bloom's heart was breaking. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to help him, but what could she do? She placed a trembling hand on his arm but he backed away like she burned him. "Professor?" the act alone hurt her. Even though she didn't trust him like she used too, he's desperation to stay away from her hurt. So, she tried again. "Are – are you alright?"

"What's going on?" Bloom heard someone say behind Professor Snape, it seemed to snap him out of his trace. He stood up straight and walked passed her, without looking at her once. Bloom turned to look at him; she heard the door slam shut. He was gone. Bloom looked down for a while, trying to keep her emotions to herself. She silently thanked Paulina and Aurora for their training.

**.**

**.**

The Order had guarded Bloom and her friends during their drive to the platform. Though Bloom thought it was silly, she didn't comment on it – not like Harry. He was thoroughly annoyed by it. It was hard to have last talks with Remus and Sirius with someone only a few feet away. Tonks was disguised as an old lady, Bloom held onto her arm as they walked through the platform. "This is such a pain."

"I know dearly, but it's for the best."

Bloom sighed. "I know."

"Look at the bright side."

"Which would be?"

Tonks grinned evilly. "I think I see your boyfriend not too far away."

Bloom blushed and then perked up when she understood what Tonks meant. She was letting Bloom go to Abe, without Grandma Tonks tailing along. "Thank you!" and hugged Tonks tightly and then ran off at Abe's direction. "Abe!"

Abe was talking to Micky and Alex when he heard Bloom. He turned and smiled when he saw her running towards him. He met her half away. He picked her up and spun her around, Bloom laughed loudly. She held onto him tightly, she had missed him so much and now that she was finally reunited with him, she didn't want to let go.

"How are you? Did you have fun? Did you miss me? I missed you so much, I was so bored – I couldn't do anything fun. And Harry was in a mood because he found out about us! He wouldn't shut up; I would avoid him if I were you." She babbled. He didn't seem to mind, in fact he thought it was funny and laughed at her. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." He smiled.

"Ahem."

Bloom turned around to see, not only Harry but Remus and Sirius behind them. Oh no, they were all glaring at Abe – well expect for Remus, though you could tell he didn't like the situation at all. "Umm. Hi."

Bloom saw Fred and George jump into the train while laughing and pointing at her, they must have told Sirius who she was with. Oh, she was going to get them back for this.

Harry and Sirius's glare didn't leave Abe's face. Bloom coughed. "Um, Sirius … this is Aberam Redfern." She then turned to Abe. "Abe this is Sirius Black, my guardian, you already know Remus and Harry." Bloom heard Alex and Micky snigger and walk to the train, not bothering to help or wait.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Black and it's nice to see you two again." he nodded towards Remus and Harry.

"So," Sirius started. "You're Bloom's _friend_."

Abe smiled. "Yes."

"Well, I have some rules for you _Abe_."

Bloom massaged her temple. Honestly, it's like they thought she was a weak little girl. "Oh look! Some guy is _hitting_ on Aurora!"

"_What?_" Sirius turned around in a flash to look for Aurora, "Where?!" he ran off in Aurora's direction.

Bloom smiled and then faced her last two bodyguards. "Do I really need to pull out the girl card?" she asked. "Think carefully."

**.**

**.**

"Who's that?" Bloom said sharply, pointing towards the middle of the staff table. She stared at a pallid, toadlike face and a pair of prominent, pouchy eyes.

She sat next to Harry since he had behaved during the train ride. Ginny sat next to Ron while Luna went to her table, Bloom didn't like it but there wasn't much she could do about it. Maybe she could smuggle Luna into their dorm later.

Harry's eyes followed hers. They lit first upon Professor Dumbledore, sitting in his high-backed golden chair at the center of the long staff table, wearing deep-purple robes scattered with silvery stars and a matching hat. Dumbledore's head was inclined towards the woman sitting next to him, who was talking into his ear. She looked, Bloom thought, like somebody's maiden aunt: squat, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes.

"It's that Umbridge woman!" Harry answered

"Who?" said Hermione.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

"Nice cardigan," said Ron, smirking.

"She works for Fudge!" Hermione repeated, frowning. "What on earth's she doing here, then?"

"Dunno…"

Hermione scanned the staff table, her eyes narrowed.

"No," she muttered, "no, surely not…"

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Professor Grubbly-Plank who had just appeared behind the staff table; she worked her way along to the very end and took the seat that ought to have been Hagrids. That meant the first-years must have crossed the lake and reached the castle, and sure enough, a few seconds later, the doors from the Entrance Hall opened. A long line of scared-looking first-years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.

The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first-years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, and then stood back.

The first-years' faces glowed palely in the candlelight. A small boy right in the middle of the row looked as though he was trembling. Harry recalled, fleetingly, how terrified he had felt when he had stood there; waiting for the unknown test that would determine to which house he belonged. The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:

**In times of old when I was new,**

**And Hogwarts barely started,**

**The founders of our noble school,**

**Thought never to be parted,**

**United by a common goal,**

**They had the selfsame yearning,**

**To make the world's best magic school,**

**And pass along their learning.**

**"Together we will build and teach!"**

**The four good friends decided,**

**And never did they dream,**

**That they might some day be divided,**

**For were there such friends anywhere,**

**As Slytherin and Gryffindor?**

**Unless it was the second pair**

**Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?**

**So how could it have gone so wrong?**

**How could such friendships fail?**

**Why, I was there and so can tell,**

**The whole sad, sorry tale.**

**Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those whose**

**Ancestry is purest."**

**Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose**

**Intelligence is surest."**

**Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those**

**With brave deeds to their name."**

**Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,**

**And treat them just the same.**

**These differences caused little strife,**

**When first they came to light,**

**For each of the four founders had**

**A house in which they might**

**Take only those they wanted,**

**So, for instance, Slytherin**

**Took only pure-blood wizards**

**Of great cunning, just like him,**

**And only those of sharpest mind**

**Were taught by Ravenclaw**

**While the bravest and the boldest**

**Went to daring Gryffindor.**

**Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,**

**And taught them all she knew,**

**Thus the houses and their founders**

**Retained friendships firm and true.**

**So Hogwarts worked in harmony**

**For several happy years,**

**But then discord crept among us**

**Feeding on our faults and fears.**

**The houses that, like pillars four,**

**Had once held up our school,**

**Now turned upon each other and,**

**Divided, sought to rule.**

**And for a while it seemed the school**

**Must meet an early end,**

**What with dueling and with fighting**

**And the clash of friend on friend**

**And at last there came a morning**

**When old Slytherin departed**

**And though the fighting then died out**

**He left us quite downhearted.**

**And never since the founders four**

**Were whittled down to three**

**Have the houses been united**

**As they once were meant to be.**

**And now the Sorting Hat is here**

**And you all know the score:**

**I sort you into houses**

**Because that is what I'm for,**

**But this year I'll go further,**

**Listen closely to my song:**

**Though condemned I am to split you**

**Still I worry that it's wrong,**

**Though I must fulfill my duty**

**And must quarter every year**

**Still I wonder whether Sorting**

**May not bring the end I fear.**

**Oh, know the perils, read the signs,**

**The warning history shows,**

**For our Hogwarts is in danger**

**From external, deadly foes**

**And we must unite inside her**

**Or we'll crumble from within**

**I have told you, I have warned you…**

**Let the Sorting now begin.**

"That was a bit depressing," Bloom said.

"I wonder if it's ever given warnings before?" said Hermione, sounding slightly anxious.

Yes, indeed," said Nearly Headless Nick knowledgeably, leaning across Neville towards her (Neville winced; it was very uncomfortable to have a ghost lean through you). "The Hat feels itself honor-bound to give the school due warning whenever it feels –"

But Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to read out the list of first-years' names, was giving the whispering students the sort of look that scorches. Nearly Headless Nick placed a see-through finger to his lips and sat primly upright again as the muttering came to an abrupt end.

With a last frowning look that swept the four house tables, Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out the first name.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

The terrified-looking boy stumbled forwards and put the Hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. The Hat considered for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted:

"Gryffindor!"

Slowly, the long line of first-years thinned. In the pauses between the names and the Sorting Hat's decisions, Bloom could hear Ron's stomach rumbling loudly. Finally, "Zeller, Rose" was Sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and stool and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speechmaking, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate - for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice.

"Excellent," said Ron, with a kind of groan of longing, and he seized the nearest plate of chops and began piling them on to his plate, watched wistfully by Nearly Headless Nick.

"What were you saying before the Sorting?" Hermione asked the ghost. "About the Hat giving warnings?"

"Oh, yes," said Nick, who seemed glad of a reason to turn away from Ron, who was now eating roast potatoes with almost indecent enthusiasm. "Yes, I have heard the Hat give several warnings before, always at times when it detects periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, its advice is the same: stand together, be strong from within."

"Ow kunnit nofe skusin danger ifzat?" said Ron.

Bloom, Ginny and Hermione stared at him with disgust.

"I beg your pardon?" said Nearly Headless Nick politely. Ron gave an enormous swallow and said, "How can it know if the school's in danger if it's a Hat?"

"I have no idea," said Nearly Headless Nick. "Of course, it lives in Dumbledore's office, so I daresay it picks things up there."

"And it wants all the houses to be friends?" said Harry, looking over at the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was holding court. "Fat chance."

Bloom sighed.

"Well, now, you shouldn't take that attitude," said Nick reprovingly. "Peaceful cooperation, that's the key. We ghosts, though we belong to separate houses, maintain links of friendship. In spite of the competitiveness between Gryffindor and Slytherin, I would never dream of seeking an argument with the Bloody Baron."

"Only because you're terrified of him," said Ron.

Nearly Headless Nick looked highly affronted.

Bloom almost smacked her own forehead.

"Terrified? I hope I, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, have never been guilty of cowardice in my life! The noble blood that runs in my veins -"

"What blood?" asked Ron. "Surely you haven't still got -?"

"Its a figure of speech!" said Nearly Headless Nick, now so annoyed his head was trembling ominously on his partially severed neck. "I assume I am still allowed to enjoy the use of whichever words I like, even if the pleasures of eating and drinking are denied me! But I am quite used to students poking fun at my death, I assure you!"

"Nick, he wasn't really laughing at you!" said Hermione, throwing a furious look at Ron.

Unfortunately, Ron's mouth was packed to exploding point again and all he could manage was

"Node iddum eentup sechew," which Nick did not seem to think constituted an adequate apology.

Rising into the air, he straightened his feathered hat and swept away from them to the other end of the table, coming to rest between the Creevey brothers, Colin and Dennis.

"Well done, Ron," snapped Hermione, Ginny and Bloom.

"What?" said Ron indignantly, having managed, finally, to swallow his food. "I'm not allowed to ask a simple question?"

"Oh, forget it," said Hermione irritably, and the pair of them spent the rest of the meal in huffy silence.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to lace the Headmaster.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." (Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged smirks. And which Bloom glared at them for.)

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the -"

He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Bloom had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and, again, Bloom felt a powerful rush of dislike that he could not explain to herself; all she knew was that she loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ("hem, hem") and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Bloom glanced around. None of the faces she could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old. It was rather insulting.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.

"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Parvati whispered to Lavender, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ("hem, hem"), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Harry distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little "hem, hem" and went on with her speech.

Those "hem, hem" were really starting to annoy Bloom to the point she wanted to set the toad's hair on fire.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation… because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Harry noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Hermione in a low voice.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning a glazed face towards Hermione. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," said Hermione. "It explained a lot.'

"Did it?" said Harry in surprise. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle," said Hermione grimly.

"Was there?" said Ron blankly.

"How about: 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about: 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?"

"Well, what does that mean?" said Ron impatiently.

"It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts." answered Bloom glaring at the pink toad.

There was a great clattering and banging all around them; Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed the school, because everyone was standing up ready to leave the Hall. Bloom and Ginny quickly left, Luna quickly ran to their side. Bloom hugged her tightly and began to ask Luna about the new creatures she's discovered. Ginny walked next to Bloom. A hand snaked its way to hold Bloom's. Without looking up, she knew it was Abe.

**.**

**.**

[BACKGROUND MUSIC… I just thought it fit in this chapter.]

_Strangely quiet, but now the storm _

_Simply rests to strike again_

_Standing, waiting, I think of her_

_I think of her_

Severus Snape watched as she had entered the Great Hall, her eyes were green… green… Lily's green eyes; she had surprised him the other night; he had been worried of how she would act around him since she found out she used to be a Death Eater. But it seemed he didn't have to worry, she acted normally. It was her eyes that had surprised him. It was like looking at Lily for the first time in years. It was Lily's ghost.

_Strange, this Bloom, she leaves the room_

_Yet remains, she lingers on_

_Something stirs me to think of her _

_I think of her_

He watched her as she talked with Potter, from the back it seemed like it was Lily and Potter talking. Taunting him, he couldn't help but glare at the sight. But when his eyes landed on Bloom and only Bloom, he felt a bliss and at the same time a weight on his shoulders. He kept staring at her but he was careful so no one would notice. The Headmaster did notice though, Severus ignored sad look the Headmaster had sent him.

_From death she casts her spell_

_All night we hear her sighs_

_And now a girl has come _

_Who has her eyes_

_She has her eyes_

_The girl has Lily's emerald eyes_

_Those eyes that saw him happy long ago_

_Those eyes that gave him life _

_And hope he'd never known_

_How can he see the girl _

_And miss those emerald eyes _

If he didn't know better, he would say Lily or Potter did this to taunt him. To shove in his face what he had lost. There was a carbon clone of Lily standing right in front of him, with every detail was _her_… even her eyes. The eyes he loved more than anything in the world. There she sat, so close and yet so far from his reach. He could never have her, Lily was gone and her daughter – her beautiful daughter that was just like her – would never forgive him for joining the Dark Lord in the first place… just like Lily.

_She has her eyes _

_The girl has Lily's emerald eyes _

_Those eyes that closed and left me all alone_

_Those eyes I feel will never ever let me go _

_How can I see this girl who has her emerald eyes _

_In Lily's eyes a castle _

_This house seemed to be_

_And I, her bravest knight became_

_My lady fair was she_

Lily would have probably forgiven him, eventually… so wouldn't it be logically that her daughter would too? But then again maybe she wouldn't. For Lily had not forgiven him for calling him _that word_. If only he hadn't said that word, even if it was an accident… he pained him that she never forgiven him… she never looked at him again. Her eyes than began to belong to another.

_She has her eyes_

_She has my Lily's emerald eyes_

_Those eyes that loved James Potter- never me_

_Those eyes that never saw me_

_Never knew I longed _

_To hold her close_

_To live at last in Lily's Eyes_

He had seen himself in her eyes a few nights again; the kindness in them shocked his very core. Her touch burned him like she was something holy and he was not… that was probably true.

_Imagine me, a lover_

_I longed for the day _

_She'd turn and see me standing there_

He stared at Bloom as she laughed at Potter, she laughed just like his Lily. That laugh that was music to his ears, he stared at her in longing. He wished he could change the past, he wished he could spare Bloom from the war she was about to face. She was too innocent, too pure for this world. She was meant to be kept hidden from bloodshed, from evil… from his greed.

_Would God had let her stay_

_She has her eyes_

_She has my Lily's emerald eyes_

_Those eyes that first I loved so_

_How can_

_I now forget_

_That once I dared_

_To be alive and whole_

_In Lily's eyes_

_In Lily's eyes_

He watched her was she began to leave, without turning back. Maybe it was a good thing, now she would be out of his reach… just like her mother. He watched as she walked along side Redfern, he had heard that she had begun to date him a while ago. He had made plans to torture the boy in his class, whenever he did something to cause Bloom pain. He hated to see her by her brother's side. Especially when he couldn't see their faces, it was torture to watch.

_She has her eyes_

_My Lily's emerald eyes_

_Those eyes that saw me_

_Happy long ago_

_How can_

_I now forget_

_That once I dare to be in love_

_Alive and whole_

_In Lily's eyes_

_In Lily's eyes_

And then she turned to look at him… to really look at him. She smiled when she saw him; her face seemed to glow at the sight of him. She wave at him before she was gone from sight. Maybe he did have a chance to be in her life now… maybe he could protect her, not only for Lily, but for himself and… for her; _Bloom_.

**.**

**.**

**And done! Oh thank god! I'm leaving on Saturday – in less than two days. I was hoping to finish this – I'm really panting at the moment. **__**I don't know if I'll be able to update, I asked my wonderful, amazing Beta Mira SBSS to update for me but she's in vacation too! So please wait a while… this is the chapter I really wanted to do, especially when the song came up… I think it just fit into this… please let me know what you thought of it!**

**Added 8/17/2012 I haven't started on the next chapter… honestly I don't know when it'll be up… sorry.**


	6. Professor Umbridge

**I'm so sorry; I was having an awful week! First Financial Aid wouldn't talk to me and then they cancelled the appointment with me and then they cancelled my scholarship! I passed out when I got the letter. I went to the school to fix it. Luckily they saw the mistake that was made and I got everything back. I was at the point of tears. I didn't think I'll survive this week. Monday is the first day back, the updates might be random, depends on the work load plus I'm going to try to get back in shape. I need to be health… my friend wants to sign up for self-defense classes, she said – and I quote – "wants to kick male ass!" **

**Let's get on with the story! Yay!**

**.**

**.  
Professor Umbridge**

**.**

**.**

Bloom woke up earlier than usual; she stared at the ceiling of her bed remembering the events of last night. She had been so close of setting Joanna's hair on fire. The moment Bloom and Ginny had entering Joanna Ross glared at them as Ann Green and Norma Turner looking at Bloom then at Joanna; Bloom knew they had been talking about her before she had returned and it seemed by Joanna's stance, she was ready to fight.

"You have a lot of nerve Potter." Bloom blankly stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "You can't just march in here like you own the place!"

Bloom raised an eyebrow in confusion. "First of all, I sleep _here_. Second of all, I didn't _march_ in here so what's your problem?"

Joanna Ross glared at her. "My parents didn't want me back this year because of your little announcement at the end of the term. Just because you want attention doesn't mean you can screw up other people's lives!"

"_I_ want attention?" Bloom repeated. This time both of her eyebrow were going higher into her forehead; "Congratulations Ross, you are dumber than you look!" before Joanna Ross could open her mouth Bloom continued. "If you think about it, you would know what I said was true! Why would I lie about something like this?"

"You want to be famous! You're a self-loving B–"

"HE MURDERED MY PARENTS!" Bloom shouted; everyone in the room jumped. "WHY ON EARTH WOULD I LIE ABOUT HIM BEING BACK? I FAUGHT HIM THAT NIGHT, IF I HADN'T SURVIVED THAT NIGHT, HE WOULD HAVE GLADY MATCHED HERE AND KILLED EVERYONE, NO ONE WOULD HAD SURVIVED!"

Bloom's face was the color of her face as she panted. She had never yelled so loudly before.

"You got a lot of nerve Ross." Ginny spat. "You are now the dumbest person I have ever met, Harry and Bloom would never lie about You-Know-Who. They have lost so much because of him; did you think for one moment that they would be happy about this?"

"Ginny's right, Joanna" Ann Green whispered. Her blue eyes were filled with tears. Bloom always thought of Ann as a princess, she was just so kind and sweet. Bloom had never heard her yell or speak higher than a whisper. "Bloom lost so much because of that – that monster, why on Earth would she lie about this? If anything, she and her brother probably saved us. I'm glad they were able to warn us about his return; if not… we would probably be killed without learning to protect ourselves."

"Ross, it's logical what they say is true." Norma Turner started. "You're either A.) Too blind to see it, B.) You don't want to see it or C.) Your I.Q level dropped since you started dating that idiot from Ravenclaw."

Ross gaped at them, "You can't seriously believe her; it's all lies! You-Who-Know killed my grandparents, he can't be back!" tears started to fall down as she shook her head. "Hasn't he done enough? Why did he have to come back?" Joanna covered her face with her faces as she cried. Norma rubbed Ann's arms as beautiful tears ran down Ann's face. Ginny pulled out some chocolate and gave her a piece and smile. Ann smiled and accepted it.

Bloom on the other hand went to Joanna. Without warning, Bloom hugged her and surprisingly, Joanna hugged her back. "Why Bloom? Why?"

"I don't know Joanna, I don't know. But I do know this; we're going to fight him and we're going to win. We're going to make him pay for everything he has done. He has hurt so many people. There is no way he's going to win this war." Bloom said and then turned to look at the other girls but didn't let go of Joanna. "We all have a reason to fight him, maybe more than one. For me, I'm fighting to defend my family and to avenge my parents, I won't let him get away with their murder."

Ginny stood up and took Joanna's other side. "I'm fighting for my love ones and for my uncles; Death Eaters killed them before I was even born. I want justice for them and my mother."

Ann stood up as well. "I will fight for my family and my friends, I won't let him hurt us again." she spoke in a strong voice, they were all surprise to see a fire in her eyes.

Norma followed. "I won't let him hurt my family."

All in one night, their friendship took a turn for the worse and then for the best. They would help each other the best they could, they would not run away from this war. They would fight to the death to defend their love ones. They will kill if they had too. There was no way that Voldemort was going to win this battle; Bloom would make sure of it. Bloom knew Harry was a pure soul; he would not be able to kill Voldemort. She didn't want him to damage his soul; instead she would do it for him. Harry always protected her but this time; she would protect him, just like she had done _that_ night.

Bloom quietly got ready; she shook Ginny and told her that she was heading to the library for a bit. The Library was the only place Bloom could think clearly. She walked down the steps to the common room, it was empty expect for Hermione. Bloom smiled as Hermione started triple checking her bag. "Good Morning." Bloom smiled.

"Oh! Good Morning Bloom!" Hermione smiled. "You're up early."

Bloom shrugged. "Yeah, I couldn't go back to sleep. I'm heading to the library, wanna go with me?"

"Of course." Hermione saying 'no' to a library trip was like Ron saying he wasn't hungry.

They walked in comfortable silence; the morning was fresh and welcoming. Bloom could smell cold water, pine tree and some scent she couldn't quite place; all in all it smelled like Hogwarts. Bloom kept a smile on her face. She had greatly missed Hogwarts in the pass months. As soon as they reached the Library, Hermione said she was going to look for a book. Bloom looked through the shelves, hoping to find something to help her find out where Voldemort came from. She already knew he had been in Hogwarts over fifty years ago, was in Slytherin and his real name was Tom M. Riddle and most importantly he came from a Muggle Orphanage. From where, she wasn't sure but she had to find out – somehow.

"Fancy seeing you here, Bloom."

Bloom jumped up and quickly turning around; cussing at herself from not paying attention to her surroundings, if Paulina had seen this, she could had smacked her head. She saw Terry Boot right behind her. "Terry – you nearly gave me a heart attack." She placed a hand on her heart as she tried to calm down.

Terry smiled sweetly. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing here so early?"

"I was looking around; I couldn't sleep so I decided to just get up. Hermione is here with me – somewhere."

Terry nodded but didn't stop looking at her. Bloom felt ashamed when she felt her cheeks warm up. She had a boyfriend for crying out loud; a nice wonderful boyfriend and good friend. And yet, she couldn't help but blush at Terry intense stare.

Bloom coughed. "So, how was your summer?" she asked him, she turned to look through the books again, hoping he would stop staring at her. She sighed in relief when he did.

"It was okay. My parents and I went to France for a month." He had a finger glance through the bookshelves. "We believe you by the way."

Before she could stop herself, Bloom turned quickly to face him. "Huh?"

Terry gave her a small smile. "About You-Know-Who's return. My family is a big supporter of Dumbledore, if he says that he's back – then he's back."

Bloom couldn't help but blink several times as she tried to understand what he had just said. "Oh, well thank you. You're the first person to actually say that to my face. Well, besides Abe and the others." Bloom didn't notice Terry's jaw harden at the mention of Abe. "I really appreciate it Terry, really."

Terry smiled and both of them returned to look through the books. Soon Hermione came running to Bloom, stating that it was time to go. When they exited the Library Bloom ran into Luna. Jumping to hug Luna, it took them a while to reach the Great Hall. Bloom dragged Luna to the Gryffindor table and settled next to Ginny and Abe. Micky and Alex sat one Abe's left.

Abe gave Bloom a peck on the cheek, causing her to blush. Luna and Ginny giggled as Alex and Micky snickered at her. Bloom glared at them, effectible shutting them up.

"Look at today!" Bloom heard groaned Ron from across the table. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defense Against the Dark Arts… Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted…"

Everyone laughed expect Heriome.

"Do mine ears deceive me?'" said Fred, arriving with George and squeezing on to the bench beside Harry. "Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?"

"Look what we've got today," said Ron grumpily, shoving his timetable under Fred's nose. "That's the worst Monday I've ever seen."

"Fair point, little bro," said Fred, scanning the column. "You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like."

"Why's it cheap?" said Ron suspiciously.

"Because you'll keep bleeding till you shrivel up, we haven't got an antidote yet," said George, helping himself to a kipper.

"Oi Bloom."

Bloom looked up with her toast in her mouth. "What?" she asked as she nibbled the edge of it.

Fred and George smiled. "Nothing." Bloom glared at them as they laughed. "Kidding Wild Cat." Bloom rolled her eyes at the new nickname. "What's on the agenda for today?"

Bloom hm'ed as she looked at her time table. "Muggle Studies, Potions and DADA." She answered. "I guess it's not so bad, better than Ron's." Ron glared at her, causing her to laugh.

"When are those Skiving Snackboxes gonna be ready?" Abe asked. "I don't want to be in DADA too much, that woman's voice annoys me to no end and I haven't had a class with her yet."

"Not sure." George answered.

"Depends if we can get testers."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muggle Studies was a breeze; Bloom loved how her classmates reacted to computers and televisions. Bloom wrote down several notes down for her class, how electricity was used and what was its purpose, Bloom smiled when their assignment was to use a potato to make a light bulb light up. Many students were gaping at the possibility of being able to do it. Bloom let Luna and Ginny figure it out. Bloom had done this assignment her last year in muggle school. Unsurprisingly, it was only Luna that figured it out.

Everyone congratulated her, Bloom saw Luna blush.

Potion was another story.

Bloom was paired up with Ginny and Luna. Joanna was with Ann and Norma and finally Abe was assigned with Micky and Alex but their table was far from Bloom's table. Bloom sent a glare at Professor Snape, which he ignored. If Abe so much looked at Bloom's direction, Professor Snape would bark orders. By the end of class, Abe was ready to run out of the classroom. Bloom stayed behind, marched to Professor Snape's desk and placed her hands on her hips.

"Stop bullying Abe."

"I did no such thing."

Bloom hm'ed. "Professor, Abe is my boyfriend." Professor Snape glared. "Oh please, he's not going to jump my bones." Professor Snape turned pale and then green but Bloom didn't notice. "He's a good guy and you're being unreasonable. I already get enough with Harry, Sirius and Remus; I don't need you to act like them too!"

"Fine, I will tolerate him but, one wrong move and I won't hold back."

Bloom rolled her eyes but it was the best she was going to get. She nodded and said goodbye and then headed to lunch. Abe looked pale and yet happy to be out of Professor Snape's sight. "I took care of it." Bloom said as she sat down next to him.

"How?"

Bloom smiled at him, "I have my ways."

**.**

**.**

"Bloom!"

Bloom was on her way to DADA when Cedric called out to her. "Cedric, what's up?"

"Please don't tell me you're heading to DADA." He begged.

Bloom got worried. I am, why?"

Cedric cursed. "Umibridge is – she'll be trying to get you mad. She believes that you and Harry are lying about You-Know-Who; she's going to try to make a fool of you. Don't let her win. Who knows what she'll do."

Bloom bit her lip. She was worried now, really worried. She had teachers that tried to kill her, but she didn't figure it until they openly tried to kill her. But this lady was openly out to get her, from day one. What was she going to do? What if she tried to hurt Harry and her friends? She tried to think calmly, she needed Sirius and Remus. They would know what to do.

"What did she do to you?" Bloom asked.

"She tried to get me to say that what happened during the third task was a lie. She – well she insulted you and Harry in my face. I was about to hex her but my friend held me back. I came running to warn you and Harry."

"Thank you Cedric. I'll try to control my temper. God, why is it always us?"

Bloom sat at the last table, away from the pink toad. She sat between Ginny and Luna while Abe, Micky and Alex sat in front on them. They all heard Cedric's warning, knowing that Umbridge would take a hit at Bloom; they created a body barrier around her.

The class was quiet as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said, when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled "good afternoon" in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

Bloom held back a groan.

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order "wands away" had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Harry shoved his wand back inside his bag and pulled out quill, ink and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

Defense Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles.

"Isn't that a first year book?" Ginny whispered.

Luna nodded.

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL's next year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centerd, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by: Course Aims:

1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.

2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.

3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

"What the heck is this?" Bloom hissed. She already felt her temper rising.

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she asked, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes. Bloom turned to page five of her copy of Defensive Magical Theory and started to read.

The book was filled with things they already knew; it was a waste of time.

Norma raised her hand. Umbridge seemed to ignore her until everyone seemed to stare at her.

"What is it dear?"

"There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells." Norma stated

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss?"

"Turner."

"You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" asked Alex

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class."

The argument grew bigger and bigger, no matter how much Bloom wanted to shake that woman and yell at her, she held her tongue. Images of barbequed pink toads, feeding pink toads to Fluffy, even throwing a large pink toad at Voldemort came to mind. Bloom felt Umbridge's eyes on her, every few seconds they would return to her. Bloom made sure that she made eye contact most of the time, she was stating that she wasn't afraid.

Professor Umbridge talked over the students "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

Bloom almost launched herself at the hag but, both Luna and Ginny held her down. Luna went as far as putting a silence spell on her. But that didn't stop Bloom from glaring at the toad and hissing some not so friendly words.

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Abe angrily, "he was the best we ever -"

"Hand, Mr. Redfern! As I was saying - you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day, It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you."

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Abe grinding his teeth. "And we still learned loads."

"My predecessors were just monster, not suited to be near children-"

"Shut up!"

Bloom was standing, shaking in anger. She knew her eyes were bright green now and her pupils were dangerously spilt. Her aura was red and strong, causing her hair and cloak to fly around her gently. Her hair looked like an open flame. Her hands were in fists, inching towards her wand. She didn't even notice that she had broken Luna's silence charm; Luna was highly gifted in charms, one of the very best. Having broken her charm was not easy, a very difficult task but Bloom had done it with pure anger.

"Don't you dare insult my Uncle!" Bloom shouted. Everyone's eyes were on her now. "Remus is one of the most amazing people I have ever met! You will not find a better person or better soul than him! Don't think I don't know who you are; you're the person that passed the law to make it impossible for Werewolves like Remus to get a good job! You're in the Ministry; you should be helping people have easier and better lives but instead you demined them! People like you are the reason a lot of werewolves, giants and other creatures decided to join Voldemort." At the sound of his name everyone flinched. "GET OVER IT! IT'S JUST A NAME!" she shouted to everyone before turning back to Umbridge. "I know you were at my brother's hearing for the Dementor attack, I looked you up when I found out you tried to expel my brother for defending himself and my cousin from a Dementor. I know that just last year, you tried to round up all the merpeople in Black Lake, to trap them or kill them. But unfortunately for you, the law was not passed. And now you're trying to get us all killed by not teaching us what we _have_ to know. If I didn't know better, I would think that that was your goal; to get us killed. I keep wondering if you're also a Death Eater!"

By the end of her speech, Bloom was panting and huffing nonstop. Her classmates were looking between her and Umbridge; whose ugly eyes were set on Bloom.

"Detention Miss Potter."

Just then the bell rang. Bloom didn't bother to get her stuff; she walked out of the classroom without looking back. She was so angry, she felt like she could breathe fire and aim it at the toad. She marched down the corridors, out of the castle, walked passed Hagrid's hut and finally passed the lake. She needed to set something on fire; she needed to blow off some stream. She arrived at a deserted area that Professor Dumbledore had let her use to train her powers outside of the castle.

She glared at the straw dumbie; she imaged Umbridge in its place. Bloom raised her hands, with the cry of "Hai!" she let a long flame shot out of her hands and destroyed the straw dumbie. She repeated the process over and over again until she had no strength left. Throughout her little training exercise, she thought about many things; especially of things she could hurt Umbridge with and how. And then her eyes lit up as she formed an evil smile.

If Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick or Snape saw that smile on her face, they would pale; expect for Professor Dumbledore – maybe – for it was James Potter's smile when he was promising Hell.

**Again, I'm really sorry for the wait and the short chapter. It took me two to three hours to write this.**

**I just had a fight with my father. I'm done, I don't care anymore. As soon as I get into my University, I'm signing up for the dorms. I can't live with that man anymore. I'm finished! He gets home and yelled at me when he saw two plates and cups on the table. He didn't even let me tell him that my siblings were eating and went to feed the dogs before they finished, since they were at the door. After he found out, he didn't even apologize for yelling at me or calling names. The things a parent calls or yells at their children affects them, hard! I have reached my limit. **

**I do apologize in advance if I don't update next week… like I said, I'm tired.**


	7. Father's Daughter

**Hello, I'm writing this on Sunday, August 26, 2012. I hope to be able to write at least half of it. Or part of it. **

**My friends keep asking if I'm tanned, I don't see it. I was barely in the sun. I really do hope you enjoyed the last chapter. At first I didn't want Bloom to get detention – cause I never did – but she **_**is **_**James Potter's daughter, it'll be a shame she didn't stand up for what she believes in.**

**I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL! I HATE WAKING UP SO EARLY! ARGH! OK – OK I'm good now.**

**Go with the story! I do not own Harry Potter. Ps: please review at the end.**

**.**

**.**

**Father's Daughter**

**.**

**.**

Bloom walked back to the castle with a small smile on her face, she ignored the whispers and the stares at were aimed at her. Everyone by now must have heard about her shouting match with the Hag. And yet, she didn't care. She walked with her head held high; she was almost at the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall stopped her. "Miss Potter, please follow me."

"Yes Professor."

Bloom followed her all the way to Professor's McGonagall's office. She was surprised when not only was Professor Dumbledore there, but also Remus, Sirius and Professor Snape. She almost gulped, almost. Professor Dumbledore sat in McGonagall's chair while she stood behind him. Bloom sat in front of the desk, meeting Professor Dumbledore's eyes. Sirius and Remus both sat down beside her while Professor Snape stood on Dumbledore's left.

"Bloom can you please explain to me your actions during Professor Umbridge's class." Professor Dumbledore asked with a tiny twinkle in his eyes.

"I am sorry for causing you trouble Professor but I am not sorry for what I did."

Professor McGonagall and Snape raised their eyebrows at her; it wasn't like Bloom to yell at a teacher without feeling bad. Remus and Sirius shared a look before looking back at Bloom. "Bloom," Remus spoke softly. "What did she do to get you so mad? It's not like you to yell at a teacher."

Bloom looked at her lap and bit her lower lip. She didn't want him to be mad at her but she had to tell him. Bloom opened her mouth and mummed. No one understood what she had said, causing them to be more curious now. Bloom always held her head high when she fought for something she believed in. It seemed that her fear to disappoint Remus and Sirius was taking a toll on her.

"Bloom," Sirius placed his hand on her shoulder, telling her that he was not upset with her. "We're not mad at you; we're just surprised that you yelled at a teacher. Like Remus said, it's not like you. We just want to know what she did to you to cause you to lose your temper like that."

"Promise you won't hate me." Bloom whispered.

Both Remus and Sirius held her hand. They both knew that Bloom and Harry's biggest fear was that their only true family would hate them and leave them alone in the world again. Growing up without a parent's love had really affected them in so many ways, it would take years for them to overcome that fear and learn to trust the people around them. Professor McGonagall stared at her student with sadness, no matter how strong Bloom was; she was still a child. A child that hadn't been permitted love and affection, a simple act of hatred from the ones she held dear could easily break her. Like her brother, Bloom wore her heart on her sleeve.

Professor Snape wanted to yell at the girl for thinking just idiotic thoughts. How could she not understand that no one could ever hate her? She was the purest person he had ever seen; she was her mother's daughter after all. When he had heard from his house about Bloom's argument with Umbridge, he wanted to run and hex the Hag to hell, he wanted to find Bloom and make sure she was okay. For something as horrible as Umbridge should not be allowed in the same room as Bloom.

Professor Dumbledore watched the little family with sad eyes. He had known that Umbridge would take any chance she could to hurt Bloom and Harry but, he didn't think it would be so soon, for not even a day had passed and Umbridge had already put both of them in detention for standing up to her. He could understand her fear of losing Remus and Sirius, for she who has lost so much in so little time; another lost could break her or even kill her.

"Bloom, please tell us what she said to you to affect you so greatly." Professor Dumbledore asked.

Bloom licked her lips before answering. "She said that we weren't going to practice magic at all, for there was no reason to because Voldemort is gone and then she – she insulted Remus to my face."

Bloom heard Sirius growl, at first she thought it was directed to her but when she saw the look in his eyes. She knew it was aimed at Umbridge. "That evil B– ("Mr. Black!" Professor McGonagall shouted.) – She knows that you live with us! She's doing this on purpose!" he stood up and began to march to the door. "Just wait until I get my hands on her!"

"Mr. Black, calm down!" Professor McGonagall ordered. "We will settle this The Adult way." she gave Sirius a look that promised pain if he didn't sit back down.

"Bloom, you shouldn't fall for her game." Remus said softly. "That's just what she wants."

"I know." Bloom whispered. "I really tired, Remus. I did. But she kept saying so many things and then she kept insulting you and I just snapped. I couldn't control it anymore. I'm sorry that I lost it but, I'm not sorry I yelled at her for insulting you."

Bloom saw Remus try to look stern but his lips were forming a smile. "Thank you Bloom, I understand why you did what you did. Next time just prank her."

"Remus!" Sirius and Professor McGonagall shouted in different tones. Sirius had a huge smile; that threaten to slit his face while Professor McGonagall looked shocked.

"Yes?" he looked up at them with his innocent face that was highly effective. Bloom giggled at everyone's faces. Professor Dumbeldore's eyes were twinkling like the stars but Professor Snape looked disgusted, he glared at Remus for giving Bloom that advice. Just then Bloom's stomach growled causing her to blush.

"Ah ha, I forgot I didn't eat anything since noon."

"I'm afraid you missed Dinner Miss Potter."

"Oh no problem." Bloom stood up and smiled. "Dobby?"

With a loud pop, Dobby the house-elf appeared. "Miss Bloom Potter called Dobby! Oh Dobby so happy!"

Bloom giggled. "Dobby I miss dinner, can I go with you to the kitchen and get something to eat?"

"Oh of course Miss Bloom Potter!" Dobby jumped up. "Dobby will be happy too!"

Knowing that the adults had to talk, Bloom said her goodbyes and with a loud pop she and Dobby were gone.

**.**

**.**

Bloom was waiting in the common room for Harry, tonight was his first detention with Umbridge. Bloom did not trust that _lady _one bit; usually not alone with her brother. Bloom had to think of a way to get the Hag to quit her job, but how? She seemed very interested in getting both her and Harry expelled, but why? What had them done to her to have the Hag hate them so much? They had never met her before, Bloom was sure of it. If you met someone so disgusting, you would remember it. Bloom had to find a way to get her out of their lives, for gone… the only person that could plausibly hate them more would be Voldemort.

Could the Hag be working for him?

"Hey." whispered a soft voice by her ear. Bloom turned around and gave that person a small but sweet smile. "I missed you at dinner, I searched the whole school and I couldn't find you." The person sat next to her.

"I'm sorry." Bloom whispered as she snuggled closer to him. "I just couldn't be in the same room with that toad."

Abe's arm wrapped around her shoulder, "You know that I'm here for you right?" he asked as he rubbed her arm and stared at the small fire in the chimney. "No matter what happens between us. I'll always be your friend."

Bloom hummed. "I know, I just want you to have a normal school life with a girlfriend that had a normal life." She placed her head on his shoulder, listening to his heartbeat. It seemed to get a bit faster when she did that. Bloom smiled to herself.

"Normal is overrated."

Bloom gave a small giggle. "Who would believe it." she whispered more to herself then to him.

"Believe what?"

"Us - I mean, I _never_ in a million years thought that I'll even start to like you. I mean, you were such a prat at school." Bloom answered. "I wanted to smack you so much when we were younger, you were _so_ annoying. Always thinking you knew everything, Cynthia had to stop me from throwing a football at your head once."

"Too bad she didn't stop that textbook." He said as he rubbed a tiny scar above his left eyebrow.

Bloom blushed. "I said I was sorry."

"Like you meant it." Abe snorted.

"True."

"Oi!"

"What? You want me to lie to you?"

Abe rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Bloom looked at the portrait for a second before answering. "I just wanted to make sure Harry was alright. He's been gone for hours, if that toad did anything to him-"

"She's not stupid, Bloom." Abe stopped her rant. "If she even thought about hurting a student Professor Dumbledore would kill her." Abe then smiled, "and I will be there with popcorn and cheering him on."

"I think the whole school would, she's made a lot of enemies in only two weeks. Professor Snape doesn't like her either."

Abe snorted. "Wow, Snape not liking someone. Hell must have frozen over."

Bloom glared at him. "Be nice, Professor Snape is a good guy. I just wish you guys would give him a chance."

"Oh we gave him a chance; he just had a stick so far up his-"

"Abe!"

"What? Tell me I'm wrong." He dared her

Unfortunately, Bloom couldn't deny that Abe was right. She only wished she knew what made him so – bitter towards the world. Maybe he needed a girlfriend. The only female Bloom had seen that was comfortable around him and he to her was Aurora. But she was _out_ of the question. Bloom could see the love Sirius held for her, though Aurora wanted to hide her feelings; they would come out in her eyes – even if she wore a blank expression, her eyes were the key to her soul. Aurora was in love with Sirius as much as Sirius was in love with her. They would at each other with so much love; it was like Ron with food, Hermione with books, and Harry with Quidditch.

"You're not wrong, it's just… I know he must have a reason. And until I know that reason, I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt."

Abe sighed. "Why must you like such a cold hearted man?" and then an evil grin formed on his face; which Bloom quickly saw.

"No Abe, don't even think about it! I meant it!"

"What is it Bloom?" he pulled her closer and tighten his grip on her as she tried to get away from him. "I only want. To. Tickle. You!" he attacked her stomach and her sides. Bloom laughed and tried to escape but it was no use, he was almost on top of her. To make him stop she pushed him as hard as she could, making him fall of the sofa and onto the ground. "That hurt Bloom."

"I did tell you to stop." She gasped for air. Just then the door opened. Bloom quickly got up and ran to Harry, Abe pretended that nothing was wrong with him and that he had been a safe distance from Bloom. "Harry, are you alright? It's so late."

"I'm fine Bloom." he didn't meet her eyes. Bloom knew he was lying but with the look he had on, Bloom let him go with it. She would ask him about it later, when it was just her and him. "I'm going to bed, where you should be."

Bloom rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. I'll get to bed, Goodnight."

Harry kissed her cheek. "Night."  
"Wow." Abe said behind Bloom, "He's really out of it; he didn't even threaten to throw me off the tower for being so close to you."

"I know. I'm worried." Bloom said as she saw Harry's shadow disappear. The Hag must have done something, Bloom knew she had. But she would give Harry time – a few hours – and then she'll pounce and get all the answer from him. If he denied anything, she'll threaten him by kissing Abe in front of him, repeatedly.

"He'll be fine, Harry's made of tough stuff." Abe comforted her. "By the way, how did you get out of Detention with the Toad?"

Bloom smiled "Provoking a student by insulting their family members isn't allowed, especially with teachers."

.

.

Every time Bloom managed to corner Harry, somehow he would get away. No matter what she did, he found an escape. She cursed Fred and George for teaching him the secret passage ways. She was finally able to catch him at the Quidditch field; in fact, Bloom had tackled him into the ground when he had barely touched the ground. "Bloom!" he shouted when he saw who the one that tackled him to the ground was. "What are you doing?"

"You've been avoiding me since your first detention with the Hag! Now tell me what's going on!"

"Nothing!"

"Liar!" Bloom pushed him back down when he tried to get her off him. "I know you're hiding something Harry! I'm your sister, I know you better than anyone in this world. I know when something is bothering you, now tell me or I'll burn your Firebolt!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

Both of them glared at each other without looking away. Harry knew Bloom wouldn't give up, he sighed in defeat. He sat up and rolled up his sleeve, Bloom's eye caught something pink. At first she thought he had written on himself with pink ink but then she noticed that the _pink ink_ was in fact his skin. Bloom's mouth dropped, she tried to lift it – to form words but she couldn't. She was downright speechless! That evil Hag had scarred her brother, _her brother_!

This meant WAR!

No one, absolutely no one was allowed to hurt her brother and get away with it.

Before Bloom could run towards the castle and barbeque an evil pink toad, Harry pulled her back to him. "Harry, let me go!" she shouted as she struggled to free herself from her brother, she crawled at the air like it was the toad herself. "I'll kill her! No – wait I won't – I'll set her whole face on fire! I'll ship her off to Voldemort – better yet! I'll send her to the werewolves and maybe some other creatures she's mistreated! Argh! Let me at her!"

"Bloom, calm down!"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Harry James Potter!" Bloom shouted in his ear as he pulled her away from seeing eyes. "I'm going to kill her for even looking at you! Let me go!"

"Bloom calm down! That's just what she wants!" Harry argued with her. "Why else wouldn't I have told anyone?"

"Because you're an idiot, that's why!"

"Bloom!" Harry pushed her into the locker room, "I know what I'm doing; just trust me."

"Harry, I don't think you do! She's using a blood quill on you! That's Illegal! We all want her gone, just tell a Professor! They'll have her shipped off!"

"Don't you think I want too? Because I do!" Harry courted her. "I want her far away from, far from Hogwarts and _especially_ far from you. But it they let her off, she'll never know what she'll plan to do next, don't you remember the saying _Keep your friends close but your enemies closer_?"

Bloom growled. "I understand Harry, trust me, I do. But I just can't sit by and let her hurt you! It's like you're collecting scars now. I can't let her hurt you Harry."

"And I won't allow her to hurt you." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Just give me time to find a way to stop her – without worrying that she'll be freed any time soon."

Bloom sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing." She sat down. "Come here, I want to try to heal that."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Can you do that?" but nevertheless, he sat down next to her.

"I can try, Aurora and Paulina taught how to heal minor things but I haven't mastered healing major injuries yet."

"So I'm a guiene pig?"

"You want to be a barbequed guiene pig?" Bloom hissed at him.

"No thank you."

"Then shut up." Bloom placed her hand over Harry's injured hand, the words _I must not tell lie _were blocked from her view. Something she was greatly thankful for. She felt her palm warm up more and more – a golden light could be seen shining under her hand. Within moments, she lifted her hand to see Harry's now scar-free hand.

"I love that you have this power, it'll come in handy."

"Especially having you as a brother." Bloom teased.

"Oi!"

.

.

Days turned into weeks, with each DADA class Bloom got more and more ideas. Bad news, they had to wait a bit. If Bloom did a prank too soon the Toad would know it was her. She had to give enough time for the Toad to realize that Bloom and Harry weren't the only ones that hatred her. _A few more days, _Bloom kept repeating to herself. _Just a few more days, _she honestly couldn't wait. Which day she inched to set her hair on fire, just a little bit wouldn't hurt.

Halloween is the date when it'll begin.

It'll be a gift to her parents.

She'll show them that she can look after herself and Harry. She will show the world that she isn't Lily and James Potter's daughter for nothing!

Ginny and Bloom were currently in their common room working on their potion essay. Professor Snape gave them until Monday to complete it. Funny enough, it was on ways to poison a body without trances of potion left in their systems. It was almost like Professor Snape was giving them the materials they need to poison the Toad _and_ get away with it! It was the first class where everyone paid very close attention. From that point on, lots of students started to respect Professor Snape. Bloom smiled when her classmates all got high scores on their potions.

"Hey Ginny, isn't that Percy's owl?"

Ginny looked up and stared at Hermes – Percy's Owl – as he flew around and then gracefully landed by Jiji; who was sleeping on Ginny's lap. Ginny slowly pulled off the letter and watched as Hermes flew off. "Well that was strange. What could Percy want?"

Ginny opened and letter and began to read it as Bloom watched her. Ginny's face went from her normal peachy color to pink and then red, to other people it would seem that she was blushing but to people that knew her, like Bloom, knew that Ginny was about to explode. "That – that good for nothing!" Ginny shouted. "When I get my hands on him!" she stood up and ripped up the letter.

"Ginny, what is it?"

"He – he says that I shouldn't be your friend, that you'll lead me down the wrong path in life. He thinks you'll going to get me in trouble with the Ministry and worse of all! He thinks that the Hag is a good person!"

"What? Does he even know her?"

"I guess so, argh! He gets me so mad! He still thinks he's right! I'm going to end up hexing the next thing I see."

"I think you should get some ice cream, it'll help you cool down."

"Can't I just hex Umbridge? It'll make me feel loads better."

Bloom smiled. "I know it would, but we have to be discreet with Umbridge. She can't know it's us doing the damage."

Ginny pouted.

.

.

**[I don't remember if 'The Hogwarts High Inquisitor' chapter was first or Halloween, but just go with the story please.]**

**MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM**

**DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED**

**FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR**

Was the first thing Bloom read that morning when Hedwig bought a copy of the Daily Prophet; "High Inquisitor – _What_?!" she screeched loudly, waking up her dorm mates and their pets. Bloom shook as she gripped the Daily Prophet. "This _can't_ be happening. This has to be some kind of _nightmare_!"

"What is it Bloom?"

Bloom opened her mouth and began to read out loud:

"**In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **("But that's illegal!" Norma hissed as they all surrounded Bloom as she read it out loud.) **'The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. 'He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve. **("He is no brother of mine!" Ginny hissed angrily. The glare she was sending at the Daily Prophet promised pain.) **This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as August 30th, Educational Decree Number Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person. That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' said Weasley last night. 'Dumboldore couldn't find anyone so the Minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she's been an immediate success —'"**

"She's what?"

"Shut up! There's more!" Norma shouted taking the Daily Prophet from Bloom; who looked ready to murder something or some ugly pink toad. **"'—an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts. It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor. This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts,' said Weasley. 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect he fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.' The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts."**

**'I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation,' said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. 'Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation.'**

**"Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf Remus Lupin, **("_I'm going to kill Malfoy!_" was heard in the Slytherin common room.)** half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, 'Mad - Eye' Moody. "Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts "'I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose our confidence,' said a Ministry insider last night. Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts. "'Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office,' said Madam Marchbanks. 'This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore.'**

**"(For a full account of Madam Marchbanks's alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page seventeen.)"**

Out of nowhere Ann giggled. Everyone turned to look at her in shock, clearly not seeing anything funny.

"What's so funny?" Joanna asked her.

"Nothing really but," she giggled again. "I just wish that I'm present when she inspects Professor McGonagall, that foul old hag won't know what hit her." Once again, she giggled at the thought. But no one else did, they were too shock at what she had said and that it had been _Ann_ to say it.

"I'm so proud!" Joanna hugged her. Everyone else laughed, who would have thought that _Ann_ would say anything bad about anyone and state the inspection with Professor McGonagall.

.

.

It was finally Halloween; Bloom was getting everything ready for the dinner tonight. She didn't want anyone to help her in her plans, just in case she got caught. Fred and George were going to be helping her but without really know what she was doing, they just help her set off the fireworks that she had bought from them. Bloom checked the charms she set in the Great Hall twice before lunch. Her friends just watched her run back and forth all day; even Abe didn't know what she was doing. But they all knew one thing – by the smile she had on her face – she was planning something big.

Everyone sat in their usually seat in the Great Hall. Everyone ate and laughed, even the teachers were enjoying themselves – expect those unlucky enough to get seats next to Umbridge. Fred and George looked at Bloom's direction, she blinked at them – the signal – and within moments there was a loud boom and everyone screamed. Fireworks flew around the room, shining in bright colors and loud noises. And then the music started.

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_

_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

_Oh yea aye oh!_

_Oh yea aye oh!_

_Oh yea aye oh!_

_Eh, eh_

Bloom smiled when everyone in the Great Hall looked around for the source of the song, Bloom looked up to the teacher's table to see some teachers confused, expected for Professor Dumbledore; whose eyes were twinkling towards her, Bloom had the feeling he knew it was her singing – well a recording of it. Professor McGonagall was trying to look stern at her but couldn't stop the smile in her eyes. Professor Snape was looking at her with a look between remembering something bitter and something pleasant.

_Heart thump and you jump_

_Comin' down with goosebumps!_

_You dared to go there_

_Ima-Ima get you so scared!_

_We're wantin' to_

_We're hauntin' you_

_We're wantin' to_

_Eh,eh_

The fireworks then formed into monsters; zombies, vampires, werewolves and so on, they danced around the room popping around the students. There were even some fireworks that started dancing around the teacher's table. Poking them and shouting in their ears – mostly at Umbridge. She tried to jinx a couple; only that made it worse. Every time she jinxed one, two more would appear in its place, brighter and louder than the last.

_You stayin' too late_

_To be getting afraid_

_This scene extreme_

_I-I-I-Ima get you so scared!_

_We're wantin' to_

_We're hauntin' you_

_We're wantin' to_

_Eh, eh_

At which line with _wantin_ and _hauntin_ the ghost would appear and go through anyone near them. Bloom had asked them for a favor and accepted gladly when she said they could also attack Umbridge, she even got Peeves in it. Though she made him swear to only attack Umbridge and Slytherin. He accepted right away.

_Gonna get your body shake_

_Wishin' you could just awaken_

_Here we go!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya'!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya'!_

_If you're only dreamin'_

_Why I hear you screamin'?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

All in all, Bloom was glad she did it. All the students looked like they were having fun, even some teachers were enjoying it – expect for Umbridge, who was still trying to stop it. Some brave students even started to dance to her song. Fred and George were jumping up and down with their friend Jordan Lee as they set off more and more fireworks. Harry and her friends laughed when Peeves threw every plate he could get his hands on at Umbridge's face. Bloom nearly fell off her seat when Professor McGonagall willingly gave her plate to Peeves. It was a good night and a very fun one.

Bloom looked up at the ceiling; the night sky with a few clouds and twinkling stars. She smiled. _I hope you're both watching over us, I hope I can make you both proud of me… I will always be proud to be your daughter and I will show the world that I truly am a Gryffindor and your daughter. _

**That's it for now people. I'm finishing the semester and transferring soon, my stupid college tried to make me take another year with them! They tried to trick me! So after some yells and screams!****They finally saw it my way :3 sometimes it's a good thing I got my mother's temper :D Please thank my beta too!**


	8. Hogs Head

**September 10, 2012**

_**KYLIE**_

**Just to make it clear, **_**Kylie**_**. This **_**isn't**_** for **_**your**_** taste. I know there are ripples – which I have apologized in advance for. I know some songs haven't been out in that year, but I'm making my story the way **_**I**_** want it. This isn't for your pleasure. I don't care if you give me advice; I'm completely alright with that. But the way you tell me is quite rude to be franked with. It completely pissed me off. I will not change anything, I like it and so do my other readers. I would have made this message private but you don't have a real account, you're a **_**guest**_**. "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all."**

**Hello to my readers! Sorry I updated late. This has not been a good couple of days, new assignments and arguments with some people in my school. I'm waking up extra early nowadays because of school and frankly I get too tired to even think about writing. I can't promise this would end. I really need my bed.**

**.**

**.**

**In The Hogs Head**

**.**

**.**

_You Don't Know Me, You Don't Know Me._

_You Don't Know Me, You Don't Know Me, So, Shut Up, Boy._

_So, Shut Up, Boy._

_So, Shut Up, Shut Up._

_You couldn't say a thing in front of me, but you could talk badly about me behind my back. I'm dumbfounded._

Bloom wrote in her journal, not long along some Ravenclaw asked her out. She turned him down and even told him that she was already with a relationship. Not an hour later he tells everyone that Bloom had asked him out. Everyone started thinking she was two timing Abe, they only stopped when Abe curse the boy. Professor Snape had happened to walk by, he was ready to take points off and give Abe a month's worth of detention, but Abe explain that the Ravenclaw student had been saying things about Bloom, causing lots of people talking about her and calling her many things to her face.

_Hello, Hello, Hello._

_It seems like the first time, time, time you've seen a girl like me._

_Why do you judge me?_

_Are you afraid of me, perhaps?_

Bloom smiled. That boy might never see the daylight again. Professor Snape had given him three months' worth of detention and taken over fifty point off. He called Professor McGonagall and Sprout to his office and pulled the kid by his ear. Not only was Professor Sprout ashamed with her student but Professor McGonagall also made his work load heavier. Both Professors knew that Umbridge was already making Bloom and Harry's school life hard, a fellow student didn't have to make it worse.

_On the outside, I'm a Bad Girl._

_On the inside, I'm a Good Girl._

_You don't even know me well, you only look at me from the outside._

_I find your gaze to be funny because you see me as a pitiful girl._

Bloom closed her notebook and placed it in her draw. She picked up a sleeping Jiji and walked out to the owlery, **[what is that thing called again? the owl house thingy?] **in her cloak pocket she had some owl treats and a toy for Jiji. On days like these she needed to be alone and just play with someone that didn't talk but understood and what was better than her animals?

"Hedwig?"

Within moments a beautiful snowy owl flew over her head, landing gracefully on Bloom's shoulder. Bloom smiled as Hedwig rubbed her face in her hair. Bloom spent the next hour playing with them. Throwing treats in the air for the owls and playing with Jiji. Hedwig did not allow any other owls near her, even though she wanted to pet some. The only owl that did get close was Pig.

Every night, Bloom healed Harry's injured hand but left a little so Umbridge wouldn't find out about her healing powers. Hermione had gotten the idea of forming their own club, Harry would teach them spells he had learned from Remus and Sirius, not everything but enough to have their friends be able to protect themselves – at least long enough to get away without getting killed.

Personally, Bloom thought it was a good idea. If only Harry would think so too. What harm could it be? Well a lot really. Umbridge would do anything to get them to be seen as villians. Most of the school already did, the Slytherin were having a field day with it. Malfoy constantly annoyed Harry while Bloom had to deal with his little fan club; Slytherins in her year that thought Malfoy was some sort of Prince.

Bloom thought back to the first letter she had received from Timmy and Matthew in months. Matthew had been busy in America for a while, he took Timmy with him; wanting Timmy to know more about the world. Bloom smiled at the thought of Timmy running around America with Matthew running after him.

Bloom never mentioned Matthew in front of Abe. Abe seemed to think that Matthew liked her, Bloom rolled her eyes. Jealous looked good on Abe sometimes, other times Bloom wanted to smack him behind the head. The only reason people were interested in her was because of Harry. Though a jealous Abe was fun to watch every once in a while.

"Bloom!"

Turning around, Bloom saw Hermione and Ginny, who was pulling Luna along, running towards her. "What is it?"

All of them expect Luna were panting after their little run. "Harry… decided…"

"Harry decided what?"

"That he'll do the club." Luna said, smiling dreamily. "I think the Whoz were able to convince him."

"Really?" Bloom was actually shocked that Harry answered so fast. "Good work Luna."

"Thank you."

"So when does it all start?"

"We're going to meet in Hogs Head during the next trip. It'll be the only chance we got to talk with Umbridge getting near us."

Bloom nodded her head in understanding. "How many people?"

Hermione swallowed. "A fair few." She whispered.

Everyone's eyes shot up. "What do you mean a fair few? Hermione! Harry is going to kill you!"

.

.

"Let's go, I want to get there before I freeze to death." Ginny hissed. When Bloom, Luna and Ginny left for Hogsmead the snow was pouring down on them but as soon as they stepped into the village gates, the snow stopped. But it didn't stop them from being half frozen; all three of them were in the process of turning blue. The only visible area you could see of them was their eyes. Ginny bright brown eyes narrowed from the cold, Luna's dreamily blue half closed and Bloom's emerald green glaring at the snow she was standing on.

"Remind me why again? Why did Hermione have to set this up on the coldest day of the year?" Ginny snapped as she kicked some snow. "It's not even supposed to snow this hard until later on!"

"I think that the snow fairies are causing this." Luna shouted over the wind.

"Can they stop it then?" Ginny asked. "I can't feel my toes."

"Let's just wait in the Three Broomsticks until it's time to go." Bloom suggested. Her mouth screamed for hot chocolate.

The three of them hugged closely together and walked as fast as they could. The Three Broomsticks was usually full, more than normal. Several witches and wizards were standing near the flames; others had floating flames dancing around them for warmth. Fellow students like Ann, Norma and Joanna were drinking Butterbeer and sitting really close together.

Bloom saw Terry Boot with Susan Bones sitting near the corner of the room; both seemed very displeased with the weather, for Susan Bones was constantly glaring out the window while Terry Boot glared at the table. The door opened again, this next Michael Corner walked in with one of his friend Ant- something. Bloom could never remember his name.

"Ginny!" Michael came behind her and hugged her tightly. Ginny seemed surprised, she clearly didn't think that he would come. They had gotten into an argument in the beginning of the month our Harry's so-called lies. Michael had accused Harry of lying for fame in front of Ginny, causing Ginny to break up with him after she shouted at him. Michael had also accused Bloom of wanting more fame, for that reason she was in the second and third task.

Two days later Michael came back to Ginny, asking – more like begging in Bloom's opinion – to get back together. Ginny agreed only if he apologized to Harry and Bloom.

Luna and Bloom talked in low tones, none of them really like Michael but if Ginny liked him, they would try to like him.

"When is Abe getting here?" Luna asked.

"In a while, Professor Snape gave him detention for talking _too loudly _in the corridors." Bloom rolled her eyes, in truth Abe had tried to kiss her when Professor Snape had suddenly turned the corner. "Micky and Alex are waiting for him."

"Hey girls." Neville stood behind them. "Where are we supposed to meet again?"

Bloom giggled. "Just follow us when it's time Neville."

"What's up Pussy Cat!"

"Woo woo oh!"

Both Bloom and Neville jumped while Luna just turned around without jumping. Bloom glared at the two that scared her. "Why must you do that?"

"Why of course Wild Cat." Fred and George stood side by side. Superior gazes in their eyes as they stared down at them. Bloom hated that they were so tall, especially compared to her.

"We live to annoy everyone and anybody!"

"Your presents alone annoys me."

"Why thank you, Wild Cat." George smiled evilly.

"We were aiming at that!" Fred finished, his grin appeared with great mischief.

Lee Jordan pushed them away. "We just got back from Zonko's, got really good stuff. Though, I don't know what we going to do with it yet."

"Should we start hiding?" Luna asked.

They all stared at her dumbstruck, until they all started laughing. Ginny left Michael with his friends while she sat next to her brothers. Fred and George talked about their new inventions while Lee Jordan added more detail to it. Ginny would smack them every once in a while for having said something not at all smart. Luna would try to explain that Locatus have been attached to Fred and George for a long time; which were the reason why Fred and George caused so much mischief.

"Time to go." Fred whispered at them.

They walked in a group when suddenly Fred got a hold of Bloom and pulled her on his back, from the corner of her eyes she saw that George was doing the same thing to Ginny. "Let's go!" they started to run, Bloom held on to dear life and screamed when the cold air hit her face. Fred and George didn't go straight to Hogs Head; no, they took corners, turns and jumped over small creatures. Bloom hide her face in Fred's back due to the cold wind, her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck. She knew that if given the chance, he would throw her into the snow.

Finally, they arrived.

It was not at all like the Three Broomsticks, whose large bar gave an impression of gleaming warmth and cleanliness. The Hog's Head bar comprised one small, dingy and very dirty room that smelled strongly of something that might have been goats.

The bay windows were so encrusted with grime that very little daylight could permeate the room, which was lit instead with the stubs of candles sitting on rough wooden tables. The floor seemed at first glance to be compressed earth, though as Bloom stepped on to it she realized that there was stone beneath what seemed to be the accumulated filth of centuries.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were already there.

"So when does everyone arrive?" Bloom asked as she glared at Fred; who was smiling innocently.

Behind them, Ginny kicked George in the shin.

First came Neville with Luna, Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with Cho and one of her usually-giggling girlfriends, then Cedric came in, putting a smile on Bloom's face. She had gotten close to Cedric this year. Cedric had told her that he had broken up with Cho early the year. Cho wanted his total attention twenty-four seven, but Cedric just wanted to live life since it was almost taken from him. She clung to him whenever he wasn't in class, he took matters in his own hands and ended it with her.

And then Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, followed by Susan Bones. Anthony Goldstein, - Luna had told Bloom his name – Michael Corner, and Terry Boot and some Hufflepuff boy.

"A couple of people?" Bloom heard Harry say hoarsely to Hermione. "A couple of people?"

"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular," said Hermione happily, "Ron, do you want to pull up some more chairs?"

The barman had frozen in the act of wiping out a glass with a rag so filthy it looked as though it had never been washed. Possibly, he had never seen his pub so full.

"Hi," said Fred, reaching the bar first and counting his companions quickly, "could we have… twenty-five Butterbeers, please?"

The barman glared at him for a moment, then, throwing down his rag irritably as though he had been interrupted in something very important, he started passing up dusty Butterbeers from under the bar.

Bloom rubbed her temple. This was going to be a long day. She heard the door open again, this next it was Abe followed by Micky and Alex. Bloom waved them over. Bloom sat between Cedric and Abe. On Abe's right was Micky and Alex. Luna and Neville sat in front of Bloom, sitting on the floor. Ginny sat next to Michael and his friends. Bloom noticed that Susan and Terry didn't sit anywhere near each other.

"Cheers," said Fred, handing them out. "Cough up, everyone; I haven't got enough gold for all of these…"

"Er," said Hermione, her voice slightly higher than usual out of nerves. "Well - er - hi."

The group focused its attention on her instead, though eyes continued to dart back regularly to Harry. Bloom grinned at them.

"Well… erm… well, you know why you're here. Erm… well, Harry here had the idea - I mean" (Harry had thrown her a sharp look, which made Bloom swallow a laugh.) "I had the idea - that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts - and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us -" (Hermione's voice became suddenly much stronger and more confident) because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts -" ("Hear, hear," said Anthony Goldstein, and Hermione looked heartened) "- Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."

She paused, looked sideways at Harry, and went on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells -"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?" said Michael Corner, who was watching her closely.

Bloom saw Ginny give him a warning look.

"Of course I do," said Hermione at once. "But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defense because… because…" she took a great breath and finished, "because Lord Voldemort is back."

The reaction was immediate and predictable. Cho's friend shrieked and slopped Butterbeer down herself; Terry gave a kind of involuntary twitch; Padma Patil shuddered, and Neville gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough. All of them, however, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Harry.

"Well… that's the plan, anyway" said Hermione. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to -"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said the blond Hufflepuff player in a rather aggressive voice.

Bloom glared at him, but she wasn't the only one to do so.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it -" Hermione began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes him," said the blond boy, nodding at Harry.

"Who are you?" said Ron rudely.

Bloom nor Hermione stopped him or told him off for it. In fact, Bloom hoped to get a punch in there soon.

"Zacharias Smith," said the boy, "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look," said Hermione, intervening swiftly, "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about -"

"It's okay, Hermione," said Harry.

Bloom watched her brother; she knew that they weren't going to believe him until they knew what happened that night. A night Bloom often had nightmares about, and sometimes even dreams. For she had heard her parents tell them those words they had long for, for such a long time.

"What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" he repeated, looking Zacharias straight in the face. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you won't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

The whole group seemed to have held its breath while Harry spoke. Bloom knew that Harry made an impression that even the barman was listening. He was wiping the same glass with the filthy rag, making it steadily dirtier.

Zacharias said dismissively, "All Dumbledore told us last year was that you and Cedric Diggory were kidnapped, along with your sister during the third task. Diggory returned without you two. Moments later, you two appear and past out. You claim that You-Know-Who returned, where's your proof?"

"Shut up, Smith." Cedric turned to look at him. "You don't understand what happened; your tiny brain won't be able to understand it. But I want you to understand one thing, if it wasn't for Bloom and Harry. I wouldn't be alive today."

"So," said Hermione, her voice very high-pitched again. "So… like I was saying… if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going to -"

"Is it true," interrupted Susan Bones, looking at Harry, "that you can produce a Patronus?"

"Yeah," said Harry slightly defensively.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Er - you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" he asked.

The girl smiled.

"She's my auntie," she said. "I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So - is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Blimey, Harry!" said Lee, looking deeply impressed. "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," said Fred, grinning at Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," mumbled Harry, and a couple of people laughed.

Bloom smiled, it seemed that things were turning for the better.

"And did you kill a Basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" demanded Terry Boot. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year…"

Bloom and Ginny flinched at the mention of the Basilisk.

"Er - yeah, I did, yeah," said Harry. "Not alone though, Bloom helped."

Bloom felt everyone's eyes on her now. Her face went bright pink, inside she was cursing Harry. She didn't like it when people stared at her; it was very uncomfortable, especially when they talked about her involved in some kind of Dark Wizard attack. Abe nudged her slightly while Luna leaned back on Bloom's legs.

Justin Finch-Fletchley whistled; the Creevey brothers exchanged awestruck looks and Lavender Brown said "Wow!" softly.

"And in our first year," said Neville to the group at large, "he saved that Philosophy Stone -"

"Philosopher's," hissed Hermione.

"Yes, that - from You-Know-Who," finished Neville.

Hannah Abbott's eyes were as round as Galleons.

"And that's not to mention," said Cho. "All the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year - getting past dragons and merpeople and Acromantula and things…"

Bloom wasn't feeling too sure about what they were saying anymore, they were making sound like it some kind of adventure. Something amazing, it wasn't. She and Harry were lucky to be alive. They didn't understand how the world really worked like. That was the true meaning of this club, to make them understand, to make sure they at least can fight back when they're attacked.

"Look," Harry said, and everyone fell silent at once, " I… I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but… I had a lot of help with all that stuff…"

"Not with the dragon, you didn't," said Michael Corner at once. "That was a seriously cool bit of flying…"

"Yeah, well -" said Harry

"And nobody helped you get rid of those Dementors this summer," said Susan Bones.

"No," said Harry, "no, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is -"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias Smith.

"Here's an idea," said Ron loudly, before Harry could speak, "why don't you shut your mouth?"

Perhaps the word _weasel_ had affected Ron strongly. In any case, he was now looking at Zacharias as though he would like nothing better than to thump him. Something Bloom would gladly join him.

Zacharias flushed.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," he said.

"That's not what he said," snarled Fred.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" enquired George, pulling a long and lethal looking metal instrument from inside one of the Zonko's bags.

Bloom snickered. She just had to love the twins; they really were amazing when they stuck up for someone they deeply cared for.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," said Fred.

"I'll gladly help." Bloom smiled innocently. "I can add a little fire to it, I'm sure it'll make the cleaning process much more painful – I mean easier."

"Yes, well," said Hermione hastily, "moving on… the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias folded his arms and said nothing, though perhaps this was because he was too busy keeping an eye on the instrument in Fred's hand and looking at Bloom.

Abe held her hand to help her recap her temper.

"Right," said Hermione, looking relieved that something had at last been settled. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week -"

"Hang on," said Angelina, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," said Cho, "nor with ours."

"Nor ours," added Zacharias Smith.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," aid Hermione, slightly impatiently, "but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters -"

"Well said!" barked Ernie Macmillan.

"Personally I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our OWLs coming up!"

He looked around impressively, as though waiting for people to cry "Surely not!" When nobody spoke, he went on, "I, personally am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher on us at this critical period. Obviously, they are in denial about the return of You-Know- Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells -"

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione, "is that she's got some… some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry."

Nearly everybody looked stunned at this news; everybody except Luna, who piped up, "Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army."

"Oh Luna." Bloom sighed. No matter how much she loved her, sometimes she wanted her to stay quiet. They weren't many people that liked her, but Bloom wouldn't change on hair on her head for all the gold in the world.  
"Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and have defense lessons?" Ginny quickly asked before anyone tried to laugh at Luna.

"Yes," said Hermione at once, "yes, we were, you're right, Ginny."

"Well, once a week sounds cool," said Lee Jordan.

"As long as -" began Angelina.

"Yes, yes, we know about the Quidditch," said Hermione in a tense voice. "Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet…"

This was rather more difficult; the whole group fell silent.

"Library?" suggested Katie Bell after a few moments.

"I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library," said Harry.

"She'll most likely kill us all." Bloom stated; everyone knew it was true.

"Maybe an unused classroom?" said Dean.

"Yeah," said Ron, "McGonagall might let us have hers, she did when Harry was practicing for the Triwizard."

"I don't think we should." Bloom quickly said. "If Umbridge finds out, she'll have Professor McGonagall's head. No, it'll be better if the teachers didn't know about this."

After a short silence, Harry spoke. "She's right, we can't ask them. She's already out to get us all. I'll ask Remus and Sirius if they know a room we can use, they know the castle better then Fred and George."

"Normally," George started. "I would be highly offended but since it's Remus and Sirius."

"We'll rise to the challenge to over throw the Kings!" Fred shouted, "Or at least match their level."

"Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere," said Hermione. "We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting."

She rummaged in her bag and produced parchment and a quill, then hesitated, rather as though she was steeling herself to say something.

"I - I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," she took a deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to."

Fred reached out for the parchment and cheerfully wrote his signature, but Bloom noticed at once that several people looked less than happy at the prospect of putting their names on the list.

"Er…" said Zacharias slowly, not taking the parchment that George was trying to pass to him, "well… I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is."

But Ernie was looking rather hesitant about signing, too. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"I - well, we are prefects," Ernie burst out. "And if this list was found… well, I mean to say… you said yourself, if Umbridge finds out -"

"You just said this group was the most important thing you'd do this year," Harry reminded him.

"I - yes," said Ernie, "yes, I do believe that, it ' s just -"

"Ernie, do you really think I'd leave that list lying around?" said Hermione testily.

"No. No, of course not," said Ernie, looking slightly less anxious. "I - yes, of course I'll sign."

Bloom had to hand it to Hermione; she sure did know how to convince people into believing her. Too bad it doesn't work with her whole Elf- Freedom complain.

When the last person - Zacharias - had signed, Hermione took the parchment back and slipped it carefully into her bag. There was an odd feeling in the group now. It was as though they had just signed some kind of contract.

"Well, time's ticking on," said Fred briskly, getting to his feet. "George, Lee and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase; we'll be seeing you all later."

In twos and threes the rest of the group took their leave, too.

"I'll see you later Harry." Bloom walked out before Harry could ask her where she was heading. Bloom and her friends walked around Hogsmead thinking of the meeting. They had to find a place to meet. But where? There wasn't a place she could think of really…

"HE'S WHAT?!"

They all jumped and looked for the course of the yell but they didn't find anyone, in fact it seemed that people were also looking for it.

"That sounded like… was that Ron?" Ginny asked.

Bloom shrugged. "Probably, I wonder what shocked him so much?"

"Bloom." someone spoke to the far left. Bloom turned to see that last person she expected it to be; Matthew Greyback.

Matthew was sitting in one of the benchers outside the Three Broomsticks, Bloom noticed the Notice-Me-Not Charm on him. The only reason she saw him was because he had called out to her, otherwise she doubted that she would had known he was there at all. But there he was, wearing a dark cloak. His stunning eyes staring at her, it seemed that he wasn't shy around her anymore.

Bloom slipped away from her friends, they didn't seem to notice – expect for Luna – since they were watching local fairies and other small creatures perform for them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked – more liked hissed.

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to know your answer." He said simply.

Bloom gaped at him, didn't he know that what he was asking of her was big. She already had unwanted fame; did he really want to add more? Nevertheless, as a child she always dreamt of something like this to happen to her, but now it's different. She knows better – the world know her already (not by choice but still!) a large part of it hates her. She didn't care for that though, no, what she did care for was for the people to believe her! To believe in Harry and Professor Dumbledore! They just had to see sense that they were telling the truth… could Matthew's plan really work?

"I – I don't know."

Matthew sighed. "I need to know by tomorrow Bloom." he stood up and stood close to her and whispered in her ear. "If you want people to listen, they have to like you. They have to trust you. I can help you, if you let me."

Bloom looked down and bite the corner of her lip. Unguarded, Matthew saw his chance.

He kissed the skin between her cheek and the corner of her right eye.

Before Bloom could react, he had left. She stared at the direction she thought he took. Her skin tingling with his touch, she could still feel his lips on her skin. It wasn't uncomfortable but… it wasn't good.

She sighed as she watched her friends enjoy the show. Her eyes stayed on Abe as he laughed. He had a true laugh – not forced or weak. A smile appeared on her face, she would ask him for his advice. She wasn't sure if he'll be happy about it, but it was the only course of action she had left.

She had to start making people believe.

.

.

Sirius and Aurora sat next to each other during the Order meeting at the far end, Remus sat in front of Sirius while Tonks sat in front of Aurora. Every once in a while, Sirius noticed that his beloved cousin would sneak glances towards his werewolf best friend; by the smile on Aurora's face, he bet that she also noticed it. Bloom had told him of her wish for Remus and Tonks to get together and have many cubs, as well as him and Aurora to get married and have many puppies. The fact that she had told him and Remus was funny but very… uncomfortable? Shocking?

Maybe there was more of James in her than he had thought.

He bet that she would be thinking of a scheme by now.

Harry had written that Bloom had pranked Umbridge – or _Umbitch_ as Sirius preferred to call it – with many firework attacks and a song of her own creation. Harry detailed everything to the tiniest detail, making it as if Sirius was really there. "She really is her father's daughter." Professor McGonagall had said when she entered the Order meeting. She had tried to give Sirius a stern look but it died when her eyes twinkled with happiness.

Moody finished the meeting and now was assigning missions; guard duty, tracking so on. "Black, Lupin." He suddenly said. "Stay after the meeting. Anacaona, Tonks. You must stay as well." Then he turned back to the others. "Good luck and remember –"

"We know!"

Moody glared at Sirius and Tonks. "Go on now!" everyone took their cue to leave.

As soon as they all left and closed the door, Moody started explaining. "You lot got a mission, we received word that one of Voldemort's former inner-circle member in currently in a muggle dance club – why? As proof that only sick bastards work for Voldemort – he likes to _play_ with young woman." Sirius's eyes narrowed, he had a feeling where this was going and he wasn't like it at all. He prayed that he was wrong. "Black and Lupin will act as local men going to the club, Anacaona and Tonks will try to get the targets attention by _any means necessary_."

"No!"

Both Sirius and Remus stood up – Remus seemed a bit surprised by his actions but still stayed on his feet. "There's no reason for them to do this-" Remus was saying as Sirius shouted, "_There is no way Aurora and Tonks are doing this Moody!" _

"Guys, calm down." Tonks was saying as she tried to pull Remus back to his seat.

"Sirius, I'm sure Moody has a reason. Let him continue, we – as in Tonks and I – can deny the mission if we want too." Aurora reasoned.

"Listen, you two can deny it." Moody started as he glared with his spinning eye at the two men, while his normal eye looked between Tonks and Aurora. "This is an important mission; you two are the only ones that can do it. Both of you look younger than the other woman in the Order. ("I sure hope so." Tonks whispered. "I am the youngest.") Our target _likes_ young and pure woman, both of you must find a way to lead him way from the crowd and near Remus or Sirius. Knock him out after you capture him."

It seemed easy enough; if the mission had passed onto someone else Sirius would probably enjoy the mission. But this! This was dealing with two women he deeply cared for. His baby cousin and the woman he loved. He couldn't take that chance – they could get hurt, even with him and Remus there.

But he knew he had no choose in the matter. Both women were incredible strong and stubborn – he loved them for it but sometimes, he just wanted to bang his head against the wall.

Aurora and Tonks stared at each other before saying the words that Remus and Sirius feared greatly.

"We'll do it."

* * *

**That's it! Sorry its late, school work is coming in loads and gym class is brutally. I think I might update within a week or two. I'm sorry. I really am trying my best here. Please review, but don't flame me. I don't take kindly to rude people.**

**See you guys soon (I hope)**

**Thank my Beta too please.**


	9. The Change

**Sorry this took a while, my laptop's battery died –like it doesn't charge or work anymore – and I had to get a new one. I'm also sorry for the last chapter, my beta hadn't edited when my sister uploaded it for me. I'm using her computer and let's just say she was trying to help. I'm taking Biology part 2, I'm so dead! I have my first exam on Monday September 25, 2012. I studied, I feel good about it but then I don't… updates are going to be longer now, sorry but a girl has to study. **

**There was a kidnapping at my university, the girl got away but now I'm scared. One death and kidnapping in less than a year. Is this a sign that i shouldn't go there?**

**Listening to _Uncommitted_ by Junsu (I recommend you listen to it.) **

**Please thank my beta; she's been working really hard with me.**

**.**

**The Change**

**.**

"You could have told me that you were talking to him." Abe argued.

"Stop acting like such a prat, Abe." Bloom hissed. "He's a pen pal; I am allowed to have one. I mostly talk to Timmy, besides he's just trying to help me."

Bloom had told Abe about her little meeting with Matthew Greyback; she thought he would give her advice but instead he took it the wrong way. Now Abe kept saying that Matthew Greyback was trying to take her for himself and that's all he ever wanted. He and Bloom argued since the moment they got back from Hogsmead and hadn't stopped yet. Ginny, Luna, Micky and Alex were in the common room with them; ready to stop them if they got too far into the argument.

"He doesn't want to be just a pen pal." Abe argued. "He wants to be more than that! I saw the way he looked at you last year, I'm not stupid Bloom!"

"Are you saying I can't have any guy friends? You don't control me Abe! Besides, you write to Vicktor Krum!"

"That's different! We're two guys! It's completely different when it's a girl and a guy. Besides Vicktor and I have known each other for years."

"That makes you sound gay." Micky snickered.

Abe turned to glare at him.

"Oh for Pete's stakes!" Bloom rolled her eyes. "I'm with you because I like _you, _you dolt! If I'm writing to Matthew it's because he's a friend, get that through your thick head!"

Abe seemed to relax a bit when she admitted to him her feeling but still looked annoyed that Matthew Greyback – so called "Most Charming and Handsome Boy you'll ever meet" – was involved in Bloom's life. "Look Abe, I'm not going to fight over Matthew right now. Right now, I need help. Matthew's plan might work, I just don't know if I should do it. That's why I'm asking you – my boyfriend – and my friends to help me; I need to give him an answer. Like now!"

"Okay, let's sit down and talk about this then." Ginny said as she pulled a chair over. The others did the same and formed a circle, Bloom shared a look with Abe; meaning they would discuss the Matthew problem later on. "What is Greyback's plan Bloom?"

Bloom sighed. "Remember last year, when I was picked to sing with the Weird Sisters and Matthew? Well, someone recorded the songs and well… shared it with a couple of people, those people asked the Weird Sisters to prepare another song with me – surprisingly whoever recorded it didn't say that it was _me_ singing. I think it was a foreigner, it would explain why they didn't know my name – a Hogwart's student would know me just by face but not a student from a different school. Matthew's plan is basically to get me famous."

"Huh?"

"But you're already famous."

"Well, the people wouldn't _know_ that it's me."

The boys seemed to be a bit lost though you could tell that Ginny was slowing getting it while Luna just smiled, she already knew where this was heading. "His plan is to the people to love you without knowing its Bloom Potter, she gets the support she needs and when she says that she believes in the Potters and Dumbledore, People will start looking into it. They'll start asking questions and not accuse anything." Luna smiled.

"Exactly; The Power of Celebrities." Bloom smiled.

"But – wait." Alex sat up, "Why doesn't Greyback just announce that he believes you? Wouldn't that be easier than waiting so long?"

"Because it'll be only one; if two famous singers say it more and more will until people start following them." Ginny explained as she looked pass Bloom. "If Greyback does it by himself, it could end his career. But with his plan, he can insure his career, helping Bloom and start warning people much faster. I got to say this, that boy is smart."

"I think you should do it." Micky said. "This plan might not work but, it's the only plan that seems possible of working in your favor."

"I think it'll work, it'll take time but there's a chance it will work. I say go for it." Alex smiled.

"I'll help with whatever I can." Ginny said.

"Me too." Luna smiled.

They all turned to Abe. "Fine, it could work. I'm not saying it will but, there's a small chance that that git's plan could work." With that he stood up and walked to the boy's dorm.

Bloom sighed. Things were starting to get rocky with Abe. Why did they have to fight over this? Bloom knew that Abe did have other girl friends at school, it wasn't surprising, Abe was good-looking, one of the best looking guys in their year. Lots of girls want to date him, like there were a lot of guys that wanted to date her. How can she make him understand that Matthew and she were only friends?

.

.

"I don't like this." Sirius pouted, he was sitting in the kitchen with his feet on the table. Remus was leaning on the door, looking like he would curse him soon.

"I know, you've been repeating that for the past two hours." Remus hissed. Remus felt ready to scream, not only was he moments away from starting his mission but this mission was putting him on the edge. Aurora and Tonks had to lure their target out in the open. He didn't like their plan, not at all and Sirius wasn't helping.

"What's taking them so long?" Sirius asked as he stared at the ceiling. "It's not like they're going to meet some guys."

"You never told me if you and Aurora are officially an item." Remus said trying to change the topic.

Sirius sighed "I don't even know, one moment I feel that we are but then we never really talked about it after the kiss in Mexico."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Remus asked as he took a seat.

Sirius ran a hand in his hair. "I've tried but every time I open my mouth, the words just die in my throat. I'm just – don't repeat what I'm about to say – I think I'm scared if she says no."

Remus nodded. "I guess I understand that. I mean Aurora was the only girl that you actually worked to get, most of the time you wouldn't care if a girl turned you down. It's normal for you to be scared of losing her. I knew you would fall for her when she sat with us her first day." He chuckled remembering how Sirius teased her but she didn't do anything but make him gape at her. "James, Lily and I even made a bet on when you would mature and ask her to marry you. I'm sad to say that we all lost."

"You bet on me?"

"Of course, I bet that you wouldn't mature until you felt that you lost her and chase after her. James said you'll probably mature if she ordered you too, while Lily said that you'll mature when you figured out you had fallen in love with her, you would chase her down until she said yes."

Sirius smirked, "I really don't know what would had happened, maybe a combination of all three."

"We're ready."

The guys turned around to see two young women looking at them. Tonks was now a blonde with striking grey eyes; she was petite and could likely pass as a twenty year old. Her hair reached her jaw line, perfectly straight. Bangs brushed to one side. Her eyes seemed bigger than normal, giving her a youth look. She wore a sparkly purple tank top and a black skirt that barely reached her mid-thigh. Her skin was paler than her usually pearly skin color. She was a bit shorter now, due to her clumsy side, she decided to wear cute light purple flats.

Aurora on the other hand had black hair now. It was set in waves that were set loose on her back. Her warm brown eyes were now deep blue green. Her usually tan skin was now pale, making her look like a typical European girl. She wore a button down light purple blouse; she had folded the sleeves up to her elbow. Pale pink shorts that reached from her waist to a little above her mid-thigh; her blouse was safely tucked in her shorts. Tan three inch heels were neatly placed on her feet.

"This better go well, I'm wearing my favorite outfit." Aurora said.

"Don't worry girl." Tonks smiled. "We'll be out of there before midnight, I hope." She whispered at the end.

"Don't tell me you're wearing that!" Sirius warned.

Aurora raised an eyebrow at him. "We are. So don't even start Sirius, I'm not in the mood. I'm losing my pride as a woman doing this!"

Sirius growled. "Fine, but we're going to plan this first. And there'll be rules, first rule; if he comes too close, I'm attacking. Two; if he touches you, I'm attacking. Three; if he gets me mad, I'm attacking him."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious – don't you dare say it!" Tonks quickly said before Sirius could open his mouth.

"Actually," Remus started. "I think Sirius is right, we can't take any chances. If he gets away we won't be able to find him anymore. We'll be close by but not too close in case he sees us."

Both women rolled their eyes.

_Men_

.

.

Bloom was gently kicking stones into the Black Lake, she was thinking of Matthew's plan; what if it didn't work? Could she really do this?

As a child, she had dreamt of becoming a singer. To be known around the world and most importantly; to be loved. For a child that grew up without knowing what love really was, to be loved meant a whole lot. That's why she would make friends with nearly everyone or anyone. She just didn't want to be left alone in the world. Sure she had Harry, but for how long? Voldemort was still out there, plotting their death. And the world had turned its back on her and her brother.

Bloom sat down on the cold grass.

She pulled out some parchment and mechanical pencil. It was a lot easier than using ink. Bloom leaned on an old tree and began to write her letter to Remus and Sirius.

_Dear Moony and Padfoot,_

_How are you? I'm okay – so far. I really hate Umbridge, can't I set her on fire? Pretty please! I promise only to burn her hair off! I already pranked her; I can't prank her again since she's keeping a close – a creepy close – eye on me. That Hag! Or should I call her Toad? _

_She hasn't said anything about you, Moony._

_Thank God, or I might just end up setting her on fire!_

_Anyways, I'm writing for a reason. You see, Matthew Greyback – the singer and friend – has an idea to help us. He thinks if people like my singing, they'll start liking me. But they won't know its Bloom Potter singing, that way when I announced – with Matthew – that I believe Harry and Dumbledore, people will start questioning the Ministry. I think it could work but I just want your advice._

_Let me know what you think._

_Lots of Love_

_Bloom _

She folded the letter and put it in her pocket. She began to walk to the owlery, she knew Hedwig was itching to fly and deliver a letter. She thought back to her talk with Harry. He had barely told her that he was taking extra classes with Professor Snape. He wouldn't tell her for what, though Bloom knew it wasn't for potions. She wasn't going to butt in, yet.

She called Hedwig down; she petted her for a while before tying her letter on Hedwig's leg. "Deliver this to Remus and Sirius, but be careful. Watch out for an evil pink toad." With that Hedwig hooted and flew out the window, she looked like a ghost flying in the darkening sky. Now all she had to do was to wait; Bloom stayed there for a while longer, petting any owl that got close to her. She would have bought Jiji, but that lazy cat loved her bed and was not planning on leaving it any time soon. She still had to learn to train with Jiji, their teamwork wasn't the best. In fact, in Kiyo form, he never did anything she asked him for.

Aurora said that Kiyo was always stubborn but it wasn't normal for him to disobey his Mistress's host.

In the end, Kiyo had tackled Bloom to the ground and stayed on her until she gave up training with him. Ever since then, whenever Aurora made them train together, Kiyo would push Bloom with his wings and in return Bloom would throw fire at him. Aurora had given them homework; Learn to work together or else!

Too bad that wasn't going to happen.

"Bloom, what are you doing here?"

Bloom saw Cedric walk in, letter in his hand.

"Oh, hi Cedric." Bloom smiled. "I was just sending a letter, what are you doing here?"

Cedric smiled at her, "Letter." He waved the letter in his hand. "It's almost curfew, I'll walk you to your tower."

"You sure? You could get in trouble."

"Na, I got rounds today. I'll just tell them that you were called to a Professor's office and I was walking you back."

"That's very cunning of you." Bloom smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot you were made Headboy. How's that going?"

Cedric smiled and started to explain his wonderful Headboy duties and activities.

They walked in silence for a while; it seemed that both of them had a lot to think about. "Cedric, did you get taller?" Bloom asked looked up at him.

Cedric snickered. "No, but I think you've gotten shorter."

Bloom glared at him. "It's not my fault you're freakish tall. Why couldn't I get the tall genes?" Bloom sighed. "What do you think of you-know-what?"

"It's a good idea." Cedric whispered. "We need this; Umbridge isn't going to teach us anything worth knowing. I'm still amazed that you and Harry know more defense spells than I do, and I'm on my final year. We need to do this; we're going to get killed if we don't. I know if it wasn't for you and Harry, I'll probably be dead."

"You've got to stop mentioning that, you make it sound like we're some sort of superhero." Bloom blushed.

Cedric laughed at her.

.

.

"You found a place?"

"Yeah, I was walking around; thinking of where we can practice, when suddenly a door just appeared. I thought I was going crazy for a second. I went inside and saw that it was some sort of training area." Neville explained. "I quickly went to find Harry and showed him the room, he really liked it. I think we're going to use it."

"You're amazing Neville, do you know that?" Bloom smiled as he blushed red.

"It was nothing." He whispered. "Anyways, can you help me with my potions' essay? Snape will kill me if I don't get this right."

"Sure, as long as you check my Herbology project, I can't get that plant to bloom. I sure, that plants don't like me." Bloom shook her head.

After an hour or so, Hedwig flew in through the common room window and landed next to Bloom. Bloom gave her some of her leftover sandwich and gently removed her burden. It was a letter from Remus and Sirius.

_Hey Kiddo,_

_As your guardian I must say that you shouldn't attack your teachers – no matter how much they deserved it. But as a prankster, I say prank the pants of her! Kick the Hag to the curve, talk back, and set her hair on fire! Moony and I are working hard. Now, to your situation; Dear Old Moons and I talked about it. It seems like a good plan, but what we want to know, if you want to do it. If you do we fully support you. Moony and I even asked for a woman's point-of-view; meaning we asked Yaretzi. She thinks that it'll work; many people from her hometown have done it. But it's a lot of work. But we know you can do it. _

_Whatever you decide to you, I'll beside you._

_The Pound _

Bloom stared at the letter long and hard, as she petted Hedwig. It was like Hedwig had sensed that another letter was on its way. She nipped at Bloom's fingers as if ordering her to start writing. "Oh alright."

Bloom took out spare parchment and quickly wrote the shortest letter she had ever written.

_Meet me tomorrow in Hogsmead._

.

.

While Harry was at Quidditch practice, Bloom snuck in his dorm and took the Invisibility Cloak. She had to meet Matthew in half an hour, without anyone knowing. Sure, Bloom told Ginny and Luna and also Hermione; begging her to distract Harry at any cost while she was with Matthew. She had also told Abe, even asked him if he wanted to go with her but he said he couldn't, since he had homework. Bloom sighed remembering how he wouldn't look at her.

Lately, Abe seemed so sad. Half the time it seemed like he wanted to tell her something but couldn't.

Bloom promised herself that as soon as she returned, she was going to talk to him. And if didn't work, she would finish it with him. It wasn't that she wanted too, but she couldn't stay with someone that didn't want her or talk to her about his problems. No matter how it pained her, she had to work this out and… she had bigger problems at the moment.

Bloom sat in a corner table in The Three Broomsticks; she had hot chocolate steaming in front of her. No one bothered her, no one got near her' mostly because The Daily Prophet accused her of being a Crazy-Fire witch that could give you three-degree burns with a single touch. As soon as someone in a cloak sat in front of her, she casted a Notice-Me-Not charm; she hoped no one was smart enough to see it.

"You're late."

"Sorry, I couldn't dodge all my fans." He smirked at her. "Did you make a decision then?" he asked suddenly very serious.

Bloom nodded. "Yes, but I'm going to need more detail in our little plan. How will I sing? With who? And so on."

"Well, first you'll sing a duet with me. The Weird Sisters agreed to sing with you too, they already know you. You'll be wearing a glamour and only you and your manager will be able to get if off. You can pick someone to be your manager, like your guardians. If either of your two songs are in the top ten, you will sing with another singer – a close friend of mine. And then we'll move from there."

"When do we start?"

.

.

A large sign had been affixed to the Gryffindor noticeboard; so large it covered everything else on it - the lists of secondhand spellbooks for sale, the regular reminders of school rules from Argus Filch, the Quidditch team training timetable, the offers to barter certain Chocolate Frog Cards for others, the Weasleys' latest advertisement for testers, the dates of the Hogsmeade weekends and the lost and found notices. The new sign was printed in large black letters and there was a highly official-looking seal at the bottom beside a neat and curly signature.

**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

**All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded. **

**An organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. **

**Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).**

**No student organization, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.**

**Any student found to have formed or to belong to, an organization, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.**

**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.**

**Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor**

"That evil fat toad." Ginny hissed. "How did she find out?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Bloom answered. "Wait a minute – _Teams_; does that mean she's disbanding Quidditch?"

Ginny paled. "No – she can't do that! Quidditch is tradition; if she does she'll be going against what she's being saying all this time."

"What's going on?"

The girls turned around to see Harry and Ron walking towards them. "See for yourself." Bloom pointed at the board.

"This isn't a coincidence," Harry said, his hands forming fists. "She knows."

Bloom and Ginny nodded; it seems that they weren't the only ones that noticed.

"She can't," said Ron at once.

"There were people listening in that pub. And let's face it, we don't know how many of the people who turned up we can trust… any of them could have run off and told Umbridge…" Harry whispered.

"Zacharias Smith!" said Ron at once, punching a fist into his hand. "Or - I thought that Michael Corner had a really shifty look, too -"

"Just because I'm dating him? Ronald." Ginny glared at her brother, causing him to take a step behind Harry.

"I wonder if Hermione's seen this yet?" Harry said, looking round at the door to the girls' dormitories. Bloom knew he was changing the topic on purpose.

"Let's go and tell her," said Ron. He bounded forwards, pulled open the door and set off up the spiral staircase. Ginny and Bloom both opened their mouths to stop him, but then again; where was the fun in that? So they stood back and watched as Ron made a fool of himself.

He was on the sixth stair when there was a loud, wailing, klaxon-like sound and the steps melted together to make a long, smooth stone slid. There was a brief moment when Ron tried to keep running, arms working madly like windmills, and then he toppled over backwards and shot down the newly created slide, coming to rest on his back at Harry's feet.

Ginny and Bloom burst into laughter, they tried to keep it in but it was just too much!

"Er - I don't think we're allowed in the girls' dormitories," said Harry, pulling Ron to his feet and trying not to laugh.

Two girls came zooming gleefully down the stone slide.

"Oooh, who tried to get upstairs?" they giggled happily, leaping to their feet and ogling Harry and Ron.

"Me," said Ron, who was still rather disheveled. "I didn't realize that would happen. It's not fair!" he added to Harry, as the girls headed off for the portrait hole, still giggling madly. "Hermione's allowed in our dormitory, how come we're not allowed -?"

"Well, it's an old-fashioned rule," said Hermione, who had just slid neatly on to a rug in front of them and was now getting to her feet. "But it says in Hogwarts A History, that the founders thought boys were less trustworthy than girls."

"Oh Hermione, it was priceless!" Bloom giggled. "I don't think I had ever seen someone try to run up the slide like that!"

"It's still not fair." Ron's ears turned red. "Anyways – look at this!" he pointed at the board.

Hermione's eyes slid rapidly down the notice. Her expression became stony.

"Someone must have blabbed to her!" Ron said angrily.

"They can't have done," said Hermione in a low voice.

"You're so naive," said Ron, "you think just because you're all honorable and trustworthy -"

"No, they can't have done, because I put a jinx on that piece of parchment we all signed," said Hermione grimly. "Believe me, if anyone's run off and told Umbridge, we'll know exactly who they are and they will really regret it."

"What'll happen to them?" said Ron, Ginny and Bloom eagerly.

"Well, put it this way" said Hermione, "it'll make Eloise Midgeon's acne look like a couple of cute freckles. (Both Bloom and Ginny whined; Eloise Midgeon was a very sweet girl but was so shy because of her acne. Her acne though, was truly awful.) Come on, let's get down to breakfast and see what the others think… I wonder whether this has been put up in all the houses?"

"You guys go ahead, I have something to do." Bloom quickly left before Harry could stop her.

She walked as quickly as she could until she found the person she was looking for. "We need to talk."

He stared down at her in confusion. "Okay."

.

.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

Bloom stared at him for a long time, deciding how she should approach this. She didn't know how to pick her word yet. But if it was arguing, she could easily win that. But in a very sensitive topic, Bloom didn't have the ability to stop arguing; reducing herself and her opponent to tears. She had to be careful and think clearly, she couldn't let her emotions get the better of her.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" she asked, keeping her glare at bay.

Abe looked away from her, "No I haven't."

"Yes you have! You're doing it right now!" Bloom said. "If you don' tell me right now, what I did to cause you to act so coldly towards me, then I – then I won't have a choice but to stop – to stop seeing you." Bloom felt tears pickle her eyes.

For the first time in days, Abe made eye contact with her. "No, Bloom, no." he whispered. "It wasn't anything you did, I swear. I just – I just."

"You just – what?" Bloom snapped, causing him to flinch. "You just don't have feeling for me anymore, is that it? If it is; why don't you just tell me instead of causing _me_ pain?" Bloom felt a tear climb out her eye, but it didn't fall down. Her heart hurt, she felt cold; like a ghost went through her.

Abe grabbed her by her arms and held her near him. "Bloom, never doubt my feelings for you. I do like you, more than I really should at this age. It's just – I wanted to give _you_ a reason to break up with me."

"Why?" she whispered after a long pause.

Abe looked down at the ground between them. "My father – he got a promotion, a very good one. The thing is; he didn't accept it because of me." Bloom watched as he struggled to get his words out. "The promotion is in Boston, America. I didn't know until after I told them about Voldemort returning, I couldn't lie to them about that, Vicktor's family writes to them often, I wouldn't be able to hide it. After a few weeks, they told me about Dad's promotion but it wasn't until a few days ago when they had made their decision of accepting it." Abe sighed. "After the end of this term, I'm leaving to America."

**I was going to add more but the chapter is long enough. And I have to study right now, I need to study. Biology isn't going to fun or easy at all… what sucks is that my Professor knows me and is always checking up on me, not that I mind that. It's just I can't relax. Sorry if the chapters are coming later now.**


	10. Dumbledore's Army

**Disclaimer; Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

**Hi Everyone, I'm starting this chapter and frankly, I'm really tired. I feel like just sleeping right now. My hands are a bit hurt right now, so this chapter might be late or really late. Depending on how fast I can type. I have another test on Monday; Biology Exam 2. Someone shoot me. I didn't know what I'm going to do right now, I'm on break and writing a bit just in case I forget to do it later. **

**Listening to _Monster_ by Big Bang**

**Dumbledore's Army**

**.**

**.**

Bloom was in some sort of trance as she cleaned her dorm. She wasn't thinking, she wasn't talking, and she was just cleaning. It was pointless and a dumb thing to do since the Hogwart's House-elves kept everything clean, but that didn't stop her. She organized everyone's books, made sure their desks were clean. She was kneeling on the floor folding her clothes when her roommates started to come in. They tried to get her to talk, but she wouldn't respond; it was like she didn't hear them in the first place. She thought back to her conversation with Abe a few hours ago.

_Bloom stayed still, she couldn't breathe, she could only stand there and stare at Abe. His words were still processing in her mind. "America… leaving… end." Was all she understood and yet, she didn't. She tried to speak, but her jaw only trembled with fail attempt. She cleared her throat, hoping her ability to speak came back. "Wh-what do you me-mean?" she was shaking, everything felt wrong and cold._

_Abe stared at her sadly and held her hand. "I tried to convince them to let me stay, that during the summer I could take a portkey to America and then one back once school started again. But that was selfish of me."_

_Bloom stared at him, waiting for him to continue._

"_If we move, my parents will be safe. You said it yourself; Voldemort is going after Muggle-borns and their families, I have to keep them save. They might not be my birthparents but they're still my parents." Bloom looked at her feet, she knew he was right. If she was in that situation, she would had had taken the first flight to a foreign country; Far away from Voldemort. She knew he was right and yet, she didn't want him to leave her. She was so selfish. "That's why I wanted to distance myself from you, have you hate me and at least this way, you won't feel sad when I leave."_

"_You're so stupid." Bloom sniffed._

"_Huh?"_

"_We could had made more memories together, even if you are leaving. At least we won't have any regrets." Bloom sniffed again. _

_Abe gave a sad smile. "You're too good for me, you know that?" he put his forehead on the crown of her head. "Perfect Little Bloom Potter." _

_Bloom flinched at her old nickname at her muggle school. Back then, her teachers loved her because she was quiet but spoke when asked too, she completed her work in time. The prefect little student, and she hated it. She hated that name._

"_Don't call me that, I'm not – I'm not 'Perfect'."_

"_Yes you are; you're pretty, you have a great sense of humor, you're feisty and yet kind, you're smart and you can sing really well. All in all, you're prefect." Abe reasoned._

_Bloom backed away from him. "No I'm not! I'm only pretty because I look like my mom, now she was beautiful! I got my sense of humor from my dad and because I didn't want to only see the dark side of everything, growing up with the Dursleys makes you doubt everything! I'm kind because I want people to like me, I'm kind because I don't want them to leave me! I'm smart because I wanted people to notice me, to know that I'm right in front of them and that – that I wanted to be seen, to be cared for! I'm selfish! I'm an ugly, selfish being that only cared about being in someone's heart – to not be thrown away again!"_

_She never admitted this to anyone, not even Harry. This was her ugly side. The side she tried time and time again to hide, to cover up._

_She didn't know what made her snap, maybe because one of her fears came true. Someone she carried about was leaving her – even if it was for an honorable reason, she felt like she was useless. She was a stupid thing to think of, especially when they were talking about saving his parents from this war. She was being selfish again; she was being her ugly selfish self again._

"_Bloom, everyone is selfish time and time again. It's alright to be selfish, it's alright to want someone to care for you. It doesn't make you a bad person." He hugged her, she tried to back away. She didn't want him to see her like this. But he wouldn't let go, he held her tighten when she tried to wiggle out, but he wouldn't let her. He kept whispering kind words to her until she relaxed in his arms._

When Bloom finally snapped out of her trace she was walking in a corridor; the one that lead to the kitchen. Thinking back, she hadn't eaten since lunch. She had been like a zombie throughout the day, only listening to what her professors were saying and following her friends; Ginny and Luna. She knew that they knew something was wrong with her but they didn't ask. For that, she was grateful Bloom tickled the pear and listened to his cute giggle until the kitchen door opened.

She walked in quietly, hoping not to cause an annoyance in the kitchen, before she could even take five steps she was knocked down. Someone had his arms around her waist as he squealed at the sight of her. "Bloom Potter! You is here!"

Bloom down at the little elf, who was jumping, squealing and crying at the same time. "Hello Dobby, how are you?"

"Oh Dobby is very good! What can Dobby do for you, Bloom Potter?" he jumped up and down. Bloom noticed that the other house-elves were staring at them, waiting for Bloom's command.

Bloom smiled at them before turning back to Dobby, who was still jumping up and down with joy.

"I sort of missed dinner, can I get something here?" Bloom asked. "I'll like to eat here too."

"Oh of course! Bloom Potter! Of course!" Dobby pulled her arm and took her to a small table that was magically ready with everything but food. "What can Dobby get for Bloom Potter?"

Bloom giggled. "How about some chicken soup, apple juice and if it's not too much trouble can I have some ice cream?"

"Oh! Of course Bloom Potter! Of course!" Dobby squealed like a little boy trapped in Disneyland overnight. With a pop, Dobby was gone but within moments he returned with all the food she asked for and more.

Bloom giggled as he happily placed everything on the table. "Do you mind eating with me, I'm a bit lonely."

All the house-elves gasped. "Never has one asked Dobby to eat with them – never!" tears ran down his little face. "Bad Dobby, bad!" Dobby repeated as he hit his head with a plate.

"No! Dobby no!" Bloom quickly jumped off her seat and pulled the plate in Dobby's hand. She placed it on the floor and held Dobby's hands. "Please Dobby, don't hit yourself. It makes me very sad."

"Dobby is sorry." Dobby sniffed. "Dobby is not yet used to freedom."

"Promise you won't hit yourself again?"

"Dobby promises if it makes Bloom Potter happy, Dobby will try." Dobby nodded at her with a small smile.

"Thank you now let's eat."

.

.

"I really don't like plants right now." Bloom hissed as the young Florabella; some sort of half flower half vine plant with a face, kept throwing mud at her. No matter what she did, she could not make it stop. If human children were like these Florabella, she was swearing off having children. Not that the Florabella wasn't beautiful, it really was. She just wished she could burn its roots.

"Breathe Bloom, breathe." Abe whispered beside her.

She pouted as he easily taunted the evil plant. "How can you do this so easily?"

Abe smiled at her. "I'm much more patient than you are."

Bloom shrugged; there was no denying it so she didn't even bother.

They worked in pairs, Ginny with Luna and Alex with Micky. Bloom gladly paired with Abe, Herbology was his best class and her worse. Even though she got good grades, it was mostly due to Neville's tutoring and Abe's helping with her projects. Abe and Bloom decided to take the days they had left together and enjoy them as much as they could. As the days went by, it got easily to show their love for each other. Though Bloom was _not_ in love with Abe, she did love him. In fact, she thought that with time she might have fallen in love with him.

"What's the budge in the roots?" Bloom asked as Abe placed the Florabella in a new pot. It looked like a small black potato with grey holes all over it. Abe coughed, like he was choking on air. "Abe, are you alright?"

"Ye-yeah… let's finish this."

"Okay? But tell me what the thing is, it could be on the test."

"No- no it won't be on the test." Abe whispered as his face turned dark red.

"Why not?" Bloom asked. "Either way, I have to know everything about this plant, besides; I've seen it in other plants but never asked what it is."

"Nothing Bloom, you don't have to know about this part."

Bloom huffed. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll just ask Neville."

"What? You're going to ask – _ohfine!_" Abe hissed out quickly. So quickly it sounded like just one word; looking away from her, he keep up close – close enough to whisper without anyone else hearing him. "It's the plant's male reproductive organ."

"Male reprod– _oh!_" Bloom blushed red. She took a step away from him, looking at anything but him and the plant. She couldn't believe she asked him about it, she was mature for her age but – but talking about _that_ with her boyfriend was highly awkward. She swallowed, "Let's – let's continue with our work – _ah!_"

Out of nowhere, a long thick vine grabbed her around her waist and picked her off the ground. And she wasn't the only one; five other students were in the same situation as her. The plant waved its vines around, Bloom was having a hard time holding her skirt to her lap. Bloom squealed when the plant turned her over, now her legs were up in the air. Suddenly her skirt became a pair of shorts; she looked around to see who it was. It didn't surprise her that it was Abe.

She had to remind herself to kiss him after she got down.

"Students, relax the Venus Amplexator will let you go if you stop struggling." Professor Sprout shouted over the screams of the captured students. "Mr. Xiah, please go get the watering hose. Miss. Lovegood please put play on that – no, no up there – yes that!"

Bloom was starting to get very light headed. The Venus Amplexator dropped her lower and lower to the ground but it still didn't let her go. When she was low enough to be reached by someone, Abe quickly ran to her, with Ginny and the others following him. Abe held her around the waist, keeping her up a bit so the blood wouldn't continue to rush to her head. While the others tried to loosen the vile around her, the other students followed their example as Professor Sprout kept massaging the Venus Amplexator. Finally after an hour all the students were let go.

"I really am starting to hate this class." Bloom whispered as she started to get the feeling back in her legs.

.

.

"Do you know who hurt Hedwig?" Luna asked Bloom while they walked towards the Room of Requirements; the room Neville had found not too long ago. Hermione was finally able to work it around Perfect duties and Quidditch practices. It had taken longer than planned, but eventually Hermione was able to do.

"No, but Harry says it might have been the Hag." Bloom whispered as they hid in the shadows. Ginny was at front as a look out, Fred and George had taught her _very_ well how to avoid any unwanted company. They had to go in groups of threes – due to Umbridge's rules - it was annoying but it worked in their favor. Ginny knew nearly every crook and corner thanks to Fred and George.

"I wouldn't put it pass her." Ginny hissed. "That _woman_ is a monster."

"She shouldn't have hurt Hedwig, she's a Moon Creature." Luna whispered as they turned the corner. "Now the moon will seek her revenge, I'm pleased to say that she won't be here long now."

Both Bloom and Ginny stopped and turned to face her with puzzled looks. "Moon creatures?"

"Oh yes, didn't you know?" Luna smiled dreamily. "It's easy to know which animal is a Moon Creature; it had to be pure white. Just like Hedwig and Unicorns. They come in every form; some can even look human even though they're not since they're from the moon. Another way to know is that they're very smart." She finished and skipped to the Room of Requirement door.

Bloom and Ginny stared after her and then at each other. "You know, it makes sense." Ginny said.

"Very true, Hedwig is incredible beautiful and so smart. She always knows where Harry and I are. I swear she must have a tracking device on us." Bloom smiled.

Ginny giggled and walked through the highly polished door.

The walls were lined with wooden bookcases and instead of chairs there were large silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors and a large, cracked Foe-Glass that Bloom was sure had hung, the previous year, in the fake Moody's office.

Bloom's group was the first ones there beside Harry, Hermione and Ron. Bloom gasped at the sight of so many books – _hundreds of books_. "Th-there's so many books!" she squealed. She ran off and looked through the shelves. She didn't even notice Hermione sitting at a nearby chair reading. Eyeing every single book; A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions… The Dark Arts Outsmarted… Self-Defensive Spellwork… "I think I'm in Heaven!" she could hear Harry, Ron and Ginny's laughter at her antics but she didn't turn around, instead she grabbed The Dark Arts Outsmarted and sat right down on the floor and began to read.

_Welcome to The Dark Arts Outsmarted!_

_Here you will learn that it doesn't take just spells and muscle to defeat an enemy. The real key to defeating an opponent is the brain; you must be able to think you're out of out of every problem. What is the use of a wand if you can't really use it in the correct fashion? _

_Fight or Flee?_

_Form a Plan._

_Brain over Force._

_Aim for What?_

_Defend or Kill?_

_Apparating in Battle._

_Advance Battle Strategies._

"Bloom, we need to get things ready." She heard Harry say as he nudged her with his foot.

"In a minute!" she hissed without taking her eyes off the book. She at least wanted to finish the first chapter.

"Bloom." he nudged her again. "Earth to Bloom." another nudge. "Bloom Potter!"

"I said; _IN A MINUTE!_" she shouted and sent the most spine chilling glare she could muster. It worked, Harry took a step back.

"Umm- I just wanted to know if you needed a – _a pillow_. You look uncomfortable on the floor." He whined as her glare stayed on his face. "Just relax and I'll send Redfern to get you when we're ready to start." He quickly walked back to Ron.

Bloom saw Ron snicker at Harry; she sent her glare at him. He must have sensed if since he flinched and wouldn't turn to look at her. Bloom grinned and then it fell when she heard two voices pop down beside her.

"Well, if it isn't our second favorite little red-head!"

"Hey there Wild Cat, what's that glare for?"

Bloom sighed and closed her book, "You're not going to let me read this, are you?"

They grinned mischievously. "well of course not!"

"We're really saving you, you know." Fred smiled. "You should be thanking us."

"You really should!" George smiled and put an arm around her. "We're making up for Harry, really. I'm so disappointed in him, I say."

"I am too Gred. I mean, how could he let his baby sister become a book-worm?"

"Miss. Little Good Girl."

"Miss. I'll-Kick-Your-Sorry-Ass-If-You-Don't-Study."

Bloom rolled her eyes at their antics. She didn't know whether she should glare at them or just laugh. And then she noticed something; they were sitting a bit – _off_; like it pained them. What had they done now? "Why are you guys sitting like that?" she asked.

Their face dropped. "We're having a bit of trouble with our Skiving Snackboxes." George said.

"What kind of trouble?" Ginny asked as she sat down in front of Bloom.

"We're not too sure how to work with the Fever Fudges. No one has seen though yet, but we have to – um – fix it a bit."

"What's wrong with it?" Ginny asked.

"You get these massive pus-filled boils," said George, "and we haven't worked out how to get rid of them yet."

Bloom gave them a quick look over. "I don't see boils."

"No, well, you wouldn't," Fred said darkly, "they're not in a place we generally display to the public."

"But they make sitting on a broom a right pain in the -" Bloom and Ginny burst into laughter, if they were like regular girl they would had been grossed out – not that they weren't because they were, but they always saw the funny side to it first. "_Oh sure_, laugh it up!"

"You – you." Ginny gasped for breath, she was holding her sides. Tears could be seen in her eyes. Bloom had fallen on her back, laughing so hard she couldn't get up. God, help her. She couldn't stop laughing at them; she knew she _should_ stop laughing at them. She bit down on her lip as a few giggles escaped her.

Bloom cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for your…" she cleared her throat again when she felt a giggle coming up. "…for your situation."

After a while, everyone arrived. Fred and George went to talk to Lee, Angelina and the rest of their Quidditch team. Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Dean had arrived together. And then the Ravenclaw students; including Cho. Bloom rolled her eyes when she noticed Harry blush. Michael stood next to Ginny, Terry smiled at Bloom as he walked past her to stand next to his friends. Bloom felt Abe tense a bit when Terry had walked in front of her. Micky and Alex were laughing with Cedric; it seemed Cedric was telling them something. The Hufflepuffs were all near Cedric; Bloom guessed he was sort of like a leader to them.

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and - er -" Harry stopped when he noticed a raised hand. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," said Hermione.

"Harry's leader," said Cho at once, looking at Hermione as though she were mad.

Bloom and Cedric both rolled their eyes. Cho didn't understand the rules of a club forming. It was better to vote a leader without accusing one, that way there wouldn't be any fights about it.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," said Hermione, unperturbed. "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So - everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Everybody put up their hand, even Zacharias Smith, though he did it very half-heartedly.

"Er - right, thanks," said Harry, who could feel his face burning. "And -what, Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," she said brightly, her hand still in the air. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully.

Many seemed to really like that one. Bloom saw their eyes shine with happiness.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" suggested Fred.

Bloom rolled her eyes and smiled. "Idiot, you're dad works there too."

Fred and George looked dumbstruck. "Oh right, then how about the Ministry of Magic are Morons – except for Weasleys – Group."

Bloom shook her head as Ginny smacked their heads.

"I was thinking," said Hermione, frowning at Fred, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" said Cho. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

Bloom smiled as there was a good deal of appreciative murmuring and laughter at this. Bloom winked at Ginny, for she knew why she quickly came up with the name. She wanted to top Cho, not that she blamed her. It wasn't that Bloom didn't like Cho, she was a nice girl. It's just that Bloom didn't want Cho as a sister-in-law. Now if only Harry could see it her way.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" said Hermione bossily, kneeling up on her cushion to count. "That's a majority - motion passed!"

She pinned the piece of parchment with all of their signatures on it on to the wall and wrote across the top in large letters: Dumbledore's Army.

"Right," said Harry, when she had sat down again, "shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful -"

"Oh, please," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eye s and folding his arms. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

Bloom glared at him and whispered towards Fred and George. "Prank him."

"You got it." They winked at her.

Bloom heard Abe chuckle at them, she turned to him and smiled innocently.

"Okay," said Harry, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

Abe quickly grabbed Bloom's hand and pulled her to a practice area. Looking around Bloom saw people partner up; Luna with Neville, Fred and George, Alicia with Lee, Ginny with Michael, Alex and Micky. Harry walked around watching everyone carefully.

"Ya mind if we practice next to you?" George said.

"Sure." Abe smiled. "We'll take turns disarming Smith."

Fred and George stared at him and then smiled widely. "Redfern, I think this is the beginning of a _beautiful_ friendship." Bloom didn't know if she should be worried or just laugh as they shared an evil grin.

"Okay boys," Bloom started. "It's time for me to kick his butt." Bloom stood in a dueling stand, one that Paulina had taught her months ago.

"Oh! Oh!" George jumped up. "I'll count down, whoever wins gets to try us for size." Before either could reply he started to count down. "3 … 2… 1! Go!"

"Expelliarmus!"

.

.

As the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, drew nearer, their D.A. meetings were put on hold because Angelina insisted on almost daily practices. The fact that the Quidditch Cup had not been held for so long added considerably to the interest and excitement surrounding the forthcoming game; the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were taking a lively interest in the outcome, for they, of course, would be playing both teams over the coming year; and the Heads of House of the competing teams, though they attempted to disguise it under a decent pretence of sportsmanship, were determined to see their own side victorious. Bloom realized how much Professor McGonagall cared about beating Slytherin when she abstained from giving them homework in the week leading up to the match.

When Bloom had time to herself, she went to visit Professor Snape, she felt like she hadn't talked to him in ages. She was almost there when she heard that annoying "hem hem". Mentally groaning, Bloom turned to face Umbridge. "What are you doing here, Miss Potter?" she asked with the disgusting sweet voice of hers. "Shouldn't you be doing homework?"

Bloom tried to keep calm and smile at the Hag – knowing it would get her mad. "I'm finished with all my work Professor. I'm on my way to see Professor Snape, I had started on a potion in class but I had to let it settle for a while, Professor Snape was kind enough to let me know when I could return to finish it."

Umbridge smile widen. "And what potion will it be?"

Bloom worked really – really hard not to roll her eyes.

"A Ministry approved potion." Answered a dull tone

Bloom smiled when she saw Professor Snape walking towards them. "You're late Miss. Potter. I believe I said to come exactly at four thirty."

"I'm sorry Professor. Professor Umbridge stopped me." She smiled though she knew he could tell she wanted to scream.

"Very well, let's go then. The potion won't wait forever." He pushed her along before Umbridge could open her mouth. Once inside Bloom sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I can't stand that woman. I can't wait for her to be gone!"

"You're not that only one, but all in due time." Professor Snape said as he walked to his desk.

"Can't we poison her?" Bloom whispered. "We can say she wanted a Pepper-up and accidently got – _oh I don't know_ - Velum Mors." Velum Mors was a poison which was impossible to trace. It wouldn't hurt to give that toad a little sip.

"Bloom." he warned.

Bloom sank in her chair. "_Fine_."

She stayed as long as she could with him, talking about her day, how Harry was doing and whatever came to her mind. She had fallen asleep around six thirty but he woke her up, stating that it was time for dinner. They walked together to the Great Hall when Bloom remembered something, "By the way Professor. Don't be too upset when we – Gryffindors – win the game tomorrow, your team is simply out matched." With that she ran to her friends that were a few yards away.

But she could have sworn he said something. Something that sounded like: _You're just like Potter_.

.

.

"Luna, what's on your head?" Bloom asked the next morning. Ginny had tilted her head to the side, as if it would give her a better few to what it was. Luna had managed to procure a hat shaped like a life-size lion's head, which was perched precariously on her head.

"I'm supporting Gryffindor," said Luna, pointing unnecessarily at her hat. "Look what it does…"

She reached up and tapped the hat with her wand. It opened its mouth wide and gave an extremely realistic roar that made everyone in the vicinity jump.

"It's good, isn't it?" said Luna happily. "I wanted to have it chewing up a serpent to represent Slytherin, you know, but there wasn't time."

Bloom and Ginny smiled. "That's amazing Luna! Wow, I didn't know you could make something like this! Oh I wish I could've made one with you. Next time we'll help and make the snake!"

"I wanted to say good luck to Harry and Ronald but they had left before I arrived." Luna gave a small sigh. "I wanted to show them my hat."

Ginny laughed. "Don't worry Luna; they'll be able to see it before the day is done."

"_Weasley Is Our King!"_

"What was that?" Ginny asked

"They're making fun of Ron." Bloom was Hermione walking up to them. "They've been singing it all morning. Worse of all, we can't stop them."

"Those – those _good for nothing snakes_!" Ginny hissed, her face was red as the sun. "Just wait until I get my hands on one of them. Bloom can't you talk to Snape about this? Surely he'll listen to you."

"I have a better idea." There was an evil gleam in her eyes. "We're four _very_ powerful witches, and we're influenced by the Weasley Twins and Marauders. I'm sure we can put a stop to it."

A mischievous gleam appeared in Ginny's brown eyes; Luna smiled happily while Hermione looked a bit nervous. "Let's do it!" Ginny cheered.

Bloom nodded, "But first we need a bit of help. Cover me."

Bloom pulled out the two way mirror. "Moony, Padfoot, are you there?" she whispered.

Within moments, Remus's face could be seen. "Bloom, what's wrong?"

"We need a bit of advice. And you're the best person to go to in these types of situations." Bloom whispered.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "What kind of situation?"

"Just listen." Bloom got closer to the Slytherin who were singing. "_Weasley cannot save a thing; He cannot block a single ring, That's why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our King. _Now you know why I'm calling. I need to find a way to stop them from singing."

"Mm. It sounds like you might need a forbid of speech spell. We used it a lot during our days at Hogwarts. It's simple enough, though if you want to effect a crowd it'll take a few more people, I say seven people must help you with the spell, the spell will only last a few hours but I think that would be enough."

"Sounds like a good spell, why haven't I heard of it?" Hermione asked.

Remus blushed. "Well you see." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sirius had thought it would be funny to cast it on Professor McGonagall and well…" he trailed off.

"I think we understand." Bloom smiled, she had to remind herself to ask about that later one. "How does that spell go?"

"_Ne Loquaris_ and think of what you _don't_ want them to say. To affect a lot of people you have to point it at the sky appear them. Usually you would use it on one person, so you'll use jab it in the direction of that person." He cleared his throat. "Now, I don't want to hear that you've been using it on teachers, do you hear that Bloom? Ginny?"

Both girls sighed. "Yes Remus."

"Good girls, I'll see you soon okay."

Bloom quickly hid the mirror and faced her friends. "Well, let's go get Abe and Micky and Alex."

.

.

"Bloom, if you weren't my best mate's girl. I swear to you, I would kiss that wonderful – _wonderful_ brain of yours!" Micky said.

"Kiss her man!" Alex pushed Abe at Bloom. "Give her a good one for me!" he shook his head. "Honestly, we're pretty much pranking the whole snake house and they won't even understand it!"

"Enough talk, let's do this!" Micky shouted.

They were walking to the Quidditch field; they could hear the Slytherin singing. They sat near the Teacher's Area, somewhere where they hardly ever looked. "Ready?" Hermoine asked. At the nod of their heads, Hermione quickly added. "After the spell, quickly say _Bullæ Ceraula_. I'll explain what it is later. Now let's start."

All seven of them pointed their wands at the air behind the Slytherin side. "_Ne Loquaris!_" something that looked like fairy dust fell on the Slytherin, and they didn't even notice. Quickly they added the next spell. "_Bullæ Ceraula!" _a small bubble appeared over the Slytherin and popped without making a sound.

"Let's sit down before anyone notices anything."

The balls were released and the fourteen players shot upwards. Bloom saw Harry and Ron go there way, Bloom prayed that the spell worked. She really should've had a back-up plan, in case it didn't work. As if sensing her uneasiness, Abe held her hand. She smiled at him and turned her attention to the game.

"And it's Johnson - Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me -"

"JORDAN!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"- just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest - and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's — ouch - been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe… Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and - nice Bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse-passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away - dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger - close call, Alicia - and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that?"

Suddenly the field was filling up with bubbles, Bloom turned to look for the source when she realized it was the Slytherin. They could speak but whenever they tried to sing their awful song, bubbles would come out of their mouths. Some covered their mouths with their hands, others tried to cancel the spell but it didn't work. They began to shout and demand the removable of the spell. Only Professor Snape really cared, Bloom saw Professor McGonagall smile.

"—and Alicia passes back to Angelina!" Lee shouted, "Come on now, Angelina — looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat! - SHE SHOOTS - SHE - aaaah…"

Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, had saved the goal; he threw the Quaffle to Warrington who sped off with it, zig-zagging in between Alicia and Katie; "- and it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for goal, he's out of Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead - - so it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper Weasley, brother of Beaters Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the team -come on, Ron! SAVE!" Lee shouted. "HE DID IT!"

"GO RON!"

Ron was able to block many aments to score; he wasn't able to stop them all but enough to help Gryffindor go for the win.

Bloom, Ginny and Hermione were jumping up and down in cheer. Luna made her hat roar again, causing everyone around them to jump. Just then a Bludger hit Harry in the back, and he flew forwards off his broom.

"Harry!" Bloom jumped to her feet, she tried to get a good look at her brother but too many people were in the way. "Is he alright?" She saw something glitter; Harry had been able to catch the Snitch. "They should take him to the hospital wing, I swear that hit sounded like a gun shot."

"He's fine Bloom. Look he's up already." Abe assured her.

"Who hit him?" she hissed.

"Crabbe. That big ugly troll looking guy in Harry's year." Ginny said as she glared the Slytherin. "But I'm glad we won, it must have hit them really hard." And then she grinned. "Especially, since they couldn't sing their little song."

Bloom nodded. "I want to check on Harry." With that she walked as quickly as possible to the open field. She was glad she was so close to the exit, otherwise it would have taken her twenty to thirty minutes to reach them. When she did, she saw Harry holding onto George, holding him back from attacking Malfoy while Angelina tried to hold back Fred with Alicia's help.

"What's going on?"

"Well if it isn't Miss. Little Princess, come to get your swine of a family? I swear the Potters used to be so high up in society now they're just like the Weasels." Bloom glared at him. "I thought for sure there was a chance for _at least_ you, Potter." Malfoy spoke to her. "But I see that you were just bred the wrong way."

Bloom glared again, "Why don't you go to your pug-face girlfriend, you little ferret. We all know what you two really do. Go on, get."

Malfoy sneered. "So now you have your baby sister defending you Potter?"

"He doesn't need people to protect him, not like you." Bloom quickly said. "I've been meaning to ask, did you and your Death Eater father kiss Voldemort's ass this summer?" she asked sweetly. "I didn't know Voldemort was your type, does Puggy know?"

"Why you little-" he pulled out his wand.

"What are you doing Mr. Malfoy?" Everyone jumped to see Professor Snape standing not two meters away from them. Malfoy seemed more shocked then the rest of them. "I asked you a question."

Malfoy gulped. "Nothing sir, just talking." With that he walked away with his bodyguard not too far away.

Professor Snape turned to them. "I believe it's time to get back to the castle, twenty points will be taken off if you don't start moving." Slowly everyone relaxed a bit and headed to the castle. Bloom turned to look at Professor Snape but he was gone.

**Okay, I'm finished. I'm sorry it took a while. I had two midterms – very hard middles this week and I've been studying like a manic. I really am sorry. Depending how I do depends on when I'll update again. I haven't even started the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Please review. Please thank my beta Mira SBSS**


	11. Three Strikes

**Hello everyone,**

**First of all, I really am sorry about not updating like I usually do but everything is pilling on top of each other. I just don't have time and when I do have time, I just want to relax and take a nap. I'm recovering from a Cold. My little brother's turtle died and he cried – he can be such a sweetie sometimes – the thing is, my dad made it worse by telling him to "**_**Suck it up, Things die." **_**I was ready to attack my father. I'm sorry but there are things you don't tell to a child. I was raised up to be a Mama Bear so if someone messes with my siblings, I go for the kill. I don't know when I'll be finished with this chapter please my Beta Mira SSBS has to go over it too and she has things to do too, so please be patient. I will update, when? I don't know, but I will.**

**Sorry for any Mistakes... I'm too busy to check it again.**

**Thank you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Listening to "**_**Tell Me Goodbye" **_**by Big Bang.**

**Three Strikes**

**.**

**.**

The D.A lessons were great success. Bloom was very impressed when Neville had successfully disarmed Hermione, how Colin Creevey had mastered the Impediment Jinx after three meetings' hard effort, how Parvati Patil had produced such a good Reductor Curse that she had reduced the table carrying all the Sneakoscopes to dust. Bloom smiled when she remember when she casted a very powerful Protego; A shielding charm, which is used to repel harmful and dangerous charms. Everyone turned at least once to break her shield, but no one could. Hermione said it was because Protego and Bloom's fire shield formed together. Bloom wanted to know if her shield could block the Killing Curse, but that was too dangerous to even try.

It was getting harder and harder to them to meet up; Umbridge seemed to be everywhere at once. She kept following Harry to his class but Hermione soon devised a very clever method of communicating the time and date of the next meeting to all the members in case they needed to change it at short notice, because it would look suspicious if people from different Houses were seen crossing the Great Hall to talk to each other too often. She gave each of the members of the D.A. a fake Galleon.

"You see the numerals around the edge of the coins?" Hermione said, holding one up for examination at the end of their fourth meeting. The coin gleamed fat and yellow in the light from the torches. "On real Galleons that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin. On these fake coins, though, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting. The coins will grow hot when the date changes, so if you're carrying them in a pocket you'll be able to feel them. We take one each, and when Harry sets the date of the next meeting he'll change the numbers on his coin, and because I've put a Protean Charm on them, they'll all change to mimic his."

A blank silence greeted Hermione's words. She looked around at all the faces upturned to her, rather disconcerted. Bloom smiled at her devious mind.

"Well - I thought it was a good idea," she said uncertainly, "I mean, even if Umbridge asked us to turn out our pockets, there's nothing fishy about carrying a Galleon, is there?"

"Very true." Bloom said as she walked up to Hermione and took a Galleon. "Just when I think you _can't_ surprise me anymore Mione, you go and do this."

"You can do a Protean Charm?" said Terry.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"But that's… that's NEWT standard, that is," he said weakly.

"Oh," said Hermione, trying to look modest. "Oh… well… yes, I suppose it is."

"Are we honestly surprise?" Abe said as he followed Bloom's example. "This is Hermione Granger we're talking about." Hermione seemed to blush at his words.

"This reminds me for the Dark Mark." Harry whispered to Bloom as they all practiced the Stunning Charm; _Stupefy_. "Voldemort touches one of them, and all their scars burn, and they know they've got to join him."

"That's probably where Hermione got the idea from. But this way it's much more humane."

"I found out that Hagrid it back; I'm going to go see him." Harry whispered again. "You have to stay in the castle. I'll tell you what I find out when I get back, I mean it Bloom." he quickly added seeing the look in her eyes. "_Stay in the castle. _Umbridge is looking for a way to get you in detention; I will not allow her to get her fat hands on you."

Bloom sighed. "Fine, I'll stay in the common room but you must tell me what happened."

Harry nodded and then turned to everyone else. "Good job everyone; next time we'll be learning _Riddikulus, _which means we'll be facing a Boggart."

"How did you get your hands on a Boggart?" Micky asked.

Harry smiled. "A little help from our favorite professor. Remus Lupin."

At the mention of Remus everyone cheered. Some even started to ask question about him, where he was and what he was doing. Bloom on the other hand was a bit nervous. Her last encounter with a Boggart was still fresh in her mind. She flinched remembering her biggest fear. She didn't know if she was ready to face that, how could she turn _that_ into something funny?

**.**

**.**

"Wow." Was the first thing out of Bloom, Remus and Sirius's mouth when they arrived at the recording studio that Matthew Greyback asked them to meet; the building alone was quite impressive. Mediterranean style; terracotta roof tiles, the red clay roof tops give the homes a warm, earthy, rustic look. Often the roof lines are multi-level to create interest and asymmetry. This place featured a turret. Black wooden frames around the doors, black thin vide-like fences and doors against pale peach brown walls.

Two black doors formed from vide-like metal framed the entrance that lead to a patio. Two large black lamp posts were hanging from both sides giving it a more magical look. A neat stoned road lead them to a clear door with black metal frames. Inside everything seemed neat and ordered. It looked more like a home than a studio. Beautiful grey couches were around a brown coffee table in front of a red brick fireplace.

A woman suddenly appeared. "I am Kelly Villicana." She was tall but not too tall and she really looked like a _Kelly_. She reminded Bloom a lot of the small Barbie doll her classmates used to play with, only this Kelly wasn't blonde or white. She was tanned and had short black hair, giving her a shoulder Bob cut look. "I will be the one escorting you around JYJ Studios. Please follow me, Mr. Greyback and his team is waiting for us." she wrote in her notebook as she walked back through the door without looking back.

"It's now or never." Sirius whispered as they followed after Ms. Villicana.

"What exactly will we be doing?" Remus asked Ms. Villicana.

Kelly Villicana quickly looked at him and then back to the front. "Miss Potter will be asked for a Stage Name, her real name will be hidden from everyone. I will be the Manager, I will be the one getting artist to sing with her, can you write songs?" for the first time Ms. Villicana spoke directly to Bloom.

"Yes, I can. I don't know if they're any good but I think I can at least get some idea for a song."

Ms. Villicana nodded. "Good, you're modest. If you have any songs soon please let me look over them. In here please."

We returned a room that was a recording room. But it looked nothing like a Muggle's recording room. Instead of a keyboard station and recording devices, there was just Matthew sitting behind a glass wall. There was a microphone in front of him, his eyes were closed and even though I couldn't hear him, Bloom could tell he was singing.

"How does that work?" Bloom asked, looking at Ms. Villicana.

"The microphone is magical. It records his voice and sends it to that recorder." She pointed at a small open box that was the size of a normal pillow. "The band is behind Greyback." For the first time, Bloom noticed four older boys at least around eighteen; two guitars, one drummer and a keyboard player. Bloom wanted to get a good look at them but Sirius covered her view. The box suddenly closed loudly causing Bloom, Remus and Sirius to jump.

"They're done."

Matthew walked inside. "Hey Bloom!" he smiled and then turned to face my very protective fathers. "Hello Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black I hope you're doing well."

Both of them nodded. "We're doing just fine, Mr. Greyback." Remus smiled. "But we do need to get this done as soon as we can. Bloom must get back to school before anyone notices we took her out."

Matthew nodded. "Let's get this started."

They all sat down at a nearby table, Ms. Villicana explained when they would be in contact with her. How to contact her and how Bloom should practice. For the next hour, Ms. Villicana had Bloom sing practice songs, trying to find out what kind of genre would match her voice best. Bloom let Remus and Sirius decide on her stage name, they were quite creative. Last she heard Sirius wanted to name her Bambi. Apparently, making Sirius watch the film _Bambi_ was a bad idea. He had cried buckets and announced that no one was allowed to hunt any animals at all. Remus, on the other hand, seemed to be trying to stop him from naming Bambi as Bloom's Stage Name. In the end they got inspiration, they took a leaf out of Fred and George's book and picked the name _Wild Cat_.

Surprisingly, Ms. Villicana agreed.

She said that with Bloom cat shaped face and ever changing green eyes was really cat-like, and from stories she heard from Sirius, Bloom was feisty. Bloom glared at a whistling Sirius Black.

With a wave of her wave, Ms. Villicana made a poster. It had a black cat with a little pink nose and bright emerald eyes. The cat was staring back at you and then turned around gracefully and kept it's back towards you, until she tilted her head over her small shoulder to give a mystically stare. The background was a fading tunnel with one bright light. Her meows were small but very soft. But in her eyes you could see a fire in her eyes.

"So what should we sing first?" Matthew asked. "Like a practice song."

Bloom looked up at the ceiling and thought of a song. "How about…. Have you heard of _The Circle of Life_?"

"Yup. Timmy loves The Lion King." Matthew said and led Bloom to the singing room. "Let's give it a try." He let Bloom sit on the stool like he stood next to her. He waved his wave over the microphone, within moments Bloom could hear the music. Her body moved side to side with side, she saw Matthew nod his head with the rhythm. Bloom listened to the beginning of song.

Nants ingonyama bagithi baba [There comes a lion]

Sithi uhhmm ingonyama [Oh yes, it's a lion]

Nants ingonyama bagithi baba [There comes a lion]

Sithi uhhmm ingonyama [Oh yes, it's a lion]

Ingonyama

Siyo Nqoba [We're going to conquer]

Ingonyama

Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal [It's a lion and a tiger]

[repeats 5]

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se-to-kwa!)

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana)

[Matthew]

_From the day we arrive on the planet_

_And, blinking, step into the sun_

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

Matthew looked at Bloom while her eyes were closed. She sang softy, like she would sing to a child. She never sang the song before but it's a song she knew for a long time. Matthew quickly returned to look at the lyrics in his hands. He did have feelings for Bloom but he couldn't tell her that. She had a boyfriend – a boyfriend she deeply cared for. Aberam Redfern. _The lucky prick._

[Bloom]

_More to do than can ever be done_

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

[Matthew]

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

[Both]

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

[Bloom]

_It's The Circle of Life_

Bloom smiled at Matthew, their voices did match quite well. Like melody and harmony in one. She always did have fun singing with him. She was comfortable around him; she knew that he was someone she could trust. Bloom's voice would be the last to fade out while Matthew's sang high notes.

[Both]

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

[Bloom]

_The Circle of Life_

They smiled at each other and jumped when they heard clapping. Ms. Villicana was smiling. "That was brilliant!" she said. "That's what I want! We'll be putting that song in your playlist Bloom."

Ms. Villicana looked through some forms and then gave them to Bloom. "This is your contract. Read it with your guardians and then sign it. Owl it back to me, have it done by Monday. Oh I'll make a Star out of you!"

Matthew and Bloom laughed and cheered for a promising future.

**.**

**.**

"Hagrid!" Bloom shouted the next day during her Care of Magical Creatures class. "Your – your face! It's – it's! _What happened to you?!"_

Hagrid's face was purple, it looked like someone kit him over and over again. He had a black eye, cuts down his arms and a very ugly bruise on his face. In fact, his face seemed to be the bruise. What could hit Hagrid – _a half-giant_ – and injury him? Bloom was almost too scared to ask.

"I tripped."

Bloom and Ginny's jaw dropped. Luna just seemed confused for a bit before smiling. "It must have been the Vinestripper, they do enjoy making people fall on their face."

"Luna, he's lying." Ginny said glaring at Hagrid. "What _really_ happen, Hagrid?"

"I'm telling you, I fell. I was really tired from my trip and I think I fell asleep." Hagrid said not looking them in the eye. "Now, let's start the lesson."

All in all, Hagrid avoided every question Bloom sent his way. By the end of class, Bloom was huffing in annoyances. Harry had said he had been hurt but didn't tell her that it was quite bad. What could have hurt him this bad? It just didn't seem possible. Before Bloom could catch him, Hagrid dismissed the class and left to his hut. Hands on her hip, Bloom glared at his door.

She rolled her eyes and followed her group back to the castle.

"Why are men so stubborn?" Bloom hissed.

"I didn't do anything!" Abe raised his hands in defence.

Bloom rolled her eyes. "I wasn't talking about you."

Abe pouted. "Are you saying I'm not a man?"

Bloom smiled. "I'm saying grown men are so stubborn, not much improvement from their teenage years."

"Oh Hardie Ah ha."

Bloom laughed softly. "Shut up and eat."

It was December Second already. A few more weeks, two in totally…

And Abe will be gone. She didn't want to think about it. She just couldn't. It seemed at times Abe wanted to say something but then changed his mind at the last second. Since their friends knew that Abe was leaving soon, they gave the small couple some time alone. Homework and study time were silent but either Bloom would hold his hand once she finished or when Abe was finished, he would play with her hair. She loved it when he played with her hair. It relaxed her so much.

That night they sat on the floor in front of the couch. Bloom sat between his legs and was leaning on his chest. Moments like these were rare, mostly because of her brother. She treasured this time with Abe a lot. She felt and heard Abe sigh. "I'm leaving soon." He said sadly.

Bloom didn't turn to look at him, not when she felt pricks in her eyes. "I know." She whispered, barely letting him hear her.

She felt his hold on her waist tighten. "Remember when we first met?" he asked with a smile and buried his chin on her right shoulder.

Bloom let a giggle escape from her. She leaned her cheek on his head. "Didn't you order me to carry your things for you because you were the Governor's nephew?" she remembered an ash-white haired little boy walk up to her with big blue eyes. At first she thought he was a life size doll, he was _so_ cute.

Until he opened his mouth that is, he ordered her to carry his things for him. She glared at him and told him to bugger off.

"And you nearly threw a pencil at my head." Abe smiled. "Though I admit, I probably had it coming."

Bloom finally turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean _probably_?" she asked. "You _did_ have it coming."

Abe shrugged. "Details details."

Bloom sighed and let her weight fall on him. "I'm going to miss you."

She felt his breath on her neck. "You better." He joked a bit. "Because I'm really going to miss you."

Bloom turned her face to him, fully this time. His stunning blue eyes were filled with so much care and sadness, Bloom almost cried. But she didn't. Instead she leaned in and kissed him.

She had never done that before, it was always him that started a kiss and finished it. Bloom wanted to give him something; something he would remember and smile. She would give him this kiss. She filled it with as much love and happiness as she could.

She heard him gasp. She smiled. She had surprised him and she was proud of it. When he got over his shock, he greedily kissed her back with much force. It felt like hours had passed, her lungs needed air and soon. But she couldn't let him go just yet. This was her proper goodbye to him, though they still had a few days left. Anything could happen in those days.

She shivered when she felt his feature like touches on her head and back. She felt tears in her eyes. She didn't want to leave him.

Not when she now knew.

Not when she now knew that she had begun to fall in love with him.

.

.

Mistletoes were everywhere. Muggle Mistletoes were annoying; magical ones even more so, but _Weasley Mistletoes_ were _the_ worse! As soon as she found those jerks, she would strangle them, smack them, and hex them until she hears their _great-grandchildren_ scream from fright. All day she had been dodging creeps that knew she was in a relationship, knowing she couldn't escape if she was under one.

Weasley Mistletoes would be very impressive if people – mostly guys – weren't trying to use them on her. Once anyone of any gender got under one, they were stuck. If someone else had to walk under it too – the same one you were under – well let's just say that vines would fall down and form a cage around the both of you, it would get tighter and tighter until they kissed. Not a simple brush of the lips, no. Not even a peck on the lips.

The idiots had to make it so you and your _partner_ **had** to have a full lip locking kiss for _at least_ ten seconds.

Oh she was going to murder them! Wait – no, she won't do that. She had a better idea.

She would tell their Mother!

Bloom and Ginny were hunting those pricks down like Hound dogs. Blood Thirsty Hound Dogs. Anyone with a brain moved out of their way, they could clearly see their wands spit fire. Luna skipped behind them, smiling at the Nargles. They decided to slit up, Luna followed Ginny because she could see more Nargles in her direction.

"Bloom, where are you going?"

Bloom saw Harry walking towards her. "Stop!" he froze mid-step. "Mistletoe." She pointed at a shiny, smiling plant.

Harry sighed in relief. "Thanks." He carefully walked around the mistletoe and walked with her. "Have you found Fred and George?"

"No and believe me when I say this; I am going to murder them!" she hissed but then she smiled. "After I tell them that they practically forced Ginny to kiss Michael."

Harry looked confused. "Isn't he her boyfriend?"

"Yeah but, they were having an argument and now Michael thinks he was right about the whole thing." Bloom explained. "He thinks he has to hold back during lessons so he won't hurt her. So basically he called her weak."

Harry whined. "Ouch, did she curse him?"

"Yup, after they had to kiss though." Bloom said. "That's why she's so mad."

Harry laughed. "I'm betting she'll find them first and destroy them."

"So am I." Bloom agreed. "I just hope she saves me a piece."

.

.

"Potter! Potter wake up!"

Someone was shaking Bloom quite roughly. She opened her eyes with much force. She saw Professor McGonagall over her. "Pr – professor? What is it?" she asked. She had never seen Professor McGonagall so – so shaken up. She was so pale and she was shaking. This could not be good.

"Get up quickly." She turned to Ginny's bed. "Weasley, get up. Wake up!"

Bloom jumped out her bed and quickly put on her shoes. She grabbed the nearest cloak and put it on, trying to keep warm.

Before she could blink, Professor McGonagall had them out the door. They followed Professor McGonagall out of the dormitory, down the spiral stairs into the common room, through the portrait hole and off along the Fat Lady's moonlit corridor. Where Fred and George were standing, both of them looked tousled and confused.

They passed Mrs Norris, who turned her lamplike eyes upon them and hissed faintly, but Professor McGonagall said, "Shoo!" Mrs Norris slunk away into the shadows, and in a few minutes they had reached the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizzbee," said Professor McGonagall.

The gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside; the wall behind it split in two to reveal a stone staircase that was moving continually upwards like a spiral escalator. The five of them stepped on to the moving stairs; the wall closed behind them with a thud and they were moving upwards in tight circles until they reached the highly polished oak door with the brass knocker shaped like a griffin.

Though it was now well past midnight there were voices coming from inside the room, a positive babble of them. It sounded as though Dumbledore was entertaining at least a dozen people.

Professor McGonagall rapped three times with the griffin knocker and the voices ceased abruptly as though someone had switched them all off.

The door opened of its own accord and Professor McGonagall led them inside. Ron and Harry were already there.

The room was in half-darkness; the strange silver instruments standing on tables were silent and still rather than whirring and emitting puffs of smoke as they usually did; the portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses covering the walls were all snoozing in their frames. Behind the door, a magnificent red and gold bird the size of a swan dozed on its perch with its head under its wing.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix," said Dumbledore, "He has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you back to Sirius's house, which is much more convenient for the hospital than The Burrow. You will meet your mother there."

They all gasped. Bloom felt her inside freeze.

It wasn't possible. Mr. Weasley couldn't be hurt. He was Mr. Weasley, damn it! He was the kindest and sweetest man she had ever met. He was her Second father. He showed her what a father's love was, something she had many years ago but only for three months. Mr. Weasley couldn't – couldn't die.

"How're we going?" asked Fred, looking shaken. "Floo powder?"

"No," said Dumbledore, "Floo powder is not safe at the moment, the Network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey." He indicated the old kettle lying innocently on his desk. "We are just waiting for Phineas Nigellus to report back… I want to be sure that the coast is clear before sending you -"

There was a flash of flame in the very middle of the office, leaving behind a single golden feather that floated gently to the floor.

"It is Fawkes's warning," said Dumbledore, catching the feather as it fell. "Professor Umbridge must know you're out of your beds… Minerva, go and head her off - tell her any story -"

"Come here, then," Dumbledore said to Harry, Bloom and the Weasleys. "And quickly, before anyone else joins us."

Harry, Bloom and the others gathered around Dumbledore's desk.

"You have all used a Portkey before?" asked Dumbledore, and they nodded, each reaching out to touch some part of the blackened kettle. "Good. On the count of three, then… one… two…"

**Quick [IMPORTANT] A/N: I was going to end it here, but since I've been updating pretty late and I know it'll continue I'm going to make this longer. I'm sorry for making you wait but I'm dealing with a lot right now. A LOT. I barely have time to sigh, I haven't slept well for months and this is just the beginning. I'm truly and deeply sorry. I won't give up this story but you have to know that life is just changing and I can't stop it. Thank You.**

Bloom felt a powerful jerk behind her navel, the ground vanished from beneath her feet, her hand was glued to the kettle; she was banging into the others as they all sped forwards in a swirl of colors and a rush of wind, the kettle pulling them onwards… until her feet hit the ground so hard she fell on top of Harry, the kettle clattered to the ground, and somewhere close at hand a voice said:

"Back again, the blood-traitor brats. Is it true their father's dying?"

"OUT!" roared a second voice, causing Bloom to jump. She was about to ask who was the first person that spoke but it seemed that she had lost her voice.

She looked up to see Sirius.

What's going on?" he said, stretching out a hand to help Ginny up. "Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured —"

"Ask Harry," said Fred.

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself," said George.

The twins and Ginny were staring at him. Bloom stared at her brother, she didn't like how Harry looked so scared and lost.

"It was -" Harry began. "I had a - a kind of – vision."

And he told them all that he had seen. When Harry had finished, Fred, George and Ginny continued to stare at him for a moment. Bloom couldn't breathe, she didn't understand, how could Harry see _that_? How was it possible for him to see Mr. Weasley's attack, and by the sound of it - it sounded like Voldemort's snake. For some reason, that snake seened very familiar, like she had seen it before.

"Is Mum here?" said Fred, turning to Sirius.

"She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet," said Sirius. "The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now."

"We've got to go to St. Mungo's," said Ginny urgently. She looked around at her brothers; they were of course still in their pajamas. "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything?"

"Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St. Mungo's!" said Sirius.

"Course we can go to St. Mungo's if we want," said Fred, with a mulish expression. "He's our dad!"

"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know?"

"What does that matter?" said George hotly.

"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away!" said Sirius angrily. "Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that information?"

Fred and George looked as though they could not care less what the Ministry made of anything.

Ron was still ashen-faced and silent.

Ginny said, "Somebody else could have told us… we could have heard it somewhere other than Harry."

"Ginny." Bloom placed her hands on the shaking girl. "If you guys go now, the Ministry will question you and your brothers. They'll also question your dad, he can lose his job or worse. I know you want to run to St. Mungo's, but we can't. At least not yet, we have to wait for you mom to contact us." Bloom rubbed Ginny's arm, trying to show her that she was there for her.

Fred and George still looked mutinous. Ginny, however, took a few steps over to the nearest chair and sank into it. The twins took either seat next to her. Harry and Ron followed but Bloom stayed on her feet, sitting down would only make her feel useless.

"That's right," said Sirius encouragingly, "come on, let's all… let's all have a drink while we're waiting. Accio Butterbeer!"

"Where's Remus?" Bloom asked in a whisper.

Sirius sighed. "He has a mission. He'll be back soon – I hope."

Then a burst of fire in midair illuminated the dirty plates in front of them and, as they gave cries of shock, a scroll of parchment fell with a thud on to the table, accompanied by a single golden phoenix tail feather.

"Fawkes!" said Sirius at once, snatching up the parchment. "That's not Dumbledore's writing – it must be a message from your mother - here -"

He thrust the letter into George's hand, who ripped it open and read aloud: "Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum."

George looked around the table.

"Still alive…" he said slowly. "But that makes it sound…"

Bloom sighed relief that Mr. Weasley was alright and hoped that he would make it out of this mess. She looked around the room. Ron stared at the back of his mother's letter as though it might speak words of comfort to him. Fred pulled the parchment out of George's hands and read it for himself. They mostly sat in silence around the table, watching the candle wick sinking lower and lower into liquid wax, occasionally raising a bottle to their lips, speaking only to check the time, to wonder aloud what was happening, and to reassure each other that if there was bad news, they would know straightaway, for Mrs. Weasley must long since have arrived at St. Mungo's.

Fred fell into a doze, his head lolling sideways on to his shoulder. Ginny was curled like a cat on her chair, but her eyes were open; Bloom could see them reflecting the firelight. Ron was sitting with his head in his hands, whether awake or asleep it was impossible to tell.

And Harry…

Harry looked so scared and guilty. Bloom wanted nothing more than to talk to her brother. To hold him close and tell him that nothing was his fault. Harry had a gift to blame himself for everything and everything. It could be the end of the world and Harry would find a way to blame himself for it. Bloom wanted to sleep but she was afraid of the nightmares that would be waiting for her.

At ten past five in the morning by Ron's watch, the kitchen door swung open and Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. She was extremely pale, but when they all turned to look at her, Fred, Ron and Harry half rising from their chairs, she gave a wan smile.

"He's going to be all right," she said, her voice weak with tiredness. "He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now; he's going to take the morning off work."

Fred fell back into his chair with his hands over his face. George and Ginny got up, walked swiftly over to their mother and hugged her. Ron gave a very shaky laugh and downed the rest of his Butterbeer in one. Happy tears ran down Bloom's face as she smiled. Sirius gave her a long hug, as he too was smiling in relief.

"Breakfast!" said Sirius loudly and joyfully, jumping to his feet. "Where's that accursed house-elf? Kreacher! KREACHER!"

But Kreacher; whoever he was, did not answer the summons.

"Oh, forget it, then," muttered Sirius, counting the people in front of him. "So, it's breakfast for - let's see - seven… bacon and eggs, I think, and some chocolate, and toast -"

Harry and Bloom followed him quickly. As they returned the kitchen Bloom asked who Kreacher was.

"He's my mother's house-elf. Crazy useless thing." Sirius said with venom in his voice. "He and I have never got along; at least not from the day I turned three."

As Sirius bought out the food that needed to be cooked, Bloom turned on the stove and placed two pans and a large pot on it. In one pan Bloom placed several slices of bacon and listened to it sizzle. She smiled when she remembered a quote from one of her favorite book; Howl's Moving Castle, in the book an old woman had tried to cook bacon on a small fire demon by bullying him, in the end the Fire Demon did what she asked him too, but not before saying; "_Here's another curse for you: May all your bacon burn!_". For the second pan, Bloom cracked a few eggs in it and watched as they turned white. For the pot, Bloom poured milk into it; enough for a large group of people. As soon as it boiled Bloom put several large pieces of chocolate in it and mixed it, she smiled with the milk went from white to a lovely warm brown.

Next to her, Sirius was toasting bread – the only thing he could make (under Harry's watchful eye) since Sirius had a _gift_ for burning _anything_.

As Harry placed plates and cups on the table, Mrs. Weasley walked in and pulled Harry into a huge bear-hug. "I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't been for you, Harry," she said in a muffled voice. "They might not have found Arthur for hours, and then it would have been too late, but thanks to you he's alive and Dumbledore's been able to think up a good cover story for Arthur being where he was, you've no idea what trouble he would have been in otherwise, look at poor Sturgis…"

She soon released him to turn to Sirius and thank him for looking after her children through the night. Sirius said he was very pleased to have been able to help, and hoped they would all stay with him as long as Mr. Weasley was in hospital. "Oh, Sirius, I'm so grateful… they think he'll be there a little while and it would be wonderful to be nearer… of course, that might mean we're here for Christmas."

"The more the merrier!" said Sirius with such obvious sincerity that Mrs. Weasley beamed at him, threw on an apron and began to help with breakfast.

"Sirius," Harry muttered, "Can I have a quick word? Er - now?"

When they left, Mrs. Weasley turned to Bloom. "Dear, thank you for cooking. I can finish it, why don't you go rest?"

Bloom smiled. "It's alright Mrs. Weasley, I'm nearly finished.

Mrs. Weasley patted Bloom's cheek lovingly. "Thank you dear, I'll help you get ready to the table."

"Thank you."

It only took a few seconds for them to put all the food on the table. Within moments, the Weasley boys ran in the kitchen haven smelled the bacon. Ginny was the only one that actually walked to the table. As they ate, Mrs. Weasley stood off to the side, drinking her chocolate and watching her children with a smile. Bloom sat near the door Harry and Sirius had left through.

"Harry and Sirius should really be eating too." Mrs. Weasley said with a slight frown.

"I'll get him." Ron said, ready to stand up. But Bloom stopped him. "No, I'll get him. I know where he is." she quickly got out of her seat and walked out, but she could still hear the Weasleys talking.

"Mom, this is great!" Fred or George said. "You're best yet"

Bloom felt Mrs. Weasley smile. "Thank you dears, but I didn't make it."

"Who?"

The door closed behind Bloom but she could still hear their loud voices.

"Bloom did."

"_What?!"_

Bloom laughed softy as she shook her head at their silliness. She walked to the dark pantry, she was about to knock when she heard Harry's voice; "Sirius, I… I think I'm going mad. Back in Dumbledore's office, just before we took the Portkey… for a couple of seconds there I thought I was a snake, I felt like one - my scar really hurt when I was looking at Dumbledore -Sirius, I wanted to attack him!"

"It must have been the aftermath of the vision, that's all," said Sirius. "You were still thinking of the dream or whatever it was and –"

"It wasn't that," said Harry, "it was like something rose up inside me, like there's a snake inside me."

"You need to sleep," said Sirius firmly. "You're going to have breakfast, then go upstairs to bed, and after lunch you can go and see Arthur with the others. You're in shock, Harry; you're blaming yourself for something you only witnessed, and it's lucky you did witness it or Arthur might have died. Just stop worrying."

Bloom decided to knock now, before they found her listening. "Guys, breakfast is ready. Get your butts down before Ron eats it all."

.

.

Bloom lay on her side in her bed. It was around six in the morning. After breakfast Tonks and Aurora arrived back from their mission. They were told what happened to Mr. Weasley and were glad he was alright. Bloom was alone in her room; Ginny had decided to share a room with her mother for the night or morning. She didn't blame her; she would have done the same in her place.

To think if this happened happened, she would still be asleep in her bed in Hogwarts then to be awakened to get her things to the train – _Abe!_

_No – no – no!_ She jumped up. How could she forget! This was the last day she would see him for a very long time. She started breathing quickly, she couldn't say goodbye now. She couldn't see him for one more time. Tears ran down her face as she sank down to the floor. She didn't want to make a sound; she didn't want to tell anyone about it. Here she was missing her boyfriend while her best friend's father was in the hospital, she felt so dirty. What kind of best friend was she?

What felt like hours later; someone opened her door. "Bloom?" Bloom sniffed and looked up from her bed. "What's wrong?"

"To-Tonks, I – I." tears ran down her face again. Tonks ran to her and surprisingly didn't fall and held her tightly.

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong?"

Bloom began to explain everything. She told Tonks about Abe, how they got together and how he was leaving in less than half an hour to America and how she couldn't say goodbye to him now. While she talked Tonks held her and knocked her a bit and ran her fingers through her hair. She listened without saying anything.

"Let's go then."

"Wh-what?"

"I'm taking you to him, right now."

"But – but Sirius won't let me, it's too dangerous."

"I'll handle Sirius." said a voice from the door, both girls turned to see Aurora there. "Now, let's get you to that train."

Bloom smiled and let a few laughs out. "Thank you."

With a wave of Aurora's wave, Bloom looked much more presentable. Her eyes weren't red or puffy, her clothes weren't wrinkled and her hair looked combed. "Let's go before Mr. Black comes out and blows up." She handed Bloom a dark blue cloak.

Bloom took a hold of Aurora's arm and apparated away with Tonks right behind them.

After a short dizzy spell, they arrived at the platform at Hogsmead. There were students everywhere, she couldn't tell where one student ended and where another began. How was she going to find Abe in this?

"This is crazy." Tonks said. "Bloom, do you see him?"

Bloom shook her end. She ran beside the train, hoping she'll see a friend, anyone that knew where Abe could be. And then she saw it.

Abe's shiny ash-white hair, she ran as fast as she could, dodging people left and right until she got within shouting distance. Before she could yell, it seemed that Abe had sensed her, he turned around; his face full of shock. And then he smiled when their eyes connected. He ran to her too.

Only feet apart, Bloom threw herself at him. He caught her easily. Then suddenly, they were kissing. Her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist, tears ran down her face for the fourth time that day. The kiss broke but they still held onto each other. "I thought – I thought I wouldn't get to see you." She whispered.

"So did I, McGonagall told me what happened to Mr. Weasley. Is he okay?" he asked

Bloom nodded. "Yes, he's alive. They say he'll heal within a few weeks."

"I'm glad."

What they couldn't say, they say through their hug. They just hugged, feeling the person they cared deeply for in their arms. Suddenly the train whistle rang. It was time for him to leave. They walked hand in hand to the train door at the last compartment. Abe stood on the steps but still kept a hold on her hand. He looked at her face the whole time. He bought her close and placed his forehead on hers.

"I'm going to miss you so much." He whispered. His eyes were closed.

Bloom swallowed and stared at his beautiful face, she had to tell him now, before he was gone. She swallowed and closed her eyes. "Abe, I – I think that I – that I –" she inhaled as much air as she could, hoping it gave her courage. "I love you." She whispered as she stared at his closed eyes.

His eyes slowly opened to relieve his stunning blue eyes. For the first time in her life, she saw his eyes full with tears. He gently kissed her lips.

"I love you too."

Bloom gave a teary laugh.

Suddenly the train began to moved, causing them to jump. But they didn't let go of their hands. Instead Bloom followed the train, she didn't look where she was going, she could only see him. "Abe… Abe…"

The end of the platform was near.

"Bloom, I love you. I always will."

She nodded as she ran next to the train. A few feet away from the end, they let go, she stood at the very end of it and kept her eyes on him. She waved as the train disappeared from her view.

**Okay, I'm ending it here. I hope you liked it and review please. Another IMPORANT NOTE: there must be reviews for me to update.**

**Thank You.**

**And Goodbye for Now.**


	12. St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladie

**PLEASE READ. IMPORTANT.**

**Okay, I'm trying to write little by little. I'm in a really big trouble right now, registering papers got lost in the system. I might not be able to get in the School Of Education because of it. I'm in the point of tears. I don't know if I'll be able to continue this if this goes on. Please be patient with me. I'm dealing with so much; I'm scared to death about my future. You know, the: ****_What if I fail? Phrase_****. God, I feel sick.**

**I have so much drama in my life right now. I don't know where to start.**

**Well I'll start with this… MY BFF'S BABY BOY WAS BORN! (On Thanksgiving) He was having breathing problems but I was told he'll be okay. I can't wait to hold him! I'm so glad he looks like her!**

**May God always protect him, ****_Randy_****_Hernandez _****(the third), I tried to stop my friend from naming him that, I picked out Daniel Evan Hernandez, but I guess I can used that for my own in the far future, expect for the Hernandez part of course. **

**2.) Randy, the father and my bff's husband, is trying to set me up with his bff; who has a crush on me, oh did I mention he broke up with his girlfriend of five years and she's PREGNANT?!... Why me?**

**3.) I'm having problems with transferring so updating is going to be hard,**

**Reviews are welcome and will bring up my spirit, which I really need!**

**Singing to ****_Michael Bolton: Dance with Me._**

**St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

Bloom stood in the same spot and kept staring where the train had been. Her eyes were dry now; she couldn't even produce anymore tears. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Aurora. "It's time to go Bloom" she whispered.

Bloom nodded. "Alright." Her voice sounded rusty and weak. But she was happy that she could still feel Abe's lips on hers. She sighed and followed Aurora back to Tonks, looking around she noticed that there wasn't anyone but them at the station. It wasn't really surprising though, all of them where in the train now. Bloom saw the big clock floating were the train tracks were. It read eight o'clock.

She numbly took a hold of Aurora's hand and apparated back.

Bloom felt dizzy as they landed in the kitchen. She heard Tonks crash into a chair. Bloom helped her stead herself. "I hate that chair." Tonks hissed.

"Where have you been?"

Bloom felt herself and Tonks freeze. She didn't want to turn around, from the tone in his voice, Sirius was very – very mad. Bloom nearly whined. Tonks' hair turned white and her eye a light green color. Tonks and Bloom looked at each other, trying to think of something to say. But they were saved by Aurora.

"We had a girl mission to take care of." Aurora said with no fear in her eyes.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "A girl mission?" he repeated. "What is that?"

"None of your business." Aurora answered.

"It is so," Sirius started. "You took Bloom – _my kid_ – out without even telling me. I think I should know why you took her."

Bloom blushed when Sirius called her his kid; she felt her heart swell with love. She almost cried. But she also felt guilty for leaving without telling him. She opened her mouth to tell him but Aurora cut him off.

Aurora had suddenly grabbed him from his shirt collar and pulled him out the room, as Sirius clumsily followed her and kept asking what she was doing. Aurora closed the door behind them; she could hear them stomp up the stairs and then another door slam. If there was any yelling, they couldn't hear. Tonks pulled Bloom up the stairs but tripped on the Troll umbrella stand – again. But she jumped up and ran up the stairs and stopped in front of Aurora's door. She placed her ear on the door, Bloom just stood there not really knowing what to do.

"I think they put a silence charm." Bloom said.

Tonks stood back, arms crossed and a pout on her face. She seemed to be thinking. "They're really having a really big argument or…" she suddenly grinned knowing.

"Or what?" Bloom asked.

Tonks stiffed. "I well… never mind, it's nothing." She smiled back at Bloom. "Let's just get back to bed."

Bloom didn't quite understand but she nodded and followed Tonks up the stairs.

.

.

A couple of hours later Bloom woke up, she yawned and stretched until she heard her back and neck pop. She looked around the room, searching for a clock. She gave up and just got out of bed. She entered the bathroom, washed her face and hands and then brushed her teeth. She didn't even bother to check her hair. She yawned as she lazily walked down the steps. The candle light burned through her eyelids. She crashed into the kitchen door and stumble back a few feet.

She hissed under her breath.

She entered the kitchen, she heard several people cry out morning greetings. She couldn't quite move her mouth since sleep still ran through her blood. Her head bumped into something soft and yet hard, she didn't have the strength to move. "Bloom, wake up sweetheart." An arm held her around her shoulders. Her hands formed fists on a cloth. She looked up to see Remus smiling down at her.

"Mm?"

Remus smiled at her. "You awake yet?"

Bloom whined. "Five more minutes."

She felt him laugh; she yawned one more time and settled down in a chair. Almost magically a plate full of food appeared in front of her; she lazily picked up a fork and began to nibble her food. "Where is everyone?" Bloom asked.

"The Weasleys went to see Arthur." Remus explained as he took a sip of his tea. "They'll be back soon. Harry's asleep, but woke up for breakfast."

There was a sudden thud sound, both of them smiled. "Dora," Remus started. "Are you alright?"

The door opened relieving a tousled looking Tonks. "I hate that umbrella stand; can't I get rid of it?"

Both of them laughed. "Come and join us for breakfast."

It was a very peaceful morning, Bloom ate slowly. She didn't have to race to beat anyone for the food, a nice change. "When did you get back?" Bloom asked.

"I got back this morning about seven, that's why Sirius was up. He passed by your room and noticed you weren't there. Of course, he didn't tell me at all. But I happened to hear Sirius mumbling before I fell asleep." He placed his tea cup down. "You can tell me anything you know that."

Bloom sighed and nodded. "You're going to think it's silly."

He gave a small chuckle. "Bloom, I grew up with your father. Trust me; I won't think anything you say is silly. You're much more like your mother. Thank Merlin."

Bloom smiled. "Abe's parents got promoted, but they had to move to America. This morning was his last day here, yesterday I thought I could still have a little more time with him but then Mr. Weasley got attacked. I completely forgot about what day it was until it was almost too late."

"That's why Aurora and I took her to the Hogsmead Station." Tonks continued for Bloom. "We couldn't let her go on life thinking of what ifs. We left quickly since we only had half an hour left until the train left."

There was a pause, Bloom waited until Remus started talking again. "I understand Bloom." he said. "I just wished you had told us about this. I didn't want you to deal with something like this alone."

Bloom smiled. "I wasn't alone. I had Tonks and Aurora."

.

.

Harry was washing the dishes while Bloom dried them. Remus and Tonks were cleaning up the table when Sirius and Aurora walked in. "Morning." Aurora smiled and began to steal Tonks' tea. Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius, who looked away blushing. "Weasleys not back yet?" Aurora asked.

"No, they'll be back in another hour or so."

Bloom heard Remus snicker and Sirius telling him to shut up. She wondered what was up with them but shook it out of her mind. She started thinking about Mr. Weasley's attack; she knew it was the same snake that she saw last June. Why did she had a feeling she saw it before that? It wasn't like she had seen many snakes before, in fact the only other snake she saw was – **_crash!_**

The glass cup from her hand fell to the floor and broke into tiny little pieces, but she thought nothing of it. She remembered now, she knew where that snake – Nagini – she knew where she had seen Nagini before. Reality seemed to crash around her now.

"Bloom, what's wrong?"

Bloom couldn't stop herself from shaking, she saw Harry reach his hands to her. He shook her roughly, but she couldn't look at him. Her eyes felt like they were in a trace. "The snake." She whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked as he and the other came closer to them.

"The snake." Her eyes were glass-like. "Harry, Nagini is the snake."

"We already knew that Bloom."

Bloom shook her head, "No, Harry no." she stared at him with guilty, remorse eyes. "At – at Dudley's birthday, we went to the – to the zoo and – and-"

Harry's hands dropped from her to his side. "Oh dear Merlin."

Harry's hands were the only thing keeping Bloom up, her knees gave out and she began to fall until stronger arms caught her. "What is it? Damn it, what's wrong?" Bloom heard Sirius shout.

"It's our fault." Harry spoke, but it didn't seem like he knew he spoke out loud. "If we haven't – if we had just stayed."

"What are you talking about?" Tonks asked.

The blood seemed to be gone from both Harry and Bloom's faces. Sirius had to physically force Harry to sit down, while Remus carried Bloom to his seat. Bloom's mouth trembled as she began to speak. "On – on Dudley's birthday, we – we went to the zoo. At first, the Dursleys didn't want us to go, it was before Harry and I knew about magic. We were – we were in the reptile section, when Harry seemed to understand the snake." Bloom swallowed. "Dudley came running and pushed Harry to the ground, I was checking him over, Harry I mean, both of us turned to glare Dudley and Piers, but – but-"

"We made the glass disappear." Harry whispered. "The snake got out and even thanked us. We never knew what happened to it."

"I still don't understand." Sirius said.

"You think it's the same snake?" Aurora asked.

Harry and Bloom shook their heads, "No," Bloom started, "we don't _think_ it's the same snake." she swallowed again. "We _know_ it is."

That seemed to be Harry's limit. His eyes rolled back and he fell off his seat and crashed to the floor. Bloom saw Sirius and Aurora run to Harry, trying to wake him but with no good. Harry's head leaned on Sirius's chest. Bloom felt very light weight, almost like she was going to throw up. She must have turned green because Remus got her up and lead her to the sink, where she emptied her stomach. She heard a door opened.

"Hey guys, we're – what's going on?"

Bloom had no chance of responding, she was still throwing up but it seemed that she had already thrown up her breakfast, now she was throwing up orange and green; the natural acid in her stomach. Once she couldn't throw up anymore, she fell back into Remus. She felt his hand check her temperature, while her head fell side to side. Bloom heard voices but she couldn't understand them. There was shouting, yelling and screaming.

And then Bloom only saw the black behind her eyelids.

.

.

How many people had it killed because of them?

How many were to die because of them?

Mr. Weasley nearly died because of it.

Because of them Mr. Weasley almost died.

How could Bloom look them in the face and not feel at fault? She and Harry had freed that monster. They didn't mean too, they only thought that if Dudley really wanted to see it so up close, maybe the glass should disappear or maybe he should just sink through the glass.

Just how much blood was in their hands?

It had taken them a while but eventually Remus and Sirius were able to snap them out of their daze. Harry seemed to only make one face; guilt. Bloom looked horrified. For hours, Sirius and Remus seemed to tell them that they weren't at fault. For they had left a gentle soul out and Voldemort was the one that changed it. It wasn't their fault. It wasn't their fault. It wasn't their fault.

It seemed to have taken a day or so, to get that in their heads.

Aurora and Tonks had kept the Weasley at bay. Whatever cover story they said didn't convince the family. Instead Mrs. Weasley was even more determined to find out what happened. Harry wasn't the type to just drop and Bloom had never thrown up her stomach's acid before, not even last June made her that sick.

The small family stayed together, the king size bed carried Harry and Bloom. They had both curled up like baby kittens against each other. Once in a while, they heard Bloom sniffle and Harry would crawl closer to her. Bloom had her little hands in weak fist in front of her face as her hair was spread out behind her. Sirius ran his hand through her hair, thinking of the pain and suffering they had gone through. Barely even teenagers and yet they had suffered more than anyone. They had lost their parents at a young age, their true heritage hidden from them, and oh so much more.

Remus checked Harry for a fever again and sighed in relief to find none. He gently pulled back Harry's bangs and saw his scar. He touched it lightly before tucking Harry back in. The shock of the snake had really shaken them to the core. He wasn't sure what to do, maybe if he held on to them all enough, hard enough, they would feel save again. He was at a lost on what to do.

.

.

Bloom woke up to feel tapping on her face. She opened her left eye very slowly, trying to see what was tapping her. It was Jiji.

Bloom stretched and yawned, causing the blanket to rise just enough for Jiji to crawl under and cuddle next to Bloom. Bloom smiled as she stared at her sleeping kitten, strange that when Jiji was in his normal form, he was very friendly. But in Kiyo form, he was a downright terror. Practicing with Kiyo was very hard; he still didn't want to listen to her. Whenever he was in Kiyo form, he would fly off and just sleep or eat. Hestia even tried to give her advice but she had no luck, it seemed that Kiyo would only listen to her if Hestia was out and she was in herself.

Bloom looked around the room to see Hedwig sleeping peacefully on top of the desk in the far corner.

"How are you feeling?" Bloom nearly jumped out of her skin, she hadn't noticed Sirius and Remus. They were currently sitting on the bed, Sirius in Padfoot form was curled up on top of Harry and Bloom's feet.

Bloom gave a weak smile. "I'm – I'm not going to say I'm fine, because I don't know if I am. But, I think that I can try and overcome this." She swallowed, looking down at her covers as she continued. "Finding out about – about the snake really shocked me. I guess that I just felt that it was our fault. Who knows what that – that snake has done, and I hope I never do learn about It." she looked up at them again. "But now I have another reason why we have to stop Voldemort before it's too late."

Sirius crawled gently on her and nudged her with his nose.

"This is our life." said a voice beside them. All three of them turned to face Harry, who was sitting up. "Voldemort started this war and we're just finishing it."

There was a long silence after that, no matter how much Sirius and Remus wanted to deny it, they couldn't. Because they also knew that it was true. All they could really do was to help them, teach them, and protect them as much as they possibly could.

"So Sirius," Bloom started. "When will there be little puppies running around?"

Sirius made a choking sound and fell off the bed. Remus was laughing behind his hand while Harry just let out a full bell laugh. Sirius's arm crawled back on the bed as if he was trying to balance himself. "Wh-what? Why would you – who said anything about – we're – we – _Bloom!_"

.

.

They had arrived outside a large, old-fashioned, red-brick department store called Purge & Dowse Ltd. The place had a shabby, miserable air; the window displays consisted of a few chipped dummies with their wigs askew, standing at random and modeling fashions at least ten years out of date. Large signs on all the dusty doors read: "Closed for Refurbishment." Bloom heard a large woman laden with plastic shopping bags say to her friend as they passed, "It's never open, that place…"

Tonks and Moody were taking Bloom, Harry and the Weasley's to St. Mungo's since Sirius and Remus had a meeting with Dumbledore.

"Right," said Tonks, beckoning them towards a window displaying nothing but a particularly ugly female dummy. Its false eyelashes were hanging off and it was modeling a green nylon pinafore dress. "Everybody ready?"

They nodded, clustering around her. Tonks leaned close to the glass, looking up at the very ugly dummy, her breath steaming up the glass. "Wotcher… We're here to see Arthur Weasley."

Bloom thought how crazy it was for Tonks to expect the dummy to hear her talking so quietly through a sheet of glass, with buses rumbling along behind her and all the racket of a street full of shoppers. Next second, her mouth opened in shock as the dummy gave a tiny nod and beckoned with its jointed finger, and Tonks had seized Ginny and Mrs. Weasley by the elbows, stepped right through the glass and vanished.

"What the?"

Fred, George and Ron stepped after them.

Bloom and Harry looked at each other. Bloom shrugged and followed behind the boys as Harry and Moody walked behind her. Stepping forward through what felt like a sheet of cool water, emerging quite warm and dry on the other side.

There was no sign of the ugly dummy or the space where she had stood. They were in what seemed to be a crowded reception area where rows of witches and wizards sat upon rickety wooden chairs, some looking perfectly normal and perusing out-of-date copies of Witch Weekly, others sporting gruesome disfigurements such as elephant trunks or extra hands sticking out of their chests. The room was scarcely less quiet than the street outside, for many of the patients were making very peculiar noises: a sweaty-faced witch in the center of the front row, who was fanning herself vigorously with a copy of the Daily Prophet, kept letting off a high-pitched whistle as steam came pouring out of her mouth; a grubby-looking warlock in the corner clanged like a bell every time he moved and, with each clang, his head vibrated horribly so that he had to seize himself by the ears to hold it steady.

Bloom walked next to Harry and Ron as she looked around.

"Are they doctors?" Harry asked Ron quietly.

"Doctors?" said Ron, looking startled. "Those Muggle nutters that cut people up? Nah, they're Healers."

"They don't cut people up, they just – well they know what they're doing." Bloom tried to explain but she wasn't as good as it as Hermione. That morning Bloom had owled Hermione, telling her everything that happened and also asked why couldn't she could as well. It turns out as much as Hermione wanted to see Mr. Weasley, it seemed that she and Ron got into an argument – big shocker – Bloom promised to let her know about Mr. Weasley's condition.

"Over here!" called Mrs. Weasley above the renewed clanging of the warlock in the corner, and they followed her to the queue in front of a plump blonde witch seated at a desk marked Enquiries. The wall behind her was covered in notices and posters saying things like:

A CLEAN CAULDRON KEEPS POTIONS FROM BECOMING POISONS and ANTIDOTES ARE ANTI-DON'TS UNLESS APPROVED BY A QUALIFIED HEALER.

There was also a large portrait of a witch with long silver ringlets which was labeled:

Dilys Derwent

St. Mungo's Healer 1722-

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 1741-

Dilys was eyeing the Weasley party closely as though counting them; when Harry caught her eye she gave a tiny wink, walked sideways out of her portrait and vanished. Bloom gave a small laugh when Harry blushed.

Meanwhile, at the front of the queue, a young wizard was performing an odd on-the-spot jig and trying, in between yelps of pain, to explain his predicament to the witch behind the desk.

"It's these - ouch - shoes my brother gave me - ow- they're eating my - OUCH - feet - look at them, there must be some kind of - AARGH - jinx on them and I can't - AAAAARGH – get them off." He hopped from one foot to the other as though dancing on hot coals.

"The shoes don't prevent you reading, do they?" said the blonde witch, irritably pointing at a large sign to the left of her desk. "You want Spell Damage, fourth floor. Just like it says on the floor guide. Next!"

"She didn't have to be so mean." Bloom whispered next to Ginny.

As the wizard hobbled and pranced sideways out of the way, the Weasley party moved forward a few steps and Bloom read the floor guide:

ARTEFACT ACCIDENTS… Ground floor Cauldron explosion, wand backfiring, broom crashes, etc.

This must be Tonks' second home, Bloom thought.

CREATURE-INDUCED INJURIES… First floor Bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc.

MAGICAL BUGS… Second floor Contagious maladies, e.g. dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrojungulus, etc.

POTION AND PLANT POISONING… Third floor Rashes, regurgitation (uncontrollable), etc.

SPELL DAMAGE… Fourth floor Unliftable jinxes, hexes, and incorrectly applied charms, etc.

VISITORS' TEAROOM AND HOSPITAL SHOP… Fifth floor IF YOU ARE UNSURE WHERE TO GO, INCAPABLE OF NORMAL SPEECH OR UNABLE TO REMEMBER WHY YOU ARE HERE, OUR WELCOME WITCH WILL BE PLEASED TO HELP.

A very old, stooped wizard with a hearing trumpet had shuffled to the front of the queue now.

"I'm here to see Broderick Bode!" he wheezed.

"Ward forty-nine, but I'm afraid you're wasting your time," said the witch dismissively. "He's completely addled, you know - still thinks he's a teapot. Next!"

A harassed-looking wizard was holding his small daughter tightly by the ankle while she flapped around his head using the immensely large, feathery wings that had sprouted right out through the back of her romper suit.

"Fourth floor," said the witch, in a bored voice, without asking, and the man disappeared through the double doors beside the desk, holding his daughter like an oddly shaped balloon. "Next!"

Mrs. Weasley moved forward to the desk.

"Hello," she said, "my husband, Arthur Weasley, was supposed to be moved to a different ward this morning, could you tell us -?"

"Arthur Weasley?" said the witch, running her finger down a long list in front of her. "Yes, first floor, second door on the right, Dai Llewellyn Ward."

"Thank you," said Mrs. Weasley. "Come on, you lot."

They followed her through the double doors and along the narrow corridor beyond, which was lined with more portraits of famous Healers and lit by crystal bubbles full of candles that floated up on the ceiling, looking like giant soapsuds. More witches and wizards in lime-green robes walked in and out of the doors they passed; a foul-smelling yellow gas wafted into the passageway as they passed one door, and every now and then they heard distant wailing. They climbed a flight of stairs and entered the Creature-Induced Injuries corridor, where the second door on the right bore the words: Dangerous' Dai Llewellyn Ward: Serious Bites. Underneath this was a card in a brass holder on which had been handwritten: Healer-in-Charge: Hippocrates Smethwyck. Trainee Healer: Augustus Pye.

"We'll wait outside, Molly," Tonks said. "Arthur won't want too many visitors at once… it ought to be just the family first."

Mad-Eye growled his approval of this idea and set himself with his back against the corridor wall, his magical eye spinning in all directions. Harry drew back too, but Mrs. Weasley reached out a hand and pushed them through the door, saying, "Don't be silly, Harry, Arthur wants to thank you."

The ward was small and rather dingy, as the only window was narrow and set high in the wall facing the door. Most of the light came from more shining crystal bubbles clustered in the middle of the ceiling. The walls were of panelled oak and there was a portrait of a rather vicious-looking wizard on the wall, captioned: Urquhart Rackharrow, 1612—1697, Inventor of the Entrail-expelling Curse. Bloom wondered how that was useful.

There were only three patients. Mr. Weasley was occupying the bed at the far end of the ward beside the tiny window. Harry was pleased and relieved to see that he was propped up on several pillows and reading the Daily Prophet by the solitary ray of sunlight falling on to his bed. He looked up as they walked towards him and, seeing who it was, beamed.

He looked like he usually did. For that, Bloom was grateful.

"Hello!" he called, throwing the Prophet aside. "Bill just left, Molly, had to get back to work, but he says he'll drop in on you later."

"How are you, Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley, bending down to kiss his cheek and looking anxiously into his face. "You're still looking a bit peaky."

"I feel absolutely fine," said Mr. Weasley brightly, holding out his good arm to give Ginny a hug.

"If they could only take the bandages off, I'd be fit to go home."

"Why can't they take them off, Dad?" asked Fred.

"Well, I start bleeding like mad every time they try," said Mr. Weasley cheerfully, reaching across for his wand, which lay on his bedside cabinet, and waving it so that six extra chairs appeared at his bedside to seat them all. "It seems there was some rather unusual kind of poison in that snake's fangs that keeps wounds open. They're sure they'll find an antidote, though; they say they've had much worse cases than mine, and in the meantime I just have to keep taking a Blood-Replenishing Potion every hour. But that fellow over there," he said, dropping his voice and nodding towards the bed opposite in which a man lay looking green and sickly and staring at the ceiling. "Bitten by a werewolf, poor chap. No cure at all."

"A werewolf?" whispered Mrs. Weasley, looking alarmed. "Is he safe in a public ward? Shouldn't he be in a private room?"

"It's two weeks till full moon," Mr. Weasley reminded her quietly. "They've been talking to him this morning, the Healers, you know, trying to persuade him he'll be able to lead an almost normal life. I said to him - didn't mention names, of course - but I said I knew a werewolf personally, very nice man, who finds the condition quite easy to manage."

"What did he say?" asked George.

"Said he'd give me another bite if I didn't shut up," said Mr. Weasley sadly. "And that woman over there," he indicated the only other occupied bed, which was right beside the door, "won't tell the Healers what bit her, which makes us all think it must have been something she was handling illegally. Whatever it was took a real chunk out of her leg, very nasty smell when they take off the dressings."

"So, you going to tell us what happened, Dad?" asked Fred, pulling his chair closer to the bed.

"Well, you already know, don't you?" said Mr. Weasley, with a significant smile at Harry. "It's very simple - I'd had a very long day, dozed off, got sneaked up on and bitten."

"Is it in the Prophet, you being attacked?" asked Fred, indicating the newspaper Mr. Weasley had cast aside.

"No, of course not," said Mr. Weasley, with a slightly bitter smile, "the Ministry wouldn't want everyone to know a dirty great serpent got —" Bloom and Harry flinched.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley warned him.

"- got - er - me," Mr. Weasley said hastily,

"So where were you when it happened, Dad?" asked George.

"That's my business," said Mr. Weasley, though with a small smile. He snatched up the Daily Prophet, shook it open again and said, "I was just reading about Willy Widdershins's arrest when you arrived. You know Willy turned out to be behind those regurgitating toilets back in the summer? One of his jinxes backfired, the toilet exploded and they found him lying unconscious in the wreckage covered from head to foot in -"

"When you say you were 'on duty'," Fred interrupted in a low voice, "what were you doing?"

"You heard your father," whispered Mrs. Weasley, "we are not discussing this here! Go on about Willy Widdershins, Arthur."

"Well, don't ask me how, but he actually got off the toilet charge," said Mr. Weasley grimly. "I can only suppose gold changed hands -"

"You were guarding it, weren't you?" said George quietly. "The weapon? The thing You-Know-Who's after?"

"George, be quiet!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"Anyway," said Mr. Weasley, in a raised voice, "this time Willy's been caught selling biting doorknobs to Muggles and I don't think he'll be able to worm his way out of it because, according to this article, two Muggles have lost fingers and are now in St. Mungo's for emergency bone re-growth and memory modification. Just think of it, Muggles in St. Mungo's! I wonder which ward they're in?"

And he looked eagerly around as though hoping to see a signpost.

"Didn't you say You-Know-Who's got a snake, Harry?" asked Fred, looking at his father for a reaction. "A massive one? You saw it the night he returned, didn't you?"

Bloom slipped out of view and walked towards the man that got bitten by a werewolf. She knew that he noticed her but continued to ignore her. "Hi." She spoke as kindly as she could. "I'm Bloom, who are you?"

He didn't turn to look at her, he didn't even blink.

"You know, it would be nice if you talked to me. I'm not prejudiced towards anyone, well expect maybe Voldemort." She saw him flinch and turn sharply to look at her with wide eyes.

"Don't speak his name." he snapped weakly.

Bloom rolled her eyes. "Come now, I needed to find a way for you to talk to me. I figured shocking you would work, and it did."

The man glared at her, "What do you want?"

Bloom tilted her head. "Nothing really, but I would like to know your name."

"Whatever for?"

Bloom sighed. "Are all men this stubborn?" she asked him, only to relieve a glare. "I just wanted to talk. Life isn't going to be easy for you, but life hardly is. My Guardian is a werewolf." The man's eyebrows shoot up and nearly blended in with his hair line. "Nevertheless, I love him dearly. I grow up without a parent's love and he became like a father to me, even though he can't legally be my guardian, I still think of him as it. I can't say his life was easy, because it wasn't. But he didn't give up." She looked in the man's eyes. "And now he's helping fight against Voldemort," the man flinched again. "You might not believe me or my family for speaking of Voldemort's," Another flinch. "Return, but you must be warned." Bloom looked over her shoulder to see her family. "Don't let your flurry little problem stop you from living."

"That's enough," said Mrs. Weasley crossly. "Mad-Eye and Tonks are outside, Arthur, they want to come and see you. And you lot can wait outside," she added to her children and Harry. "You can come and say goodbye afterwards. Go on."

Bloom bid the man goodbye before following the others out of the room.

When Bloom closed the door behind her, she saw Fred and George disentangled the string and separated six Extendable Ears from each other. Fred and George handed them around. Harry hesitated to take one.

"Go on, Harry, take it! You saved Dad's life. If anyone's got the right to eavesdrop on him, it's you."

"Okay, go!" Fred whispered.

The flesh-colored strings wriggled like long skinny worms and snaked under the door. At first, Bloom could hear nothing, then she heard Tonks whispering as clearly as though she were standing right beside her.

"… they searched the whole area but couldn't find the snake anywhere. It just seems to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur… but You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in, can he?"

"I reckon he sent it as a lookout," growled Moody, "cause he's not had any luck so far, has he? No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there the beast would've had a lot more time to look around. So, Potter says he saw it all happen?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded rather uneasy. "You know, Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this."

"Yeah, well," said Moody, "there's something funny about the Potter kid, we all know that."

"Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning," whispered Mrs. Weasley.

"Course he's worried," growled Moody. "The boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake. Obviously, Potter doesn't realize what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing him —"

Bloom gasped and dropped the Extendable Ears and turned to look at her brother. Who looked so scared and lost, Bloom nearly fainted on the spot.

.

.

As soon as they arrived back at Grimmauld Place Harry locked himself in his room. Bloom wanted to talk to him, shaking some reason into him, but she knew Harry needed some time alone. Instead she kept herself busy by helping with the cooking. No one mention what they overheard, though Bloom could tell they were all thinking about it. Bloom groaned as she stirred the onion soup Mrs. Weasley had asked her to make.

The Weasley started to decorate Grimmauld Place; it was now bright and full of color. Fred and George seemed to have a theme this year. A Marauder Theme, they put pranks all over the place, only Sirius and Remus could dodge the pranks. The Troll umbrella stand seemed to be following Tonks now. After the fifth time she fell, Tonks hexed the twins. Now they were currently floating and clinging to the ceiling, without their wands. She told them that they should be glad they weren't in their Birthday Suits.

Hermione arrived that morning, it seemed the Ron had written to her, explaining the situation. Aurora had gone to get her early in the morning. Around o'clock in the evening the doorbell rang and Mrs. Black started screaming again. Ron and Hermione climbed the stairs towards Harry's room. Bloom knew that only they could talk some sense to him now.

Meanwhile, she was talking with Ginny in the living room as Fred and George were trying to float to their room without knocking into anything.

"So, why didn't you tell me you went to see Abe?"

Bloom flinched at the sound of Abe's name. "I – I just couldn't tell you. Your dad was just attacked, I didn't want to seem like I was more worried about Abe than I was with your dad. Besides, it all worked out. Aurora and Tonks took me to see him and we just – we just finished. It wasn't like we knew it wasn't coming, because we did. I guess it was like it had to happen." Bloom sighed as she dropped into her chair.

After a long pause, Ginny spoke. "You loved him, didn't you?"

Bloom whipped her head up to face Ginny, her mouth of gapping. "What?" Bloom choked out. "Of – of course not… I mean… I – I don't know." Her shoulders dropped. "But I do believe that I was – that I was falling in love with him." she sniffed as Ginny placed a hand on her shoulder. "But that doesn't matter anymore." Bloom cried out. "Because he's gone and I might never see him again." tears swelled in her eyes.

Bloom covered her mouth with the palm of her left hand as she tried to control her breathing. Ginny hugged her and held her until she calm down, but she still didn't let go. Unnoticed by either of them, blue eyes were watching them with a heavy heart.

.

.

**Sorry it's so short but I wanted to update on December 2, why?**

**Because it's my birthday! I'll be turning –swallow the pain- twenty! Oh lord. When I wake up I'll be twenty. Anyways, please review; think of it as a birthday present for me. PLEASE!**

**Until next time…**


	13. Christmas Miracles

**Merry Christmas! **

**I know it's not Christmas yet but I don't know if I'll be updating on Christmas Day. Just when I think I got better, I get sick – again! I'm doing what I can with this. I'm still going to the Elementary though, even though my semester ended. I promised the little kids. There's a teacher there that I can't stand, she's so – so mean. She thinks because she has a Masters she's the best teacher. YEAH RIGHT! She's the worst! She kicks her students out (kindergarteners) of her class and into the preschool because they couldn't do their work. I'm the one that helps them, they get it right away. She's just an awful hag. I met her last year when one of her students fell, I helped the little girl up and that hag got mad at me! What was I supposed to do? Leave the child there crying? **

**Some people just shouldn't be near children.**

**HAVE YOU HEARD JUNSU XIAH: TARANTALLEGRA (the songs title is a Harry Potter Spell) just when I thought I couldn't love JYJ even more, they bring this to me, oh I love them!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**.**

**.**

_Christmas Miracles_

_._

_._

Bloom woke up to the sound of sheet movement, she opened her left eye just a bit to see what it was; Ginny was tossing and turning in her bed. Bloom climbed out her warm bed and walked over to Ginny's aid. "Ginny, wake up – Gin – Ginny?" Bloom began to shake her, but Ginny would not wake up. "_Ginny Weasley!_"

Bloom had to literally pull Ginny out of her bed to wake her up. Ginny woke up with wide eyes filled with panic. "Are you alright?"

"I – I – what?"

"You were having a nightmare, were you dreaming of _him_?"

Ginny physically flinched. "Yes, I kept thinking about Dad's attack and – I don't know – I just started remembering about _Tom_. I couldn't help it." she buried her face in her blanket, as if that would hide her from her nightmares.

Bloom climbed into Ginny's bed. She pulled Ginny back into the bed and they lay next to each other, no one saying anything. Bloom didn't know what to say, Ginny had gone through something Bloom could never understand. Something they both had in common that no one else was their experience with dark magic and Voldemort. Both girls had been hurt by the Dark Wizard. Both of them had scars too deeply to heal; both physically and mentally.

"Can we talk about something?" Ginny whispered. "Just – just so I don't have to think right now."

Bloom gave her a smile. "Well, let's see… How are things with Michael?"

Ginny groaned. "Anything else but him, please, he's been acting like such a _boy_!"

"What did he do?"

"He thinks that I should act more like a girl, and the reason he doesn't hex me during D.A is because he doesn't want to hurt me." Ginny bite the inside of her cheek. "He's lucky Luna was there to save him, or else I would have told him off. Now he only wants to spend time in the library. I mean – I have nothing against the library, but _every day_?"  
"Not even I go that far." Bloom said.

"But enough about him, how are your songs going on?" Ginny asked.

"Well I got two songs down, I'm working on a Christmas one now, Villicana said she wants to air that one first; on Christmas Eve." Bloom explained. "I want to make it like a muggle Christmas song but I want to have some magic into. It's hard but I'm getting there."

"Do you realize Christmas eve in tonight – well like in now, since it's about six in the morning?" I asked.

Bloom stared at her with blank eyes, then she jumped out of bed and ran to her journal, "I haven't finished! And I had promised to be at the studio at ten!"

I laughed as Bloom ran around getting her clothes to take a shower, "I'll get your things ready and you go to the shower."

"Thank you!" Bloom shouted as she ran out the door.

.

.

"Okay Bloom, we're going to record three songs today. One Christmas song, the other two will be your own. Debating on what I think about the songs, I'll decide when and if we should air them."

Miss. Villicana was in full manager mode while everyone else in the room was half asleep or asleep standing up; Sirius and Matthew.  
Remus and Sirius were the ones to bring her to the studio, in case of an attack both of them were strong enough to protect Bloom. Bloom was in the same room as last time, only it was a bit warmer due to the weather outside. No one but Miss. Villicana bothered to do their hair or wear anything flashy; in fact they basically wore their pjs' to work that morning. Bloom yawned as she listened to the music she had written for the melody. She hoped for some hot chocolate after this.

_Have you ever seen anything, like the sparkle of Christmas Eve._

_It's so beautiful when you believe,_

_All the ones you love gather around,_

She was inspired to write this song as she thought about her first real Christmas during Harry's first year. Waking up to present was a surprise. Eating until they passed out was a first. Having snow ball fights with magic was intense but very enjoyable. She remembered being tackled by Fred and George into the snow, later they teamed up and attack Ron and Harry and Percy with mountains of snow.

_Snowballs glitter lying on the ground_

_Santa's coming any minute now._

_And I'll meet you on a star, _

_We'll dream the night away. _

_It's Christmas Magic soaring to your heart. _

She thought of her first Christmas as a family with Remus and Sirius, sadly they had to spend it at the school. Professor Dumbledore had given Remus and Sirius permission to stay in the guest rooms. Harry and Bloom ran the next morning to the guest room. They opened gifts and talked about the Tasks Harry would have to pass; they even had a prank war. It ended when Remus turned Sirius into a little black tweedy bird.

_On a one horse open sled, it's Christmas Magic_

_Sweet anticipating, smiles that parade in you and me. _

_Nowhere I'd rather be._

_Have you ever seen a fashion trend like the whole world in green and red?_

_Little houses made of ginger bread._

This year Mrs. Weasley had made a moving ginger bread house, which Fred and George destroyed by pretending to be monsters attacking a town. Apparently Lee had told them a stories about monsters destroying cities in Japan, and he had told them about King Kong. George had grabbed one gingerbread woman and placed her on the roof of the gingerbread house and began to crush the gingerbread men on little broomsticks that tried to get her. Mrs. Weasley was not happy.

_Someone knows you've_ _been bad or good and all your wishes are understood._

_Reindeer fly over your neighborhood._

_And I'll meet you on a star, we'll dream the night away._

_It's Christmas Magic._

_Sweet anticipating, smiles that parade in you and me._

_Nowhere I'd rather be tonight._

When she finished she sighed and then relaxed when she saw Villicana clapping. "Good job Bloom. You just made a new Christmas song; I wouldn't be surprised if people started singing it by next year." Bloom blushed. "Just two more songs and we can all go home." Everyone in the studio cheered. Matthew was giving Bloom the thumbs up.

_I come home in the morning light_

_My father says when you gonna live your life right_

_Oh father dear we're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun_

Bloom's second song was by Robert Hazard, later sung by Cyndi Lauper, the song had been sung by many singers worldwide. Bloom had asked Villicana if she could sing it, later on they will state to the public that it's an original muggle song from America and they were given permission to sing it. It was so upbeat and fun, Bloom really wanted to sing it. It was the type of song that girls loved. A female being in control of her own life, to have fun while she still could; it gave a strong message to girls – to be free, to be themselves.

This next song was going to be hard to sing, a song that came from her heart. A song that would be hard to talk about, Bloom looked at Remus and Sirius; she hoped that this song wouldn't hurt them. But she had to sing it; she had to sing her pain away.

To sing away her deepest wish.

She smiled sadly at Remus and Sirius; they looked confused at her before she began to sing again.

_I want a mom that will last forever _

_I want a mom to make it all better _

_I want a mom that will last forever _

_I want a mom who love me whatever _

She saw Sirius and Remus gasp at the very first sentence of her song. They knew what she meant, they knew what this was; a cry for her mother. The other people in the recording studio paled, they knew who she was and so, they knew what she was singing about. She saw some women tear up and the men look uncomfortable at the atmosphere. They knew what she and her brother lost, but they had never seen them voice out the pain.

_I want a mom to take my hand _

_and make me feel like a holiday _

_A mom to tuck me in at night _

_and chase the monsters away _

_I want a mom to read me stories _

_and sing a lullaby _

_And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry _

Bloom felt her eyes tear up but she didn't let it affect her voice, she held her arms around her, to keep herself standing. She closed her eyes and imagined singing this to her mother; Lily Potter. She wanted to see her face; she didn't want to see it through a memory triggered by a dark creature. She wanted to see her mother's happy and smiling face, she didn't want to see her mother's face full of panic and fear.

_Oh, I want a mom that will last forever _

_I want a mom to make it all better _

_I want a mom that will last forever _

_I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever _

Why did Voldemort have to kill her? What had made him so angry to cause Voldemort to personally kill them? Why them? Why couldn't she have a mother to love, to hold? Bloom held onto the end of her shirt and gripped tightly as she tried not to shake.

_And when she says to me that she'll always be there _

_To watch and protect me, I don't have to be scared _

_O, and when she says I will always love you, _

_I want need to worry cause I'll know that it's true _

She remembered last year, during the third task. She saw them. She saw her parents, but even then they looked so scared for their children. Voldemort had been so close to killing them, in fact he would have succeeded if it wasn't for her parents. They – by some miracle – had come to protect her and Harry once again. Bloom learned that love from a parent is the most powerful love and magic there is, and her parents were still with her, even though she couldn't see them or feel them. They were still there.

_I want a mom when I get lonely, to take the time to play _

_A mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it gray _

_I want a mom to read me stories and sing a lullaby _

_And if I find a bad dream, to hold me when I cry _

For Christmas… all she wanted was her mother and father. She wanted the life she should had had. She wanted The Potter Family back.

_I want a mom _

_I want a mom _

_I want a mom that will last forever _

_I want a mom that will last forever _

_I want a mom _

_I want a mom _

_I want a mom that will last forever _

_I want a mom _

_I want a mom that will last forever_

Bloom gave a water smile at the end, she remembered something important. When her parents – her dead parents Lily and James Potter had told her that they loved her, it filled her with such a feeling, she felt she could fly.

_._

_._

"Sorry I didn't give you the heads up on the song," Bloom said as she, Remus and Sirius walked up the steps to Headquarters. "I wasn't sure if I should sing it, but I felt that I should." When she had finished her last song and looked at Remus and Sirius, their eyes were filled with tears. Bloom might had never really cry out that she wanted her mother and father to hold her, even though they both knew she did, with all her heart.

Remus put his hand on her shoulder gently, "Bloom, don't be sorry." he started. "It's normal for children to want their parents to hold them. I'm sure even Sirius wanted his mother to love him, even though she was a demon banshee."

Sirius ruffled her hair. "I did hope that somewhere deep – _deep_ – I mean _deep – _in her black hole of a heart that there was some form of care for me. Everyone child wants to feel a parent's love, I felt it from your grandparents. Your grandfather would give us ideas for pranks but never let us go too far, he lectured me whenever I did anything bad. Your grandmother on the other hand, I personally think she loved me more than James." Sirius said with a cocky grin. "For example, I would pull a prank and James would always be the one that got in trouble, even when I told her it was me. She seemed to think I was trying to take the fall for him. _Bless that woman_. Mrs. Potter was the first to show me _real love_, I think that's why she saw me as her _Little Angel_; she wanted to make up for the time I was with my mother. Though when she did get mad, _wow;_ run for your life!"

Remus laughed as he opened the front door. "Oh yes, I remember that. For her age, she moved quite fast. She was not one you wanted to anger; she could beat Mr. Potter in a duel in a minute when she got mad. And that's because your grandfather was Head-Auror."

Headquarters was decorated in red and green. Ginny had made a paper chain that seemed to go on for miles; it covered every edge of a wall, out the door and into another room. The boys had put up the Christmas tree and decorated in red and gold. The ornaments were what caused Bloom, Remus and Sirius to stop walking. The ornaments were a silver dog jumping from branch to branch; chasing what looked like a greyish-silver wolf, which seemed to be climbing higher and higher.

A couple branches up, there was a beautiful silver Stag, its eyes following the wolf and dog but then it would turn to the Doe beside him. She was smaller than the proud Stag and just as beautiful. She would nuzzle under his jaw and playful nibble his right ear. Not fat from them was another Stag, but this one was smaller than the first, by at least a foot. It reminded Bloom of Bambi's older form, just with more antlers. The smaller Stag was jumping up the branches and then jumping down in a confusing rhythm, like it was trying to run from something.

That something was a small Doe.

She jumped up in smaller paces as she tried to catch up with the Stag, in the end she gave up and jumped up with the big Stag and Doe. As soon as she reached them, she nuzzled under the bigger Doe, as the bigger Doe nuzzled back. The stag nuzzled the smaller Doe's back like a parent tickling his child. The smaller Stag then appeared and stood beside the bigger male. He gave a cry and raised his front legs up; he was getting ready to run. The older Stag followed his example and then ran off, the younger Stag running after him.

Both Does seemed to stare at them for a moment before copying what the Stags did and ran after them, the smaller Doe just a step behind, the older Doe kept near the younger Doe as they chased after the males. They ran through the branches, sometimes disappearing from sight, only to pop out suddenly.

That's when Bloom saw the silver weasels in the tree. Two were bigger than the other seven. All but one small weasel were jumping around and chasing each other. Two of them jumped on other ornaments, causing them to fall a branch or two. Two guesses who those two were.

Bloom saw a silver chameleon – that seemed to be able to change to green and red – resting in a high branch until the silver dog crashed into it. The chameleon turned red and chased after it, with the wolf not too behind.

Bloom saw more and more animals, a cat, a lynx and even a small bat hanging at the very bottom. A big white ball ornament hung in the middle of the tree, it looked like an eye, either it was _really_ an ornament or it was Mad-eye's newest security system. The last ornament was of mystic wolf. She was smaller than the other wolf, which was male, but she was still very beautiful. She seemed to be the only one that the cat and bat let nearby.

Bloom giggled when she saw the very top, instead of an angel or a star at the top, there was a phoenix. The phoenix was indeed larger than the rest of the ornaments, at least three inches bigger. Whenever another ornaments got too close, it would flap his wings, making the ornaments to fall several branches down. Bloom swore she could hear the phoenix laugh.

"They really out did themselves, didn't they?" Remus said.

Sirius laughed. "It's great, why didn't I think of this?"

"Because your age is getting to you, Padfoot my friend."

"Hey!"

Bloom laughed. "I'm going to open my presents, I completely forgot about them." she climbed up the steps; it wasn't very late, maybe nine in the morning. On a normal day she knew that everyone would be sleeping in, but when it's Christmas it seemed like everyone woke up early. She was right. She could hear Harry, Ron and Hermione, plus the twins in Harry's room. She would see them later, first she wanted to feel like a child on Christmas morning.

Bloom received a book on potions from Tonks; she had told Tonks that potions and charms were her favorite topics. Remus got her a book on Herbology, knowing that it wasn't her best class; it gave tips on how to avoid plants from eating you. Sirius gave her a bag filled with prank idea – she was sure Sirius gave one to Harry too – and items. Mrs. Weasley gave her the usual Weasley Sweater, this time it was a fade away pink that looked good with her hair. Hermione, Ginny and Luna all chipped in and got her a book about learning how to control fire – not the easiest task in the world. The Weasley boys gave her many types of candy.

Once they had eaten their Christmas lunch, the Weasleys, the Potters and Hermione were planning to pay Mr. Weasley another visit, escorted by Mad-Eye and Remus. Mundungus turned up in time for Christmas pudding and trifle, having managed to 'borrow' a car for the occasion, as the Underground did not run on Christmas Day. The car, which Bloom doubted very much had been taken with the knowledge or consent of it's owner, had had a similar Enlarging Spell put upon it as the Weasley's old Ford Anglia; although normally proportioned outside, ten people with Mundungus driving were able to fit into it quite comfortably. Mrs. Weasley hesitated before getting inside - Bloom knew her disapproval of Mundungus was battling with her dislike of traveling without magic - but, finally, the cold outside and her children's pleading triumphed, and she settled herself into the back seat between Fred and Bill with good grace.

The journey to St. Mungo's was quite quick as there was very little traffic on the roads. A small trickle of witches and wizards was creeping furtively up the otherwise deserted street to visit the hospital. Harry and the others got out of the car, and Mundungus drove off around the corner to wait for them. They strolled casually towards the window where the dummy in green nylon stood, then, one by one, stepped through the glass.

The reception area looked pleasantly festive: the crystal orbs that illuminated St. Mungo's had been colored red and gold to become gigantic, glowing Christmas baubles; holly hung around every doorway; and shining white Christmas trees covered in magical snow and icicles glittered in every corner, each one topped with a gleaming gold star. It was less crowded than the last time they had been there.

They found Mr. Weasley propped up in bed with the remains of his turkey dinner on a tray on his lap and a rather sheepish expression on his face.

"Everything all right, Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley, after they had all greeted Mr. Weasley and handed over their presents.

"Fine, fine," said Mr. Weasley, a little too heartily. "You — er — haven't seen Healer Smethwyck, have you?"

"No," said Mrs. Weasley suspiciously, "why?"

"Nothing, nothing," said Mr. Weasley airily, starting to unwrap his pile of gifts. "Well, everyone had a good day? What did you all get for Christmas? Oh, Harry - this is absolutely wonderful!" For he had just opened Harry's gift of fuse-wire and screwdrivers, he then opened Bloom's gift. "Bloom dear, thank you! This is so amazing – how Muggles think up things like these!" Bloom's gift was the muggle board game, _Operation_.

Mrs. Weasley did not seem entirely satisfied with Mr. Weasley's answer. She peered at the bandaging under his nightshirt.

"Arthur," she said, with a snap in her voice like a mousetrap, "you've had your bandages changed. Why have you had your bandages changed a day early, Arthur? They told me they wouldn't need doing until tomorrow."

"What?" said Mr. Weasley, looking rather frightened and pulling the bed covers higher up his chest. "No, no - it's nothing - it's -I-"

He seemed to deflate under Mrs. Weasley's piercing gaze.

"Well - now don't get upset, Molly, but Augustus Pye had an idea… he's the Trainee Healer, you know, lovely young chap and very interested in… um… complementary medicine… I mean, some of these old Muggle remedies… well, they're called stitches, Molly, and they work very well on - on Muggle wounds -"

Bloom stiff, she saw the warning signs of Mrs. Weasley's anger rising.

Mrs. Weasley let out an ominous noise somewhere between a shriek and a snarl. Remus strolled away from the bed and over to the werewolf, who had no visitors and was looking rather wistfully at the crowd around Mr. Weasley; Bill muttered something about getting himself a cup of tea and Fred and George leapt up to accompany him, grinning.

"Do you mean to tell me," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice growing louder with every word and apparently unaware that her fellow visitors were scurrying for cover, "that you have been messing about with Muggle remedies?"

"Not messing about, Molly, dear," said Mr. Weasley imploringly, "it was just - just something Pye and I thought we'd try - only, most unfortunately — well, with these particular kinds of wounds - it doesn't seem to work as well as we'd hoped -"

"Meaning?"

"Well… well, I don't know whether you know what - what stitches are?"

"It sounds as though you've been trying to sew your skin back together," said Mrs. Weasley with a snort of mirthless laughter, "but even you, Arthur, wouldn't be that stupid —"

"I fancy a cup of tea, too," said Harry, jumping to his feet.

Bloom, Hermione, Ron and Ginny almost sprinted to the door with him. As it swung closed behind them, they heard Mrs. Weasley shriek, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, TH AT'S THE GENERAL IDEA?"

"Typical Dad," said Ginny, shaking her head as they set off up the corridor. "Stitches… I ask you…"

"Well, you know, they do work well on non-magical wounds," said Hermione fairly. "I suppose something in that snake's venom dissolves them or something. I wonder where the tearoom is?"

"Fifth floor," said Harry, remembering the sign over the welcome witch's desk.

They walked along the corridor, through a set of double doors and found a rickety staircase lined with more portraits of brutal-looking Healers. As they climbed it, the various Healers called out to them, diagnosing odd complaints and suggesting horrible remedies. Ron was seriously affronted when a medieval wizard called out that he clearly had a bad case of spattergroit.

"And what's that supposed to be?" he asked angrily, as the Healer pursued him through six more portraits, shoving the occupants out of the way.

"Tis a most grievous affliction of the skin, young master, that will leave you pockmarked and more gruesome even than you are now -"

"Watch who you're calling gruesome!" said Ron, his ears turning red.

"- the only remedy is to take the liver of a toad, bind it tight about your throat, stand naked at the full moon in a barrel of eels' eyes -"

By now Bloom was covering her mouth with her hand, trying very hard not to laugh out loud.

"I have not got spattergroit!"

"But the unsightly blemishes upon your visage, young master -"

"They're freckles!" said Ron furiously. "Now get back in your own picture and leave me alone!" He rounded on the others, who were all keeping determinedly straight faces.

"What floor's this?"

"I think it's the fifth," said Hermione.

"Nah, it's the fourth," said Harry, "one more —"

But as he stepped on to the landing he came to an abrupt halt, staring at the small window set into the double doors that marked the start of a corridor signposted SPELL DAMAGE. A man was peering out at them all with his nose pressed against the glass. He had wavy blond hair, bright blue eyes and a broad vacant smile that revealed dazzlingly white teeth.

Bloom felt herself freeze at the sight.

Blimey!" said Ron, also staring at the man.

"Oh, my goodness," said Hermione suddenly, sounding breathless. "Professor Lockhart!"

Their ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher pushed open the doors and moved towards them, wearing a long lilac dressing gown.

"Well, hello there!" he said. "I expect you'd like my autograph, would you?"

Bloom couldn't help but groan. She had hoped she had seen the last of this man.

"Hasn't changed much, has he?" Harry muttered to Ginny, who grinned. No one saw this exchange but Bloom, she smiled to herself. Maybe there was still some hope.

"Er — how are you, Professor?" said Ron, sounding slightly guilty. It had been Ron's malfunctioning wand that had damaged Professor Lockhart's memory so badly that he had landed in St. Mungo's in the first place, though as Lockhart had been attempting to permanently wipe Harry and Ron's memories at the time.

"I'm very well indeed, thank you!" said Lockhart exuberantly, pulling a rather battered peacock feather quill from his pocket. "Now, how many autographs would you like? I can do joined-up writing now, you know!"

"Er - we don't want any at the moment, thanks," said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Harry, who asked, "Professor, should you be wandering around the corridors? Shouldn't you be in a ward?"

The smile faded slowly from Lockhart's face. For a few moments he gazed intently at Harry, he said, "Haven't we met?"

"Er… yeah, we have," said Harry. "You used to teach us at Hogwarts, remember?"

"Teach?" repeated Lockhart, looking faintly unsettled. "Me? Did I?"

And then the smile reappeared upon his face so suddenly it was rather alarming.

"Taught you everything you know, I expect, did I? Well, how about those autographs, then? Shall we say a round dozen, you can give them to all your little friends then and nobody will be left out!"

But just then a head poked out of a door at the far end of the corridor and a voice called, "Gilderoy, you naughty boy, where have you wandered off to?" A motherly-looking Healer wearing a tinsel wreath in her hair came bustling up the corridor, smiling warmly at Harry and the others. "Oh, Gilderoy, you've got visitors! How lovely, and on Christmas Day, too! Do you know, he never gets visitors, poor lamb, and I can't think why, he's such a sweetie, aren't you?"

"We're doing autographs!" Gilderoy told the Healer with another glittering smile. "They want loads of them, won't take no for an answer! I just hope we've got enough photographs!"

"Listen to him," said the Healer, taking Lockhart's arm and beaming fondly at him as though he were a precocious two-year-old. "He was rather well known a few years ago; we very much hope that this liking for giving autographs is a sign that his memory might be starting to come back. Will you step this way? He's in a closed ward, you know, he must have slipped out while I was bringing in the Christmas presents, the door's usually kept locked… not that he's dangerous! But," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "he's a bit of a danger to himself, bless him… doesn't know who he is, you see, wanders off and can't remember how to get back… it is nice of you to have come to see him."

"Er," said Ron, gesturing uselessly at the floor above, "actually, we were just — er -"

But the Healer was smiling expectantly at them, and Ron's feeble mutter of "going to have a cup of tea" trailed away into nothingness. They looked at each other helplessly, and then followed Lockhart and his Healer along the corridor.

"Do we have too?" Bloom moaned quietly so the Healer couldn't hear.

The Healer pointed her wand at the door of the Janus Thickey Ward and muttered, "Alohomora."

The door swung open and she led the way inside, keeping a firm grasp on Gilderoy's arm until she had settled him into an armchair beside his bed.

"This is our long-term residents' ward," she informed them in a low voice. "For permanent spell damage, you know. Of course, with intensive remedial potions and charms and a bit of luck, we can produce some improvement. Gilderoy does seem to be getting back some sense of himself; and we've seen a real improvement in Mr. Bode, he seems to be regaining the power of speech very well, though he isn't speaking any language we recognize yet. Well, I must finish giving out the Christmas presents, I'll leave you all to chat."

Bloom looked around. The ward bore unmistakable signs of being a permanent home to its residents. They had many more personal effects around their beds than in Mr. Weasley's ward; the wall around Gilderoy's headboard, for instance, was papered with pictures of himself, all beaming toothily and waving at the new arrivals. He had autographed many of them to himself in disjointed, childish writing. The moment he had been deposited in his chair by the Healer, Gilderoy pulled a fresh stack of photographs towards him, seized a quill and started signing them all feverishly.

"You can put them in envelopes," he said to Ginny, throwing the signed pictures into her lap one by one as he finished them. "I am not forgotten, you know, no, I still receive a very great deal of fan mail… Gladys Gudgeon writes weekly… I just wish I knew why." He paused, looking faintly puzzled, then beamed again and returned to his signing with renewed vigour. "I suspect it is simply my good looks…"

A sallow-skinned, mournful-looking wizard lay in the bed opposite staring at the ceiling; he was mumbling to himself and seemed quite unaware of anything around him. Two beds along was a woman whose entire head was covered in fur; Bloom remembered something similar happening to Hermione during their second year, although fortunately the damage had not been permanent.

At the far end of the ward flowery curtains had been drawn around two beds to give the occupants and their visitors some privacy.

"Here you are, Agnes," said the Healer brightly to the furry-faced woman, handing her a small pile of Christmas presents. "See, not forgotten, are you? And your son's sent an owl to say he's visiting tonight, so that's nice, isn't it?"

Agnes gave several loud barks.

"And look, Broderick, you've been sent a potted plant and a lovely calendar with a different fancy Hippogriff for each month; they'll brighten things up, won't they?" said the Healer, bustling along to the mumbling man, setting a rather ugly plant with long, swaying tentacles on the bedside cabinet and fixing the calendar to the wall with her wand. "And - oh, Mrs. Longbottom, are you leaving already?"

Bloom's head span round. The curtains had been drawn back from the two beds at the end of the ward and two visitors were walking back down the aisle between the beds: a formidable-looking old witch wearing a long green dress, a moth-eaten fox fur and a pointed hat decorated with what was unmistakably a stuffed vulture and, trailing behind her looking thoroughly depressed - Neville.

Why did Neville look so broken?

Ron suddenly cried out to Neville.

Neville jumped and cowered as though a bullet had narrowly missed him.

"It's us, Neville!" said Ron brightly, getting to his feet. "Have you seen -? Lockhart's here! Who've you been visiting?"

"Friends of yours, Neville, dear?" said Neville's grandmother graciously, bearing down upon them all.

Neville looked as though he would rather be anywhere in the world but here. A dull purple flush was creeping up his plump face and he was not making eye contact with any of them.

"Ah, yes," said his grandmother, looking closely at Harry and sticking out a shriveled, claw like hand for him to shake. "Yes, yes, I know who you are, of course. Neville speaks most highly of you."

"Er - thanks," said Harry, shaking hands. Neville did not look at him, but surveyed his own feet, the color deepening in his face all the while.

She then turned to Bloom, "And you're Bloom, yes, yes, I knew both of your parents. Great people, they were friends with my son and daughter-in-law. You two look very much like them."

Bloom and Harry blushed. "Thank you, Madam."

"And you two are clearly Weasleys," Mrs. Longbottom continued, proffering her hand regally to Ron and Ginny in turn. "Yes, I know your parents — not well, of course — but fine people, fine people… and you must be Hermione Granger?"

Hermione looked rather startled that Mrs. Longbottom knew her name, but shook hands all the same.

"Yes, Neville's told me all about you. Helped him out of a few sticky spots, haven't you? He's a good boy," she said, casting a sternly appraising look down her rather bony nose at Neville, "but he hasn't got his father's talent, I'm afraid to say."

And she jerked her head in the direction of the two beds at the end of the ward, so that the stuffed vulture on her hat trembled alarmingly.

"What?" said Ron, looking amazed, "Is that your dad down the end, Neville?"

"What's this?" said Mrs. Longbottom sharply. "Haven't you told your friends about your parents, Neville?" Neville took a deep breath, looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. "Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of!" said Mrs. Longbottom angrily. "You should be proud, Neville, proud! They didn't give their health and their sanity so their only son would be ashamed of them, you know!"

"I'm not ashamed," said Neville, very faintly, still looking anywhere but at Bloom and the others.

Ron was now standing on tiptoe to look over at the inhabitants of the two beds.

"Well, you've got a funny way of showing it!" said Mrs. Longbottom. "My son and his wife," she said, turning haughtily to Harry, Bloom, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, "were tortured into insanity by You-Know-Who's followers."

Bloom, Hermione and Ginny both clapped their hands over their mouths. Ron stopped craning his neck to catch a glimpse of Neville's parents and looked mortified. Bloom felt tears in her eyes, ready to fall. She wanted nothing more but to hold Neville, to let him know that she was there for him.

They were Aurors, you know, and very well respected within the wizarding community" Mrs. Longbottom went on. "Highly gifted, the pair of them. I - yes, Alice dear, what is it?"

Neville's mother had come edging down the ward in her nightdress. Her face was thin and worn now, her eyes seemed overlarge and her hair, which had turned white, was wispy and dead-looking. She did not seem to want to speak, or perhaps she was not able to, but she made timid motions towards Neville, holding something in her outstretched hand.

"Again?" said Mrs. Longbottom, sounding slightly weary. "Very well, Alice dear, very well - Neville, take it, whatever it is."

But Neville had already stretched out his hand, into which his mother dropped an empty Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrapper.

"Very nice, dear," said Neville's grandmother in a falsely cheery voice, patting his mother on the shoulder. But Neville said quietly, "Thanks, Mum."

His mother tottered away, back up the ward, humming to herself. Neville looked around at the others, his expression defiant, as though daring them to laugh, but Bloom did not think she'd ever found anything less funny in her life.

"Well, we'd better get back," sighed Mrs. Longbottom, drawing on long green gloves. "Very nice to have met you all. Neville, put that wrapper in the bin, she must have given you enough of them to paper your bedroom by now."

There had to be something Bloom could do, Neville's parents were still here – physically. If only she could do something. She closed her eyes and felt a small fire light in her stomach. Suddenly she wasn't herself anymore, the last thing she saw a long gold skirt appear on her then warm darkness.

.

.

She would not stand by it; she would help that poor child. For she knew the pain of being so close to finding what you need the most and not fully having. She saw his pain in his eyes; she saw the longing in his eyes for his mother. For all that is good, she would help him. She overtook Bloom, she felt herself grow into her form.

She heard many people gasp, quickly and quietly, she made them fall asleep. All expect the Longbottoms and Bloom's friends.

Hestia then turned to Neville and walked up to him. Neville seemed surprised and almost fearful, his grandmother jumped in front of him. "Stay away from my grandson!" she shouted.

Hestia couldn't help but smile, Mrs. Longbottom might act like a heart of stone, but she greatly loved her grandson.

Harry quickly spoke up, "Wait! – Mrs. Longbottom, she wouldn't hurt Neville… she's Bloom, well sort-of, what I mean that she lives in Bloom, if she's out that means she wants to tell us something." everyone turned to look at Hestia.

"_Dear Neville_," Hestia started. "_I know the pain of being so close to one you love and yet so far away. I too lost my loved one. Many years ago, the Spanish and a clan from England attacked my home; we were peaceful people, only hunting for food. While my daughter and I fought to protect our people from death, one English man tried to kidnap a small child, my daughter chased after them and saved the child, but they had captured her instead. Not a year later, she was dead. I have searched and searched for her, I was always so close but I would lose her as soon as I found her." _ She looked at Neville with motherly eyes and smile. "_I shall return your parents to you."_

Hestia disappeared, only to reappear into on Frank Longbottom. Before anyone could reach her, she placed her hand on his forehead. A warm golden cloak covered him, his body seemed to glow. After a minute, Frank Longbottom's body seemed to relax and he let out a sigh.

Hestia did the same to Alice Longbottom; Hestia felt Alice Longbottom's love for her son as she healed her. Deep inside, she could tell that Neville was important to her, even though she couldn't understand it.

Finally Hestia turned to Bloom's friends. "_I did the best I can, I'm sure they'll make up soon." _She then turned to Harry. "_Harry, please catch Bloom." _she said as she faded away and Bloom faded back in, she sway a bit before falling face first. Lucky Harry and Ron caught her before she hit the ground. She was asleep and seemed to have caught a small fever.

Everyone looked up when they heard a peaceful sigh coming from the beds in front of them.

.

.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, the child I carry is a Seer. I'm sure of it now_." A woman answered. "_It's the only explanation I have, you must warn the people. If what I saw is true, I fear for the future of the world."_

"_I will warn them." _another woman answered. "_I will be returning to England now. Bless thee."_

"_Bless thee, my friend."_

Aurora quickly ran to get her portkey, she was very pale. The look of dread covered her face. She had returned to Mexico for the day, Paulina had contacted, stating she had information that she had to hear, it was too dangerous to say over a letter or fire call. Not eight hours later, she was spinning back to England. She already in London, a couple miles from Headquarters, she was careful to blend in with the crowd, when she was close by she had to stop herself from running in. She sneakily entered and looked around; it was very red and green. She would look around later; right now she had to get the Order to come.

She entered the kitchen and saw Remus drinking tea. "Remus."

Remus jumped a few inches, "Aurora, you're back. I didn't sense you." Then he saw the look on her face, "what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Aurora shook her head quickly. "No, I'm fine. Remus, I need you to summon the Order, now." She walked towards the stairs, "I'll get the members that are here. Hurry."

By the tone in her voice, Remus knew something was very _very_ wrong. He quickly fire called Dumbldore. By the time Aurora returned with Sirius, Tonks and Molly, most of the Order was there. All they were waiting for was Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Sirius whispered to her.

Aurora shook her head. "No, I only want to say this once." She swallowed.

The Order knew whatever she had to say was horrible, for Aurora had never showed fear. For her to be shaking and for the pink in her cheeks to be gone and be replaced with white, only something of the most horrible thing must have happened. Molly gave Aurora a cup of tea, hoping it would relax her.

After what seemed like forever, the professors arrived.

"Why have you summoned a meeting, Aurora?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Everyone took their seats as Aurora stood up. "I will start from the beginning, last summer I took a selective few to my home. I have a friend that they meet, her name is Paulina Cortez. She got pregnant not too long ago, maybe five months?"

"What's so important about that?" Mad-Eye snapped.

"_If you would let me finish!" _she snapped, the Order member's jaws dropped and some eyes widen, no one had ever spoken to Mad-Eye that way. "In my home, when a woman is pregnant and her child has a rare magically ability, she is intone with it. Her child is a Seer." She let her words sink in. "Around a month ago, Paulina started having strange dreams. She now knows it's the same dream over and over again. She can't see it perfectly but it is enough to know what it is." she swallowed. "I went home because she called me, she said she had information that I had to hear." She licked her lips as she looked at all their faces. "Paulina saw Hogwarts, but, Hogwarts was destroyed." She saw them all pale and gasp. "It was completely and utterly destroyed."

"That's not possible!"

"She's lying!"

"Hogwarts can't be gone!"

"Silence!" yelled Mad-Eye. "Shut up the lot of you!"

"Please, let Aurora continue." Dumbledore said. For the first time since Aurora met him, Dumbledore looked old. His famous twinkle was gone; he was very pale and looked defeated. "Go on, my dear."

Aurora nodded. "Paulina saw a battle; it was Death-Eaters and some creatures versus…" Aurora felt tears in her eyes. "…versus the students of Hogwarts." She said this as she looked at Molly, Remus and Sirius. This affected them the most. "She said she saw about twenty adults, maybe a bit more, fighting with the students. The professors are included in that twenty."

They all slumped in their seats as she spoke, they couldn't believe it. Were they going to lose?

"But- but where's the Order – the Aurors?" Molly asked as she shook. "Surely they were there too; they wouldn't let children fight this."

Aurora looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry Molly, but no. Paulina saw some bodies as well, she couldn't see their faces but she knew they were students because of their uniform." Molly started to sob; Tonks held her hand, trying to comfort her a little bit. "But there is some good news, at the end she saw many Death-Eaters dead, far more than our side. And she saw the sun. We still have hope."

Everyone stayed quiet for the lost time. They had no idea what to do now, if things continued like they were, the future did not look promising.

**Okay, that's it. I'm done for now. I'm sick – again. Allegories and flu – wow! This sucks. Please review. And thank my Beta! **

**I keep tearing up whenever I see the news about the shooting, it's just so awful. How could anyone do that? I don't know what I would do in those teachers place, probably block the door. I don't know, it's all so confusing.**

**They say the end of the world is this Friday, honestly I don't believe it and if it does happen, well – I hope it's fast and painless. "2012 is the first year with Harry Potter, maybe that's the real reason why the world is ending." I believe that sentence. **


	14. Treasured Memories Revealed

**Sorry this is late.**

**I'm still recovering from my illness; turns out that I can't take medication until the Doctor does several tests on me, I can't take strong or heavy doses. I don't know when I'll update this chapter; I want to finish it as soon as possible. And I want to write another chapter before my term starts on January 22. **

**I'm going to try to stop Simon and Martina videos, but I love them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Treasured Memories Revealed**

**.**

**.**

Bloom sat on her bed as she leaned on the bed frame. For the past four hours, she tried to think back to what happened with Frank and Alice Longbottom, but she couldn't remember anything. She knew Hestia did something, she just wasn't sure what. She remembered waking up to see Neville crying in his mother's arms as his Frank held them. Mrs. Longbottom seemed to be in deep shock, she nearly passed out on the floor but Harry and Ron helped her to a chair. Next thing Bloom knew, Remus was in the room. She couldn't hear anything but a long ringing sound in her ears, like when there's water in your ears.

Bill suddenly appeared. The adults spoke in hush tones. Remus seemed to want to hug his old friends but he decided that Bloom's safety was more important. For no one could know that she had healed them. He spoke quietly to the Longbottom family as Bill picked up Bloom, for she was far too weak and dizzy to move on her own. They were the first out the door as the others followed quickly behind; Remus was the last out the room.

When they arrived back to Headquarters, Bill quickly had his mother call Professor Dumbledore. By the time he had arrived, Bloom had fallen into a deep sleep. When she finally woke up, only Harry was in the room. He explained to her what had happened, she had healed Neville's parents and passed out for a few minutes, by the time she had woken up Remus and Bill were quickly begging the Longbottoms not to say a word about Bloom.

Bloom had asked Hestia why she had healed them, of course she was happy Hestia did, but it was strange that Hestia over-powered her without asking for.

Bloom had a strong feeling that there was an Order meeting happening and they were talking about what happened.

**.**

**.**

"They must be told what's happening!" Aurora argued.

"They're only children!" Molly argued. "They shouldn't be told these types of things."

For the past hour both women had been arguing, Aurora wanted to tell Harry and Bloom the reason why Voldemort wanted them dead. They had to be prepared; they must know why he searched for them. The vision Paulina saw worried Aurora to the core. She had not been there when Lily and James went into hiding; she felt she had failed them. She vowed to herself that she would protect Bloom and Harry to her death; she'll die before letting Voldemort touch them again.

"Molly, they should know the truth." Aurora pleaded. "One way or another, they will find out. What do you think they think if someone – someone with bad intentions told them? I knew James and Lily; I believe that their children are such like them. Harry and Bloom are going to think it's their fault that their parents were murdered."

"She's right." Sirius said. "If one thing that they were well known for it was their kind hearts, they had the _gift_ of blaming themselves for anything bad that would happen."

"They will know." Albus spoke. "But not yet. They are not ready. They only have a few more years of innocence left, let them enjoy it while they can."

Silence followed his statement. They all knew it was true. But then again, Harry and Bloom never had a real childhood.

"They haven't been children since Lily and James were killed." Sirius whispered, though everyone could hear those words ringing in their heads.

Aurora saw Severus flinch.

Albus cleared his throat. "On to other matters, Bloom healed the Longbottoms this morning."

Many gasps were heard and jaws dropped. Aurora sat between Severus and Sirius; it was the only way they wouldn't argue. It seemed both didn't want to anger her, for they both knew what she was capable of.

"How is it possible?" Severus asked. "They were beyond help."

"We're not sure," Remus answered. "We went to visit Arthur, they stepped out for some tea but they never made it there. Luckily, every time Harry or Bloom step out of the house or Hogwarts, someone in the Order places a tracking charm on them. We can't take any chances on Voldemort attacking them again." Remus ignored the flinches in the room. "When Bill and I arrived, Bloom was on the floor, Harry was holding her. And – and Alice was speaking. Frank was holding his son. I asked them not to speak of anything until one of us contacted them."

"Do you know how it happened?" Bill asked staring at Aurora.

Aurora leaned back in her seat with sad eyes. "Hestia is a mother, you must understand that. Her weakness had always been children, she would glad take any curse for any of them. I'm guessing she saw inside Neville, she saw his pain, the longing he had to have his mother back. She must have seen a bit of Alice still alive in her, it would be the only reason why she would overpower Bloom and cure them. A mother is the most strongest and dangerous force in the world." Aurora looked at the women in the room, they all knew of the feeling, some of them didn't have children but they knew that they would do anything to protect them. "They would steal, lie and kill for them." every female in the room nodded in agreement. "Hestia used much power healing them; I suspect she must be sleeping inside Bloom now, regaining her strength."

No one spoke for a while, many were happy that the Longbottoms were back. But they didn't understand the power Bloom held inside her.

"Would any of it harm Bloom?" Aurora saw eyes pop open when they saw that it was Severus Snape who had asked. For he had never asked for the well-being for anyone; especially not a Gryffindor student, those who knew Severus as fellow students were shocked to say the least that he cared for the daughter of James Potter.

His question seemed to have broken Sirius, for he was gapping like a fish.

Aurora held back a laugh. "She'll be fine after some rest."

Severus nodded.

.

.

The next morning the teenagers were all in the living, finishing their homework. Bloom could tell that Hermione was itching to ask Bloom questions about the yesterday's events, but Mrs. Weasley had asked – ordered – them not to ask anything, for it could be a confusing time for Bloom. Bloom was lying on the floor with her legs leaning on the wall as she read about the King Arthur and Merlin.

Sir Lancelot had always caught her eye, rumor had it that his looks could bring kings to their knees. Sadly, there was no painting of any of them. As a child, Bloom always hoped that her Prince Charming would be kind, gentle, understanding and strong, of course good-looks were always welcome. But instead of calling him her Prince Charming like most girls, she called him her Sir Lancelot.

It was a silly thing but it made her feel giggly.

"Bloom, Harry could you both come here for a moment."

Bloom tilted her head up, hitting her head on the floor instead of her pillow. "Ow." She dropped her legs down and sat up. "Sure, just let me put this away." Harry was already on his feet, leaving his homework on the table next to Ron. Didn't he know that leaving his things with the Twins in the room was very dangerous?

She jumped on her feet and followed Remus and Sirius.

Sirius and Remus led them to a room and closed the door behind them. In the middle of the room there was a shallow stone basin lay there, with odd carvings around the edge: runes and symbols that Bloom did not recognize. The silvery light was coming from the basin's contents, which were like nothing Bloom had ever seen before. She could not tell whether the substance was liquid or gas. It was a bright, whitish silver, and it was moving ceaselessly; the surface of it became ruffled like water beneath wind, and then, like clouds, separated and swirled smoothly. It looked like light made liquid - or like wind made solid.

"What is that?" Bloom asked as she stared at it.

"A Pensieve." Bloom turned to look at Harry. "It's like a video saver; it saves the memory of a person and lets you watch it how many times you want." Bloom raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Harry blushed under her stare. "I might had seen one before and fell into it." Bloom was fighting the smile forming on her face. "Shut up Bloom."

Bloom rolled her eyes. "What is this all about? Because if it's about what happened yesterday, I'm telling you, I don't know-"

"No, Bloom, no." Remus smiled. Bloom could see a bit of sadness in his eyes. "This is Sirius and mine's real gift to both of you."

"A Pensieve?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. He was clearly as lost as Bloom felt.

Sirius chuckled. "More like, what's _in_ it." he lean them closer to the Pensieve. He touched the strange liquid and suddenly he was gone.

"What the?"

"It's alright, Harry please follow." Remus said.

Harry nodded and followed Sirius into the basin. "For your first time, it'll be a bit strange. We're going in it together."

Bloom nodded and held his hand. Remus touched the silver liquid and then there was a sudden pull. It felt like she was falling down a long tunnel. Suddenly she felt her feet slam on the ground, if she hadn't been holding onto Remus, she would had fallen on her face.

Bloom looked around, she that they were back in Hogwarts. But she wasn't sure what part of Hogwarts she was in.

"_I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about." Someone suddenly said._

Harry and Bloom jumped and turned to see their mother walking beside a teenage Remus. Tears suddenly formed in Bloom's eyes, she never realized just how much she looked like her mother, if it wasn't for the eyes. They could be twins, down to the last freckle. Her mother passed by her, not seeing her daughter standing only a few inches away.

Bloom quickly turned to grab her. "_Mother!_"

"She can't hear us Bloom." Bloom looked at her brother with tearful eyes. "We're in a memory; we're going to learn about our parents this way. She can't hear us, see us or feel us."

Bloom stared helplessly at her mother, her longing so great that she had to bite down on her lip to crease the cry she felt in her throat.

"_Lily, you know that you can't lie to me._" said teenage Remus. "_You're not very good at it_."

Bloom saw her mother pout. "_Fine, there might be something – I said might!"_ she said as Remus started to smile. "_I'm sure it'll go away soon."_

Teenage Remus grinned. "_But if it doesn't_."

"_I'm sure it will_."

Both Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes.

The memory ended.

"What were you talking about?" Harry asked Remus.

Remus smile widen. "This was at the end of our fifth year; Lily started to be kinder to James. Ever since she saw him defend a few Hufflepuff first years." Remus explained. "This is when she started liking your father."

Harry and Bloom smiled a smile that neither Sirius nor Remus had ever seen. It was a smile filled with happiness, there was no worry, no pain, just happiness. "I always wanted to know how mom fell for dad..." Bloom said. "and now I know." She laughed as soft tears ran down her face.

Sirius put an arm around her, "The next memory is mine." He said. "It was around the middle of our sixth year, by then we were all friends. James had stopped asking Lily out, surprising the heck out of all of us." he waved his wand and the memory began to form.

Bloom couldn't help but snort when she saw where they were, the Hogwarts' kitchen. It seemed that Harry and Remus thought the same as they too snorted. Teenage Sirius was sitting on the floor, surrounded by many house-elves as he ate ice cream. It looked like Sirius was telling them a story.

"_And then, James and I sneaked into Dumbles office while he was away. We wanted to visit Fawks, that's all. We didn't know a fire would-"_ whatever he was going to say was cut off when the door opened. Lily was walked in with a look of shock and uneasiness on her face. "_Evans! Whatcha doing here_?"

Lily jumped; she seemed surprised to find anyone in the kitchen. "_Oh, Black. I didn't know anyone was here. I – um."_

Sirius smirked. "_Come on, Lilykins. Come to The Mightly Sirius Black. He shall help you_." Bloom rolled her eyes and then smiled when she noticed that her mother did the same.

"_Honestly, Sirius_." Lily sighed. Nonetheless, she sat next to him. Shockingly, Sirius stayed quiet and patiently waited for her to talk. "_You're James's best friend. So you know him pretty well, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I've been wondering – not that it matters to me – I'm just – I'm just wondering why he – why James hasn't asked me out?_" she finished with a whisper.

Lily's hair hidden her face as she chewed her lip; she didn't notice Sirius's smile forming on his handsome face. _"Well Lily, isn't that what you wanted?"_ Lily looked up at him in shock, deny was on her lips but she pressed down and didn't answer. "_James just doesn't want you to hate him anymore. He wants to be your friend. So he's trying not to bother you."_

"_He didn't bother me!"_ Lily suddenly spoke up. Realizing what she said, she blushed. _"If you tell him any of this, Sirius, I swear I'll curse you to have no hair at all!"_

"_No worry, Lils."_ Sirius smiled and lay down on the floor. "_What happens in our magical kitchen stays in our magical kitchen_." He winked at her. "_Now, spill spill."_

Lily hugged her knees. "I _don't know what to think anymore_." She started. "_I mean, I used to hate him to the point I couldn't stand being in the same room as him. But lately, he's become so different. He started to change during our fifth year, he wasn't quite the same. But I saw that he was changing. Becoming mature."_ Lily seemed to be trying to find the right words. "_And then this year, he changed more. I don't understand how but, we became friends. My stomach feels like it's full of pixies when he gets near me. It won't go away."_

Sirius stayed quiet and for the first time serious. "_Well Lils, it seems like you're falling for Mr. James Potter."_

"_I know._" Lily whimpered. "_But he doesn't like me like that, at least not anymore_."

Sirius sighed as he sat up and crossed his arms. "_Evans, for someone so smart, you can be very dumb sometimes_."

The memory faded away. "That was our first Heart-to-Heart. The beginning of a wonderful friendship." Sirius smiled sadly. "The next memory is when Aurora joined us and then her talk with Lily."

The memory formed to show the Great Hall in all its glory. "What's going on?" Bloom asked.

Remus smiled. "This is when Aurora arrived." He explained. "Sirius was quite hungry and was upset that we had to wait for another person."

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "_Sorry Mr. Black but there is one more person to be sorted_…"

"_What? Who?"_ Sirius asked looking around. "_I don't see any more midgets_."

"_MR. BLACK, don't make me take points off already._" Professor McGonagall said.

"_Sorry Professor."_

Once again, Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "_Yes, this year is a first. For the first time we have a transfer student from overseas. This student is new to our country…"_

_"Whoever is this git is."_ Sirius whispered as Professor Dumbledore continued to talk. "_I already hate him… making me wait for my food… unbelievable… when I get my hands on him."_

_"Sirius, shut up."_ Lily ordered.

Which Sirius did as told. He had been at the end of her wand too many times for his liking. "_Now, please welcome Aurora Anacaona."_

_"Dang, I can't hit a girl…_" Sirius snapped his fingers. "_Let's hope she looks like a bloke."_

A younger Aurora walked in and stood next to Professor McGonagall. She looked scared at all the eyes looking at her but she held her head high. Bloom notice that Sirius was eyeing her, he was very interested now.

"_How old is she?"_ Sirius asked.

"_She's in our year… I think she's seventeen_." Remus answered

"_Gryffindor_!"

"_Yes_!" quite a few boys shouted and stood up. Shocking Aurora; she had jumped when people shouted and cheered. She turned to Professor McGonagall; who was glaring at her lions. She then gave a small nod at her and even a smile.

"_Miss Evan as Head Girl please help her. She'll need help adjusting to the ways of the Castle."_

Lily stood up. "_Of course, Anacaona please sit beside me."_

The memory quickly changed. Bloom saw that they were in one of the girl's dorm rooms. Aurora was lying down on her bed, reading a thick book. She was smiling and laughing. The door opened and Lily walked in, Aurora seemed to notice something was wrong, for she quickly closed her book and walked up to Lily. "_What's wrong?"_

Lily blinked several times before speaking; she cleared her throat as her eyes began to turn red. "_I saw – I saw some snobby Ravenclaw ask James out_."

Aurora seemed to be waiting for her to continued, when she didn't, Aurora spoke up. "_And? What did he say_?"

Lily shook her head. "_I don't know, I left before they could see me_." She sniffed. "_I – I don't know why this is affecting me so much. I should be happy that he's moved on; I should want him to find happiness. But,_" Lily was opening crying now. "_All I want to do is grab that girl and tell her to back off. But James doesn't like me anymore_."

Aurora hugged Lily. "_Lily, sweetie, listen to me_." Aurora forced Lily to sit down. "_James loves you; he only has eyes for you. I've seen the way he looks at you. He's hopelessly in love with you. Why can't you believe it?_"

"_But – but_"

"_Lily, from the moment I met both of you, I could literally feel the love you have for each other. You're in love with him and he's in love with you. All these years, he's been chasing after you. Time and time again, now it's your turn to chase him. Tell him how you feel, I promise you that he'll feel the same way._"

The memory finished with Lily nodding her head.

"Sadly, we don't have a memory of what happened. That stayed between Lily and James." Remus sighed. "All they told us is that Lily grabbed James and took him somewhere to talk. Lily confessed to him and James kissed her."

Bloom smiled. It was a sweet beginning for her parents and she couldn't wait to learn more about them.

Another memory formed in front of Bloom's eyes. Young Sirius was running up the stairs in some house Bloom didn't know. He had a crazy, excited look on his face and a smile that could spilt his face in half. "_James! Lily! I'm here_!" he shouted. "_I'm here_!"

He broke open a door; inside the room were Lily and James. Lily was on the pain, her face filled with pain while James held her hand. Remus on the other side, helping Lily sit up. "_Where have you been?_!" James shouted as he slipped behind Lily. Lily leaned on his chest as Sirius ran to the spot James had left

"Sorry, I had a date with a cute girl." Sirius answered.

"_Will you shut up_!" Lily screamed.

An elderly woman sat in front of Lily, she had her wand placed on the bed and several potions and blankets near her.

"_Argh, James if you ever touch me again. I'll kill you_."

"_I know, Love, I'm sorry."_

The memory got a bit hazy but finally. Harry was born. His little head full of black messy hair, he was very pink due to his screams.

"I never thought I would see my own birth." Harry said looking a bit green in the face. He stared as the elderly woman place his baby self to his mother. "They look so happy." He whispered as his mother and father cried.

Sirius put his hand on his shoulder. "They were."

There were many more memories that showed Harry crying, giggling and there was even one when Sirius and their father tried to change his diaper. Harry ended up peeing on Sirius. Their father was laughing so hard he had tears running down his face. He quickly changed Harry and spun him around. "_Good job, Harry! Soon you'll be pulling pranks. I can't wait to teach you how to fly!_" James cheered. "_You're going to be brilliant! I love you so much!"_

Everyone pretended not to see the tears that Harry had.

Another memory showed James and Harry sitting down on the living floor. Harry's shirt was pulled up as James nibbled on it. They would roll around, making funny noises, even Sirius transformed into Padfoot. Harry climbed on top of him and rode him like a horse. Remus shook his head, as Sirius jumped around. Soon Lily can in the room; James was drinking some water when Lily said. "_I'm pregnant."_

James choked on his water.

Remus dropped his book.

Sirius fell on his stomach and Harry rolled off him.

By the time James finally was able to breath, he was gaping like a fish. "_What? How – how did that happen_?"

Sirius transformed back. "_James, when a man and woman love each other very much_."

James threw a pillow at his head. "_I know how!"_ then quickly turned to Lily. "_Really?_"

At her nod, James ran up and spun her around as she laughed. Soon Remus and Sirius ran and hugged them tightly. Harry seemed to hate being ignored so he threw his slippie cup at Sirius's knee. Their little family was getting bigger and bigger.

Soon they were showed Bloom's birth.

Only James was in the room this time. He held Lily's hand as he talked to her. "_You're doing fine, Love. Our baby is almost here. Just breathe and push. Breathe, take a deep breath."_

Lily was very red, "_How about… next time… you push… and I tell you… what to effing do!_" she snapped through each breath. After what felt like hours, Bloom was born. She was smaller than what Harry had been. Her head filled with red curls, she wasn't screaming like Harry did. She only yawned and kept her eyes closed.

"_My little baby_."

Soon they saw memories of their family laughing. Once Sirius decided to scare Bloom, he crept up beside her bed and shouted "Boo!" Baby Bloom jumped out of her sleep with a loud wail. It looked like Lily was going to murder him, but when she saw what Bloom did, she laughed. Soon everyone got out of their shock and laughed at a confused Sirius. For Bloom had done her first accidental magic; turning Sirius's black hair silver.

Sirius walked to a mirror, when he saw his hair, he let a high pitch scream as he touched his hair in disbelief.

The last memory was of all of them together. Even Wormtail.

Bloom was making coo sounds as Wormtail wiggled his finger – the one he would be cutting off soon – in front of her face, each time she would try to grab it but fail. She let out angry and frustrated coos. Harry was on his father's lap, pulling James's glasses off and tossing them up in the air. Sirius was lying down near Bloom's crib, in Padfoot form, listening to all the sounds of the room. Even in his dog form, you could see the smile on his face. Remus was quietly reading a nursery rhythm to Bloom as she played. For Remus was the only one that could keep her entertained.

Bloom stared at the life she had once had. When she was just Bloom Lily Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter and brother to Harry James Potter. She wasn't The-Boy-Who-Lived's sister nor Wild Cat.

She was a daughter with a loving family that was taken from her.

.

.

**That's it for now. I'm tired. I've been writing this all day. I hope you liked it and please review. It's not that hard. Please thank my Beta too! 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got an infection in both my lungs and I was having trouble breathing for over two months. I'm starting to get better now. Though I really wish I could stay in bed. Not only that, but my mother also got sick and it's her birthday today – February 9, 2013. If she asks, she's 25. :3 **

"I still can't believe that your first word was _Padfoot_." Bloom laughed as she packed her clothes into her trunk, school started tomorrow and she had not packed until the last minute. It wasn't her fault, for the first time her year started off good, she was truly happy. She spent every waking hour with her family. Laughing, goofing off and pranking each other whenever Mrs. Weasley turned her back on them. She folded her muggle clothes and tucked them in at the very bottom of her trunk, for in Hogwarts she only wore them when she went to Hogsmead.

Harry blushed, but looked oddly pleased with himself. "It's not like I had control over it," he grinned. "I thought mom was going to kill him though."

Bloom laughed remembering their mother's face when she and her father returned from a dinner-date, they had walked in to see Sirius sitting on the couch, mouth gapping and eyes popped out as he stared at little Harry, who was sitting on the carpet floor, giggling happily and very pleased at Sirius's reaction. Harry then turned around to look at his parents; he had giggled and clapped as he shouted out _Pa'foo! _

Bloom had seen the fear in Sirius's eyes when he looked at Lily Potter but you could clearly see that he was indeed very – _very_ happy. The gleam in his eyes could surpass Dumbledore.

"I think she would had if she hadn't seen how happy he looked." Bloom smiled.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Sirius poked his head in, "You kids finished yet?"

"Almost." Harry answered. "Bloom's going to have trouble closing her truck though; I didn't know she could fit so much in it."

Bloom pouted at her brother. "It's not my fault, Miss. Villicana send me some things to work on. More than half my things are things for work." Bloom looked up at the ceiling. "I feel old."

Harry and Sirius snickered. "You feel old?" Sirius asked with a smile. "If you feel old, I don't want to know what that makes me!" He shook his head.

Bloom smiled evilly. "You're not _that_ old, Sirius, what are you? Fifty?"

Sirius jumped up, "Fifty?! _Fifty_?!"

Bloom laughed at his face so hard, she could answer him. Instead Harry spoke up, "No – no, you don't look a day over forty-eight."

"I'll have you know I'm thirty-eight! _You can't tell me I look fifty_!"

By now, both Harry and Bloom were laughing at Sirius. Sirius pouted and sat down on Harry's bed, muttering "Bloody kids". Since Harry and Bloom were busy laughing, they didn't notice the hidden smile on Sirius's face. Sirius enjoyed watching them laugh, it filled his heart with such joy, and he never thought it was possible. He remembered when James had told him, that listening and watching his children laugh helped him through the darkness of days, at first Sirius thought it was silly, but now he understood.

"Anyways…" Sirius started. "I've come to talk to you two about something important."

Harry and Bloom quickly stopped laughing and sat in front of Sirius, waiting patiently for him to start talking again.

Sirius ran his hand through his shoulder length hair – a habit he got from James – before speaking. "How – what do you think of Aurora?" he suddenly asked.

Harry and Bloom blinked in surprise, of all the things that they suspected this wasn't one of them. They shared a looked before looking back at Sirius. "I like her," Bloom started. "I can see why mom loved her like a sister and why she was so heart-broken when she was taken from all of you. The time I spent with her was hard due to training, but she always made sure I wasn't hurt and that I was happy. She took great care of me, and she barely knew me. I can see a bit of mom in her too. They're very similar but different too."

Sirius smiled at her before turning to Harry.

Harry smiled. "I feel safe with her; she has never lied to us. She protected Bloom back in the World Cup, at that moment she had my trust. I already consider her a part of our family."

Sirius's smiled got wider.

"What's this about Sirius?" Bloom asked, though she already had an idea.

"I'm thinking of asking her on a date. I don't know where we stand at the moment; she was taken by her mother before I could even ask her out. I had just figured out my feelings for her, but I was a little too late. I just wanted to know how you both feel about her."

Bloom and Harry smiled. "Well, you have our blessing!"

.

.

Bloom landed on top of George and Fred with a Oof escaping her lips. They had to travel through floo power. The twins had pulled her with them before she could even tell what was happening, she swore that she had heard Mrs. Weasley shout and Sirius laugh quietly. But thankfully, she landed on both of them. "Next time, ask me before you pull me in!"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Bloom glared at them, but she couldn't help but laugh; for all three of them were covered in ash.

But it seemed that they didn't make it to their destination, for they were still in Headquarters. Mrs. Weasley was red in the face and looked ready to blow when Aurora came behind them, "We can't floo today, I'm afraid, and we're going to take the Knight Bus."

Bloom tried to swallow a whine but Harry's groan was clearly heard by only her, since the rest of the party was excited to ride it. Bloom and Harry shared a look of misery, last time they were on the Knight Bus, they were tossed around like rag dolls.

Sirius, Remus and Tonks stepped outside to make sure there was no danger, Aurora followed and waved at them to follow.

"Come on, the quicker we get on the bus the better," said Tonks, and Bloom thought there was nervousness in the glance she threw around the square. Remus flung out his right arm.

BANG.

A violently purple, triple-decker bus had appeared out of thin air in front of them, narrowly avoiding the nearest lamppost, which jumped backwards out of its way.

A thin, pimply, jug-eared youth in a purple uniform leapt down on to the pavement and said, "Welcome to the -"

"Yes, yes, we know, thank you," said Tonks swiftly. "On, on, get on -"

And she shoved Harry forwards towards the steps, past the conductor, who goggled at Harry as he passed.

"Ere - it's 'Arry -!"

"If you shout his name I will curse you into oblivion," muttered Tonks menacingly, now shunting Bloom, Ginny and Hermione forwards.

"I've always wanted to go on this thing," said Ron happily, joining Harry on board and looking around.

"Still famous Harry." Bloom teased. She quickly sat down next to Remus when he came in. She was going to hold onto him like a lifeline. Sirius had transformed into Padfoot and sat between Harry and Bloom's legs. Jiji was curled in Bloom's jacket; it seemed that he too remembered the last time they were on the Knight Bus. Aurora and Tonks sat in front of the Weasley's holding onto anything they could reach.

Bloom turned and whispered to Hermione and Ginny, "If I were you, I would hold on to dear life."

**BANG**.

Chairs slid backwards again as the Knight Bus jumped from the Birmingham motorway to a quiet country lane full of hairpin bends. Hedgerows on either side of the road were leaping out of their way as they mounted the verges. From here they moved to a main street in the middle of a busy town, then to a viaduct surrounded by tall hills, then to a windswept road between high-rise flats, each time with a loud **BANG**.

"I've changed my mind," muttered Ron, picking himself up from the floor for the sixth time, "I never want to ride on this thing again."

Ginny and Hermione were holding onto each other and the seat in front on them. Remus had his arm around Bloom as she held tightly to his waist. Bloom would had laughed when she saw Sirius fall to the back of the bus, by the time they stopped again, he was tossed to the front, he quickly ducked under Aurora and Tonks' seat, his paws around Aurora's leg.

The only ones that enjoyed the ride were Fred and George; Bloom seriously thought that Mrs. Weasley should have both of them examined for insanity.

A few minutes later, the Knight Bus screeched to a halt outside a small pub, which squeezed itself out of the way to avoid a collision. They could hear Stan ushering the unfortunate Madam Marsh out of the bus and the relieved murmurings of her fellow passengers on the second deck. The bus moved on again, gathering speed, until -

**BANG**.

They were rolling through a snowy Hogsmeade. Bloom caught a glimpse of the Hog's Head down its side street, the severed boar's head sign creaking in the wintry wind. Flecks of snow hit the large window at the front of the bus. At last they rolled to a halt outside the gates to Hogwarts.

Remus and Tonks helped them off the bus with their luggage, then got off to say goodbye. Bloom glanced up at the three decks of the Knight Bus and saw all the passengers staring down at them, noses flat against the windows. Bloom blushed in embarrassment when a forty year old wizard winked at her.

"You'll be safe once you're in the grounds," said Tonks, casting a careful eye around at the deserted road. "Have a good term, okay?"

"Look after yourselves," said Remus, shaking hands all round and reaching Harry and Bloom last. "And listen…" he lowered his voice while the rest of the m exchanged last-minute goodbyes with Tonks, "Harry, I know you don't like Snape, but he is a superb Occlumens and we all - Sirius included - want you to learn to protect yourself, so work hard, all right?"

"Yeah, all right," said Harry heavily, looking up into Remus's prematurely lined face. "See you, then."

Bloom hugged Tonks and Remus before walking along side of her brother.

She remembered when Professor Snape had appeared during Christmas break, she thought he was going to say hi to her at least, but he didn't even glance at her, he ordered Harry to another room, with Sirius quickly following them. Bloom and Remus looked at each other, she knew that Remus knew what they were talking about, but couldn't tell her in front of everyone. When no one was looking, Remus and Bloom walked cat-like towards the kitchen, they could hear Sirius and Professor Snape arguing. Bloom got scared when she heard a crash. She quickly ran in with Remus close behind her. Sirius and Professor Snape were glaring at each other, wands pointing at each other's faces. Harry was in the middle trying to stop them.

Bloom had never seen such hate in Professor Snape's eyes before. She feared that he would harm Harry. She quickly jumped in front of Harry. She stared at Professor Snape, ready to form her shield if provoked; she felt her power flow to her eyes, changing the color to emerald eye. She stared at him with no fear in her heart, but determination.

Professor Snape stared back at her, with a blink of an eye, his anger disappeared, and his face was softer now as he stared at her. Though his eyes were still hard, filled with hate towards the males in the room, he lowered his wand and put it out of sight. With a last glare towards Harry, Sirius and Remus, he walked out the room.

For a moment, she wondered why he never harmed with his with cruel words, why he always lowered his shields around her – especially when she stared into his eyes.

.

.

School was back to normal, everyday they went to class, sat down in their seats and wrote down everything their professors said. The only difference was that Bloom allied herself with Fred and George. Together they pranked Umbridge with help from other students, the students didn't prank Umbridge but they helped hide Fred, George and Bloom whenever she got to close to finding out who was pranking her.

The first time they pranked her, they had put everlasting ink in all her teacups. She didn't open her mouth until she was able to remove the ink, a whole two weeks later. Bloom used her father's invisible cloak. She followed Umbridge around, poking her with her wand and blowing air at her neck. George went as far as summoning flies and charming them to follow her for days on end.

Fred and George even started using Umbridge as a test dummy. Not even Hermione said anything about it.

Bloom and Ginny smuggled Luna in the common room, hoping to finish their latest homework, but the common room was packed and full of shrieks of laughter and excitement; Fred and George were demonstrating their latest bit of joke shop merchandise.

"Headless Hats!" shouted George, as Fred waved a pointed hat decorated with a fluffy pink feather at the watching students. "Two Galleons each, watch Fred, now!"

Fred swept the hat on to his head, beaming. For a second he merely looked rather stupid; then both hat and head vanished.

Several girls screamed, but everyone else was roaring with laughter.

"And off again!" shouted George, and Fred's hand groped for a moment in what seemed to be thin air over his shoulder; then his head reappeared as he swept the pink-feathered hat from it.

"How do those hats work, then?" said Hermione, distracted from her homework and watching Fred and George closely. "I mean, obviously it's some kind of Invisibility Spell, but it's rather clever to have extended the field of invisibility beyond the boundaries of the charmed object… I'd imagine the charm wouldn't have a very long life though."

"They're very smart, aren't they?" Luna said as she watched the twins.

"Only when it deals with pranks." Ginny smiled. "Otherwise, you wouldn't see them move much."

.

.

Luna and Bloom walked side by side to the library, Ginny was on a study date with Michael. Luna was telling Bloom all about the creatures her father was looking for. Luna and Bloom sat at the far end of the library, giggling as they worked on their project for charms. Luna wanted to perform a spell that would make your hair dance around to the rhythm of your emotions. Luna would cast the spell on Bloom during class, Bloom hoped Luna knew the counter-spell before performing anything on her.

Luna yawned as her head started to drop.

"Sweetie, stay awake. We still need to find the counter-spell." Bloom whispered.

"Okay." Luna yawned before falling asleep. Bloom shook her head and laughed quietly. She left Luna at the table while she continued her search. She was well in the library, looked from book to book. She suddenly stopped, her eyes unforced as she thought.

He had been gone a month.

Thinking of Abe still bought sadness in her. She missed him greatly; she could tell that Alex and Micky missed him too. They didn't seem themselves since he left. She could still feel his lips on hers sometimes. She touched her mouth with the tip of her fingers. Her body seemed to remember his gentle touches, she shivered at the remembrance. What would she give to see him again; she felt that a part of her was missing.

Even if she moved on, he would always be her first great love.

"Boo!"

Bloom jumped, her feet tangled on each other as she turned, she began to fall when she felt something snake around her, but that didn't stop her from falling. She heard a thud and a groan, it took her a moment to realize it didn't come from her. She picked up her head and was face to face with someone she hadn't talked to in a while.

"Terry?"

**Sorry it's soo short, but its better to update now than later on. Please wait for me, I've been very busy with school, life and I've been getting sick so easily recently, it's not even funny.**

**please thank my beta too!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**


	16. The Buzzing Beatle

**Okay, I'm writing a bit of the chapter now and maybe I'll write tomorrow. I have a wedding to go to this Saturday. My first exams are coming up and it's getting harder and harder to make time for this. I'll try my best.**

Bloom stared down at Terry, she could move or breathe. She wasn't sure how long they stared at each other; slowly she felt her face warm up. Making a choking sound, she leaped up and moved away from Terry, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you, I – um – sorry."

Terry dusted himself as he stood up. "It's my fault; I didn't mean to scare you like that. You okay?"

Bloom blushed in embarrassment, "Yes, you broke my fall, thank you." Bloom wasn't sure why she was suddenly nervous about Terry, true she had a tiny crush on him before she realized that she liked Abe. Though he never said it, Bloom knew that Abe didn't like it when Terry got too close to her. So she kept her distance, she was too happy with Abe to ruin it with a petty thing like jealousy. It was true that Terry was good-looking and sweet, but she was not ready to move on just yet.

"How was your Christmas break?" he asked.

Bloom smiled, "It was great, the Weasley's came over and we all had a big party. A typical family party, it was very nice and you?" Bloom wanted the attention away from her, he's intense eyes always made her heartbeat go faster.

"We went to visit my grandparents in Spain; I didn't understand a thing they said to me." Terry smiled. "My cousins had a food fight, not as intense as the food fights that the Weasley twins cause, but nonetheless, I got dirty."

Bloom held back a laugh.

"Bloom, I was thinking, since we haven't really talked much this year, want to go to Hogsmead with me?"

It took all of Bloom's will power not to drop her jaw. She was sure that her eyes were wide with surprise. "As friends," Terry quickly said as he turned pink. "We hardly see each other during the week; we can just hang out and stuff."

Terry and Bloom were pink in the face.

"Okay." Bloom whispered.

Terry smiled brightly.

They spent a few more minutes talking before Luna showed up, she had found the book they were looking for, they started to leave when Bloom ran into Neville. His eyes were shining like never before, even his stance was different; his smile was brighter than even the brightness star. Bloom had to make sure it was really him. "Hello Neville, you look different." Luna smiled.

Neville smiled brightly, "Hello Luna, Bloom, and yes, I do feel different." His eyes darted to Bloom for a second before turning back to Luna. "Have you found any Nargles lately?"

"Oh yes, I saw a nest on them in the library just now, I wouldn't go in there right now, they can get a bit loud." As if on cue, they heard a loud boom sound, they turned the corner to see that a shelf had fallen down, knocking all the books down. They quickly ran before anyone could place the blame on them. Bloom had to pull Luna along, seeing that she wasn't going to run off with them. "That was fun." Luna smiled dreamily.

Neville and Bloom stared at her gapping as they tried to catch their breath. "Luna," Neville gasped. "We just ran up to the seventh floor, how was that fun?"

Luna shrugged and skipped away as Neville and Bloom stared at her with disbelief. After a few moments, Bloom shook her head and laughed. "Only Luna," she said kindly, "Only Luna."

Neville chuckled along with her and then he turned serious. "Can we talk?"

Bloom swallowed but nodded nonetheless. Neville lead her to the Room of Requirements, the room was a small sitting area, two chairs and a coffee table, a fireplace in the middle with photos on the plantar of all their friends, for a moment she wondered how the room got them. Neville pulled out the chair for Bloom; she smiled at his gentlemen manners. Bloom sat down and he moved over to his chair. They sat in silence for a while, thinking on how they should start.

"Bloom, I wanted to – I wanted to thank you," Neville spoke with such bravery, "If it wasn't for you or your – your other self, I wouldn't have my mother and father back with me. So, thank you."

Bloom saw tears of happiness in his eyes; she couldn't help but let out a small sob. She couldn't imagine how it was like for him, growing up, knowing your parents were alive but they weren't fully there; to hold your mother while she didn't have a clue who you were, how important you were to her at one time. Bloom covered her mouth with her hand as she cried, "I'm so sorry Neville. I can't imagine how painful it was for you. Everyone pities Harry and me for losing our parents, when this whole time you were suffering in silences. You should have been the one they said kind words to; you should have been able to tell us about your parents, without fear of our reactions. I'm so sorry Neville; I should have been a better friend to you."

Neville stood up, pulled her out of her chair and held her close to him. He hugged her tightly as he too silently cried. Bloom cried into his shoulder as she shook, for weeks she had tried not to think of what happened with Neville's parents. It Bloom's life had a purpose, she believed she know why now, she was born to help Harry fight against Voldemort, she was here to save Neville's parents, to bring happiness back to the people she has met. Yes, now she had a bigger reason to continue fighting. She had to help Harry, even if it led to her death, she was now sure of her future.

…

"You want to what?"

Hermione sighed yet again. "Bloom, I've explained this five times already, I want Rita to interview both you and Harry. Tell the world your side of the story, it's the only way to get people thinking, we might be able to make some believe us."

"Yes, I understand _that_ part. I just don't understand why it has to be _her_." Bloom sat down stubbornly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She's the only person people really read too, I don't understand why, but they do. So, will you do it or not?"

Bloom sighed. It was a good idea, but the idea of Rita interviewing her, well it was just wrong. She wanted nothing more than to say no, but if it could help Harry and their cause, it should be worth it, right? Bloom sighed once again. "Fine, fine, but I'm not going to like It." she pouted. "When and where?"

"Tomorrow and Hogsmead."

Bloom looked at her quickly, "What? But I have –"she closed her opened and looked away from Hermione, silently praying Hermione didn't see a change in her. Apparently, her prayed weren't answered.

"A what?" Hermione asked. "What to do you have to do?"

Bloom felt uncomfortable under her stare. "I – um – you see – Terry might have invited me to – to hang out."

Hermione's eyebrows seemed to hide into her hairline. Bloom blushed under her stare. Only two people knew about her _trip_ tomorrow with Terry. Ginny and Luna had smiled at her after she had told them it was not a date. She wasn't planning on dating anyone so soon after Abe. Bloom had thought about telling Hermione, but then she remembered that Hermione couldn't lie to save her life and Harry would sniff it out of her.

Hermione gave her an evil smile, "Oh ho, that's why Ginny and Luna were giving you that smile." Bloom pouted, of course Hermione would notice, she just prayed that Harry didn't. "Don't worry I won't tell Harry about it. Though, it's a shame that we wouldn't be able to see Harry's face when he finds out."

Bloom glared at her.

.

.

Bloom checked that she had her wand with her before heading out, Terry was going to meet her on the path towards Hogsmead, she didn't dress up or anything, just wore simply clothing. This wasn't like her first date with Abe, then she had checked her outfit twice before changing into something else, no, this was just two friends hanging out.

When she reached Terry, she smiled at him. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup." Bloom nodded.

They first walked in silences, not really knowing what to say. "So," Bloom started. "How's Bones?"

Terry bit his lip. "She's having a hard time, she believes You-know-who is back, but she's scared." Seeing Bloom's confused face he continued. "Susan lost her parents and many members of her family in the first war. It's only her and her aunt, but I think she has one older cousin as well. She's frightened that she might lose them."

Bloom nodded in understanding, she knew what Susan Bones was feeling, and it was not a happy feeling. "Have you talked to her about it?"

Terry sighed. "I tried, but she's very stubborn. I think that's she's so demanding in learning what Harry has to offer."

Bloom smiled. "He is a very good teacher."

A group of girls passed them, giggling as they glanced at Terry. Bloom held back a laugh when Terry blushed. "I see you have your own fan club now." Terry turned red, this time Bloom did laugh. Sometimes she forgot how modest and shy he was with girls. "Oh lighten up, it's not that bad."

Terry gave her a mock glare, "Really? How's your fan club?"

Bloom cursed herself for blushing. "That's different." She defended herself. "I only have a _fan club_ because I'm Harry's sister."

Terry snorted. "Yeah right, you honestly don't know how popular you are?"

Bloom gave a look that seemed that she didn't really know if she wanted to know, but Terry continued, clearly enjoying her discomfort. "There are a handful of guys in my year that like you, haven't you noticed the longing looks they've given you since last year?"

"Uh not really, I mean, I've been with Abe until recently. I never really paid attention to any other guy after that."

Terry smiled "Yeah, I remember." He gave a small laugh. "Do you have any idea how many guys threaten him to either break up with you or to promise pain if he hurt you?"

Bloom's jaw dropped. "Wh-what? He never told me any of this!"

"I figure he didn't want to worry you."

Bloom smiled sadly, it did sound like something Abe would do. He always put her ahead of himself, it bugged her a bit that he wouldn't care for his own safety but at the same time; she felt her heart beat faster. She missed him greatly; his gently touches when he held her, his gentle kisses. Bloom sighed trying to push back those memories.

They wandered towards Dervish and Banges.

A large poster had been stuck up in the window and a few Hogsmeaders were looking at it. They moved aside when Terry and Bloom approached and Bloom found herself staring once more at the pictures of the ten escaped Death Eaters. The poster, By Order of the Ministry of Magic, offered a thousand-Galleon reward to any witch or wizard with information leading to the recapture of any of the convicts pictured.

"It's strange," Terry started as they walked pass the poster. "We're walking around here, as safe as we can be, but out of Professor Dumbledore's reach, we'll be in danger 24/7 and there's nothing we can do about it."

"We can only continue to fight and hope that it'll be enough until…"

"Until what?"

"Until we find a way to finish Voldemort off… for good this time."

Bloom and Terry shopped around, buying school supplies and anything that they might need later on. Halfway through their trip, they ran into Luna. Luna was on the trail of Wangbats, little furry like fairies that liked to take personal items. Luna reminded Bloom that she had to meet Hermione soon. With a goodbye to Terry, Bloom and Luna headed to Three Broomsticks. They walked in, shaking the few water drops that had begun to fall not long ago.

"Bloom! Luna! Over here!"

Hermione was waving at them from the other side of the room. They made their way towards her through the crowded pub. She was still a few tables away when she realized that Hermione was not alone. Rita Skeeter was there as well. Bloom had purposely forgotten about this part of the plan.

Bloom sat between Hermione and Luna, "What are we waiting for?"

"Harry." Hermione answered. "He should be here within the hour. But for now we'll start on your part."

Unemployment did not suit Rita.

The hair that had once been set in elaborate curls now hung lank and unkempt around her face. The scarlet paint on her two-inch talons was chipped and there were a couple of false jewels missing from her winged glasses. She took another great gulp of her drink and said out of the corner of her mouth, "Who was that boy I saw you with?"

Bloom rolled her eyes. "A friend. Beside we're here to talk about what happened in June with Voldemort."

Rita jumped.

"So you actually stick to it, do you, that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?" said Rita, lowering her glass and subjecting Bloom to a piercing stare while her finger strayed longingly to the clasp of the crocodile bag. "You stand by all this garbage Dumbledore's been telling everybody about You-Know-Who returning and you and your brother being the only witness?"

"We weren't the sole witness," snarled Bloom. "There were a dozen-odd Death Eaters there as well. Want their names?"

"I'd love them," breathed Rita, now fumbling in her bag once more and gazing at her. "But of course," she said, lowering the quill and looking daggers at Hermione, "Little Miss Perfect wouldn't want that story out there, would she?"

"As a matter of fact," said Hermione sweetly, "that's exactly what Little Miss Perfect does want."

Rita stared at her.

"You want me to report what he says about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"Rita asked Hermione in a hushed voice.

"Yes, I do," said Hermione. "The true story. All the facts. Exactly as Harry and Bloom reports them. They'll give you all the details, they'll tell you the names of the undiscovered Death Eaters they saw there, they'll tell you what Voldemort looks like now - oh, get a grip on yourself," she added contemptuously, throwing a napkin across the table, for, at the sound of Voldemort's name, Rita had jumped so badly she had slopped half her glass of Firewhisky down herself.

Rita blotted the front of her grubby raincoat, still staring at Hermione. Then she said baldly, "The Prophet wouldn't print it. In case you haven't noticed, nobody believes his cock-and-bull story. Everyone thinks he's delusional. Now, if you let me write the story from that angle -"

"We don't need another story about how Bloom nor Harry's lost their marbles!" said Hermione angrily. "We've had plenty of those already, thank you! I want him given the opportunity to tell the truth!"

"There's no market for a story like that," said Rita coldly.

"You mean the Prophet won't print it because Fudge won't let them," said Hermione irritably. "Luna says her father's quite happy to take Harry's interview. That's who'll be publishing it."

Rita stared at them both for a moment, then let out a great whoop of laughter.

"The Quibbler!" she said, cackling. "You think people will take him seriously if he's published in The Quibbler!"

"Some people won't," said Hermione in a level voice. "But the Daily Prophet's version of the Azkaban breakout had some gaping holes in it. I think a lot of people will be wondering whether there isn't a better explanation of what happened, and if there's an alternative story available, even if it is published in a -" she glanced sideways at Luna, "in a - well, an unusual magazine - I think they might be rather keen to read it."

Rita didn't say anything for a while, but eyed Hermione shrewdly, her head a little to one side.

"All right, let's say for a moment I'll do it," she said abruptly. "What kind of fee am I going to get?"

"I don't think Daddy exactly pays people to write for the magazine," said Luna dreamily. "They do it because it's an honor and, of course, to see their names in print."

Rita Skeeter looked as though the taste of Stinksap was strong in her mouth again as she rounded on Hermione.

"I'm supposed to do this for free?"

"Well, yes," said Hermione calmly, taking a sip of her drink. "Otherwise, as you very well know, I will inform the authorities that you are an unregistered Animagus. Of course, the Prophet might give you rather a lot for an insider's account of life in Azkaban."

Rita looked as though she would have liked nothing better than to seize the paper umbrella sticking out of Hermione's drink and thrust it up her nose.

"I don't suppose I've got any choice, have I?" said Rita, her voice shaking slightly. She opened her crocodile bag once more, withdrew a piece of parchment, and raised her Quick-Quotes Quill.

"Daddy will be pleased," said Luna brightly. A muscle twitched in Rita's jaw.

"Let's just start."

Bloom swallowed, just thinking of that night made her shiver in her boots. "I was sitting next to my guardian before the third task started; I watched Harry and Cedric walk in –"

"Sorry I'm late!" someone interrupted.

Bloom jumped and turned to see Cedric walking quickly towards them. "Oh no, I forgot to tell you." Hermione quickly said. "I asked Cedric to be here as well. He can help convince people and tell them what happened."

Bloom nodded.

None of them wanted to sit next to Rita, so they moved around the booth. Hermione and Luna sat next to each other, being the witness to the article being written, and Bloom and Cedric together facing Rita, ready to speak the truth.

"Like I was saying, I watched as Cedric and Harry walked into the maze. I was fidgeting in my sitting non-stop, after an hour I accidently dropped something down the stand."

"What was it" Rita interrupted.

Bloom bit her lip. "A few months before the Third Task, I was looking for any spell that could help Harry, I just felt so useless. My brother was in danger and I couldn't help him. I, at least, had to find something for him to use. I ran into a Soul Mate spell. I never knew my parents and well – that spell caught my eye. I wanted to at least know if my parents were meant to be." Bloom smiled a bit. "I knew it could backfire on me, but I just had to know." Luna put her hand on Bloom's, letting her know she was there for her. "They were Soul Mates. The spell made a two small crystal rocks, it showed my parents' faces on each. But they were only halves, only if they were Soul mates the crystals would fit together, and they did."

Bloom swallowed deeply. "I left my group to get the stone, I couldn't lose that. Anyways, I was below the seat when someone grabbed me from behind. It felt like apparation [?] but it was someone with a portkey. When I opened my eyes, my kidnapper pushed me to the ground. Before I could even get my wand out, I was thrown across a small field and tied up to a large gravestone and gagged."

"That's where Harry and I came in." Cedric continued. "Harry had saved me twice in the maze; we both reached the Cup at the same time. He didn't want to take it, he said that he didn't wanted more fame and he just wanted to survive. We decided to take it together. We didn't know it was a portkey. We landed in a graveyard; we had no idea what to do. Then we heard Bloom. She was tied up and she had pushed out a gag from her mouth. She told me to apparate to Hogwarts, I was going to take both of them with me, but she begged me to go quickly. I apparated and the last thing I saw was green light."

"Wormtail had escaped Azkaban." They all jumped to see Harry standing behind them; no one had noticed him walk in. His hands were in his pockets as he stared dryly in front of him. Cedric moved to sit with the girls so Harry could sit next to his sister. "The Ministry didn't tell the public he had escaped, we had no clue he would be there. He tied me up to the stone as well. He started a potion; bringing a cauldron the size that a grown man could fit in. He took bones from Voldemort's father's grave; Tom Riddle. Wormtail cut off his own hand, he has a silver hand now, and it can crush small rocks into dust. He then cut my arm, taking some of my blood. Not a minute later, Voldemort came out."

Bloom shivered remembering the dead red eyes and spider-like hands.

"He talked all about his past, his defeat and his followers…" Bloom dazed off as she recalled that night. For months she had nightmares, she hid it from her family and friends, but sometimes they got too strong for her. During the summer, she remembered waking up once due to the nightmare, she walked around the dark kitchen wondering if anyone was awake yet. Before a single tear come fall down, Remus walked in. She remembered finally bursting into tears, he held her that whole night. She had woken up in his arms on the living room cough, not really remembering how they had gotten there. That morning he told her, that whenever she couldn't sleep as a newborn, her father would hold her for hours, never letting her go, whispering soft words to her until she fell in easy sleep.

"He aimed his wand at me." Harry continued shaky. "I knew what he was going to do. He was going to torture me, but then…" his eyes flicked towards Bloom.

"I jumped in the way." Bloom whispered. "I never felt anything like it. I wanted to die just so the pain would stop."

Luna and Hermione gasped behind her as Cedric turned pale.

"I couldn't let him get to Harry, because Harry is our hope to defeating him. The people that have lost so much because of Voldemort fight harder than the average person. I know in my heart that Harry will defeat Voldemort once and for all. I just don't understand why anyone would think we're making this up, for fame? We don't want that. We lost everything, absolutely everything during the last war; our father, our mother, our uncle. Can you imagine growing up with relatives that hate you? Curse that you were ever born? We didn't even know our parent's name before we found out that we were wizards. Hagrid was the one that found us and explained our past. Our only clue of what our parents looked like was that I looked like my mother but with my father's eye and that Harry looked like our father but with our mother's eyes. We want Voldemort gone; we want him to disappear as much as the next person, maybe even more. So why? Why can't people believe us when we warned them about his return? Why can't they believe that what we are saying is true? How could the Ministry abandon us like yesterday's trash? "

Bloom stayed silent after that. She didn't want to talk anymore, her throat felt raw. She stayed next to Harry as he continued their tale. She didn't even notice when it was over, she walked away from the group, hoping for some peace and fresh air. Times like these was when she deeply missed Abe, he could always bring her out of her funk, even if it took a while.

"Oi! Bloom!""

Bloom turned her head to see Fred George walking towards her. "What's wrong?" for once they looked really serious.

Bloom sighed. "I just had an interview with Rita."

"What?"

"After all she wrote about you and Harry last year?"

"Why were you even close to her? Did she blackmail you or what?"

"We can prank her for you, you know."

Bloom gave a small smile. "No, it's fine. It was Hermione's idea really." Both of their jaws dropped. "Harry and I told her about what happened during the third task." She spoke so hollow-like it frighten Fred and George. They both shared a look before looking back at her.

"Well it seems like…" George started.

"It's time for you to have some fun." Fred finished.

Both of them pulled her along and they talked like there was nothing wrong, like the world was in peace. She always felt safe with them; maybe it was their happy-go-lucky big brother attitude. She always felt relaxed and free to laugh for no reason at all. Bloom smiled at them. They would never fail to make her laugh when the world turned cold and for that she would always be grateful.


	17. Seeking

**Hi Everyone,**

**There's something wrong with my laptop. It keeps freezing. I don't know when I'll be able to update – sorry – but I will, so don't give up on me. Review too!**

**I bought short-shorts (for sleeping) for the first time and my dad almost had a heart-attack. I've never seen him pale and turn red so fast in my life. They're not that short! They're longer than what girls these days wear. I'm still pure and innocent – though my friends are trying to change that. **

**I got sick – again! – but this time it was a simple flu, though I still can't breathe right. **

**Anyone have advice on searching for the right apartment?**

**I might being returning to L.A (cali) for summer break, Yay!**

"Is this even legal?" Bloom asked Fred as she nursed her butterbeer. The twins had taken her to Hogshead since they were of age; they drank strong stuff that Bloom swore she wouldn't drink unless she was with a _mature_ adult.

"It's not _illegal_." Fred said as Bloom eyed the small ball in his hands as he tossed it up and down. "Anyway we have to test it, see if it's any good." He suddenly smiled evilly. "And I have the prefect test subject in mind."

"Miss Fat Little Toad is our prime target." George grinned.

Bloom smiled back. "Well what does it do?"

"We have to put it in her drink first. If it works it should turn her skin color frog green. We figured her toad side wants to come out but needs a little help." Fred answered.

"Really, we're just _helping_ her." George finished.

Bloom rolled her eyes. "Yeah, helping." She drank the last of her drink. "When are you going to do it?"

"Who says we haven't already?" Fred smiled.

"It should take effect soon. We put it on her office teapot, all ready to go." George said

"I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't notice the difference." Fred and George grinned evilly.

Bloom laughed as she shook her head. Really, sometimes the two of them were too much. "Oh I never asked, what happened with Angelina, George?"

Bloom was surprised that they both looked shocked but only George blushed. "What – what are you talking about?"

"You took her to the Yule Ball, remember?"

"That was Fred." He quickly answered as he tried to compose himself.

Bloom rolled her eyes. "Please, you can trick the professors with that, but not me." Bloom said. "Please I overheard you two talking."

George and Fred gapped at her. "I knew we should've have checked if anyone was around."

"So, tell me, how _did_ it go?"

.

.

Bloom and Ginny were running to class, Luna had gone ahead to save them a seat. "We're screwed." Ginny hissed as they ran down the stairs.

"No we're not." Bloom insisted as she tried to breathe, she reminded herself to start running in the mornings again; she was too tired from the short run. She repeatedly cursed herself for falling asleep so late yesterday, she blamed the twins. They had kept her up with their run prank ideas, sure they were good but she didn't go to bed until two in the morning.

"You're right." Ginny gasped. "We're _so_ screwed!" they jumped the last two steps to the last floor, they just had to make it to the dungeon within fifteen seconds and they'll be home free. "Snape is going to kill us."

"Less talk! More run!"

The door in sight both of them summoned their last bit of energy left and threw themselves to the door, successfully opening it. They both looked around, Professor Snape wasn't anywhere in sight, only their fellow classmates. They both slumped down to the floor, taking deep breaths as they tried to calm their racing hearts. "We made it."

"Just barely." Said a cold voice behind them that caused them to flinch, both of them turned around slowly and looked up to see Professor Snape looking down on them with a blank look. "Why are you both late?"

Ginny gave a weak grin. "Technically, we're not late. You weren't here." She held her ground when he glared at her.

"I repeat, why are you both late?"

Bloom sighed. "The Toad." She answered with an involuntary hiss.

Every single classmate groaned, no one liked the toad, only a few Slytherin liked her but that was because she harassed everyone else but them. Not even Professor Snape liked her, she was constantly asking questions that he hated and harassed Bloom too much for his liking. "Very well, go sit down, class has started."

Ginny and Bloom weakly walked to their seat next to Luna, who smiled widely, "I asked the Nargles to distract her so you two could get away."

Bloom smiled as Ginny giggled. "Thank you Luna," Ginny said with a smile. "Come them coming, that toad has been jumping out of nowhere recently."

Professor Snape started his lesson with Lunar Leaves, explaining the proper way of cleaning and cutting them or else they would explode, leaving a very nasty burn behind. Micky and Alex were sitting in front of them, carefully cutting the leaves, sometimes they would turn back to look at the girls, mouthing a few words and winking at Bloom when they finished their potion first, but then frowned when they had put a newt's eye instead of a frog eye, causing the potion to boiling quickly until it was quickly gone.

"When will the article be here?" Bloom asked Luna quietly.

Luna smiled, "Around lunch time. I'm sure daddy will send us a copy."

.

.

Severus Snape watched Bloom from the corner of his eye as he walked around checking the potions of the dunderheads. She was whispering to Weasley and Lovegood, how she made friends with them and got along was something he would never understand. He saw her smile; it made his heart ache, for her smile was just like her mother's. Sometimes it was hard for him to see Bloom as her own person.

Bloom was a lot like Lily, but even he had to admit that she had some of Potter in her too. The way she easily made friends, the mischief gleam in her eyes whenever she had an idea, that could possible end up with her in trouble, but then she would use her beautiful eyes on her professor, it was the same look Potter used to give them, only with her it was much more effective. Sometimes, she changed her eye color without knowing. His heart would race whenever they turned green; those beautiful green that haunted him every time he closed his eyes, but nevertheless, he could stare into those eyes for hours.

Potter junior also had those eyes, but those eyes were filled with hate every time they looked at him.

How he hated his face.

_That_ _face_ with _those eyes_.

Bloom's laugh ran in his ears. He looked up to see her laughing quietly with her friends, sometimes it was a rare sight to see her laugh like that. Her year hadn't been easy. First with the Dark Lord kidnapping her and Potter and then the Dementors during the summer and now the Toad, not only that but nearly every school mate didn't believe in the true evil that they were about to meet.

For a moment he wondered what Bloom had up her sleeve, from the gleam in her eyes, he could tell that it would make her very happy. He just hoped that it wouldn't lead her into any trouble, again.

But judging that sparkle – the same that would appear in Potter's eyes – it would cause a lot of trouble. He knew that he should've kept the Weasley twins away from her.

.

.

Bloom sat down next to Ginny and Luna at the Gryffindor table, Hermione was already there, they filled their plates but Bloom and Ginny constantly looked up to see if any owls arrived, they couldn't help but fidget as they waited. Luna was the only one that was really eating. Bloom envied her, even though she was starving, she felt that if she ate anything at all, she'll throw up.

Harry was at practice with the Weasley twins and Ron, so if was up to her to wait for any owls.

Suddenly a brown farm owl flew in the Great Hall; it flew around the room before gracefully landing in front of Luna. Luna pulled the magazine off its leg. That's when Bloom noticed a few more owls landing around them, every single one with a small bag. Peaking inside, she saw letters.

**SPEAKS OUT AT LAST: THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN**

Bloom was ready to open the magazine, but she decided to wait for Harry, for just a few minutes. Every few moments she would look up to see if Harry was there, right when she was about to open it, Harry and Ron and the Twins walked in. She quickly waved at him; he saw the look on her face and quickly walked to her, with the others quickly behind him.

Ginny moved to the side to let Harry in, together they opened the magazine to the article page.

"It came out yesterday, I asked Dad to send you a free copy. I expect all these," Luna said "are letters from readers."

That's what I thought," said Hermione eagerly. "Harry, d'you mind if we -?"

"Help yourself," said Harry, looking slightly bemused.

Ron and Hermione both started ripping open envelopes, Ginny and Luna and the twins not far behind.

"This one's from a bloke who thinks you're off your rocker," said Ron, glancing down his letter. "Ah well…"

"This woman recommends you try a good course of Shock Spells at St. Mungo's," said Hermione, looking disappointed and crumpling up a second.

"This one looks okay, though," said Harry slowly. "Hey, she says she believes me!"

Bloom quickly opened a letter; it was from a witch from London who lost her cousin not too long ago, "Another one believes us!"

"This one is still thinking about it, but it sound like he believes you!" Ginny smiled as she read the parchment.

"This one's in two minds," said Fred, who was opening a letter-opening with enthusiasm. "Says you don't come across as a mad person, but he really doesn't want to believe You-Know- Who's back so he doesn't know what to think now. Blimey, what a waste of parchment."

"Here's another one you've convinced, Harry!" said Hermione excitedly. "Having read your side of the story, I am forced to the conclusion that the Daily Prophet has treated you very unfairly… little though I want to think that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned, I am forced to accept that you are telling the truth… Oh, this is wonderful!"

"Another one who thinks you're barking," said Ron, throwing a crumpled letter over his shoulder "… but this one says you've got her converted and she now thinks you're a real hero - she's put in a photograph, too - wow!"

"What is going on here?" said a falsely sweet, girlish voice.

Bloom looked up from her letter. Professor Umbridge was standing behind Fred and Luna, her bulging toad's eyes scanning the mess of owls and letters on the table in front of Harry. Behind her he saw many of the students watching them avidly.

"Why have you got all these letters, Mr. Potter?" she asked slowly.

"Is that a crime now?" said Fred loudly. "Getting mail?"

"Be careful, Mr. Weasley, or I shall have to put you in detention," said Umbridge. "Well, Mr. Potter?"

Harry seemed hesitated, but there was no chance of keeping what they had done quiet; it was surely only a matter of time before a copy of The Quibbler came to Umbridge's attention.

Bloom almost cursed herself for not seeing this coming.

"People have written to me because I gave an interview," said Harry. "About what happened to me last June."

"An interview?" repeated Umbridge, her voice thinner and higher than ever. "What do you mean?"

"He means that someone asked us questions and we answered." Bloom answered sweetly, only her friends and brother could sense the coming fire in her eyes.

And Harry then threw the copy of The Quibbler to her. She caught it and stared down at the cover. Her pale, doughy face turned an ugly, patchy violet. "When did you do this?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend," said Harry.

She looked up at him, incandescent with rage, the magazine shaking in her stubby fingers.

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter," she whispered. "How you dare… how you could…" She took a deep breath. "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions." Then she turned to look at Bloom with a bit of triumph. "You would also be joins us Miss. Potter."

She stalked away, clutching The Quibbler to her chest, the eyes of many students following her.

By mid-morning enormous signs had been put up all over the school, not just on house noticeboards, but in the corridors and classrooms too.

**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

**Any student found in possession of the magazine The Quibbler will be expelled.**

**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-seven.**

**Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor**

Bloom and Ginny stared at the sign with disbelief; Luna suddenly smiled widely, "Well now everyone is going to read it. Daddy says that people have been requesting more copies. We've never sold so many copies before. Daddy's quite happy."

Ginny grinned. "And it's not like anyone really pays attention to her signs, everyone hates her." she flicked her hair back with her hand. "Luna, can you help me with my homework, I don't understand Herbology much."

Luna nodded. "Yes, I just finished actually."

Ginny and Luna began to walk towards the dorms, when Bloom realized something. "Wait! we have Herbology homework? When did this happen? Ahhh! Wait for me!" she ran to catch up with them.

By the end of the day, though Bloom had not seen so much as a corner of The Quibbler anywhere in the school, the whole place seemed to be quoting the interview to each other. Bloom could hear them whispering about it as they queued up outside classes, discussing it over lunch and in the back of lessons.

Meanwhile, Professor Umbridge was stalking the school, stopping students at random and demanding that they turn out their books and pockets: Bloom knew she was looking for copies of The Quibbler, but the students were several steps ahead of her. The pages carrying Bloom and Harry's interview had been bewitched to resemble extracts from textbooks if anyone but themselves read it, or else wiped magically blank until they wanted to peruse it again. Soon it seemed that every single person in the school had read it.

The teachers were of course forbidden from mentioning the interview by Educational Decree Number Twenty-six, but they found ways to express their feelings about it all the same.

Professor Sprout awarded Gryffindor twenty points when Bloom passed her a pot.

Professor Flitwick sneakily passed her a box filled with Scream Chocolate Marshmallows –not like the Muggles candies, these wizards chocolate screamed once when you picked them up – then he ran away giggling.

Professor Snape awarded her twenty points for completing a potion with perfection.

Professor McGonagall awarded her a rare smile.

Fred and George had put an Enlargement Charm on the front cover of The Quibbler and hung it on the wall, so that Harry's giant head gazed down upon the proceedings, occasionally saying things like 'THE MINISTRY ARE MORONS' and 'EAT DUNG, UMBRIDGE' in a booming voice.

Bloom was very glad that she convinced them not to put her face. She would have killed them.

.

.

Bloom walked in recording Studio with Sirius and Matthew at her side. Today she was going to sing with a famous witch singer, she was pretty nervous. Celeste was a very famour singer and her songs were always filled with such power, Bloom thought her voice wouldn't match Celeste's at all. Miss. Villicana was looking through her song list and record deals.

Sitting and looking around was Celesta, her hair was dyed blonde and cut to barely reach her jaw line. Her tan skin looked flawless. She looked to be the fun wild type. Her pose was strong but she had a bored look on her face as she waited.

"Hello Celesta." Matthew smiled having met her before.

"Mattie!" Celesta cheered. She stood up and jumped Matthew; she hugged him tightly and then smacked his shoulder. "It's been so long kiddo and here I thought you've forgotten all about me."

Matthew laughed. "No, no, I could never forget you Celesta. This is my friend –"

"No need to tell me, I know who they are." Celesta injected as she turned her brown eyes towards Bloom and Sirius. "This is Miss. Wild Cat, you really do look like a cat person, has anyone every told you that? I bet they have, bright green eyes are so cat-like." And then she turned to look Sirius. "And you must be her guardian, Mr. Green." Both Bloom and Sirius were in disguise. Bloom's hair was now black while her eyes were green while Sirius now had brown hair and eyes. "I must say, your voice has impressed me. I can't wait to get started."

Bloom, Sirius and Celesta talked for hours before recording. Sirius even told her about Bloom's personality. Celesta laughed when Bloom told her that Mr. Green was barely going out with the girl he had fallen in love with when he was a school boy. Celesta went as far as giving him advice. After their Get-to-Know-You meeting, Celesta started calling Bloom Spitfire.

"Okay," Villicana started. "This is a three person song. Celesta and Matthew will do the rap sections while Bloom does the ballet. The rap part has to sound strong and loud, almost like you're shouting. Think of this song as if you're one person. The rap is the crazy wild side that wants to come out while the ballet is the calm side that is the voice of the person." She passed them their lyrics. Bloom carefully looked her part over, it wasn't as long as Matthew or Celesta but that expected. Villicana played the music so they could hear the beat and now how to sing their parts. After listening to it a couple of times, Celesta pulled her into the recording. They practiced a little before recording.

Bloom held back a giggle as Celesta dances to the rhythm. Matthew watched them with smiling eyes. When Celesta opened her eyes all their silliness was gone, replaced with seriousness.

[Celesta:] _Hell on earth, watching our lives pass by_

_Nothing but the truth, it hurts, you can't deny_

[Matthew:] _Hell on earth_

_No pausin' for love, with cats run up_

_It's all about flossin', we stuck_

_We out of luck_

Surprisingly, the song reminded Bloom of the war they were about to fight. And she and Harry were smacked in the middle of it. But this was the plan, together with Matthew they would warn the people and now that the article was out, it would be easier to convince more people now.

[Celesta:] _What, what, what_

[Matthew:] _Check it out_

[Celesta:] _Lady C_

[Matthew:] _Matthew. Wild Cat._

Matthew winked at Bloom, Celesta smiled as Bloom pushed Matthew quietly to the side.

[Celesta:] _Just a state of mind_

[Chorus 1: Bloom]

_All the memories of hate_

_And the lies_

_Don't you know eventually we pay the price_

_All my hopes and the dreams will survive_

_Realize, we got to keep the faith alive_

Bloom relaxed when her first part was over. She could actually feel her voice blend with Matthew and Celesta's. Their voices were so different, they didn't match at all, but this song – this song opened something that she never felt.

_Memories_

[Verse 1: Celesta]

_Damn_

_How did we get here?_

_We're living in fear_

_How history repeats itself, can never steer clear_

_Cries for help, ringing my ear from the sheer terror of it all_

_I shed a tear, can't disappear, sometimes I wish the end was near_

_But_

_Back to reality, where_

_Life still exist, we're_

_Still on this earth, but we got shackles on the wrist_

_Must be the reason why you never start to even lend a hand_

_Too caught up in your ways for you to try to understand_

[Matthew:]

_I keep dwelling in the past, and it might be the last time_

_Breathin'_

_Running from the bullets that past without_

_Reason_

_I'm thinking_

_Who could be next_

_Am I the target_

_Sitting on my bed, all stressed_

_What's it all worth, giving off birth to hate_

_I contemplate_

_Survival_

_Joining the race_

_Where we face in the same shit_

_Different place_

_Gotta get along now, yeah, future's at stake_

Celesta grabbed Bloom's hand and twirled around. She also had Matthew's hand in her as he moved side to side. Bloom's part in the song was hope in the dark corner. There was something about Wild Cat that Celesta couldn't quite understand. She knew that Wild Cat was in a situation that she had to disguise herself from the public. But there was something that Celesta liked about her, she had spunk.

[Chorus 2: Bloom]

_All the memories of hate_

_And the lies_

_Don't you know eventually we pay the price_

_All my hopes and dreams, they seem so far away_

_I'm a sing a song and pray for better days_

_Oh oh ohhhh oh_

[All]

_Oh yeah… yeah… uh huh….yea…_

Celesta could tell that Matthew liked Wild Cat. Maybe he even knew _who_ Wild Cat was. Celesta could see from the corner of her eye that Matthew was constantly looking at Wild Cat with a longing glance. Matthew had told her that Wild Cat had saved Timmy once and that he felt that he owned her so much for saving him. Timmy was a bright child but often very shy.

[Verse 2: Matthew]

_Do you believe_

_Or you the one to deceive_

_I'm just trying to find peace, while you held up and freeze_

_Coming through_

_Evidently, can you kill this disease_

_Yo, our lives on the line, yeah, you know what I mean_

_Human being_

_Created the gun_

_Aiding the funds for war_

_Assembling troops_

_Hiding the truth_

_We mourn_

_Never too late_

_To find ourself_

_Reborn_

_Connecting overseas, it's on_

_Word is bond_

[Celesta:]

_So there you have it, my whole life with all this memories_

_I'm trying to figure out_

_How to set all of my pain free_

_Sometimes, I wish that I can turn the hands of time back_

_So I could_

_Rewrite the wrong and put my life back on the right track_

_Wake up to reality, trying to accept the way it is_

_They say that life's not what you take, it's your willingness to give_

_That's why I wrote this song in hopes to heal the pain within_

_Cause after that, I know that's when my life truly begins_

Bloom put as much soul and love as she could into her last solo. She wanted her listeners to hear her, to hear her pleads and warnings. This was war and they had to be prepared for it now. She had to get people to start believing again.

[Chorus: Bloom]

_All the memories of hate_

_And the lies_

_Don't you know eventually we pay the price_

_All my hopes and the dreams will survie_

_Realize, we got to keep the faith alive_

[Verse 3: Celesta]

_Imprinted in our minds, from the minute we were born, with_

_Misconceptions of life, that's how our lives get torn_

_I say we wake up from this dream and let the sunlight in_

_So we can help each other heal the pain within_

[Matthew (Celesta in background):]

_Understandin', demandin'_

_Thoughts are abandoned_

_Hand in_

_Hand and relate, then_

_Hanging_

_On_

_Til the teardrops gone_

_Til my soul can live on_

_Til my soul can live on forever (This is what we need to vibe)_

Bloom harmonizing in background was her favorite part. She loved to sing the notes of peace. She moved side to side with the rhythm of the music and her voice.

[Celesta:] _Uh hun_

_Uh_

_Like this, uh_

_Yo_

_It's just a state of mind_

[Matthew:] _Uh huh_

_Yeah_

[Celesta:] _Lady C_

[Matthew:] _Matthew Bloom_

[Bloom:] _Like this_

Bloom let her voice fade out softly. As soon as the 'okay' was given, Celesta cheered. "That was great! We totally got that down in one take. Mattie that part when we balanced each other out and then WC's voice came in and over powered us was awesome!" Celesta was acting like a ten year old, jumping up and down and cheering for their success. "We've got to sing another song together again and really soon! The song must be crazy and fun, like a crazy dream… or a Sweet Dream! Yeah, that should be the song, I'll try to find a melody for it and then we'll start on the lyrics."

By the end of the day, Bloom and Celesta sang another song together called _Get It In, _a song about being free and away from the eyes of the public. Sirius began to dance around as he listened to the rhythm to the song. Then he would make funny faces to make them laugh, which actually fit the song, now Bloom and Celesta's laughter could be heard in the song with joy. By the end of the song, Bloom and Celesta would try to out sing the other which only ended with laughter.

"You got a real fire in you WC." Celesta said as they began to walk to the lounge for a small break before finishing the song. "You're so small and yet I can feel a great power from you, like an open flame. It makes me wonder how you got it."

Bloom gave her a small fire. "I am be young but, I've been through things that grown men would probably break from. My reason for singings right now is so I can warn people about the war we are facing, so many still don't believe it. But we have to be ready, Voldemort" – Bloom ignored Celesta's flinch – "he's back and killing again and yet no one believes it. I must gain fame through Wild Cat, gain their love and support, so I can warn them. I have to help in this war somehow."

For a long time both of them were quiet. "He really is back." Celesta whispered quietly. Bloom nodded. Celesta sighed and pushed her hair back, "I guess I had hoped that it was all a lie or something. I know Dumbledore would never lie about something like these but… but I remember the first war, I was six at the time but I can still remember the fear."

"I lost everything the last war." Bloom whispered. "I was an orphan before I even reached four months. I don't want anyone to ever know the pain I have gone through."

Celesta stared at Bloom as she left the room to return to her guardian. She knew that Wild Cat could not even be fifteen, but the way she talked and the way her eyes were, it made it seem like she had lived decades. Like an old soul in a new painful life. For a moment and just a moment, Celesta could really see Wild Cat on fire.

The Girl on Fire

.

.

Sirius walked next to Bloom as they walked up the trail towards Hogwarts. From the corner of his eye, he could tell that she was tired. "As soon as we get to Hogwarts, you're going to bed. No, don't give me that look." He quickly added when she gave him a look. "You've tired yourself out. You're going to take a nap and I'll ask a house-elf to deliver you dinner."

Bloom sighed. "Fine, but can I eat first? I'm starving."

"Fine, I'll eat with you. I miss Hogwart's food."

Bloom rolled her eyes, it was always about food with Sirius .

They reached the Entrance Hall when they heard a scream. Sirius pulled out his wand and stood in front of Bloom in case of an attack. Students had come flooding out of the Great Hall, where dinner was still in progress, to see what was going on; others had crammed themselves on to the marble staircase.

"Bloom!" Harry appeared out of nowhere. "What's going on Sirius."

Both of them turned to look at Sirius, he was growling as his handsome face turned red with anger. "That vile evil –"

Professor McGonagall was directly opposite Harry on the other side of the Hall; she looked as though what she was watching made her feel faintly sick. Professor Trelawney was standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall with her wand in one hand and an empty sherry bottle in the other, looking utterly mad. Her hair was sticking up on end, her glasses were lopsided so that one eye was magnified more than the other; her innumerable shawls and scarves were trailing haphazardly from her shoulders, giving the impression that she was falling apart at the seams. Two large trunks lay on the floor beside her, one of them upside down; it looked very much as though it had been thrown down the stairs after her. Professor Trelawney was staring, apparently terrified, at something Bloom could not see but which seemed to be standing at the foot of the stairs.

"No!" she shrieked. "NO! This cannot be happening… it cannot… I refuse to accept it!"

"You didn't realize this was coming?" said a high girlish voice, sounding callously amused, and Harry and Bloom, moving slightly to his right, saw that Trelawney's terrifying vision was nothing other than Professor Umbridge.

"Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realized that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable that you would be sacked?"

"You c - can't!" howled Professor Trelawney, tears streaming down her face from behind her enormous lenses, "you c - can't sack me! I've b - been here sixteen years! H - Hogwarts is in - my h - home!"

"It was your home," said Professor Umbridge, and Bloom was revolted to see the enjoyment stretching her toadlike face as she watched Professor Trelawney sink, sobbing uncontrollably, on to one of her trunks, "until an hour ago, when the Minister of Magic countersigned your Order of Dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this Hall. You are embarrassing us."

But she stood and watched, with an expression of gloating enjoyment, as Professor Trelawney shuddered and moaned, rocking backwards and forwards on her trunk in paroxysms of grief. Bloom heard a muffled sob to her left and looked around. Lavender and Parvati were both crying quietly, their arms round each other. Hermione went to them and tried to calm them down.

Professor McGonagall had broken away from the spectators, marched straight up to Professor Trelawney and was patting her firmly on the back while withdrawing a large handkerchief from within her robes.

"There, there, Sibyll… calm down… blow your nose on this… it's not as bad as you think, now… you are not going to have to leave Hogwarts…"

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" said Umbridge in a deadly voice, taking a few steps forward. "And your authority for that statement is…?"

"That would be mine," said a deep voice.

The oaken front doors had swung open. Students beside them scuttled out of the way as Dumbledore appeared in the entrance. What he had been doing out in the grounds Bloom could not imagine, but there was something impressive about the sight of him framed in the doorway against an oddly misty night. Leaving the doors wide open behind him he strode forwards through the circle of onlookers towards Professor Trelawney, tear-stained and trembling, on her trunk, Professor McGonagall alongside her.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" said Umbridge, with a singularly unpleasant little laugh. "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here -" she pulled a parchment scroll from within her robes "-an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister for Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation and sack any teacher she - that is to say, I - feel is not performing to the standards required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

Dumbledore looked down at Professor Trelawney, who was still sobbing and choking on her trunk, and said, "You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid," he went on, with a courteous little bow, "that the power to do that still resides with the Headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."

At this, Professor Trelawney gave a wild little laugh in which a hiccough was barely hidden.

"No - no, I'll g - go, Dumbledore! I sh - shall - leave Hogwarts and s - seek my fortune elsewhere -"

"No," said Dumbledore sharply. "It is my wish that you remain, Sibyll."

He turned to Professor McGonagall. Vigorously discussed "Might I ask you to escort Sibyll back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"

"Of course," said McGonagall. "Up you get, Sibyll…"

Professor Sprout came hurrying forwards out of the crowd and grabbed Professor Trelawney's other arm. Together, they guided her past Umbridge and up the marble stairs. Professor Flitwick went scurrying after them, his wand held out before him; he squeaked "Locomotor trunks!" and Professor Trelawney's luggage rose into the air and proceeded up the staircase after her, Professor Flitwick bringing up the rear.

Professor Umbridge was standing stock still, staring at Dumbledore, who continued to smile benignly. "And what," she said, in a whisper that carried all around the Entrance Hall, "are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "You see, I have already found us a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor."

"You've found -?" said Umbridge shrilly. "You've found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Number Twenty-two -"

"The Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if -and only if- the Headmaster is unable to find one," said Dumbledore. "And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?"

He turned to face the open front doors, through which night mist was now drifting. Bloom heard hooves. There was a shocked murmur around the Hall and those nearest the doors hastily moved even further backwards, some of them tripping over in their haste to clear a path for the newcomer.

White-blond hair and astonishingly blue eyes; the head and torso of a man joined to the palomino body of a horse.

"This is Firenze," said Dumbledore happily to a thunderstruck Umbridge. "I think you'll find him suitable."

Mr. Firenze smiled kindly. "I foresaw this day coming from the moment you arrived Toad – I mean Madam." Sirius and many others snorted in their hands, Harry coughed into his hand as Bloom held back a giggle. Firenze intense stare was still on Umbridge, "You're downfall is coming, in the form of a young one. She will stop your growing power." Suddenly Firenze's eyes were on Bloom. Everyone turned to see what or who he was looking at. At first they thought it was Harry but then they realized it was Bloom. "She will duel you, Madam. For if she wins, you can don't harm her or those she cares for until breaking your oath to your Minister."

"W-why sh-should I du-duel h-her?" Umbridge stuttered. She clearly was afraid of the Minotaur.

Bloom found her courage and walked into the open and stood beside Professor Dumbledore. "What's the matter Professor?" she started with a sweet smile. "You scared of a little bity girl like me?" she spoke in a sweet-like tone. She could see some students smiling; finally the Hag was going to get it. Bloom couldn't kick her out but at least she could humiliate her and knock her power down for a short while.

Sirius and Harry were suddenly beside her. "Come now, Umbridge. Accept the Wizard duel. Surely a _ministry approved employee_ can take a little girl"

Umbridge glared at them all. "Fine but do not blame me when she's in the hospital wing."

Professor Dumbledore and Sirius and Harry cleared the way. Bloom saw the Professors summon shields to protect the students in case of any lose spells. Ten feet away from her Bloom saw Umbridge ready her wand. Bloom felt Hestia's power warming her body, crawling into her wand. She looked around the field, Ginny and Luna were smiling at her but they were still worried for her. Behind them were Fred and George, who were grinning at her and shouting spells she should use against the Toad. Hermione and Ron stood beside Sirius and Harry. Bloom looked up to see Professor Snape in one of the towers, his wand aimed at the toad in case she tried anything illegal or remotely dangerous on Bloom.

"The rules are simple." Professor Dumbledore said. "There are no forgivables. Any hint of aiming for death and I will stop it. The professors and I will step in if we feel any threat towards the students. What are your claims?"

Umbridge quickly spoke. "When I win, both Potter would admit to lying about You-Know-Who's return and both will be expelled."

Bloom glared at her, she felt her eyes change back to green. "And when I win," Bloom spoke. "You will tell everyone here what sort of detention you've been giving Harry and been dying to try on me and admit it in open court." Ordinary she wasn't going to ask for that, but the hag was really asking for it now. She saw Sirius and Professor Dumbledore's eyes snap towards Harry, looking for any signs of anything that caused him pain.

Umbridge growled and then sent a spell at Bloom. Bloom dodged easily. She remembered her breathing exercise from her time in Mexico and the movements Aurora taught her, it was silly to her at first – moving with the wind but it was surprisingly graceful and easy once you relaxed. It felt like dancing to Bloom now. She saw Umbridge's spells miss her by inches. When Bloom had an opening she took it.

"CONFRINGO!"

Umbridge's wand exploded into tiny little pieces right in her hand.

**Okay, I'm stopping there. I'm tired it to me days to finish this and right now I'm watching Bones, The Hole in My Heart episode. I'm crying like a little baby. Sniff. Please review, it doesn't take much, the review box is below this note. One little word like Great or Good would be nice. Please thank my beta too.**


	18. Moving Forward

**This chapter just does **_**not**_** want to be written, it's driving me mad! I write a sentence, end up not liking it and erasing it. I'm going to hit something – or someone – if this continues. I have a plan to where I want everything but I can't write it. I'm sorry if this takes forever to upload. I'm just so busy with school (even though I have one class – **_**thank god**_** – but many labs, lab reports, homework and classwork to finish at home.) errands, bills, working out. Those last five pounds are a pain to lose.**

_**GUISES!**_** I need your help with something small. For all those Merlin fans, I read a story not too long ago. About Merlin being in Camelot one moment, the next he was in a cell in pain. Arthur saved him, along with Lancelot (ah! He's so handsome!), Leon, Gwaine, Eylan, Percival. Lancelot is really mad at Arthur for hurting Merlin. Merlin also has no memory of what happened to him. I think Morgause steals some of his blood too. Now, I've been looking for the story but I can't find it! Does anyone know what it's called? I know that it was in , but I still can't find it. I'm so sad! Instead of writing I keep looking for it.**

**Moving Forward**

Bloom panted deeply and slowly, her wand still in her hand. The only sound heard was the sound of Umbridge's wand hitting the floor. No one moved or looked away. Bloom's wand still pointed at her opponent. She couldn't believe that the duel had taken about seven minutes. Umbridge had sent spell after spell at Bloom, her face clearly wanting to cause pain and maybe even death. Bloom had let her fire anything towards her, waiting for her to tire out and give Bloom the chance to strike.

But she didn't think it would work in one try.

She didn't know who was more shocked. Bloom or Umbridge? From the corner of her eye, Bloom could see her fellow classmates moving around, trying to get a better view of what happened. None believing what they had just seen.

Bloom lowered her wand, "You've lost." She said with no emotion. "Now tell them! Tell them what you've been doing to us!"

Umbridge's ugly pale face turned red as the seconds passed by. She tried to think of a way out, but nothing came to mind. They had an oath on the Wizard Duel; no one broke those, for if they did, their magic would be taken away. Her eyes looked around for any way out, but those blasted students, there was no way she could push pass them without hurting them, hurting the students would only make Dumbledore mad, she was no fool. She knew she had no chance against him.

"I've been giving him detentions. As a professor, I am allowed to give out detentions to misbehave students."

Bloom glared at her coldly. "No, that's not what you've been doing. Not at all! Detentions are supposed to be lines or clean up, not what you do!" she turned her furious eyes towards her professors. "For six hours, for weeks, she's been making him do lines, using a Blood-Quill!"

The event was almost instant. Many of the younger students from Fourth and down had no idea what a Blood-Quill was; only the ones that grew up in the Wizarding World know of them. Many of them paled. Sirius quickly pulled Harry's hand – the hand Harry seemed to want to hide behind his back. The look on Sirius's stated that he had seen the scars. Before Bloom could blink, Professor Dumbledore was beside Harry, examining his hand. Bloom had never seen such a cold look in his eyes before.

Sirius and Professor Dumbledore snapped their deadly eyes towards Umbridge; who paled intensely. Bloom could almost smile, but even she knew that Umbridge fate was worse the Voldemort at the moment. Bloom knew that Professor Dumbledore deeply cared for Harry, almost Grandfather- Grandson like. And Sirius, Sirius was the father they never had. He'll first kiss his horrible mother before he let anyone hurt his children. Because that's what Bloom and Harry were to him. _His children_.

"What is the meaning of this Umbridge?" Professor Dumbledore spoke so coldly, it made everyone shiver but Sirius; who looked ready to kill someone. "You know very well that it's against school rules and the law to hurt a minor, especially with dark objects." Not letting Umbridge speak, he turned to speak to Professor McGonagall. "Contact the Ministry, report the situation and get some Aurors here." He then turned to Umbridge. "You know very well what happens now. You either come with me peacefully or I will force you."

Umbridge seemed to be holding back a growl. "Lies!" she suddenly shouted. "It's all lies! All they do is lie! Someone had to do something; they think they can do anything they want! Making up lies of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's return! There must be order! No one was brave enough to do anything, only me! I sent the Dementors to finish them off!"

Bloom gasped. _Umbridge had sent the Dementors?_ Bloom knew that Umbridge hated them, but to send Dementors? Not even Voldemort tried that – sure they had thought it but they knew that Voldemort wanted to kill Harry in person.

Umbridge's temper seemed to get the better of her. Her wand fired sparks that flew out and towards the students. Many younger students tried to duck while the older ones tried to summon a shield, but they weren't fast enough.

But luckily, Professor Flitwick was. He casted shields around as many students as he could, as sparks flew towards them, the other professors followed his lead. Umbridge got a grip on her wand and suddenly sent a curse towards Harry. Harry made a movement to lift his wand, but Sirius pulled Harry into him and curved his body around Harry's to protect him as Professor Dumbledore blocked the spell, Umbridge had already sent another curse towards Bloom. Neither Bloom nor the Professors were fast enough to stop it. The professors were helping the students that got hit from smaller sparks.

Bloom felt Hestia's power rise to form a shield but as quickly as the fire ran through her, it fell back down. Her sight was blocked by black. She had to blink a couple of times to make sure she didn't go blind.

In front of her, blocking Bloom's view of Umbridge or Umbridge's of Bloom was Professor Snape.

Bloom never even saw him enter the field. He stood in front of her, from what she could see, he had his wand out and pointed at Umbridge. Bloom tilted her head to see Umbridge on the floor.

Professor Snape had stunned her.

"Bloom!"

She turned to see Sirius and Harry already next to her. Sirius's eyes checked her over quickly before pulling her into a hug. "You're not hurt anywhere, are you?

"No. I'm okay."

Sirius turned to look at Professor Snape. "Thank you." He spoke so softly and there was no trace of hatred in his voice.

Professor Snape just nodded as he too checked Bloom for any injuries. "The Aurors are here." Bloom looked around to see Kingsley, Tonks and two other Aurors she did not know walk into the field, wands drawn. Professor Dumbledore talked to them, explaining what had happened. From the wide eyes she saw, Bloom knew that they were surprised.

This was going to be a long day.

…

It wasn't until pass midnight when Harry and Bloom were allowed to go back to their dorms. After an hour or two in the hospital wing; getting checked out by Sirius and Pomfery and then from Remus. Sirius had called him, explaining what happened and what Umbridge had been doing to Harry. Remus destroyed a desk when he was told of the Blood Quill. It took a while to calm him down.

Madam Pomfery also healed a few students that were burned from Umbridge's attack.

Bloom dropped on her bed and didn't even bother changing her clothes. She was tired of retelling the pass events of the past few months. Harry looked a bit mad but since Sirius and Remus were there, he held his tongue.

Knowing that she was sweaty and smelly, Bloom crawled out of bed, grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the dorm shower. She wished she could take a nice long bubble bath, but she was too tired for it. She washed her now greasy hair and scrubbed the dirt and sweat off her skin. She dried her hair as quickly as she could. She placed her dirty clothes in a hamper she had bought earlier in the year. She crawled into her bed, covered herself to the top of her head.

She dreamt of the ocean; the nice clear beautiful ocean.

The blue waves kissing the sandy beach, forming white foam. The sand was so white, it was almost pearl like. Bloom saw that the beach lead to cliff. The cliff was the only place that had green, as she climbed up, the green would disappear. Bloom could see her feet walking slowly. Suddenly, she felt excited.

Her body started to move faster, she ran and ran.

And then she launched herself off the cliff.

She felt the rush and the thrill.

The blue water coming closer and closer to her, she closed her eyes before she passed through the thin sheet of water. As she sank deeper and deeper, she opened her eyes. It was like a tunnel and she was slowly falling down. She could see reefs as colorful or even more than a rainbow or a field of flowers. Fish she had never seen before swam peacefully as she floated by. She saw merpeople swim playfully with their panthers, whether they were merpeople or fish.

Suddenly, she heard a laugh. A very familiar laugh, she looked up to the surface. She was sure that was where it was coming from, Bloom knew that she knew that laughter, for it warmed her, but she couldn't place it.

She wanted to know who it was. Badly!

She started swimming up with caution. She felt like a child discovering something new but very important. She was near the shore but not fully out of the water, she looked up and saw a burly shape. As far as she could tell, it was a young thin but tall man. She was almost out, she was so close, and she couldn't wait to see him.

And then she heard loud voices. She tried desperately to stay asleep, to stay in her dream but the voices down in the common room were too loud.

Bloom groaned. She sat up and weakly glared around her, no one was in the room.

She huffed and climbed out of bed. She would've stomped but she had no energy to do so. She clumsily climbed down the stairs, not caring that her hair was a mess and her face was still bloated with sleep.

Her eyes were still half-asleep when she reached the last step. It looked like every Gryffindor was there from first year to seventh was there. "Guises, it's the middle of the night? What's with all the racket?" she asked as she pulled the hair away from her face with a small pout on her lips. "People are trying to sleep." She gave a glare that held no fire.

Someone giggled beside her, Bloom turned to see Lavender Brown. "Bloom, for one, it's the middle of the day."

Bloom shrugged, not really caring. She was never a morning person, why start now?

"Fred and George attacked the hag with their fireworks, thank Merlin it's Saturday or we would've missed it!" someone in the crowd spoke. "McGonagall didn't even try to stop them, in fact, she ordered Peeves to help escort Umbridge out."

Everyone laughed as Bloom rolled her eyes. She was sure that Fred and George were going to be bragging about this for weeks. "So where are our brave heroes?"

"Right here, Shortcake."

Bloom groaned at the new nickname, it seemed that they made one every week now. "Must you?" she turned to glared at the identical young men. They gave her a boyish-grin. Bloom shook her head. "I'm going back to bed, unlike some people." She glared around the room. "I didn't get to bed until two in the morning. Oh! And if anyone tries to wake me up, I swear on all that is good, I will hex every single hair off your body and it will _never_ grow back."

…

Umbridge's trial was set at the end of the month; many students were to bear witness. It shocked Bloom how many students Umbridge had tortured. Bloom had never seen Dumbledore so mad. Aurors were normal in Hogwarts now, dozens of them taking things out of Umbridge's office and taking pictures of the scars on Harry's hand. Harry had been the only one that was tortured with a blood quill. Other students were emotionally tortured; she had told them things that caused them emotionally scars.

Bloom, Luna and Ginny were constantly dodging questions from fellow classmates each day.

Even Luna was annoyed with it. Ginny could quickly glare at someone and they would quickly get the message and leave her alone for a bit. Bloom would calmly look at them before fingering her wand; it seemed much more effective than Ginny's glare.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" Luna asked. "I can't go to bed without someone asking questions. Even Terry had to get involved to stop them and they only listen to him because he's a Prefect."

Bloom groaned. "When will this end? And shouldn't they be kissing the ground the twins walk on? They did pull something off that was very shocking and funny. They didn't even get in trouble."

Ginny gave a weak grin. "It seems like even they got annoyed with it all. They said they don't know how Harry and you do it."

Bloom shook her head. "Even I don't know. I think it must be the ex-convict and werewolf as guardians." Bloom grinned. "Not one report got close to us, well expect for Seekter."

They were hiding in an abandoned classroom as they worked on their Herbology homework. Neville had promised to meet them in an hour or so. Plants did not like Bloom; she thought it had something to do with her fire magic. Ginny usually lost patience with them and Luna would talk to them, thinking they were perfectly safe when truthfully, they weren't.

"New topic, I still can't believe that you're friends with Lady C. Is she as crazy fun as they say?" Ginny asked.

Bloom smiled. "She's crazy and fun as they come. We only see each other when she's at the studio or when she wants me to help her with a song. She's starting to say that Voldemort is back in her interviews. It was quite shocking; Matthew also started mentioning his return. Villicana sent me a list of questions to answer. I sent them back already. She doesn't want me to face a reporter quite yet. So this way, I give an interview and not have to face anyone. I don't know when the interview will come out but it should be by the next two weeks."

…

Luna and Ginny went to Hogsmeade to buy a few supplies for their Herbology project. While Bloom tried to keep the plant from eating her, sure she knew that _this_ practical plant didn't eat anything but water and vitamins. But even nice _friendly_ plants seemed to be out for her.

"So this is where you've been hiding Cupcake."

Bloom rolled her eyes as she looked at her guests. "Is there a reason why you've come?"

George and Fred smiled. "Just taking a walk."

"Uh huh."

"Fine, we wanted to go out and fly a bit, but the rain is making it hard."

"It's raining?"

"Yeah." Fred answered as he leaned back on a chair. "Just started."

"Ginny and Luna went to Hogsmeade; I think I should go get them." Bloom said to herself.

"Can't; Students out in Hogsmeade are to stay there until the rain calms down a bit." George said.

"Yeah," Fred said as he stood up and walked around the plant, Bloom wondered why they had picked such a large plant in the first place. She blamed it on Ginny and Luna. Fred and George were talking about something but she was spacing out. "Bloom, look out!"

Fred tackled her; they rolled a bit on the ground. When they finally stopped, Fred stayed on top of her as George stunned the plant. Bloom was on her left side, she peeked through her eyelashes to see Fred's arms caging her to the ground. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and jumpy. She fought very hard not to blush from embarrassment. When George gave the 'okay', Fred rolled off her, dropping heavily to one side in a sitting position.

"You okay?" he asked her.

Bloom nodded. "Yeah, why did it attack though? We picked this plant because it was said to be a gentle one."

George patted the plant like it was some kind of pet. "It's probably frustrated, it feels the rain but it can't get to it."

Bloom scowled. "Well can't it just ask instead of attacking, honestly, it's bad enough I get attacked by Death Eaters and Voldemort on a daily bases, now I'm getting attacked by plants. Great, just great!"

Fred ruffled her hair. "It'll get better someday, once You-Know-Who is gone." He helped her to her feet.

Bloom gave a small smile. "That's if Harry and I survive this war." She didn't mean to kill the mood, but she was being realistic. She walked to the watering can, and took small steps towards the plant, once she started pouring water in its pot, it started to calm down. Well at least it wasn't attacking her anymore.

After a long silence George finally spoke. "You – you don't think you and Harry will survive?"

Bloom gave a half-hearted shrug. "I don't really know. With everything that's happened, I _really_ don't know. I mean, look what happened in June. Harry and I were kidnapped in front of everyone's noses. If – if they hadn't appeared…" Bloom said in a small voice. "I don't think we would've made it."

She sighed and put the water can down. "I'm not saying that I'm going down without a fight guise. I'm going to fight to the _very_ end. Whether I survive or not, though if I don't… I want to go to the beach first, at least once."

"Well we'll make sure both of you survive." Fred spoke with such confidence, Bloom felt herself start to believe him. "We'll go to the beach, swim, build a sand castle and we'll be happy because both you and Harry survived and Snake Face will be in Hell."

Bloom gave a real smile this time. Fred and George seemed so confident; neither of them were laughing or smiling. They were determine to keep her and Harry alive. She just hoped the price wouldn't be so high.

…

Lady C was currently working on a new single.

She had a good idea on what she was singing about, but the beat to it was wrong. The beat was a slowly sad rhythm, it was all wrong. She wanted this song to scream, to show the power in her words. She liked the music in it, but it had to be faster. How can she make the music faster but still go along with the song? This song was a flame, slow to start but once it started, you couldn't stop it.

It was a force to be recanted with.

…

Harry and Bloom were out in the field, running laps around the Quidditch field. Bloom was glad she was wearing sweat pants and a loose shirt (which was once Harry's) it was pretty fresh but the wind made it colder. It seemed that Harry and Bloom only got to see each other late at night, so many people kept bugging them, either about Umbridge or if they were lying.

"When's the next game?" Bloom asked as they ran their last lap around the field. She was ready to drop dead.

"Next Saturday, it's Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff. Cedric is trying really hard to win this one. If they win, we play them in the final."

"My money is on Hufflepuff winning." Bloom bluntly said as she tried to surpass Harry, _damn him for having longer legs! _She angrily thought. He clearly was taunting her, she could tell by his smile and gleaming eyes. Right now, she could tell her eyes were green. It seemed that Hestia's power was always running through her more naturally, making her eyes stay green.

"How come? Ravenclaw has good chasers."

Bloom rolled her eyes, _yeah that was his reason for cheering for Ravenclaw_. "Ever since Cedric broke up with Cho, she's been very bad at her spot." She blew the hair from her face. She had been thinking of cutting it lately. Maybe she could ask Pomfery, the weight of her hair was starting to give her a headache.

Bloom laughed at the glare Harry threw her. "Oh give it a rest Lover-Boy." She smirked when he blushed. "You had one date with her and from what you told me, it didn't go very good."

Harry groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Come on, it's time to hit the shower." Bloom quickly said. "We promised to meet the others in the RoR."

"R.O.R?"

Bloom rolled her eyes. "Room of Requirements. Duh Harry!"

Bloom quickly showered quickly, changed into comfortable clothes and grabbed her notebook. She was currently working on two songs. One song was about watching couples and hating it, the other was about a special night with someone but as soon as the night was over so was their moment. She still wasn't finished with them. Her notebook was filled with ideas and songs that she hadn't showed anyone.

Instead of waiting for Harry, Bloom went ahead to the Room of Requirements, she liked being there alone. It gave her time to think.

"Bloom?"

Bloom jumped, pulled out her wand and aimed it at whoever was behind her; Fred and George.

"Did you have to scare me like that?" she placed a hand on her beating heart, trying to calm it down.

"Sorry, where are you going?"

"RoR."

"Oh, well… if anyone ask, we're in Hogsmead."

Bloom's eyes narrowed. "Why? Where are you really going?"

They grinned at her. "Fine, we'll tell you because we know you wouldn't tell a soul. We're heading to Diagon Alley, we found ad for a nice shop. We're meeting the owner now."

Bloom grinned. "Good luck, you'll need it when your mother finds out."

George posed like Superman – even though Bloom was sure he didn't even know who Superman was. "No worries, we got an escape plan. As soon as she sees us, we'll make a run for it."

Bloom would have laughed but since they were seeking around the castle, she held it back. "Honestly, you two." She smiled at them.

"We'll see you later to tell you how it went." George grinned.

"Don't be stopping at any broom closets, you hear?" Fred winked at her.

Bloom felt herself blush from the tip of her toes. She stared at them as they walked away. Life really was funnier with those two around.

…

Bloom jumped on the bean-bag chair that she had requested from the room. She was the first to arrive, she wrote in her journal for a bit, trying to find the right words. The title of the song was _If It Were Her, _it was about man that couldn't get the woman he loved, who happened to be his best friend, each time she was near him, and she would escape through his fingers like the wind. Trying his best to get her but never reaching for her in the right ways, causing the woman to believe that he never loved her in the first place.

In the end, the woman left in sorrow and the man ended up with a broken heart.

She flipped through her journal; she looked at all her songs, for some reason she felt that there was something in it that would show her something important.

The door opened to reveal, Neville with Luna and Ginny behind him. Neville smiled at her as he entered. "Hey Bloom, I knew you would be the first here."

Bloom smiled back. "I wanted to get things ready. Harry said he'll wait for Ron and Hermione. I didn't feel like walking around, so I came here."

They pulled their own chairs next to her bean bag. "Do you know what Harry wants?" Luna asked as she looked around the room, probably looking for anything new to discover.

"He said something about D.A, but I'm not sure." Ginny answered, biting into the apple she bought with her. "Not like we have better things to do." She took another bite. "I just broke up with Michael."

"What?" Bloom had not seen that coming. "Why? – _well I know why_, but you know…"

Bloom knew that Ginny's relationship with Michael was rocky for ages now. Michael always wanted to pull the 'I'm the Man' card with Ginny. Ginny wasn't the type of girl that liked to be bossed around by anyone, especially by a boy.

"He wanted me to wait on him, he didn't care that I was busy with my own thing."

Bloom nodded.

"How's your Herbology project?" Neville asked.

Bloom groaned while Ginny and Luna smiled. "Oh, it's growing quite nicely." Luna said. "Purple flowers are blooming at the top and its vile is getting longer each week."

"Yeah," Ginny grinned evilly. "It also has a taste for Bloom, if Fred and George weren't there, she would've been eaten."

Bloom scowled at her. "I don't know why that thing wants to eat me! I'm the one that waters it!"

Neville laughed. "Well, I know that plants usually grab something they really like; in this case, it can be a person."

Bloom had a blank look on her face as they laughed at her. She would have said something but at that time Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived.

They were planning what they were going to do for the next D.A, not that they really need it. For Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione had already taken their O. last week. Bloom had helped Hermione study and when Hermione since to get a panic attack, she knocked her out. In the morning she hid form her all day and the following, just to make sure she had cooled off.

Hermione wanted to tell all the lower levels about Owls and how important they were, since no one had the strength to stop her, they let her ramble on and on. Parchments were filled with ink as they scribbled what they could. Lessons for the following weeks, since there were still a little over a month left of school.

"Who's going to be our DADA teacher now?" Hermione asked. "Not that it really matters now that we finished our OWLs. There's still a little over a month left of school, we can't just _not_ have a class."

"Oh I'm praying for it!" Ron cheered. "No class for a month; oh if only it was potions. Imagine, no Snape!"

Neville and Harry nodded in agreement. While the girls rolled their eyes. Hermione glared at them, "Honestly, its' not that bad!" the boys gave her a look full of disbelief. "It isn't, you just have to –"

"- _apply ourselves_, we know, you've told us since day one."

Bloom laughed as Hermione glared at Ron.

"Anyway, I think we're ready for anything." Harry cut in quickly before Ron and Hermione could start fighting. "Hermione's right, even if we finished our OWLs, there are still the lower levels that even to learn this stuff for next year. Let's hope we get a better – _ah!_"

Harry suddenly grabbed his forehead, pressing his hand on his scar. Bloom was out of her seat and in front of him before the others could turn to look at him. "Harry, fight the pain, I know you can do it. Block it."

She held the side of his head as gently as she could; she felt her warmth sinking into him. She saw him relax a bit, but not enough to stop the pain. She saw that he was biting his lips, trying to keep down a scream. She wished he wouldn't. He needed to scream, to let the pain out, but she knew he wouldn't lower his pride to scream. So she waited, held him while he tried to fight the pain in his head. Bloom could hear the others moving things around, trying to make room for him. With Neville and Ron's help, they were able to lay him down on a quilt.

After a few minutes, Harry seemed to calm down. He quickly sat up, not letting go of his head. He opened his eyes, they would like a cornered animal, it honestly frightened Bloom.

But not as much as what Harry said next, "Voldemort has Sirius!"

…

They were running through the hallways, passing classrooms that only looked like burrs. Harry and Bloom took the lead. Bloom wasn't thinking, not really seeing. All she knew was that Sirius was in danger, Voldemort had him. She had to find help; she had to find someone – anyone! They headed towards Professor Dumbledore's office. He was their only hope.

She didn't know how she got there, she didn't even really remember running. She wasn't even out of breath, but there they were, in front of Dumbledore's office, expect they didn't know the password.

"This is an emergency!" Harry shouted. "Please let us in!"

The statue spoke, "I'm sorry but the Headmaster isn't here right now."

Bloom felt his remaining hope fall. "What? Where is he? This is life and death!"

"I'm sorry. But he didn't say."

Bloom felt a growl in her throat. She turned to Harry, "What did you see exactly?"

Harry's eyes moved back and forth, remembering the vision. "He had Sirius tied up, he kept torturing… I saw a door; I think I've seen it – Oh! The Department of Mysteries, that's the door I saw!"

He grabbed her hand – the others finally catching up – and pulled her as he ran. They ran and ran; Bloom didn't really care where he was leading them, as long as they got to Sirius in time. The forest was up ahead, they ran through the woods, barely letting their friends catch up. In fact, their friends could barely see them; for they were running like the devil was upon them.

They reached a clearing; Harry looked around, clearly looking for something.

"What are we doing here?"

"Come out! I need you! Remember me? I gave you some meat a few weeks ago!"

"We'll have to fly, won't we?" said Luna, when they finally caught up.

"Okay," said Harry irritably, rounding on her. "First of all, 'we' aren't doing anything if you're including yourself in that, and second of all, Ron's the only one with a broomstick that isn't being guarded by a security troll, so -"

"I've got a broom!" said Ginny.

"Yeah, but you're not coming," said Ron angrily.

"Excuse me, but I care what happens to Sirius as much as you do!" said Ginny, her jaw set so that her resemblance to Fred and George was suddenly striking.

"You're too -" Harry began, but Ginny said fiercely, "I'm three years older than you were when you fought You-Know-Who over the Philosopher's Stone, and it's because of me that Malfoy's stuck back in Umbridge's office with giant flying bogies attacking him -"

"Yeah, but -"

"We were all in the D.A, together," said Neville quietly. "It was all supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, wasn't it? And this is the first chance we've had to do something real - or was that all just a game or something?"

"No — of course it wasn't -" said Harry impatiently.

"Then we should come too," said Neville simply. "We want to help."

"That's right," said Luna, smiling happily.

"They have a point Harry," Bloom finally spoke. "If we're going to march over there and face Voldemort, there's going to be Death Eaters, and lots of them. We need the man power."

They all heard leaves crushing behind them, they whirled round. Standing between two trees, their white eyes gleaming eerily, were two Thestrals, watching the whispered conversation as though they understood every word.

"Yes!" Harry whispered, moving towards them. They tossed their reptilian heads, throwing back long black manes, and Harry stretched out his hand eagerly and patted the nearest one's shining neck.

"Is it those mad horse things?" said Ron uncertainly, staring at a point slightly to the left of the Thestral Harry was patting. "Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"How many?"

"Just two."

"Well, we need four," said Hermione, who was still looking a little shaken, but determined just the same.

"Five, Hermione," said Ginny, scowling.

"I think there are six of us, actually," said Luna calmly, counting.

"Or two of us ride on one. It's that simple people!" Bloom almost shouted.

Suddenly six to seven Thestrals appeared, all walking towards them. Bloom being able to see them, helped Ginny and Hermione on their own Thestral, while Harry gave Neville and Ron directions to their own.

As quickly as they got on, Bloom tapped the Thestral trice and it began to run until it launched itself into the air, with Harry and the others not too far behind.

**Im going to end it there, it took forever to finish, the semester is almost over and I'll graduate from college and then I'll be transferring to a university. Oh my God, I'm so nervous that I want to hurl. I'm scared to death, honestly, I think of it and I shake like mad. Yup, feeling sick now.**

**Please review, please… I need something good in my life to keep me going.**

**Kisa Black.**


	19. Department of Mysteries

**Okay, my life is improving a bit but I still have a long way to go. I'm going to write a little bit and see where I go. **

The Department of Mysteries

The Thestral flew with grace Bloom had never thought was possible for such a scary looking creature. Bloom thought of riding on Jiji but quickly shoot down that idea thinking of having to ride on Jiji' other form. Kiyo wasn't exactly the nicest. Bloom turned her head to look at the castle; it was getting smaller and smaller each second, no one was really talking, possibly because beside Harry and Luna and Neville and herself couldn't see the thestrals. Now she had time to think, what was waiting for them when they arrived? What could happen? Was Sirius really there or was it a trap? She wasn't sure if she wanted to throw up now or when they landed. She stared ahead not really seeing anything. She couldn't get the sinking feeling in her stomach to go away.

They could see the tops of buildings, streams of headlights like luminous insect eyes, squares of pale yellow that were windows. Quite suddenly, it seemed, they were hurtling towards the pavement; Bloom gripped the Thestral with every last ounce of her strength, braced for a sudden impact, but the horse touched the dark ground as lightly as a shadow.

Harry slid from its back, looking around at the street where the overflowing skip still stood a short way from the vandalized telephone box, both drained of color in the flat orange glare of the streetlights.

He walked towards Bloom and helped her down.

Ron landed a short way off and toppled immediately from his Thestral on to the pavement.

"Never again," he said, struggling to his feet. He made as though to stride away from his Thestral, but, unable to see it, collided with its hindquarters and almost fell over again. "Never, ever again… that was the worst -"

Hermione and Ginny touched down on either side of him: both slid off their mounts a little more gracefully than Ron, though with similar expressions of relief at being back on firm ground; Neville jumped down, shaking; and Luna dismounted smoothly.

"Where do we go from here, then?" she asked Harry in a politely interested voice, as though this was all a rather interesting day-trip.

"Over here," he said. He gave his Thestral a quick, grateful pat, then led the way quickly to the battered telephone box, pulling Bloom with him, and opened the door. "Come on!" he urged the others, as they hesitated.

Ron and Ginny marched in obediently; Hermione, Neville and Luna squashed themselves in after them; Harry took one glance back at the Thestrals, now foraging for scraps of rotten food inside the skip, then forced himself into the box after Luna.

"Whoever's nearest the receiver, dial six two four four two!" he said.

Ron did it, his arm bent bizarrely to reach the dial; as it whirred back into place the cool female voice sounded inside the box.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, Bloom Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger," Harry said very quickly, "Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood… we're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first!"

"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

Half a dozen badges slid out of the metal chute where returned coins normally appeared. Hermione scooped them up and handed them mutely to Harry over Ginny's head; he glanced at the topmost one, Harry Potter, Rescue Mission.

Bloom snorted. Typical.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"Fine!" Harry said loudly, "Now can we move?"

The floor of the telephone box shuddered and the pavement rose up past its glass windows; the scavenging Thestrals were sliding out of sight; blackness closed over their heads and with a dull grinding noise they sank down into the depths of the Ministry of Magic.

A chink of soft golden light hit their feet and, widening, rose up their bodies. Bloom saw Harry bent his knees as he peered through the glass to see whether anybody was waiting for them in the Atrium, but it seemed to be completely empty.

The light was dimmer than it had been by day; there were no fires burning under the mantelpieces set into the walls, but as the lift slid smoothly to a halt he saw that golden symbols continued to twist sinuously in the dark blue ceiling.

The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening," said the woman's voice.

The door of the telephone box burst open; Harry toppled out of it, Bloom half a step behind, closely followed by Neville and Luna. The only sound in the Atrium was the steady rush of water from the golden fountain, where jets from the wands of the witch and wizard, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat and the house-elf's ears continued to gush into the surrounding pool.

Harry turned towards the plain black door.

"Let's go," he whispered, and he led the way down the corridor, Luna and Bloom right behind him, gazing around with her mouth slightly open.

"Okay, listen," said Harry stopping again within six feet of the door. "Maybe… maybe a couple of people should stay here as a — as a lookout, and —"

"And how're we going to let you know something's coming?" asked Ginny, her eyebrows raised.

"You could be miles away."

"We're coming with you, Harry," said Neville.

"It's best to stay together Harry, greater in number and we don't know what's waiting for us."

Harry stared at her for a moment and they gave a small smile.

Harry turned to face the door and walked forwards… just as it had in his dream, it swung open and he marched over the threshold, the others at his heels.

They were standing in a large, circular room. Everything in here was black including the floor and ceiling; identical, unmarked, handle less black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls, interspersed with branches of candles whose flames burned blue; their cool, shimmering light reflected in the shining marble floor made it look as though there was dark water underfoot.

"Someone shut the door," Harry muttered.

Without the long chink of light from the torch lit corridor behind them, the place became so dark that for a moment the only things they could see were the bunches of shivering blue flames on the walls and their ghostly reflections in the floor.

There were dozens of doors, Bloom didn't know what door they should pick, only Harry knew where to go, at least she hoped he did.

The candles started to float around them, a blue flame appeared, for a few seconds, the blue flames around them were blurred to resemble neon lines as the wall sped around; then, quite as suddenly as it had started, the rumbling stopped and everything became stationary once again.

"What was that about?" whispered Ron fearfully.

"I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came in through," said Ginny in a hushed voice.

"How're we going to get back out?" said Neville uncomfortably.

"Well, that doesn't matter now," said Harry forcefully, "we won't need to get out till we've found Sirius -"

"Don't go calling for him, though!" Hermione said urgently.

"Where do we go, then, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't -" Harry began.

Bloom stepped in front of him. Her eyes scanned the area; she took out her wand and placed it on her palm. "_Wichaway_."

The spell was one that Aurora had taught her, it pointed the direction you wanted to go; the door in front of them. "Well, you heard the wand, it's this way."

It swung open easily.

After the darkness of the first room, the lamps hanging low on golden chains from this ceiling gave the impression that this long rectangular room was much brighter, though there were no glittering, shimmering lights as.

The place was quite empty except for a few desks and, in the very middle of the room, an enormous glass tank of deep green liquid, big enough for all of them to swim in; a number of pearly-white objects were drifting around lazily in it.

"What're those things?" whispered Ron.

"Dunno," said Harry.

"Are they fish?" breathed Ginny.

"Aquavirius Maggots!" said Luna excitedly. "Dad said the Ministry were breeding —"

"No," said Hermione. She sounded odd. She moved forward to look through the side of the tank. "They're brains."

Bloom's stomach dropped, "I think I'm going to be sick." She muttered

"Brains?"

"Yes… I wonder what they're doing with them?"

Harry joined her at the tank. Sure enough, there could be no mistake now he saw them at close quarters. Glimmering eerily, they drifted in and out of sight in the depths of the green liquid, looking something like slimy cauliflowers.

"Let's get out of here," said Harry. "This isn't right, we need to try another door."

"There are doors here, too," said Ron, pointing around the walls.

"How many doors are there?" Bloom whispered to Ginny.

"In my dream I went through that dark room into the second one," Harry said. "I think we should go back and try from there."

So they hurried back into the dark, circular room.

"Wait!" said Hermione sharply, as Luna made to close the door of the brain room behind them.

"Flagrate!"

She drew with her wand in midair and a fiery 'X' appeared on the door.

No sooner had the door clicked shut behind them than there was a great rumbling, and once again the wall began to revolve very fast, but now there was a great red-gold blur in amongst the faint blue and, when all became still again, the fiery cross still burned, showing the door they had already tried.

"Good idea Hermione." Bloom smiled.

This room was larger than the last, dimly lit and rectangular, and the center of it was sunken, forming a great stone pit some twenty feet deep. They were standing on the topmost tier of what seemed to be stone benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheatre. A chained chair was there was a raised stone dais in the center of the pit, on which stood a stone archway that looked so ancient, cracked and crumbling that Bloom was amazed the thing was still standing. Unsupported by any surrounding wall, the archway was hung with a tattered black curtain or veil which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as though it had just been touched.

"Who's there?" said Harry, jumping down on to the bench below.

Bloom heard it too, it a soft voice but it wasn't just one, there were many. Her heart felt heavy with sorrow. She felt tears slide down her face, her body shook a bit.

"Bloom, snap out of it." hissed a voice next to her, she turned to see Neville – pale as death – he looked shaken but he was determined to help her. She couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to walk through the veil.

Bloom opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Let's go," called Hermione from halfway up the stone steps. "This isn't right, Harry, come on, let's go."

She sounded scared, much more scared than she had in the room where the brains swam.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Hermione pulling Harry while Ron did the same with Ginny and Luna. Neville had put his arm around her and gently led her out.

"Harry, let's go, okay?" said Hermione more forcefully.

"Okay," he said, but did not move.

"What are you saying?" he said

"Nobody's talking, Harry!" said Hermione.

"Someone's whispering behind there," he said, moving out of her reach and continuing to frown at the veil. "Is that you, Ron?"

"I'm here, mate," said Ron, appearing around the side of the archway with Ginny and Luna.

"Can't anyone else hear it?" Harry demanded.

"I can hear them too," breathed Luna gazing at the swaying veil. "There are people in there!"

What do you mean, 'in there'?" demanded Hermione, jumping down from the bottom step and sounding much angrier than the occasion warranted, "there isn't any 'in there', it's just an archway, there's no room for anybody to be there. Harry, stop it, come away -"

"She's right, I hear them too." Bloom spoke. She stared at the veil, she wanted to get closer, to see those people, whoever they were.

"Harry, we are supposed to be here for Sirius!" Hermione said in a high-pitched, strained voice.

"Sirius," Harry repeated, still gazing, mesmerized, at the continuously swaying veil. "Yeah…"

It seemed to snap them out of the trance.

"Let's go," he said.

"That's what I've been trying to - well, come on, then!" said Hermione, and she led the way back around the dais.

"What d'you reckon that arch was?" Harry asked Hermione as they regained the dark circular room.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it was dangerous," she said firmly, again inscribing a fiery cross on the door.

They found another door, but this one was locked.

"It's… locked…" said Harry, throwing his weight at the door, but it didn't budge.

"This is it, then, isn't it?" said Ron excitedly, joining Harry in the attempt to force the door open.

"Bound to be!"

"Get out of the way!" said Hermione sharply. She pointed her wand at the place where a lock would have been on an ordinary door and said, "Alohomora!"

Nothing happened.

"Sirius's knife!" said Harry. He pulled it out from inside his robes and slid it into the crack between the door and the wall. Everyone watched eagerly as he ran it from top to bottom, withdrew it and then flung his shoulder again at the door. It remained as firmly shut as ever.

What was more, when Bloom looked down at the knife, she saw the blade had melted. "Sirius is not going to be happy about that." Bloom whispered.

"Right, we're leaving that room," said Hermione decisively.

"But what if that's the one?" said Ron, staring at it with a mixture of apprehension and longing.

"It can't be, Harry could get through all the doors in his dream," said Hermione, marking the door with another fiery cross as Harry replaced the now-useless handle of Sirius's knife in his pocket.

"You know what could be in there?" said Luna eagerly, as the wall started to spin yet again.

"Something blibbering, no doubt," said Hermione under her breath and Neville gave a nervous little laugh.

The wall slid to a halt and Harry pushed the next door open.

"This is it!"

The beautiful, dancing, diamond-sparkling light, clocks gleaming from every surface, large and small, grandfather and carriage, hanging in spaces between the bookcases or standing on desks ranging the length of the room, so that a busy, relentless ticking filled the place like thousands of minuscule, marching footsteps. The source of the dancing, diamond-bright light was a towering crystal ball jar that stood at the far end of the room.

Harry led the way down the narrow space between the lines of desks, for the source of the light, the crystal bell jar quite as tall as he was that stood on a desk and appeared to be full of a billowing, glittering wind.

"Oh, look!" said Ginny, as they drew nearer, pointing at the very heart of the bell jar.

Drifting along in the sparkling current inside was a tiny, jewel-bright egg. As it rose in the jar, it cracked open and a hummingbird emerged, which was carried to the very top of the jar, but as it fell on the draught its feathers became bedraggled and damp again, and by the time it had been borne back to the bottom of the jar it had been enclosed once more in its egg.

"This way!"

Keep going!" said Harry sharply, because Ginny showed signs of wanting to stop and watch the egg's progress back into a bird.

"You dawdled enough by that old arch!" she said crossly, but followed him past the bell jar to the only door behind it.

"This is it," Harry said again, "it's through here -"

Harry glanced around at them all; they had their wands out and looked suddenly serious and anxious. He stared at Bloom longer than the others; she gave him a nod, letting him know that she was ready. He looked back at the door and pushed. It swung open.

They were there, they had found the place: high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty, glass orbs.

They glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candle-brackets set at intervals along the shelves. Like those in the circular room behind them, their flames were burning blue. The room was very cold.

"You said it was row ninety-seven," whispered Hermione.

"Yeah," breathed Harry.

Beneath the branch of blue glowing candles protruding from it glimmered the silver figure fifty-three.

"We need to go right, I think," whispered Hermione, squinting to the next row. "Yes… that's fifty-four…"

"Keep your wands ready," Harry said softly.

Bloom was on her guard, looking through every row, praying no one was hiding down the rows.

They crept forward, glancing behind them as they went on down the long alleys of shelves, the further ends of which were in near-total darkness. Tiny, yellowing labels had been stuck beneath each glass orb on the shelves. Some of them had a weird, liquid glow; others were as dull and dark within as blown light bulbs.

"Ninety-seven!" whispered Hermione.

They stood grouped around the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it. There was nobody there.

"He's right down at the end," said Harry, "You can't see properly from here."

And he led them between the towering rows of glass balls, some of which glowed softly as they passed…

"He should be near here," whispered Harry. "Anywhere here… really close…"

"Harry?" said Hermione tentatively

"Somewhere about… here…" he said.

They had reached the end of the row and emerged into more dim candlelight. There was nobody there. All was echoing, dusty silence.

"He might be…" Harry whispered hoarsely, peering down the next alley. "Or maybe…" He hurried to look down the one beyond that.

"Harry?" said Hermione again.

"What?" he snarled.

"I… I don't think Sirius is here."

Nobody spoke, what was going on? Harry saw Sirius here, he saw it all. Bloom's brain was on overdrive, what could have happened? Think Bloom, think!

"Harry?" Ron called.

"What?"

"Have you seen this?" said Ron.

"What?" said Harry.

A little way down row ninety-seven, they found nothing except Ron staring at one of the dusty glass spheres on the shelf.

"What?" Harry repeated glumly.

"It's — it's got your name on," said Ron.

"What?" Bloom and Harry said together.

Ron was pointing at one of the small glass spheres that glowed with a dull inner light, though it was very dusty and appeared not to have been touched for many years.

"My name?" said Harry blankly.

Harry stepped forwards. Not as tall as Ron, he had to crane his neck to read the yellowish label affixed to the shelf right beneath the dusty glass ball. In spidery writing was written a date of some sixteen years previously, and below that:

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord and (?)Harry Potter

"What the heck?" Bloom said. "What does that even mean?"

Harry stared at it.

"What is it?" Ron asked, sounding unnerved. "What's your name doing down here?"

"Don't touch it Harry!" Hermione almost shouted.

"Why not? It's got my name on it."

"Doesn't mean it belongs to you." Bloom snapped, she was very edgy. Something was going to happen now, she had her back to her friends, her wand pointed ahead of her, something was coming and she was going to be ready for it.

But Harry didn't listen to her, he grabbed the orb.

Nothing whatsoever happened. The others moved in closer around Harry, gazing at the orb as he brushed it free of the clogging dust.

And then, from in front of Bloom, a drawling voice spoke.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

**I'm ending it there. I'm going to try to work on the next chapter soon. I'm still feeling depressed from all the stress, I hate being the oldest. I wish I was at least the middle child, at least that way I wouldn't have so much pressure on me.**


End file.
